


The Making of "The Return of Xena"

by Soulmatedreams



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 88,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmatedreams/pseuds/Soulmatedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work of fiction.  Initially a FICTIONAL account of how Lucy and Renee sign on to do Xena Revival movies and find a life together.  Then it will be the plot of two movies with all our favorite characters in a Xenaverse landscape with a splash of fictional Lucy/Renee thrown in.  Longer repeat summary at top of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contracts in Hand

This is a labor of love driven by the Xenite Army and the struggle for a Xena Revival with the original cast. It is also a tribute to the wonderful, sexy ladies that Lucy and Renee are. The first part over several chapters is “real world fantasy” setting up a pretend story of how Lucy and Renee sign on for the movies and have a life together. Then the next part of this will be the two movies posed in Xenaverse (with some real world fantasy scenes mixed in). This is going to take awhile but I wanted to get this out there for inspiration (I hope) both for Xenites and for this poor writer. Now – I don’t own anything, I don’t make anything, and I don’t know these people nor orgs. All credits are given to Xena and all those that own the rights such as NBC Universal and Lucy Lawless and Renee O’Connor who own themselves. I had to paint Rob bad as I could not stage two car crashes. We all know he is NOT bad. This is pure fantasy, pure fiction, not real and is in no way a reflection of them or their real lives.

This is un-betad. All mistakes are mine.

 

Setting Real World Fantasy circa mid-2016

 

Lucy Lawless peered out the french doors of her New Zealand home watching the evening sunset. The brilliant colors of the garden foliage paled as the sunlight dimmed but her attention was drawn to the sky whose blue was being replaced by an equally brilliant pallet of reds and yellows, oranges and pinks. There always seemed to be a balance; when the colors disappear from one place they show up in another; when something closes a door – another is opened. 

 

She walked over to pick up the white wine she had poured herself after Rob had stormed out of the room. The auburn-haired beauty had given up alcohol in her early forties, but this was a night for reflection and just one glass would help clear her mind rather than muddy it. Lucy sat back down on the couch, untucking her baby blue silk shirt from her tailored white cotton pants. She was actually remarkably calm. This had been months in coming. For a year and a half before that, the Xenite fandom had been on a social media barrage partially fueled by the 20th Anniversary. In particular, no matter what, they wanted Renee and her to take back on the Gabrielle and Xena roles. The fans deserved it and the fans thought that Renee and her deserved it. Although at the time, Lucy had thought the ending of the show alright, over time she had realized just how empty and hurt it had left the fans. They wanted the happy ending for Xena. They also wanted the “subtext to become the main text” and to not have some backroom network big-wigs interfering with the show’s lesbian undertones. The entire campaign had started to overshadow every role or event she was trying to do. From Ash to environmental events, the Xena Revival questions would come up and it distracted from the event itself. 

 

The campaign had started to impact Rob and their relationship. Her husband had become distant and had started holding back his dealings from her. She had therefore been careful what she told him. He had indeed been working on a deal with NBC Universal for a reboot series, with him recreating the Xenaverse but with an updated take. Problem was he was on the side that said Lucy was too old and would overshadow the new series so he did not even want her in a cameo. He was savvy though and the story never came out that way in the media, but somehow the fandom had picked up that he was not onboard with bringing Renee and her back.

 

The fandom never called for him being as critical as Lucy and Renee in a revitalization and that irritated him. Other than not swinging a sword or wearing leather, he felt he was just as much a critical part of Xena’s success as the actors and it irritated him that his credit seemed to be lessening. Over time, the fans had really hated the ending, the crowning glory episodes that he had personally directed were always being lambasted. He was having a decent revival success with Ash, but it would not last forever and it was still a rather nitchy show versus the broader audience of Xena type show. It was taking making Lucy a permanent cast member and cameos from Ted and others to keep the numbers up. To his irriation, once again, the cast was getting the limelight too. He had been trying to get Renee to cameo in it but so far it had not worked. Rob had hoped that might pop the ratings enough to get the next season ordered. His other film or show ideas were not panning out so the Xena reboot was his best shot in the future. He needed something fresh to show he was still in the game. So the more the call for the Revival made headway, the madder he got, at least at home.

 

Lucy took a sip of wine and looked down at her hand. Even in the dimming light, she could see the fine lines, the more prominent tendons, the age. She was in great shape and looks for her age, but she knew she was not twenty-five any more. She took a deep breath and smiled. The fans had understood. Those crazy people had listened to her. She simply could not do a full series so they had accepted the thought of something short, a movie or two, a short series. Heck, they had even started up the campaign proposing to Netflix that they do the Xena Revival and team with NBC Universal which seemed to only want to do the reboot series. Some crazy, wonderful Xena fan at Netflix had actually pushed for the deal and it was close to happening.

 

She picked up the stapled pile of paper again. Delivered not two hours ago by private messenger, with the approval of her agent, the contract offer. She turned on the lamp next to the couch, given the room had grown dark, and started to look at it again. Netflix wanted the rights to make two Xena revival movies and besides giving NBC Universal a lump sum and part of profits, they would build up sets and props and costumes that got turned over to the series. Netflix would not only advertise their movies, they would positively link the upcoming NBC Universal series.

 

Rob had gone insane this morning when NBC Universal had finally informed him they were going through with the Revival deal with Netflix assuming everything could be closed. They had decided to test the waters with the movies rather than buy off on the series immediately. He had refused weeks ago and thought the deal would fall through without him and Sam as executive producers, but it hadn’t. Netflix was used to producing high end, high quality TV/straight to network movies already and was already scouting securing locations, writers, costume design – all from the previous staffs when possible – therefore the transfer would work well. They had been all over New Zealand for the last week his sources told him. 

 

He had come home angry and then seen the contract in her hands. He had never tried to hold back her career before. He had approved and supported her decisions, no matter what body part she exposed or character she chose to play. They were millionaires due to their combined talents, but it could also be gone just as fast. Well, this one time, he wanted to be the one in front.

 

“I don’t want you to sign it,” Rob said angrily. Lucy calmly looked up from her reading. She had been warned by her agent that he had been told.

 

Rob took a breath and thought for a moment, then he asked, “Where are the kids?”.

 

“Julius has football practice and won’t be home until 9:30. Judah is in his room doing his homework,” Lucy replied.

 

“You knew didn’t you? You knew it was closer than I thought. Here you talk about wanting to ensure that the feel of show stayed intact and how you don’t want to get bruised up again and you are reading a contract for a Xena movie where someone thinks me and Sam aren’t required and that could kill my new series,” he said menacingly. He came forward to stand in front of the couch, both hands on his hips, red-faced.

 

“What has happened to you Rob?” Lucy replied. “They wanted you but you said “No” so they have worked it another way. If I don’t see the quality, the feel, then I will do something about it, but in the meantime it is important to the fans and to Renee and me to do this while we still can.”

 

“Maybe they think they can make it without me, but I know they won’t make it without you and I’m telling you to say no,” he said in a quieter but still menacing tone.

 

Lucy gritted her teeth and placed the contract down on the table.

 

Now starting to raise her voice, Lucy stood up to the full state of her 5’ 11” height and replied, “Telling me?.. What has happened to you Rob. You don’t “tell” me something like this. Not ever. Doing this is not a slight to you just as I did not take issue as you worked a Xena Reboot and did not want me involved. So I’m asking again Rob. What is the real issue?”

 

“I need to lead this new hit. I need to show I can make it without the cast being the draw. It is clear even with Ash right now that the draw is Bruce and Ted and YOU…” he ranted. “I’m tired of you being so much in demand you can chose and I’m out there pitching projects at age 60.”

 

Lucy raged right back, “Boy this seems to be all about you Rob. You are pitching so hard that your gone from here more than I am. All that time over in Australia doing what I don’t know considering Ash was being filmed here. All that time in New York at NBC Universal trying to make a deal. You have lost touch with me and the boys. If I like the deal, I’m signing if I want to. They are filming here so compared to the other shows I’ve been doing recently other than Ash, it will be great to be close and I can take the boys with me. You do what you want, but you need to walk out of here and think before you say anything else.”

 

“I’ll be in the guest room,” he bellowed back before marching down the hall and slamming the door.

 

So here she was, calmly sipping her wine and flipping through the contract. A decision that could take up the next year plus a bit more. It would let her once again and for the last time play Xena and fix the sadness that came from that ending. It would pay her more than she had ever received. Donations to charity, environmentally friendly filming pledge, maximum use of local labor, proper animal care, all the bells and whistles to entice one of the two stars that they had to have. They had also negotiated it to two movies. Netflix wanted three, Lucy wanted one. She had thought about two when the writers told her about the quality screentime and lines the supporting revival cast like Ted and Bruce and Hudson could get in two movies versus “single scene cameos only” if she only did one. 

 

She had called Renee several times and they had talked in the last month. Prior to that they had only spent three events together in the last year. Lucy had come running when Renee’s domestic partner Jed had been killed in a car crash. Renee had taken it well, but was too calm in Lucy’s mind. She saw her again two months later and Renee was drawn and still grieving but they had done a few photos and interviews for a 20th Anniversary Xena spread. Lucy made a point of calling Renee much more overall, noting that Renee’s Mom was around a lot more often. They had an opportunity a couple of months ago to see each other as Renee had come with the kids and her Mom and Step-Dad, Eddie, for a one week vacation at the home she still owned in New Zealand. She still seemed weak and quiet although if anyone made her smile, it was Lucy, and Lucy did it all she could that week. When talking about the possible Netflix movies, Renee had seemed less positive it would become a reality but had expressed that if it did happen, she wanted everyone to get a good part. That had moved Lucy into making the two movie decision.

 

Lucy knew one more thing that she had not let on to Rob. She knew what he was doing down in Australia, at least partially. In his zeal to find that “unknown” to control and play in the Xena reboot, he had found an Australian actress who fit the mold. Lucy knew well Rob’s charm, although a bit faded, was definitely still very much intact to the masses. Sure enough, his zeal and this selfish phase he was in had also led to him having an affair with the 20 year old unknown. She had all the proof from the private investigator and all she needed to safely make the decisions she thought best for her family.

 

She needed to call Renee but would have to wait a few hours for it to be a reasonable time in the states.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

A few hours later in the state of California, Renee O’Connor blinked open weary eyes as the morning sun started filtering into her bedroom. She ached. Her legs ached, her arms arched, her head ached, everything ached. Maybe a little less than yesterday though and she had gotten a few hours of sleep last night on slightly less pain medications. She slowly pushed herself up and started a slow, careful routine of arm and back stretches before she even left the bed. Soon as her feet hit the floor, another wave of discomfort washed through her joints. She continued the slow, methodical stretching and warmup exercises. These were her physical prayers to the beginning of each day, each day that passed was a victory and a blessing. Her spirit rose just a bit each day also, especially when her son and daughter woke up. 

 

She finished and proceeded into the bathroom, much less stiff. After her shower, she was brushing her teeth while looking into the mirror. She had shortened her blonde hair to shoulder length and been taking some special vitamins to try and keep it from thinning, which was a normal reaction to the medical treatments she was on. She saw the slightly thinning hair, the wrinkles around the eyes, and her lowered weight continued to make her appear a bit gaunt without makeup. Too many ribs were showing and her shoulders poked out in a sharp, bony way. Fortunately she was on the upswing and was slowly putting on weight.

 

She sighed as she started to put on her day cream. She had come through a lot and was rather proud no matter what she looked like. Jed’s death happened two weeks before she was diagnosed with bone tumors. That had been the cause of aches in her limbs for a few months prior to that. She had called upon her Mom, Sandra, soon as the diagnosis had come, to help with the kids while she underwent treatment. Working with her doctors, she had elected to try a targeted therapy for bone cancer. One that did not start with radiation or chemo, but a series of injections near the tumors and then repeated injections every month. Sure enough, the tumors slowly grew smaller. She had the anticipated side effects of body aches, headaches, and nausea. In her case the aches and nausea were very prominent resulting in the need for pain killers, which she was trying to reduce now, and weight loss since nothing would stay down initially.

 

She had wanted to keep the illness out of the public. It would have been even harder for the kids. She knew the outpouring of prayers would have been huge, but it would have made life crazy and she was still receiving an outpouring of emotion because of Jed’s sudden death. Her hardest decision was to keep it from many of her closest friends, using the excuse of being in mourning. She needed to fight this on her own as much as possible. She kept it from Lucy and that hurt most of all. It was a hard decision, but Lucy was filming Ash and heading up the 20th Anniversary Xena and doing her environmental work. There was also some strain with Rob now and Renee did not want to increase that. Lucy had dropped everything and come when Jed died. Renee also just didn’t want any more sad emotions with her. Lucy was the one person outside her kids that made her happiest and she wanted to retain that. 

 

Renee went into the closet and pulled out a white cotton shirt and jeans to wear. Just as she was finishing dressing, the intercom came alive. Her Mom came for a few days at the beginning of each month when the injections would weaken Renee. She would be leaving today, taking the kids back with her to Texas to be with the grandparents for two weeks, and was fixing Renee her favorite Texas bacon waffles for breakfast. 

 

“Renee honey,” her Mom’s voice chimed out over the speaker, “waffles are ready. I’ve let the kids start.”

 

Renee pushed the intercom button, “Thanks Mom, I’m coming,” she replied.

 

She smiled a sad smile. It was going to be a good day but there was something very important missing from her life. Something she would never ask for. Renee looked down at her hand. She took off the golden band she wore each night for the last half year and put it in a small jewelry box she kept beside her bed and walked out to the kitchen.

 

After breakfast, Renee sat on the covered back patio, some herbal tea in her hand, and enjoyed watching the birds eat at their feeders with her daughter. Iris was laughing as she looked back at the kitchen window and could see the cat watching with keen interest but unable to come out and attack. 

 

“You better go back in and finish packing honey,” Renee said to her daughter. Iris leaned over and gave her mother a hug and went in. Renee continued to listen to the chirping of the morning in the cool start of the day. 

 

Sandra watched her daughter through the back screen door carefully. She was slowly getting better physically. Renee had accepted Jed’s loss with grace but there just seemed to be something holding her back from really getting back into gear. Sandra could not pick out what it was. She opened the screen door and came out to stand behind her daughter. 

 

“You sure you going to be alright by yourself?” Renee’s mom asked her putting a hand on her shoulder. Renee reached up and covered her Mom’s hand with hers.

 

“Yes Mom, I’m fine. Getting better and better. I need some time to think anyway and I’m expecting something from my agent any day now.” Renee responded.

 

“Oh, what?” Sandra asked.

 

“Pretty sure it might be something on a Xena Revival.” Renee replied.

 

Sandra was slightly taken aback. She had heard the rumors for years, but Renee had always said nothing was happening. “Really? After all this time? You sure?” came Sandra’s rapid fire question set.

 

“No, but probable. Don’t tell the kids or Dad yet please. I will need to see it and think. I just don’t know about it any more. The thought both scares me and elates me.” Renee was rambling on with a swirl of emotions.

 

Sandra patted Renee’s shoulder and leaned down to kiss her head, “We will support you no matter what. But if you want my opinion, I want you to get back to doing what you love, with those you love.” Sandra squeezed Renee’s shoulder and walked back into the house.

 

Two hours later, her Mom and the kids had left. Renee had just completed dishes and some meditation when the phone rang.

 

“Ms O’Connor, I have a courier with a package of paper from your agent for priority delivery. Would you like me to let him through?”. Stan the gate guard was quite thorough and protective of all the houses within this gated community.

 

“Yes Stan, let him in. I was expecting it. Thank you.” Renee responded hanging up the phone.

 

She prepared herself a glass of ice water with lemon while trying to remain calm as the package was delivered. She signed, thanked the man, and sat down on her couch to read the contents.

 

An hour later, she was stunned. It was all here. Reasonable tight shoot considering two movies. Mention of “substantive parts for other supporting players”. Several months of retraining on simulated combat, staff, swords, horseback riding at locations of her choice paid by Netflix. The most salary plus residuals by far she had ever been offered. Good considering her expenses given the treatments and extra travel she had been covering for her parents along with much fewer events she had been taking in. Jed’s life insurance had gone into college funds and trusts for the kids. He was a good father, very good, even to their son Miles who was not his “biologically”. 

 

She blinked twice, the devil is in the details and her agent had flagged the page. “… signee must be medically clearable and insurable for the production…”. She put the paperwork down beside her on the couch and relaxed her head back looking up at the ceiling. She was on the upswing, but would it be enough to be cleared and up to par? Renee raised up her hand, flexing the much-too-skinny fingers. She was going to have to try harder to bulk back up and get some muscle tone, never mind getting back to the kickboxing and action sports she liked. If Lucy was onboard, she thought she wanted to try. As Gabrielle, she was even more onboard with the fans to put the happy ending on the Xena legend, just as she wanted to put the happy ending on her own life. She desperately wanted to have that year working with Lucy again. 

 

Then the “other-side-of-the-coin” came into view. If she signed without telling Netflix about her illness, the medical check would find it and the contract would be null and void. If she told them and did not pass the medical and insurance company requirements, it was all over. If she told them and passed all the requirements, but landed up physically failing during filming, then everyone’s time and effort would have been wasted and so many people anticipating a paycheck left unpaid. Then also, if she told them it was bound to come out to Lucy and others that she had been sick. In the end, the last thing she wanted was to be pitied or coddled. She closed her eyes in silent prayer that her answers would come.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo End Ch 1


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a labor of love driven by the Xenite Army and the struggle for a Xena Revival with the original cast. It is also a tribute to the wonderful, sexy ladies that Lucy and Renee are. The first part over several chapters is “real world fantasy” setting up a pretend story of how Lucy and Renee sign on for the movies and have a life together. Then the next part of this will be the two movies posed in Xenaverse (with some real world fantasy scenes mixed in). This is going to take awhile but I wanted to get this out there for inspiration (I hope) both for Xenites and for this poor writer. Now – I don’t own anything, I don’t make anything, and I don’t know these people nor orgs. All credits are given to Xena and all those that own the rights such as NBC Universal and Lucy Lawless and Renee O’Connor who own themselves. I had to paint Rob bad as I could not stage two car crashes. We all know he is NOT bad. This is pure fantasy, pure fiction, not real and is in no way a reflection of them or their real lives.
> 
> This is un-betad. All mistakes are mine.

Setting Real World Fantasy circa mid-2016

 

Tina Turner’s “Simply the Best..” came blaring out of Renee’s cell phone waking her out of the cycle of hypothetical “way forwards” she had been going over in her head. She picked up the phone as only family, agent, lawyer, accountant, security, and very close friends had this number. She took a deep breath to calm her suddenly racing heart and whispered to the empty room “Oh god, its Lucy.”

 

“Hi girlfriend,” Lucy’s relaxed accent came flowing out of the phone. 

 

“Hi Lucy. My god, what time is it there?” Renee replied.

 

“It’s 5:30am tomorrow morning here.” Lucy responded with a chuckle.

 

“Is everything okay? Kids alright?” asked Renee.

 

“Yea, things are cool.” Lucy held up the happy tone not wanting to let on about the issues with Rob yet.

 

“I assume you are calling about the Netflix offer then.” Renee said breaking the ice.

 

“What do you think?” Lucy asked.

 

“Its awful good Lucy. I know it is. But I’m just not sure.” Renee hesitated. “I just never thought it would actually happen. So much to do and so much we won’t be able to do until it is over in more than a year.” Renee was stammering. She didn’t know how to put off answering directly.

 

Lucy had called from her empty master bedroom. Rob was snoring away down the hall. She had checked to make sure earlier and noted he had grabbed a bottle of scotch at some time during the night so was in a deeper sleep than normal. She propped herself up, concerned over Renee’s rather evasive responses.

 

“We have been talking Renee. They have given us everything we asked for and more. I thought this was pretty close to perfect,” Lucy responded, surprised that she was the one sounding more positive about doing it.

 

“I’m just going to have to think about it Lucy,” Renee responded rather curtly. She put a hand up to her head feeling a huge stress headache coming on. She hated not being open and truthful with Lucy. It felt like a knife in the heart.

 

For her part, Lucy was a bit dumbstruck. This was not the response she was expecting. 

 

“What’s wrong Renee? Do you have a conflict? Are the kids ok?” Lucy asked.

 

Renee pulled up her old excuse, “Iris and Miles are fine. They just left with Mom to visit the grandparents for a couple of weeks. I’m just not sure I’m ready to get back to work so soon after Jed’s death.”

 

Lucy heard the words, but not the conviction. She knew Renee almost as well as herself even though they were apart months at a time. She was hiding something, Lucy could feel it.

 

Lucy broke the short silence, “I’m in this with you Renee. No pressure, but if you don’t want to do it then I don’t want to do it. We are soulmates on this one, just like in the show. You think about it a day or two. Are you going to be staying there at your place in California?”

 

“Yes. Some quiet time to think. I’ll call you back in a couple of days. Okay?” Renee answered.

“Sure. Sounds good. I love you lady.” Lucy responded.

 

“I love you too Lucy”, Renee replied covering up any undue emotion.

 

“Okay, well – off too make breakfast for the kids. Talk to you soon then.” ended Lucy, trying to draw this quickly to a close as she had made up her mind to do some immediate checking.

 

“Yes, I’ll call you,” responded Renee and she ended the telephone connection. She felt awful. She was letting Lucy dangle because of her own decisions. 

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Lucy had tried to find out if there were any issues by having her agent “chat” with Renee’s agent but the agent only talked about Renee still recovering from her loss. Lucy didn’t buy it. Then she thought about about the visit a couple of months ago. Renee seemed to be covering up a lot considering the weather. She wore layered clothing all the time. She also seemed to always be in makeup rather than natural like she would normally be around Lucy.

 

After she made breakfast and sent the kids off off to school and Rob had left the house (without saying a word to her), Lucy sat back down to think.

 

“Come to think of it. She didn’t seem to eat a lot and I think she looked thin in the face,” Lucy thought out loud. I should have paid more attention – she thought with real worry starting to creep into her mind. Renee had really cut down activities and appearances and it had just been too long in Lucy’s mind. Not only that, she now realized that Renee had not been doing some of the physical activities she always did. Hiking, kick boxing, climbing – not a one - not that Lucy could remember her talking about or doing while she was in New Zealand. 

 

Lucy got really worried and again, spoke out loud, “There is something wrong with her and its bad. So bad, she won’t tell me.” She felt the pounding in her chest. Pure panic. What would she do if something happened to Renee? Too many years. Too many things shared and yet so many not. She looked around the room. What mattered? - nothing really materialistically, only family. What was family? - her kids, those she loved. How about those she used to love? - somewhat, complicated question. Did Renee matter? – Yes. How much? – a lot. In what way? – more than a friend, maybe more than family other than her kids – she had used soulmate earlier and it felt as natural in real life as on the screen. Did Renee know it? – probably not. Why do I think that? – because she didn’t call for me. In the back of her mind, Lucy realized that she always knew Renee was her backup, her match, a perfect fit. She had taken her for granted, lived this parallel life where she thought she had everything, and simply knew she would be there when Lucy needed her and she had been. Now, when it looks like Renee needed someone, she did not call Lucy! She should have seen it, felt it… Never again. Never would she leave Renee alone again. She made up her mind, she was going to call Renee’s mother.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Sandra look down at the Caller ID “Unknown… New Zealand” and picked up the phone, “Hello”.

 

“Sandra, its Lucy,” came the Kiwi-accented reply.

 

“Hi Lucy. I figured it was you. Not many people call here from New Zealand. I just got in with the kids. Renee is back in California. What can I do for you?”, Sandra asked.

 

“I’m calling about Renee. I got off the phone with her a few hours ago. Somethings wrong and I know it. I need to know Sandra,” Lucy took a big breath to calm the panic in her voice. Time to be a bit honest, to get the point across so maybe Sandra would open up. “She means more to me than almost anything Sandra. She didn’t look good when she was here and I should have recognized that more. She is not sounding right about things. You have to tell me what is going on. I can’t take being in the dark when its about Renee. Please, tell me what is happening…” and Lucy’s angst finally broke through the calm. She stopped, needing to take some breaths.

 

Sandra was torn, but she remembered her words to Renee on the patio….“Get back to the work that you love with those that you love.”

 

“Lucy, you can blame me for spilling it and I think I can tell you now because physically she is in the recovery phase but I sense she needs someone other than us to mentally pull her forward. Her doctors discovered she had bone tumors two weeks after Jed’s death. She has been undergoing targeted therapy every month since then. Its working. They are getting smaller and some have disappeared. It made her sick, lose weight, and achy but she has really been improving the last two months. That trip was the first one she had been able to do for six months before that. For some reason, she thought she needed to keep this from most people. Some combination of already feeling scrutinized because of Jed’s death but also she kept saying that she needed to be able to fight it alone. I’m telling you because I think she needs you now, more than when she was fighting the main sickness.”

 

Sandra paused, she could hear quiet sobbing from the other end of the line.

 

“My dear. I didn’t tell you to upset you. I told you because you are more than her best friend and I think she needs you but she needs the strong, positive you. Maybe she is so close to you that she didn’t want to burden you or have you worry. Might be wrong way to think, but that is probably what she did. She looks to have gotten through it. Now we need her to open back up that smile and attitude and spunk she had.” Sandra paused again. She heard some hiccuping, deep breaths, and a nose being blown.

 

Lucy’s broken voice came through the speaker, “I’m okay now. I saw it. I saw it the whole time and was just too busy for it to register. I just always knew she would be there. Now you have told me I could have lost her and she might have never told me. I’m going to be there for her in the future, don’t you worry Sandra. I’ll do what is right by her. I’ve got to go. Some things I need to do. Don’t tell her yet that I know. I thank you for telling me. I do love her you know and I won’t hurt her.” 

 

“I know Lucy. She loves you too. Take care dear.” Sandra replied and hung up the phone, a smile of relief coming across her face.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Lucy sat on the plane trying to sleep. It had been a day of days. A day to shake everything she thought she wanted or believed in. So here she was flying to see Renee. No, she had not told her she was coming. This was going to be a “put it all out on the table” event with a captured audience. 

 

She had put down the phone after talking to Sandra and just sat there dumbstruck. Bone cancer… bone tumors and Renee had gone through it with only her closest family. She was trying to imagine what a day would be if Renee was not on the planet and she just couldn’t see it. Her base, her picture that the world was “what it was”. It was in Renee. That instant calmness, that instant comfort, you knew what the other was going to say or do like you rehearsed it already. That was Renee. How did Lucy feel when she saw Renee – what did she really feel? That first second it is always hard to breath then Renee would smile and the world would light up. Renee always came over and tucked under her chin for a long hug. That body against hers, just feeling so natural. Fitting like two perfect puzzle pieces. She could stay like that forever. So many times Renee would pull back and Lucy would look in her eyes and smile and….

 

Lucy gasped. She realized that many times, maybe most times she had held herself back from continuing that scene by leaning forward and kissing the hell out of Renee. Sometimes she did a peck, but secretly she admitted to herself she held back from doing more. Now Lucy was known for rather flamboyant kissing, especially for the camera or press or to kick up an event (like kissing one of her female background singers at a concert). It got her that naughty girl reputation. But that was not her intensions with Renee. Right now she didn’t know what her intensions were, but she had just promised to take care of Renee and not hurt her and she was going to do just that.

 

Rob did not take it well at all when Lucy called him to tell him she had to go to the States “no notice” and it was not his business what for. Once he had started to bark she let the ball drop, “I know about her Rob. Got pictures, got film, got audio, got receipts, next time shut the balcony curtains. Just move out now and we divorce without it coming out. One word to the boys, to anyone, one argument and I let it all out and your near term career is toast. They guy who cheated on “Xena” with the “Xenawantabe”. Can you imagine the press Rob?”

 

Dead silence on the other side of the phone except for the labored breathing. “I’m going to the house to get my clothes and keep my car. We work out the rest fair, I need money if you are keeping the house, no alimony either way – we both make enough, part due to “mutual differences” and joint custody of the boys or no deal.”

 

Lucy marveled at how meticulous and conniving Rob could sometimes be in a pinch. He closed many a multifaceted deal that way. Now that talent was being used against her. Thank goodness they both kept separate accounts and mutually dumped into a shared account for personal bills and the boy’s expenses and such.

 

Well Lucy knew how to deal a cold hand too, “Much of that may work Rob, but I’m not agreeing to anything except you going to get your stuff right now and keeping the car. I know you are probably recording this. I know your tricks. I’ll tell the boys and Daisy we have simply grown apart and that I asked you to move out and stay away so we cooled off. If you stay civil, we will find the middle ground. I’m going to ask my parents to come stay at the house while I take this trip and we will talk when I get back.”

 

Silence again, then a softer male voice, “I’m sorry things had to end this way.”

 

Lucy hung up. She was sorry it had ended this way too, but she had not started it. It had been coming for some time. They really had just started to grow apart. Rob seemed to want different things than her now. Maybe it was for the best and at least the boys were in their teen years and would probably understand. 

 

Lucy immediately called her agent and lawyer and let them in on everything (the lawyer was the one that got her the private investigator so he already knew about Rob’s transgression), including where she was going and why. She tasked her agent to get the travel arrangements going, make sure the house locks were changed soon as Rob left, meet her there in a few hours to give her the new keys so she could pack, and from the lawyer she wanted paperwork for a Separation Order filed immediately, hopefully Rob would sign, then a Separation Agreement could be worked out. A Dissolution Order in New Zealand requires a two year separation, so Lucy told her lawyer she wanted other options looked at soon as possible but for now proceed. They were married in California but had not been residents there in years now. Rob was probably going to stay here to be near the boys. She just didn’t know how things were going to work out, but she knew it was going to take awhile. She headed over to her parents house, which was very close, and told them everything except for Rob’s transgression. After some crying, they assured her everything would be okay.

 

Once the agent called letting her know Rob was gone and the house rekeyed, Lucy and her parents went over for the new keys. Her agent had brought her lawyer and they already had a pile of forms to go through and for Lucy to sign. She met the boys at the door when they got home from school and had asked Daisy, her older adult daughter from her marriage to Garth, to come over. Julius had started driving himself and his young brother to school this year after having his license for a year. She sat down with her children and her parents and they talked through the situation. She told the whole group about Renee’s illness too and that although the timing looked bad, her need to go and comfort her friend had nothing to do with the situation with Rob other than bringing it to the surface.

 

So here she was late that night trying to get some sleep in first class on a plane headed nineteen hours backwards to let Renee know she was not alone and just see where things went from there. She would get into the airport about nine in the morning and there would be a hired car and driver to take her straight to Renee’s housing area. She had not bothered booking a return flight. She had no idea how long this was going to take.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo End Ch2


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a labor of love driven by the Xenite Army and the struggle for a Xena Revival with the original cast. It is also a tribute to the wonderful, sexy ladies that Lucy and Renee are. The first part over several chapters is “real world fantasy” setting up a pretend story of how Lucy and Renee sign on for the movies and have a life together. Then the next part of this will be the two movies posed in Xenaverse (with some real world fantasy scenes mixed in). This is going to take awhile but I wanted to get this out there for inspiration (I hope) both for Xenites and for this poor writer. Now – I don’t own anything, I don’t make anything, and I don’t know these people nor orgs. All credits are given to Xena and all those that own the rights such as NBC Universal and Lucy Lawless and Renee O’Connor who own themselves. I had to paint Rob bad as I could not stage two car crashes. We all know he is NOT bad. This is pure fantasy, pure fiction, not real and is in no way a reflection of them or their real lives.
> 
> This is un-betad. All mistakes are mine.

Setting Real World Fantasy circa mid-2016

 

A black Suburban pulled up to the guard gate and Stan came out to the rear passenger window that was rolling down.

 

He put on a big smile, “Ms Lawless. It’s been awhile. Very good to see you. Need me to buzz Ms O’Connor for you?”

 

Lucy smiled back, “No Stan. I’m surprising her. Okay? Just let the driver back out after he drops me off. Good to see you too. You are looking good guy.”

 

Stan blushed just a bit and gave a respectful little salute to let the driver know he could go in.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Renee had not slept well. Physically, her bones and nausea were doing good. However, she had just one more day before she was supposed to call Lucy back and talk about the movies. She felt numb in the head. Just so much whirling of doubt and what-ifs and the guilt over lying to Lucy for almost a year. She had some toast made with gluten free bread and a rare coffee and was now sitting in a lotus position trying to meditate when her doorbell rang.

 

That’s odd – Renee thought. It was not normal to get a ring without a call from the gate, but maybe it was a neighbor needing something. She opened the door and her knees just about buckled…

 

Lucy saw the door open and then Renee’s eyes saw her and widened and then they started to roll back in her head.

 

“SHIT” – Lucy whispered under her breath as she bounded forward and wrapped an arm around Renee’s thin frame preventing her from totally falling to the floor. She pulled the much shorter lady forward and tucked her under her chin, just like she had remembered doing so many times. But this time, Renee was hanging limp for a moment or two catching her breath and then she moved her arms to wrap Lucy in them. They just stood there hugging, gently rocking. 

 

Finally Lucy whispered, “Are you okay now?”

 

Renee took a few deep calming breaths against Lucy’s neck and she pulled her head back to look Lucy in the face. Lucy looked down on the face she had seen for over twenty years and memorized it once again. Pale, definitely gaunt, some dark circles, deeper wrinkles, and yet glorious eyes. Lucy smiled and move a hand against Renee’s cheek.

 

“Should I call next time?” Lucy said with a smirk.

 

Renee gasped out a laugh, “Sorry about that. You surprised me.” She blinked away from those hypnotizing blue eyes and peeked around Lucy to see a suitcase sitting on the front porch. “Grab your case and come in. I’ll get us some coffee and you will tell me why you are here scaring me to death.”

 

Lucy and Renee took a seat on the covered back patio appreciating the fresh air. Lucy was studying her, Renee could feel it. Renee looked Lucy in the eyes and could tell. Lucy seemed to be wavering between looking a little angry or determined, looking calm, and looking sad.

 

“You know.” Renee said in defeat, sadly diverting her eyes.

 

Lucy responded, “Yea. I made your mother tell me. Don’t blame her. I can’t decide whether to be angry that you didn’t tell me, relieved that you are getting better, or sad at myself for not seeing the signs and being there for you.”

 

“That doesn’t quite explain why you got on a plane. You could have just called me up to bawl me out a bit.” Renee answered, pressing for more.

 

Lucy took a sip of her coffee, “Had to see you without the trappings. Had to look in your eyes and know we are going to beat this. I tried to imagine a world without you in it and I just couldn’t….” Lucy stalled, quelling her emotions.

 

The table was silent for a few moments, each lady reflecting on what they meant to each other.

 

Renee broke the silence, still not turning her eyes towards Lucy, “I didn’t want you to worry. You were already so busy and under stress from both work and home. Nothing you could have done to help really. Just months of shots and pushing through the aftereffects. Tons of time in bed. You standing there would have just made me feel worse, like I was adding to your problems.”

 

Lucy huffed her disapproval, “I should have noticed. I should have asked. But what is past us is past. Never again Renee. Okay? We are in this life together. I couldn’t take it if you thought you could not share something with me in the future again. I just always thought you would be there and this has scared me more than you know.” 

 

Lucy needed to see it in her eyes. She reached out and tugged Renee’s chin just enough to get her to look at her, “Got it? Agreed?”

 

Renee looked worried for a moment and then broke out in a soft smile, reaching up to hold the hand that was at her chin, “Okay Lucy. No more secrets. But remember this moment, you might regret it later when all those skeletons come out of my closet.” 

 

Lucy chuckled back, squeezed Renee’s hand and sat back in the chair, relaxing for the first time since she had got off the plane.

 

Renee also felt a wave of relief flood her. Things were out. They were okay. Best of all, Lucy was here. She had come all this way just for her. 

 

“How long are you here for?” Renee asked trying not to sound hesitant.

 

“Long as I want,” Lucy quickly responded.

 

“What about Rob and the boys?” Renee asked. Lucy flinched slightly and pursed her lips making her decision. So she was to be the first one bringing the skeletons out.

 

“My parents are with the boys. Rob has moved out and we are separating.” Lucy said calmly. This time it was her eyes that looked away.

 

Renee was silent for a moment, then she reached over and pulled Lucy’s chin to bring their eyes back into contact.

 

"I’m so sorry baby. Do you want to tell me what happened?” Renee asked, lowering her hand.

 

Here Lucy had come to support Renee and how fast the tables were turned. 

 

Lucy started, “We’ve been having trouble for awhile. You know that much. He seemed to be so driven to have another independent success. He was getting more demanding and jealous of my career. He was gone more and more without telling me why. He was “all controlling” on his Xena Reboot plans with NBC Universal and making it real clear he didn’t want me near it. I was okay with that, but then he got mad when the Xena Revival starting making more headway.”

 

Lucy took a breath. She wanted it all out with Renee, so she continued, “There we were filming Ash and he kept going to Australia “talent hunting” he said. You know how he usually sticks around the sets. It was strange. I took a guess and asked my lawyer to hire a private investigator to follow him over several trips down there.”

 

Lucy paused to shake her head and huff in disgust, “He had found his talent…. tall, dark-headed, manipulatable, and 20 years old.” Renee reached over and took Lucy’s hand. Lucy looked down at their joined fingers and shook her head again.

 

“I was almost willing to overlook it. To forget it. All the years, the boys, he was like a father to Daisy, maybe it was just a phase. But then he came in a couple of days ago and bold-faced told me to not sign the Netflix contract for the sole purpose of him and his career. He knew there would be no deal without me and he “told” me not to sign it. That was it, that second. Later on after another blow up, I told him I had the evidence of the affair and if we parted quick and quiet and if he told no one including the boys, then I would allow the divorce and not release things to the public. I’ve told you and my lawyer and agent know, but not the boys, not my parents, no one else.” 

 

By now, tears had formed in Renee’s eyes. She angled her chair towards Lucy and pulled her forward so for once, Lucy’s head was down on her shoulder, tucked under her head. Lucy had thought her tears were over, but cuddled against Renee, she gently cried for the end of her marriage once more. She also cried tears of hope that there would be something else to replace it.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

After a good mutual cry, Lucy and Renee resolved to carry forward with heads held high. They had been domestic with each other before. Many times visiting each other with much younger kids than now in tow. But it was a bit odd to truly be all by themselves, no interruptions anticipated. They moved seamlessly around Renee’s kitchen creating some lemon pepper chicken breasts and a very good salad for lunch. Renee laughed showing Lucy the extra calorie-laden protein shake she was going to add in to accompany her meal. Their talk wandered back to normal world things. Lucy looked at her watch and realized it was right at breakfast back home. They called the boys and her parents. Renee talked to them too. She was grateful for their good wishes and told them how she was getting better. She thanked them for letting Lucy come visit her. Then Renee called her kids and Mom. Iris and Miles were very surprised to hear Lucy was there. They were sad they had missed her. Renee told her mother she was forgiven for telling Lucy and Lucy thanked Sandra for spilling the beans. It was nice for both of them. Nothing had to be hidden or talked around.

 

Renee had Lucy kick off her shoes and she rolled out two yoga mats. She led Lucy through the simple yoga routine she had started doing to build back up muscle tone and flexibility. Afterwards, as they sat on the living room couch with some cold water, Lucy could tell Renee was tired. It worried her.

 

“Renee, continue to just be totally honest. Okay?”

 

Renee picked her head up off the back of the couch and looked at Lucy. With a tired smile she said, “Sure. What do you want to know?”

 

“No caveats, do you want to do the movies and why?” Lucy asked.

 

Renee looked away wistfully and then came right back to her, “Yes. I really do. I want to be Gabrielle one more time. I want the happy ending. I want those nutball fans to cry with happiness. The same happiness they have poured at us at conventions, we finally give it back to them. I honestly could use the money and a change in scenery. But most of all, I want to work with you for an extended time again.” 

 

Lucy nodded her head and hit her with the next level question, “Can you do the movies?”

 

Renee winced, "Right now? No. But I’m improving. The contract says twelve to sixteen weeks of training and wardrobe and script run-throughs before filming.” Renee hesitated, doing an honest assessment, “If we had to start that now I would not be able to. I’d get too tired and probably be injured early.” She leaned forward, turning towards Lucy, “I think if I could get an extra eight weeks right now, before the training, to finish up the treatments and continue gaining weight and strength, then I could safely do it.”

 

Lucy nodded at Renee again, “Okay. So we negotiate to shift the dates by two months. I think they will go for that. Little extra publicity promise from me will do it. They are a bit behind prepping in New Zealand given this last minute decision anyway and I know the scripts are not done because we have to approve them. You cannot tell me they have lined up trainers and facilities here or back there for us to start tomorrow anyway. I’ll negotiate the same thing into my contract.”

 

Lucy's phone, hanging against her hip, buzzed with an incoming text. She picked it up. It was from her lawyer, it said “Rob has signed the Separation Order. He would like to see the boys this weekend, take them fishing. Just talk. No problems he guarantees. We have to let him as part of joint custody of the boys. Are you ok with this?” Lucy read the message several times. She knew she would have to trust him enough to hold up his end of the deal. He had a lot to lose if he didn’t, including the boys.

 

She looked at Renee, “Rob has signed the Separation Order and wants to take the boys fishing this weekend to talk. I need to let him talk to them too. Hopefully he won’t screw it up.” Lucy texted back, “Yes, he can take them for the weekend. They need to be back 3pm on Sunday so they can get cleaned up for school and do any homework.”

 

Lucy looked up to notice Renee once again had her head back against the back of the couch and her eyes barely open. 

 

“You are probably still taking some sort of naps in the afternoon, aren’t you?” Lucy asked.

 

Renee opened her eyes just a bit more and put on a sleepy smile, “Yes. Down to just a short one, but looks like I still need it. It has been an eventful day for me.”

 

Lucy extended her hand and helped Renee up. They walked down the hallway, arm in arm and Lucy led Renee into her bedroom. Renee crawled into the bed, still unmade from this morning, while Lucy pulled the curtains closed to shut out some of the daylight. She looked down to see Renee looking back up at her.

 

Renee felt the haze of sleep coming over her which lowered her inhibitions just enough, “Please lie down with me,” she whispered followed by a large yawn.

 

The request caught Lucy a little off guard, but then she smiled. She was so happy to be here with Renee. So happy they had worked through so much. There was more to come she realized. 

 

“Sure girlfriend,” Lucy replied and she pulled back the covers and slid in beside Renee. Renee turned towards her and wrapped her arm around Lucy’s waist, putting her head on Lucy’s shoulder, Lucy bent her right arm to come around Renee’s back, and both ladies fell into a comfortable sleep.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

An hour later, Renee found herself nuzzling into a warm…..she jerked her eyes open and pulled back suddenly remembering where she was and who she was with. Her movement startled Lucy who also snapped awake with a gasp.

 

“Sorry Lucy. Didn’t mean to startle you. Been a while since I woke up with anyone but the cat,” Renee said, clearing her throat while combing her fingers through her hair. 

 

“S’okay love,” Lucy replied with a yawn and a stretch. “Slept better than I did on the plane.” Renee smiled over at her friend and lowered herself back down to give Lucy a hug.

 

“and I’ve not fallen asleep that fast and slept that sound in a long time,” Renee added leaning back up. “Time for another organic, gluten-free, protein shake and I want to do some treadmill. What would you like to do?”

 

Lucy looked at her watch, “I’d like to get out my laptop and get some correspondence done. There is probably more legal communication for me too. How about I setup a joint call between both of us and both of our agents for two hours from now? Go over the changes we want in our contracts? I’m not going to hide anything from you in my negotiations anyway. After you are off the treadmill, I’ll get on it. I need to “get into fighting shape” too.”

 

Renee replied, “That sounds fine love.” She crawled over Lucy with a chuckle and started off the bed. She winced slightly when her feet hit the floor and she stood up. With a hiss, Renee sat back down, “Whoops, bit too fast.” 

 

Lucy swung her legs around to put her feet on the floor while grabbing Renee’s upper arm, concerned. She immediately relaxed her grip once she felt how thin the arm was.

 

Renee patted her hand, “No, its okay and again, getting much better. Just takes a second and some stretching. I’m still on a light anti-inflammatory to help.” Renee flexed her ankles and knees and stood up slowly flowing her arms up and out like a butterfly opening her wings. She widened her stance and flowed her arms down each leg grabbing her knees until all the muscles and bones were as awake as she was.

 

Then she started walking towards her master bathroom, “See. Fine now.” She paused at the door, “and Lucy, the password for the wireless is Potedeia.”

 

Lucy laughed out loud. 

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo End Ch3


	4. Love Expressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a labor of love driven by the Xenite Army and the struggle for a Xena Revival with the original cast. It is also a tribute to the wonderful, sexy ladies that Lucy and Renee are. The first part over several chapters is “real world fantasy” setting up a pretend story of how Lucy and Renee sign on for the movies and have a life together. Then the next part of this will be the two movies posed in Xenaverse (with some real world fantasy scenes mixed in). This is going to take awhile but I wanted to get this out there for inspiration (I hope) both for Xenites and for this poor writer. Now – I don’t own anything, I don’t make anything, and I don’t know these people nor orgs. All credits are given to Xena and all those that own the rights such as NBC Universal and Lucy Lawless and Renee O’Connor who own themselves. I had to paint Rob bad as I could not stage two car crashes. We all know he is NOT bad. This is pure fantasy, pure fiction, not real and is in no way a reflection of them or their real lives.
> 
> This is un-betad. All mistakes are mine.

Setting real world fantasy circa mid 2016 

“I know you have one,” Lucy said indignantly, ”I stole cash from your purse, put on a wig and ugly tight sweats, got a ride from Stan, and went out and got all this stuff. We are doing fondue tonight so where is your fondue set?”

 

Renee was laughing as she watched Lucy opening and closing cabinet after cabinet. “What makes you think any self respecting Texan owns a fondue set?” Renee chimed back innocently while still snickering. 

 

“Because we used it before. We used it right in this very dining room before,” Lucy replied, hands on her hips. 

 

“Dang, sometimes your memory...,” Renee replied admiringly. She knew it was time to stop teasing and she went into her pantry to retrieve the set.

 

It had been two days. Two wonderful days where Lucy was all hers. They ate and slept. They talked about everything. Lucy let Renee talk more about how she missed Jed, but things had to go on. She had recently donated much of his clothing to the homeless. They worked the contracts. Lucy was still working legal correspondence. They both did a little “reaching out to the fans”. Nothing indicating a deal or that they were hanging out. Just encouragements and thank you type of things. They watched campy old Xena episodes on Netflix to “get back in the mood” and many times laughed until they cried. She had hidden with Lucy in the guest bedroom under the guise of “I’ll take my nap. Do not disturb me.” as the maid crew came through and cleaned the entire house, changing sheets and bathroom linens out. Turns out they actually took that nap. So far, no one but Stan and the families and agents knew Lucy was here. Stan was always discrete and trustable and Lucy and Renee had told the families not to discuss it. They worked out together. Renee was showing Lucy just how much on the upswing she was. Renee wondered just how much Lucy knew the faster upswing was because she was there. Indeed, each day was better. Renee was only due two more sets of shots. Her medical results from today showed only three small tumors remained and that she had put on five pounds. Hence Lucy had decided they were celebrating… with fondue.

 

Sitting on the back porch afterwards as the sun set, the changing colors reminded Lucy of a similar scene just a few days back. What a difference a few days had made in her life. She had asked for that single glass of white wine, just like that night. Renee was banned from alcohol right now, so she had a soothing herbal tea.

 

The two ladies sat enjoying the quiet evening and just being together. Renee felt like she was truly back in the world. The sorrows and pain past her. The loneliness gone….that thought stopped her in her tracks. She looked at her tea, suddenly feeling guilty.

 

Lucy had been watching Renee out of the corner of her eye and enjoying the fact she seemed so relaxed and happy and was feeling good. She had closed her eyes and raised her face to the declining sun. Lucy thought she looked like an angel. Then Renee suddenly frowned and opened her eyes to stare down at her tea.

 

“What is it?” Lucy asked.

 

Looking up, Renee asked back, “What is what?”

 

Lucy put her wine down on the table, “Something popped into your head that made you frown. What was it?”

 

Renee hesitated. She was torn. The whole basis of this perfect week had been to be honest with each other. She really didn’t know how to answer anyway. She thought up something close enough.

 

Renee sighed, looked away, and stammered through some form of how she was feeling, “You have to go back sometime… I was just.. uhhhhh.. thinking how much I’d miss… this.”

 

Lucy felt a cold wave go through her body. She heard Renee’s words and knew she was right, that she would have to go back. Somehow it had not hit her until right then. How happy she had been this week. Other than missing the kids, she had been able to flow through a day like riding a surfboard through the clouds. 

 

Lucy scooted her chair so she was side by side with Renee and intertwined the fingers of her right hand with Renee’s left one. “Your right, but we will be together again and much more. Your not getting away from me ever again.” Lucy wanted to say more, but didn’t know how to describe it. She didn’t want to make promises she couldn’t keep. She didn’t know what to promise anyway. She rubbed her thumb across Renee’s hand, caressing the soft skin. Renee squeezed back in acceptance.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Lucy could not have guessed that the very next day, she would have to decide to return home. Every day, the ladies had been calling their kids and telling them how things were going. Renee’s family was thrilled about the good medical results including the weight. After they had talked to Lucy’s family, her mother hinted she would be calling her back “about something I can’t find in the house.”

 

“What’s up Mummy,” Lucy asked when her Mom called back an hour later.

 

Lucy’s mother started to explain, “It's Judah. He’s been awful quiet. He is hesitant about going on the fishing trip. I think he misses you more than he is letting on and is confused about the situation between you and Rob. It was really fast and you didn’t have much time to really talk him through and this is very “adult” for him. I’m worried that Rob might make it worse this weekend but he could also make it better. Judah finally told me that he heard the yelling and door slamming that last night Rob was here and it really upset him. I know you needed to be there for Renee, but I think you need to come home soon and keep addressing things here.”

 

Lucy’s Mom could be very “to the point” when she wanted to.

 

Lucy sighed, “I hear you Mummy. Please have him call me when he gets home from school today.” Lucy hesitated but then quickly came to the decision she knew she needed to make for her family, “I’ll be back before the boys get back from the fishing trip with Rob. That way I’ll be there if anything does go badly on the trip.”

 

They talked a few more return plans and her Mother informed her that a packing service had come yesterday and under her watchful eye had removed more of Rob’s things from the bedroom and storage area (sports things, part of the fishing gear, his bicycle, etc…). He had also called the boys and so far the discussions had been frank, reinforcing that they had simply moved apart in what they wanted but that they both loved their boys. Lucy was relieved that Rob seemed on a civil path.

 

Lucy hung up the phone. She could hear Renee continuing through the yoga routine that they had started doing before the phone rang. Lucy laid out a timeline in her head. To get back to New Zealand on 3pm on Sunday she would have to leave sometime Saturday morning from here. It was Thursday so she still had a little more time with Renee at least. She texted her agent to make arrangements for the return flight and a car to pick her up and let her lawyer know she would be back to work more issues with the separation next week.

 

She walked back into the living room just as Renee was finishing and offered a hand to help Renee up off the floor. In one smooth motion, she pulled Renee straight into her arms giving her a big hug. Renee could feel something was wrong. This was the start of a goodbye hug.

 

Without looking up, Renee asked, “When do you have to leave?”

 

Lucy hugged a little tighter, “Saturday morning sometime. Judah needs his Mom.”

 

Renee hugged back, “and that is where his Mom should be then. I’m grateful for what you have done for me already.” 

 

Lucy could sense the mood changing real fast and resolved to head that off. Lucy pulled back her head so she could look at Renee, “No, not going to get sad. Nothing ending. Just gotta get on with things. Nothing… Nothing in our future is going to be like it was. I’m sticking to you like my leathers used to stick to me. Got it?”

 

Renee smiled and let out a little laugh, “Yes, I’ve got it.”

 

Lucy looked down into those gorgeous green eyes, felt the warm body against hers, and the whole world seemed to stop for a moment. All she could seem to hear was their shallow breathing. Renee was just as much in a trance looking into Lucy’s blue eyes. Renee’s smile morphed into a mouth slightly open in awe and panting, her heart was beating so very hard against her chest that surely Lucy must feel it. Lucy was fighting the tightness in her chest, air seemed to be getting harder and harder to come by. She couldn’t help what had been growing over the last few days and her eyes unavoidably flickered down to Renee’s lips. 

 

Renee bit her bottom lip for just a moment and took a much needed deeper breath. She desperately wanted to pull Lucy’s lips down to her but she simply couldn’t. Lucy was the one just separated, still with a husband and complications. Her wishes were answered during her hesitation, as Lucy leaned down and slowly stroked her lips over Renee’s. 

 

In all their years, they had never really done this before. Plenty of little pecs, a stream of chaste “just friends” kisses when they had been apart awhile, and a few “proposal finale mostly hidden fake kisses” for the fans. But this was real. They were slowly exploring each others lips and tongues and teeth and mouths. Just kissing, keeping it gentle and loving, changing the angles as it suited them. It was only when the need for substantial oxygen arose that Renee had to pull back, but not before grabbing Lucy’s bottom lip with her teeth for a gentle nip. She was lightheaded as she tucked back under Lucy’s chin. 

 

Neither lady knew what to say. They had just crossed some sort of line. They simply stood there holding each other, regaining their breath. Renee smiled as she realized she could feel Lucy’s heart pounding away in her chest. 

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Lucy lay awake in Renee’s guest bedroom that night unable to sleep. She could not get that kissing session off her mind. They parted after a few minutes, both a bit sheepish, not wanting to jeopardize the mood by being either too serious or too frivolous. They had returned to the activities of the previous days – a cycle of electronic interactions or business stuff, exercise, protein shakes for Renee, watching some news for once – lamenting on the environment and terrorism going on, and a nice dinner with music to relax to afterwards while reading. Renee even had a telecon with people at her production company to catch up a bit. It was too early to hear back from the agents on the contract negotiations. They did everything but talk about the line they had just crossed.

 

She didn’t regret it. That fact she had resolved already. She enjoyed it, that was for sure. Kissing Renee was like reveling in those brilliant sunsets that she liked. It was warm and fluid and very natural, like touching heaven. She had such knowledge of this lady’s history and personality. Total trust. Total comfort. A soulmate – that word came up in her mind again. Every day showed just how perfect they were together. It was like nothing she had ever felt. Not his level of connection, not with anyone.

 

Then again, there was that sexual pull that she had suppressed the whole time trying to keep things slow and soft. Sometime close to when Renee had pulled away, Lucy had fought back the impulse to grab the back of Renee’s head and force their lips together much more heatedly. Lying here in bed at 2am in the morning, Lucy all the suddenly got incredible hot and various body parts starting pulsing while her nipples perked up causing tingling sensations every time her silk nightgown moved over them.

 

She kicked all the covers off in frustration, “Oh for friggin sakes…” she whispered to the room. Lucy decided to get up for a few minutes and get a glass of milk. Maybe that would help. 

 

She quietly got up, opened her door and padded down the hallway. Her night vision was pretty good so she could see the path to the refrigerator. She took out a glass, got out the milk and poured herself some. 

 

Just as she was putting the milk back in the refrigerator, a voice came from near the back french doors, “Can’t sleep either?” Renee asked. Lucy turned with a start and once she closed the refrigerator and let her eyes adjust, she could see a Renee’s slight figure standing near the door. She had on a robe and her arms were crossed in front of her at the elbows. 

 

Lucy left her milk and carefully chose a path through the dark room heading towards Renee.

 

The atmosphere was more and more electrified the closer they got to each other. Renee watched Lucy approach. She had not been able to sleep thinking about the kiss earlier in the day. Every time she had been near Lucy since, she would have to hide her blush. For the first time in quite awhile, she realized she still had a labido. She was only in her early 40’s. She had just “felt” older over the last year, but not this morning.

 

Lucy never stopped moving. She came up to Renee, grabbed the collar of her robe with both hands and pulled her forward into a searing kiss. Tongues were demanding entrance this time. Their frenzy backed Renee up against the door so that Lucy was pressing against her, while Renee’s hands were stroking and scratching up and down Lucy’s silk covered back.

 

The need for oxygen came quickly. Lucy broke first this time with a gasp and pressed her forehead against Renee’s to the sounds of both ladies struggling for air.

 

“Tell me you want this,” Lucy rasped.

 

“I want this. I’ve always wanted this,” Renee groaned back. “Please, please make love to me Lucy,” she pleaded.

 

Lucy released the death grip that she had on Renee’s robe collar to put one hand on her waist and one on the back of her head and drew her into a gentle, probing kiss. Renee bit Lucy’s bottom lip again with a sigh of satisfaction and pushed Lucy off her gently, taking her by the hand to lead her down to her bedroom. 

 

A dim light came from a lamp next to the bed. She let go of Lucy’s hand to untie her robe and let it fall to the floor. Renee crawled onto the bed in her cotton night tank and underwear and turned to welcome Lucy. Lucy looked down at her friend, her soulmate, her soon-to-be-lover, and smiled. This felt right, no matter how wrong the timing might be. 

 

She slipped her nightgown over her head revealing her naked form. Renee and Lucy had seen each other naked before, but of course this was a totally different situation. This time they were going to touch. This time they were going to explore. Renee wrapped her arms around grabbing her shirt to pull it up over her head, tossing it off the bed. As she reached into the top of her underwear to pull them down, Lucy came forward to crawl on the bed and push Renee back on the pillows. Starting at her shoulders, Lucy trailed her fingers down Renee’s body setting every nerve ending on fire. When she got to Renee’s underwear, she slowly pulled them down and tossed them away revealing the curly auburn triangle of hair.

 

Lucy returned to hover over Renee and began kissing her. One hand was on Renee’s abdomen while Lucy supported herself on the other elbow. She was still aware that Renee was thin and perhaps a bit fragile. Lucy was going to be careful to not put her weight on her. Renee brought an arm around Lucy’s shoulder, pulling her down and over her such that their chests came into contact. The sensation was electric as hardened nipples scraped across each other’s skin. Renee’s other hand, partially trapped underneath Lucy, snaked around to massage a smooth butt cheek while Renee’s tongue started battling Lucy’s. Lucy’s hand flowed up Renee’s abdomen to squeeze her right breast, then she proceeded to pinch the hardened nipple. Renee broke the kiss tossing her head back with a loud gasp. Renee’s exposed neck offered Lucy’s lips new places to nip and suck and lick. Renee’s hands were frantically trying to pull Lucy on top of her. 

 

"Lucy, please. I won’t break …,” Renee whispered. 

 

Lucy smiled against Renee’s heated skin and shifted so that while her one hand kept the attention of Renee’s right breast, her lips wrapped around the nipple of the left. She proceed to flick and chew and suckle that sensitive nub to the accompaniment of Renee’s ever more vocal approval. Lucy’s left thigh and hip by this time had come over Renee’s pelvis and Renee had started undulating her hips seeking some much needed friction. Renee’s hands were now rotating between pulling Lucy’s head against her or grabbing at the sheets.

 

Renee panted, “Oh geez that feels good… soooo good.”

 

Renee kicked her left knee out and came up to put pressure against Lucy’s whet center with her thigh. With a sense of satisfaction, she felt Lucy’s pelvis start to rock against her leg in an ancient rhythm. Lucy felt the sweat building up along her spine. Her hips were almost involuntarily rubbing her heat against Renee’s smooth thigh. The pulsing in her clit was starting to grow fast, she knew it was time to change tactics. Lucy released both breasts and quickly scooted under Renee, grabbing her lover’s hips and pulling her over and on top. Lucy raised her left leg slightly and angled it coming up between Renee’s parted thighs. Renee was not going to leave this as one sided as Lucy was trying to make it and she quickly shifted one thigh to scissor underneath Lucy’s other leg bringing their heated centers into contact. Both ladies arched in ecstasy as their swollen slick lips sought out each others. 

 

“Yessssss….” Lucy hissed out. 

 

Lucy opened her legs more to increase the contact and roughly grabbed Renee’s hips pulling her hard against their joined centers as Lucy thrust her hips up to match. Renee grabbed her own breasts and closed her eyes. The sensation was almost overpowering. She followed Lucy’s rhythm jerking her hips forward, gasping in time as something started to build. Renee leaned back to put her hand on Lucy’s thigh so she could use it as leverage while still massaging one of her own breasts with the other. Motions became frenzied quickly, the bed squeaking in sync to the sounds of panting. 

 

Renee felt it growing. That tightness in the middle of her abdomen signaled a wave of pleasure was about to escalate and overtake her. Sweat covered the lovers now allowing smooth, intense motion along slick thighs. The scent of arousal was being spread all over their bodies and the bed linens. Renee felt Lucy’s fingers dig even deeper into her hips and pull her faster and faster and Lucy’s breaths were getting shorter and shorter. Both ladies knew the other was getting close.

 

Renee leaned forward and that rolled their hardened clits against each other and the dam burst. Renee swung her arms gathering Lucy’s leg against her as her body tensed in crashing wave after wave of pleasure overload. She could only gasp and groan and jerk against the onslaught. When Renee rolled forward and reached her pinnacle, those few jerky thrusts sent Lucy over the edge. With one leg under Renee and the other now sticking up being humped and grasped, Lucy’s head snapped back against the pillows, eyes slammed closed, and her hands flung free of Renee’s hips and slapped the bed. 

 

A throaty, “guhhhh, guhhhh, guhhhh,..” was all Lucy could do riding out pure bliss, while thrusting her pelvis against Renee’s pelvis.

 

The bedroom was filled with the sounds of Lucy and Renee trying to catch their respective breaths and thundering heartbeats, slowly dissipating. Renee finally regained enough control to slowly release the choke hold she had put on Lucy’s top leg. In her lightheaded, sated state, she gingerly moved her cramping leg from under Lucy’s leg and helped Lucy slowly straighten out her legs giving the hips a quick massage. Renee looked down at Lucy’s closed eyes and flushed, sweaty body and leaned forward to kiss the damp, strawberry blonde smooth hair at her apex. The smell was intoxicating. Lucy both gasped and chuckled and opened her eyes to pull Renee over her and draw her in to a wet, open, languid kiss. 

 

It was Lucy who finally spoke. “That was incredible,” she whispered to Renee who was still lying mostly on top of her. It was nice to have this human blanket as their sweat was drying and the room was therefore turning cold. Renee had been floating in a sea of post-sex bliss, eyes closed, listening to Lucy’s slowing heart and caressing the outside of her right breast. 

 

“It was a dream come true,” responded Renee quietly.

 

Lucy wrapped Renee in her arms and legs, “I love you Renee.” 

 

Renee lazily raised her head and brought their lips together in a sweet, slow kiss, “I love you too Lucy.”

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo End Ch4


	5. All Together At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a labor of love driven by the Xenite Army and the struggle for a Xena Revival with the original cast. It is also a tribute to the wonderful, sexy ladies that Lucy and Renee are. The first part over several chapters is “real world fantasy” setting up a pretend story of how Lucy and Renee sign on for the movies and have a life together. Then the next part of this will be the two movies posed in Xenaverse (with some real world fantasy scenes mixed in). This is going to take awhile but I wanted to get this out there for inspiration (I hope) both for Xenites and for this poor writer. Now – I don’t own anything, I don’t make anything, and I don’t know these people nor orgs. All credits are given to Xena and all those that own the rights such as NBC Universal and Lucy Lawless and Renee O’Connor who own themselves. I had to paint Rob bad as I could not stage two car crashes. We all know he is NOT bad. This is pure fantasy, pure fiction, not real and is in no way a reflection of them or their real lives.
> 
> This is un-betad. All mistakes are mine.

Setting Real World Fantasy circa mid-2016

 

Saturday morning, Lucy Lawless was on an airplane in first class headed back to her home in New Zealand. Plans were to arrive a few hours before her sons returned from their fishing trip with their Dad. She desperately hoped Rob would not mess this up. Her mind was set on the divorce but she wanted the boys happy. Of course, she had just added her own complication to this separation. 

 

She closed her window shade, laid out her seat and gingerly wrapped up in the blanket. She was quite sore in a wide variety of places and muscle groups. Once Renee and her had broken the ice early Friday morning and made love for the first time, it began several roughly four hour repeated cycles of make love – talk – take a nap – take shower (make love during it) – eat – get some work done – make love – sleep again. She hadn’t had that much sex in such a short time in decades, yet still she craved it. To watch Renee’s release brought her to the very edge of heaven every time. To feel Renee’s core clamp down on her fingers when she climaxed made her cry with joy. She had never wanted to bring ecstasy again and again to anyone like she had wanted to with Renee. When she had finally tasted her, she knew no other sacred nectar would ever compare. Lucy felt a little guilty about marking her lover up so badly. When they had awoke first thing Friday morning, Lucy noticed the distinct finger-tip shaped bruises around Renee’s hips and was aghast. Renee laughed and said she was never so happy to be bruised and showed Lucy her own bruises on one thigh lovingly left my Renee’s super grip.

 

Lucy thought back on her own physical pleasure and was glad to be able to hide her blushing face from any prying eyes. When Renee had latched on to a very hardened clit with her lips and curled her fingers in just the right way, Lucy had cum with a rare scream and gush of fluids, grabbing the back of Renee’s head to force her to stay in position while Lucy bucked violently. One time in the shower, Renee had made her cum simply by pleasuring her breasts and massaging her ass. It turned out that Renee was a powerful, physical lover – just what Lucy liked.

 

This morning had been solemn. They made slow beautiful love. It felt like a promise that would hold their hearts until the next time they could be together. They joined so closely you could not tell where one ended and the other began. These few remaining hours were theirs alone. They both understood this new aspect of their relationship would have to stay between them. Lucy did not want it to be brought into the separation proceedings and used against her.

 

Lying next to Lucy that morning, Renee suddenly spoke, “Lucy, I have a confession.” 

 

Lucy turned and propped her head up on her elbow, “What is it my love?”

 

Renee looked Lucy in the eyes, a little worried about what Lucy might think. Renee reached over to the nightstand and picked up a small box. She sat up and brought the small box between them so both could see it. Renee opened the box and gently picked up a small, simple golden band. 

 

“This was the ring you gave me in that proposal skit we did at a convention years ago. I kept it. For the last six months, when I started getting lonely, I would wear it at night. I think I finally realized that I’d loved you for a long time and it made me feel better wearing it. I wanted to tell you this before you left so you would know that during my hardest times, when I needed you – you were right here.” Renee held up the ring. “You were here with me even though you didn’t know it.”

 

Lucy could not hold back the tear that fell from her eye. She pulled Renee against her in a loving hug. “I’m glad. I’m glad I was here for you and thank you for telling me.” 

 

They separated, wiping away mutual tears now and Renee looked down at the ring in her hand with a sad smile. Lucy looked down at the cheap band of gold. She slowly took the ring from Renee’s hand, pulled Renee’s left hand up, slipped the ring onto the third finger, and kissed it once it was in place. Neither of them needed to say a word.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Renee had watched Lucy’s hired car leave. She was sad to see Lucy go, but she was still smiling and waving from the door as she also felt incredibly connected. It was not going to matter how far apart they were, they were one soul now. She didn’t feel lonely even though Lucy was leaving. She felt her on the inside. Strange, Renee chuckled and shook her head, it was a bit like the feeling the writers were going for in those last Xena episodes. That somehow Xena’s ghost would stay with Gabrielle and that they would be happy. Problem was, Renee knew Lucy was alive and that they would physically be together again soon. That kept the spirit strong. That knowledge kept the bond intact. If you didn’t have it, the feeling would go away.

 

“Yes, we need to fix that ending,” she whispered to the room, understanding more now than ever.

 

Renee did some stretches to work on some very sore muscles, then she called up her Mom and the kids to let them know Lucy had left. After Renee had talked to the kids, her happiness shining through, she talked to her Mom.

 

“The kids have gone into the other room to play the Xbox. You sound like you are feeling good honey,” Sandra said with a smile, “does this mean you also talked to Lucy about the Xena plans?” 

 

Renee smiled and flung herself down on the couch, feeling a bit giddy, “We talked Mom. I told her I wanted to do it but was worried about being ready soon enough to make it through. She was so supportive Mom. We worked with the agents and are synchronizing up the contracts to delay our starts eight weeks or so. I know I could be ready for training by then and not have a high chance for injury and pass the medical.” 

 

As her Mom responded with supportive well wishes, Renee was looking out over the coffee table and blushed furiously as an image of Lucy sprawled over it naked came forward from her memory. Lucy had been checking email naked save her open robe and Renee could not help but interrupt that session shoving the laptop to the side and pushing Lucy over the table. Of course, Renee was later shoved against the couch and pleasured until her release rang through the room. Lucy had quickly figured out if you pinched one of Renee’s nipples and pushed up and circled her clit with a firm thumb at the same time, Renee would cum like a firecracker.

 

“OK, I got a bit crazy,” Renee whispered.

 

“What was that honey?” Sandra asked.

 

“Oh.., …nothing Mom. Yes.., Yes, we are still waiting to hear back from the agents but I think this is gong to work. I don’t think I need to tell you that I’ll move back to the New Zealand house with the kids for the duration of the filming. They would love to go back and now they would get to go to school there. Probably go back for the training too. I’d rather train with Lucy and rebuild our timing. It is going to be so perfect Mom. Let’s still wait to tell anyone until we get the deals signed but I’m so happy…” Renee had to stop, she looked at the gold band that was still on her finger and felt herself almost crying with joy and that might seem a bit odd to her mother.

 

Sandra could sense Renee felt really complete again, that she was “her Evelyn” again, all spunky and happy and strong. Sandra knew Lucy could do it and she didn’t care how. “Oh my baby, I’m sooo glad too. This is going to be a new adventure for you and the kids. A new life. Well, need to go fix a little lunch. We will talk tomorrow my darling.”

 

“OK Mom, love you,” Renee answered and she started to snuggle down on the couch for a well deserved nap.

 

“Love you too my girl,” replied Sandra.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

FIVE MONTHS LATER

 

Renee peeked out the window curtain of her dressing trailer just in time to see Lucy coming out of her’s studying a script that was in her hand. Renee smiled, there she was, Xena in all her glory but wrapped in a blue robe and still not in makeup. To make the hair easier, Lucy had grown, styled, and colored it to suit Xena although they did have to use some extensions. Renee had done the same, returning to the short cut of the later years of the show. She was so excited, they had seen each other in wardrobe plenty and rehearsed and trained, but this was it, the first day of real filming with Lucy. 

 

There had been some fast filming a few months back, but it was Renee-centric. Once the deals and timing had been worked and signed which included the news of Renee’s illness and recovery revealed to the producer’s and once she passed the medical, the production company and director had actually wanted to take advantage of her lower weight several months back. They had moved up creation of her early costume and did several days of green screen and basic background scenes explicitly to show her “more fragile” state as portrayed early in the film. They had made the costume slightly oversize on purpose to accent her thinner form, but now she had filled out and grown strong again and they had to expand almost every part of that costume including the arm braces. 

 

It was Netflix’ most ambitious movie productions ever in terms of the on location shooting, physical sets, and cast size. They had also worked with Universal and the movies were going to be released in theaters before streaming online. Katherine Fugate had written the scripts and after a few tweaks, they were perfect. Netflix had taken a chance on a new local director for them, one who had background in smaller action adventure movies and loved realistic shooting and also would listen to the history of the show and its writer and cast and stay true. Khole Walker was from the area but after years doing short films in New Zealand, he had spent a decade in Hollywood and Africa on a variety of moderate level projects and he seemed the perfect dynamic director for this. 

 

Training had gone well but not without some issues for both ladies. Over the years, Lucy’s hip had slowly developed periodic aches and some stiffness so she had to hit the aspirin and watch how many kicks, flips, and horse mounts she did in a day. She heavily bruised an arm on a mistimed block, jammed a knee while doing a roll, and took one solid hit in the jaw from missing a mark. Both her ankles needed supports in the boots to minimize the chances of twisting. Renee went through periods of being extremely sore just about everywhere. She sprained an ankle, hairline fractured two fingers, got some super chaffed thighs overdoing horse training, and landed on her back with a mild concussion once. They made jokes about going through boot camp, but were extremely pleased about how they both returned to their fighting shape. Once Bruce, Ted, and some of the other cast joined in, they all joked about the trials of growing old.

 

It was great to see Ted Raimi. Some were worried that when Rob and Sam were left out, that Ted might bypass returning to play Joxer but after talking to Sam, he didn’t. He had not revealed what was said, but just that he had his brother’s blessing to do the movies. Bruce Campbell was looking good and busy with Ash going to be filming in parallel, but most of his part was in the second movie and given the timeline, he was to be over seventy years old so they were not worried about uber fighting training or swinging from the rafters. He had come over just to hassle everyone. Hudson Leick, Arienne Wilkinson, Alexandra Tydings, Charles Mesure, Claire Stansfield, William Gregory Lee, Paris Jefferson, all signed on and some were here already depending on their part in the plot. So many of these people had never acted in the same episode although they had spent years getting to know each other at conventions. It was phenomenal.

 

Renee stretched and flexed her now toned and muscular arms and timed her ambush. Lucy and Renee had also started back up all the previous pilates workouts three times a week to continue staying in shape and it was paying off in more ways than one. She waited until just the right moment, swung her door open, leaned down taking the first big step, grabbed Lucy’s left bicep, pulled her up into the trailer and whooshed the door shut. She did this all without hardly making a sound except for the squeak from Lucy when she was unexpectedly grabbed. Renee proceeded to take Lucy by the face and kiss her for all she was worth and Lucy dropped her script and reciprocated totally. 

 

After initially being apart two months during which the contracts were finalized and Renee and the kids moved back to New Zealand, they had found time just about every week to be alone with each other. They took safe opportunities before or after rehearsals, a few times during an odd day when all the kids were in school and they were both off, once on a publicity tour they had several nights in a row. It was not always about making love, especially given their normal lady cycles, it was just spending time cuddling, nuzzling, talking, reading, and just connecting. They had been careful so as far as they knew, no one was suspecting their relationship had changed. 

 

Renee’s kids were thrilled with being in New Zealand for the extended stay, even if they did have to put up with all year school. It was an adventure. Over here, they also did not quite have the craziness that had developed in the states soon as the Netflix/Universal/NBC announcement came out about the “Return of Xena” double movies. The outpouring was stupendous and Renee was back to needing security. Over here, she insisted on taking Miles and Iris to school as much as possible but a service had been arranged to pick them up and for any morning or evening care they might need if she was working. They had also worked out being able to go over to Lucy’s house at any time.

 

Lucy’s kids loved having their old “pretend brother and sister” around so much more. Rob was continuing to put the welfare of the kids first and had not caused any troubles. They had worked out an acceptable split of days and weekends where one would keep the boys or the other. Lucy could tell that Rob regretted his rash decisions in several areas, but he was also still driven to reprove himself to the world without his beautiful wife on his arm or in his production. Given his Xena Reboot plans had been delayed, he kept them on the active backburner while Ash had made it into another season and he was working another period project based on a story he had bought the rights for concerning a civil war amongst a race of Naguals. If he sold it, he would be doing the filming in Mexico. Hence he was keeping Lucy in the loop to ensure things would stay amicable. He did not want it to impact his joint custody of the boys. On a personal side, their petition for a Dissolution Order sooner than the two year requirement was grinding through the New Zealand court systems. The facts that it was a mutual request and that they had gotten married in California was giving it some headway.

 

The secret lovers started to slow down until the kisses were ghostly caresses. They knew this was only a brief interlude.

 

“Hey baby,” Renee whispered.

 

“Hey yourself girlfriend,” Lucy whispered back diving into one last solid kiss, sucking Renee’s tongue into her mouth. 

 

Renee drew her tongue back and grabbed Lucy’s bottom lip gently with her teeth. Breaking away from the lips, Renee kissed along Lucy’s jaw and down her neck. Lucy folded her arms around her soulmate and ground their bodies together.

 

Renee chuckled, “No starting something we cannot finish.”

 

Lucy barked back with a big smile, “Uhhhh, who grabbed whom and dragged them in here…”

 

Renee laughed, putting some distance between them, “Okay, you’re right on that. But now I must throw you out so you can get to makeup on time. Go get painted my beautiful warrior.”

 

“And I’m so glad you will be off camera to inspire me during my scenes, my gorgeous bard. Are we ready to make some history?” Lucy asked.

 

Renee smiled back, draping her arms around Lucy’s neck, “Yes, I’m ready.”

 

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoEnd of Ch5

Note from Author: The movies start next and I’ll intersperse their relationship into it. Now I know movies are not shot in sequence usually but I’ll have to tell the movies in sequence to make sense so forgive the real world films inaccuracy. I’m also fully aware I have to write the movies as a “story” so I know all the reflection would not be the same in a movie script form.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	6. The Return of Xena: Movie 1: Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a labor of love driven by the Xenite Army and the struggle for a Xena Revival with the original cast. It is also a tribute to the wonderful, sexy ladies that Lucy and Renee are. The first part over several chapters is “real world fantasy” setting up a pretend story of how Lucy and Renee sign on for the movies and have a life together. Then the next part of this will be the two movies posed in Xenaverse (with some real world fantasy scenes mixed in). This is going to take awhile but I wanted to get this out there for inspiration (I hope) both for Xenites and for this poor writer. Now – I don’t own anything, I don’t make anything, and I don’t know these people nor orgs. All credits are given to Xena and all those that own the rights such as NBC Universal and Lucy Lawless and Renee O’Connor who own themselves. I had to paint Rob bad as I could not stage two car crashes. We all know he is NOT bad. This is pure fantasy, pure fiction, not real and is in no way a reflection of them or their real lives.
> 
> This is un-betad. All mistakes are mine.

Note from Author: The movies start here and I’ll intersperse their relationship into it. Now I know movies are not shot in sequence usually but I’ll have to tell the movies in sequence to make sense so forgive the real world films inaccuracy. I’m also fully aware I have to write the movies as a “story” so I know all the reflection would not be the same in a movie script form.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Setting XENAVERSE after that horrible Japa

 

Gabrielle the Battling Bard, as she was now known, looked out over the terrain previously strewn with injured, dead, defeated, and victorious. Once again she had organized a town to defend itself against a small warlord. This final offensive successfully drew out the remnants of the enemy for final victory. Hours later, the final actions were being completed including preparations to properly send the dead onto their next destination. Small victories, that is all she seemed to be able to do now. 

 

It had been 15 years since Xena’s death. Initially, Gabrielle held hope and strength in her heart. She could feel Xena was with her, see her, talk to her, and she could go forward. She was a tower of strength and confidence and leadership. She organized a small army to press against the Romans with allies and gained independence for several locales. She sailed in response to a request from Britannia to aid there and was successful. She returned to the desert to stop another Roman invasion. She defeated slavers at every corner. Every hour of the day and night, Xena was with her in some form or other including the ashes that she slept with at night. With her soulmate, she was on her way to enabling a better world for the masses. Then it all fell apart.

 

After about a year and a half, subtle changes started to happen. Over the subsequent weeks and months, the connection weakened. She started to not be able to feel Xena all the time. Then the ability to hear her lessened until it disappeared. Xena’s last words were about “not understanding why “they” were doing this and that she would always be watching”. For a year or two more, Gabrielle could see her periodically, especially at night or when things were quiet and still. Xena would appear and watch. She didn’t respond, she just watched with a sad smile on her face. Then, she appeared no more. Gabrielle’s drive and lust for life lessened at the same rate. Within four years of Xena’s death, Gabrielle felt alone in the world and there was nothing and no one to replace it. Her soulmate had left her. Her reason for living was gone. 

 

Gabrielle’s small well-trained army slowly disbanded having seen their leader had lost her passion and direction. She no longer came out to the fires and read the scrolls of Xena’s adventures. She no longer wrote new adventures. She no longer smiled or laughed or seemed to enjoy life. Gabrielle would not take a lover nor indeed did she even seem to take a friend. She still fought well. Her eyes would glaze over and she had more battle rage than before. It was her only release. She no longer had a solemn direction for them to follow so they left.

 

Eve had gone to spread the message of Eli in lands to the east a decade ago. Autolycus had done something incredibly noble as he aged (he was around 60 at that time) and gone with Eve to be of some aid in guarding her with his skills in “negotiation”. He actually missed Xena more than he was willing to let anyone know and this was his way of honoring her. Gabrielle had felt the need to continue fighting versus the path of total peace. The Amazon’s were basically one small tribe sheltering and hiding beside the land of the last of the Centaurs for mutual protection. She would not risk bringer her enemies to them. Joxer was dead. Gabrielle could not return home. Her parents had been killed and had still never really understood the relationship between Xena and her, and now with Gabrielle known more for being a warrior than a farmer and bard, they had let the farm pass down to her sister who had also passed on now so it was her neice who seemed to want to be separate from all thoughts of Gabrielle’s type of life. She had nowhere to go and no one to go to.

 

The town elders called Gabrielle in for their proceedings against the dozen prisoners that had been captured. Gabrielle sat quietly as it was decided to release the half of them that knew trades and that had promised to return to them. The other six were to be held and for working in the fields, they could earn their keep and later on, their freedom. These were part of the battle rules that Gabrielle herself had helped work out a decade ago. The town’s elders thanked Gabrielle with an offering of supplies and 200 dinars and said she could stay as long as she wanted. They had no bard here to regale the old and young with tales from a more exciting time. 

 

Gabrielle sighed, “I’m honored for your offer, but I must return to my travels tomorrow. You have fought well and have made honorable decisions on these prisoners. I will honor all the dead tonight with you at the funeral pyres. Now I will retire for a bit to rest.” 

 

Gabrielle the Battling Bard bowed to the town’s elders and retired to the hut she had been provided. She looked at the table laden with water and wine, bread and fruit and dried meats but had not the spirit to take even a nibble. She took off her overcape to reveal her armor and underneath a full leather suit. As weapons, she wore Xena’s balanced Chakram, her sword, and her dual sais. Once all was removed and she was down to her underclothes, the frail shadow of herself that she had become was revealed to the empty room. She was much thinner than anyone knew. She looked down at her visible ribs and hipbones, riddled with scars from her many injuries. Gabrielle held up her sinewy hand, bloody and bruised and sore from a punch she was forced to revert to during today’s final offensive. She wondered how much longer it would be until the injury that this frail form would not be able to recover from. She almost looked forward to it. Maybe that would end the silence. Gabrielle shuffled to the bed pallet, laden with soft warm furs and crawled in for a nap. Sometimes this worked. Sometimes she dreamed of Xena. She carefully took the urn from the small table next to the bed and curled up with her lost love.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Xena watched. She watched unable to move. She watched unable to speak. She watched only able to dwell and remember year after year in her mind. Certainly a form of torture worthy of Lucifer himself. Over time, you tend to dwell on your regrets more than the happy times. She had no idea how much time had passed save the changes she could see in Gabrielle. This was neither Heaven nor Hell, nor the Elysian Fields. This was the in-between place, the corridor. Her sacrifice at Japa had been judged insufficient by whoever judges those things. Too easy for her to leave behind the real world thinking that was the ultimate price. She wailed and screamed in protest, but she was to sacrifice her ghostly connection to her soulmate too. Over time, Xena’s ability to penetrate and interact into the real world was cut off. Slowly only one portal would show images of Gabrielle and if Xena stood very very still, she could sometimes project herself to Gabrielle’s side. Even that became harder and harder, to stay still enough to even see her she had to basically allow the walls to form around her. This was not a place souls were supposed to stay. It was a corridor between planes. Only someone with Xena’s powerful spirit and conviction could endure and it had not happened in ages.

 

Several had come to try and convince Xena to leave the real world behind and that she could be allowed into the Elysian Fields at least. Archangels Michael and Rufolo came periodically to try and pull her through, but she would only stare blankly through the portal to Gabrielle. Her Gabrielle. Her suffering Gabrielle. She said she would never leave her, even in death, and she would honor that sacred promise no matter what. Grey rock closed around her legs and arms slowly turning black over time as more rock encased her hips and torso, such that only her semi-encased head remained. Seeing her frail mate slowly wasting away in front of her eyes, unable to do anything about it, was a torture worthy of Lucifer indeed. Yet this torture was the edict of whoever the Archangels answered to, the God of Eli. A tear from a dull and lifeless eye flowed down her cheek.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

 

Archangel Michael strode into the planning room, his blonde hair flowing around his clean face, the picture of confidence and total faith. The cavernous headquarters of the Archangels had simple furnishings made of marble and stone, clean and white, with streams of light constantly illuminating all that needed to be seen. A blanket of fog covered the floor such that even the slightest of movements or breezes sent wisps and tendrils of vapor through the air. Four other Archangels, the captains, their black and dark green wings glistening in the rays, were gathered around a table looking at a map drawn on parchment and a list of names, great concern in their faces. Heaven was heaven to most, but to the Angel’s premiere fighters, called Archangels, it was currently a battlefield. From here they could access the real world, Hell, the Elysian Fields, and a few other special planes of being. The problem was, some of these regions could also be accessed by the Dark Guardians of Hell. Evil Minions could attack and grab saved souls dragging them to the depths for torture and transition into more Dark Minions. 

 

For beyond the centuries and eons, there had been strength, special powers, and organization on the Archangel’s side and most attacks were fully thwarted. When Xena had tricked Archangel Lucifer into becoming the ruler of Hell, things had started changing. He was smarter, more organized and knowledgeable of the Archangels and the landscape of Heaven. Still, the Archangels had prevailed against the Dark Minions and their new leader. However, someone joined Lucifer some four years ago. There was a mysterious mix of knowledge from various planes of existence introduced, training in a variety of techniques much more subtle than the usual frontal attacks of the Dark Army, and now several Dark Minions seemed to be empowered with demi-diety powers, something previously only seen in the Archangels.

 

Rufolo spoke first, “We lost eight more from the Elysian Fields. They are hand picking former fighters. We lost two fighting Angels too, including Marcus. He went after them and did not return.” Rufolo ran his fingers through his course long black hair and beard as if he could comb away the concern going through his mind. He had quickly scanned the pathway they had taken to the abyss where they disappeared. He had found only a few white feathers, indicative of the white flying wings that fighting Angels were granted. Angels had wings, but they were more for appearances than function. The wings of fighting Angels were more powerful and functional, like Archangel wings, but white.

 

Archangel Sadainea spoke next, “For those few Angels currently in the fighting corps, we need to up their training if they are going to be used for guard duty like this. We need to press more into the fighting Angel corps and more trials to advance those worthy to Archangel. We have gone from 30 Archangels a decade ago to 26 and 300 Angels to 280 but most of those are not fighters right now. Our timelines are usually in centuries, not decades or years. This is all happening too fast. Something has tipped the balance.” Sadainea was small and curvy, with olive skin, dark hair, and deep brown eyes. What she lacked in physical size she made up with tactical analysis, strategic thinking, and an ability to grasp a situation in a single moment and figure out the right course of action.

 

“Always our logical one Sadainea.” Michael responded, sadness evident in his voice. “Were we able to take any prisoners?” 

 

“No,” responded Archangel Rufolo. “They covered each other’s retreat.”

 

Archangel Demetrius’ dark voice spoke up, “Dis vas qvick, eefficient, und dey almost seemed to be prrobing our defenses. I’m afraid dat dey arre geearing up for somethingk beeg een dee very near footure. Vith all dey have taken, even eef dey turned only half, dey vould outnumber us four to vone depending on dee Angel core. Vee must do somethingk to prepare at all cost.”

 

Archangel Michael and the others were stupefied. Archangel Demetrius was the oldest of the Archangels if you counted it in years although his age was in centuries. A dark-skinned ancient of Northern descent with a massive size to match his patience and experience. He was notorious for not speaking very much. So to hear so many sentences strung together foretold of just how serious he thought this was. To hear this pinnacle of observation and slow action call for something in the immediate was also not to be ignored.

 

“Do you think we prepare for a penultimate battle of Good and Evil Demetrius?” Michael asked.

 

Archangel Demetrius closed his eyes and tilted his head up, allowing a ray of pristine light, and perhaps Devine guidance, to illuminate his inner vision.

 

He spoke in a voice that echoed through the very room, “Yaa. Dis ees not dee final battle. Dat ees eons off, but dis ees a major fork een dee timeline tovards eet. Vee must do all to vanqvish dis new army for dee sake ov dee future.”

 

Archangel Michael looked around at the Archangel captains circling the table, all nodded back in silent agreement, “So we shall prepare for a full scale assault within an unknown timeline but err on the side of sooner than later. We must stop the extraction of souls from the Fields. Rufolo, take two others and figure out how this penetration and retreat happened and how we change our defenses in the Fields. For the meantime, we must pull in Archangels and Angels from activities in the mortal world to guard the Fields and Heaven and concentrate on these planes of existence. Evil will have more reign on the human world for awhile. Demetrius, you and Sadainea take one other and begin the retraining of the Angels that can fight. Scour their ranks again to ascend all possible fighters. Some have been pardoned for old transgressions, sometimes suppressed. Bring them out to serve the greater good as is their task. Pyrene, take one other and begin soliciting and testing souls in the Fields to be fighting Angels. Most will be docile and beyond listening to the serious circumstances of this war, but some will listen and have skill, as Marcus did. Take only those with the skill required. They also still have a choice to not serve and their free will must not be questioned.”

 

The Archangel captains turned and strode away with their orders to follow. Archangel Michael now closed his eyes and turned his face and hands up to the Devine light for guidance. Praying that he was strong enough to lead. Praying that his skills were still worthy of this expanded opponent. Praying for a sign. What else could he do? Who else could he call for aid? Out of the bright light blanketing his mind, he saw the image of a crystal blue eye come forth. He recognize who it signified. Someone who had been quiet for a decade, but for them, it had only been a fraction of a timeline. 

 

Michael spoke, “We have tried. She clings to her soulmate.”

 

Out of the stillness of the room, a whisper came in the form of a cool breeze, “Then I grant a way to bring the soulmate to her.”

 

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoEnd Ch6


	7. The Return of Xena: Movie 1: The Return of Callisto and Joxer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a labor of love driven by the Xenite Army and the struggle for a Xena Revival with the original cast. It is also a tribute to the wonderful, sexy ladies that Lucy and Renee are. The first part over several chapters is “real world fantasy” setting up a pretend story of how Lucy and Renee sign on for the movies and have a life together. Then the next part of this will be the two movies posed in Xenaverse (with some real world fantasy scenes mixed in). This is going to take awhile but I wanted to get this out there for inspiration (I hope) both for Xenites and for this poor writer. Now – I don’t own anything, I don’t make anything, and I don’t know these people nor orgs. All credits are given to Xena and all those that own the rights such as NBC Universal and Lucy Lawless and Renee O’Connor who own themselves. I had to paint Rob bad as I could not stage two car crashes. We all know he is NOT bad. This is pure fantasy, pure fiction, not real and is in no way a reflection of them or their real lives.
> 
> This is un-betad. All mistakes are mine.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Note from Author: Yes, I'm in the movies now and I'll intersperse their relationship into it. Now I know movies are not shot in sequence usually but I’ll have to tell the movies in sequence to make sense so forgive the real world films inaccuracy. I’m also fully aware I have to write the movies as a “story” so I know all the reflection would not be the same in a movie script form.

The next chapter is called "Lovers Reunited" and the more kudos I get, the faster I will post it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Setting XENAVERSE after that horrible Japa

 

Archangel Sadainea, along with Archangel Thomas, took charge of drilling the Angels that had been drawn to fight. Based on their human experiences, some were genuinely good fighters, usually due to being soldiers or gladiators or guards and even a few purified pirates and other criminals. Some were simply dedicated to service and willing, but lacked real training. Most were insufficiently trained to work as a squad and that was the main problem. She counted the number of Angel fighters at 46 right now with half of them severely lacking training. Sadainea and Thomas decided to keep three quarters of the fighting Angels on duty in the Fields and take one quarter into drills and training at a time until that group of roughly twelve knew how to function as a squad in close combat.

 

Sadainea shook her head. There were so few to guard the Elysium Fields where numbers of innocent souls were beyond count. Therefore eight Archangels at a time were also on guard duty on this plane now. Still insufficient, but it was all they could spare. Any others not functioning in this training or other actions as ordered by Archangel Michael were positioned in Heaven or the access routes from the other planes of existence. There had never been a press to increase the Angel or Archangel corps sizes until now. In her logical mind, she wondered whether this was meant to put them on a much larger path towards the final battle where armies would be in the thousands or tens of thousands.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Twenty at a time, Archangel Demetrius had summoned Angels to assemble in Heaven. He slowly walked the line, stopping in front of each one to study them palms up seeking Devine guidance. First with his eyes open, then with his eyes close, he reached out with his ancient spirit to tap what was in their soul. For some, it had been decades or even centuries since they had left their sacred posts and duties. There was a quality to some of them that had served humankind for so long listening to human needs, granting small victories to those worthy, sometimes simply showing them the way to answer their prayers themselves. For these holiest of Angels, there was a true glow, a true erethreal quality beyond even the Archangels but it also created a distance in their ability to relate to anything real in this heavenly world any more. It would be a sin to taint them into the reality of needing to physically defend the realm. It would be a waste and a crime to enlist them into fighting as they would simply be fodder to be eliminated in the first seconds of any altercation. For those special ones Demetrius would kneel and share a silent joint blessing and allow them to return to their duties. 

 

To the remaining in each group, he would finally speak, “A penultimate battle approaches. Vee dark vones ave already beeen gadering deir army. Dey grow smarter und stronger. Vee must prepare und protect dese planes ov existence und dee innocent souls here as much as dee real world. Your calling to serve dee Devine und humankind is strong und true as vitnessed in your ascension to dee Angel corps. Now you must channel your devotion to dee path most needed. Dere can be no light vithout darkness, no victory vithout defeat, und no peace vithout violence. Come vorward to receive dee blessing ov your fighting vings und a sword or bow und join dee squads to be trained.”

 

Group after group processed through over time. Ones more able to handle close combat were given swords, those that were not were given bows. Archangel Thomas, a dark-skinned, short black haired male of African descent, enlisted other Archangels into the training as the fighting Angel ranks grew. Nearing the end of the Angel reviews, Archangel Demetrius had once again ended his speech and passed out the weapons. He looked up to see a lone female Angel standing still at the invisible review line. She had flowing blonde hair, bright eyes, pearly white skin, and an open expression of innocence and happiness. He had sensed something special about her, but had not dwelled on it beyond ensuring she was not one of the ones to be returned to their calling. 

 

“Come forvard child,” he calmly beckoned the girl. She smiled and came forward.

 

“Vhat ees your name child?” Demetrius asked.

 

She looked up at him, “Callisto. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’m supposed to fight.”

 

Demetrius could see the blankness in her expression, an indication that part of her ascension had involved suppression of something in her worldly personality. Archangel Demetrius laid his palm on her forehead. Slowly her eyes closed as he reached into her soul. He frowned, he could see great fighting skill and equally great anger, dark actions, and pain. She had been absolved with the sacrifice of an Archangel. He could try to return the skills and keep the anger, dark actions, and pain absolved. Demetrius took his time, like sifting through a pile of stones, only keeping the correct ones, he wanted only the skills and nothing of her bad past. Slowly, her soul accepted its new tasking and she could feel her fighting wings growing. 

 

Callisto opened her eyes just as Demetrius was removing his hand. She smiled still, but the expression was less blank. He handed her a sword and stood back. She looked at the worldly weapon in her hand, confused for a moment. Then memories and experiences started coming out of the haze. She bounced the sword handle in her hand, swinging the tip in the air just a bit. She straightened her arm to look down the blade. To test the balance, she swung it first in a swoop to one side of her body, then the other. It felt natural. It made her happy too. She looked up at Demetrius and smiled a big smile.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Archangel Pyrene and Archangel Henrique walked slowly through the Elysian Fields. Pyrene’s red wavy hair glistened against the black and maroon of her clothing shining like polished bronze in the sun. Henrique’s reddish bald head had its own unique glint in the sun which was matched by the gold in his teeth. Souls in paradise would glance up from their activities and smile at the Archangels, the joy evident in their face. Most were content to pass existence without a care, without any strife or need. Their souls were also free of missing loved ones still alive, those wants were purged but they could join loved ones already passed on and would be joined sooner or later my those left behind usually. This was their just reward for a life well spent or for a debt repaid by some means. Some souls would approach to touch the Archangels. Sometimes this would lead to questions and wants expressed and a potential new Angel identified. Souls here had to have a gap in their “sense of self” to want to ascend back into the real activities of the Angels and Archangels and face the return to a cycle of happiness and sadness, struggle and complacency, battle and truce. Some ascended felt the need to still interact with mankind and offer hope and guidance. Some ascended were drawn to the need to have change, that cycle that made you think you were still amongst the realm of the living. There was one drawback to ascending, your very existence could then be ended by battle or by self sacrifice. Death for the dead so to speak. A difficult choice, to leave eternal peace and tranquility that a soul had earned in their lifetime on Earth for the chance of nothingness.

 

As she gazed at rolling plains of huts and simple fires, rivers of cool clean water and forests of plenty, Pyrene was outraged at the thought of the souls dragged away from here, innocent sheep that they were, and how their innocence was mutilated in Hell for evil purposes. She reached down to pick up a small flower, marveled at the beauty and then crushed it in frustration at the thought of the crushing of those souls who had served their lives.

 

“We must do something Henrique to protect these innocents more,” Pyrene said.

 

As Henrique was gathering his thoughts to answer, a strange middle-aged man came boldly striding towards them. Rather than the simple clothing most chose to wear here, he had added things over his woven and leather attire. He had taken a frying pan and tied it over his chest. On his head, he wore a cooking pot that he had obviously beaten to fit his head better and a piece of cloth inserted to cushion it. In his right hand, he held a thick, sturdy staff wound at one end with with cotton fiber. To look at his face, you would see a simple townsperson with a large mouth, made for smiling and laughing, and a thin face with an open expression and expressive eyebrows. Both Archangels slowed as he approached. His bold strides slowly became more hesitant and his eyebrows curled up in worry as he stopped to gaze down at their boots.

 

“What can we do for you?” Henrique asked the strange man. The man hesitated, but took a deep breath to gather his courage and then he spoke. 

 

He raised his eyes, the lack of innocence apparent now, “I saw them. They came from over there and swooped in.” As his excitement grew, he started jumping around, like he was acting out part of the battle. “Several were grabbed before they had even looked up. I saw the Angels come but there were too many.” He jumped around some more, swinging the staff as if fighting an invisible enemy. “It made me think, we need to protect ourselves.”

 

Archangel Pyrene smiled at the man’s animated storytelling even if it related to such a grave incident. She raised her eyebrows looking quizzically at Henrique who was smiling back at her, gold teeth glinting in the sun.

 

“What is your name warrior?” asked Pyrene.

 

“Joxer. I’m Joxer. I want to help. I want to fight.” he replied, finally standing still again.

 

Pyrene reached out her hand and placed it on Joxer’s forehead, at least the small part she could touch under the rim of the pot-helmet. She took a deep breath and reached out to sense this strange soul. Joxer’s eyes closed feeling a warmth flowing through his body. Pyrene frowned and shook her head sadly. There was spirit and need here, but the skill was questionable. Due to the near term danger, she really did not want anyone ascending into the Angel corps who could not protect themselves.

 

Joxer opened his eyes as the Archangel lowered her hand. She had a look of sadness on her face.

 

“I sense your heart. I know you want to serve. But this is a dangerous time and you are not skilled enough to protect yourself if I brought you into the corps.” Pyrene said with care.

 

Joxer’s eyes first showed sadness, then confusion, and then just a bit of boldness returned. He spoke with conviction, “and I sense that I am to serve, that I am a fighter, that I am…” he hesitated, the words were there in the fog of his mind, he just couldn’t quite find them.

 

Archangel Henrique put his hand on Joxer’s shoulder, “Rest easy blessed one. You’re safe here. We have increased the security and you can spend your deserved eternity at rest. Trust in us and the Devine. Be at peace.” 

 

The Archangels continued on their journey while Joxer stayed where he was, confusion pouring through his mind.

 

“But… But I am Joxer… I am Joxer the M….” Joxer furrowed his brow in deep concentration and then it came to him and with a rather goofy smile, he said to the empty air, “… I am Joxer the Mighty.”

 

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxEnd Ch7


	8. The Return of Xena: Movie 1: Lovers Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a labor of love driven by the Xenite Army and the struggle for a Xena Revival with the original cast. It is also a tribute to the wonderful, sexy ladies that Lucy and Renee are. The first part over several chapters is “real world fantasy” setting up a pretend story of how Lucy and Renee sign on for the movies and have a life together. Then the next part of this will be the two movies posed in Xenaverse (with some real world fantasy scenes mixed in). This is going to take awhile but I wanted to get this out there for inspiration (I hope) both for Xenites and for this poor writer. Now – I don’t own anything, I don’t make anything, and I don’t know these people nor orgs. All credits are given to Xena and all those that own the rights such as NBC Universal and Lucy Lawless and Renee O’Connor who own themselves. I had to paint Rob bad as I could not stage two car crashes. We all know he is NOT bad. This is pure fantasy, pure fiction, not real and is in no way a reflection of them or their real lives.
> 
> This is un-betad. All mistakes are mine.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

 

Note from Author: The movies continue and I’ll intersperse their relationship into it. Now I know movies are not shot in sequence usually but I’ll have to tell the movies in sequence to make sense so forgive the real world films inaccuracy. I’m also fully aware I have to write the movies as a “story” so I know all the reflection would not be the same in a movie script form.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Setting XENAVERSE after that horrible Japa

 

Another campsite, another day and night passing. She’d eaten half a fish. A bit more than normal. Gabrielle hated fishing now. It reminded her too much of Xena. Xena loved to fish. She would spend time intentionally not catching fish just to soak in the enjoyment, no matter the complaining from Gabrielle about being hungry, then catch all they needed in the blink of an eye. Gabrielle smiled at the images she could remember. The evenings of Xena flipping the fish at her who would set to clean the and cook them while Xena waited, sharpening her sword. She longed to hear that sound again, not from her own hand. A rock scraping against metal. The sound of her warrior. 

 

She had spent a couple of days next to this small lake letting her body heal from the last battle. She was headed back towards the coast having heard of some small pirate raids that a port city wanted aid with. Gabrielle, clad in her leathers, laid down next to the fire on her bedroll, their bedroll. She always laid on one side, the other was for Xena. She laid her rather dull sword, she never kept it as sharp as Xena did, next to her and turned to cover up and cuddle into the urn that sat on Xena’s side of the bed. She fell asleep immediately, a trail of tears falling down her cheeks.

 

The white clad form of Aphrodite quietly appeared near the fire and looked down sadly onto her friend. The full moon and fire provided enough light to see the thinness, the worry in the face, and the circles under Gabrielle’s eyes. Over these few years, Gabrielle had withdrawn even from her. When she visited, it had stopped making Gabrielle smile. There was nothing they could talk about or do that did not make her miss Xena more. Many nights, Aphrodite would still check in on her friend and something had pushed her to do it tonight. One time she had even thrown a bolt into the fire to startle Gabrielle awake because robbers had been close to her campsite and she was sleeping too soundly. Gabrielle wavered. She would sleep the light sleep of someone traveling alone in harsh lands for awhile but slowly grow exhausted and sleep like the dead, which was dangerous.

 

Aphrodite sensed a special presence in the forest and dematerialized to seek out what it was. These feelings were rare now. With Ares trapped, she was the last of the empowered Olympian gods so any time her senses were tweaked, it was something unusual and usually dangerous. She rematerialized behind a set of giant black wings glistening in the moonlight.

 

“Well if it isn’t Michael,” she said as he turned with a smile. There was Aphrodite as beautiful as ever with a bountiful head of curly blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and red apple lips. Her tight white outfit highlighted her full breasts and womanly hips and a see-through lace cover flowed around her. It was rare for the realms to mix, but the human world was one plane where Archangels and Olympian gods could both coexist.

 

“Hello Aphrodite,” replied Michael.

 

The Goddess of Love sauntered forward swinging her hips and wrapped her arms seductively around Michael’s neck, “So what are you doing here so near my best friend?” she asked. She knew how to unnerve the leader of the Archangels, by reminding him he was once a man. Michael took in a calming breath, her closeness was a bit disturbing, but he needed to stick to his task. 

 

“I’ve been watching her too,” he said sadly. “She grows quieter and weaker every year. She used to pray a lot. Now hardly at all. She prayed for guidance. She prayed for the ending of the pain in her heart. There was no way to break the soul bond. I’m not sure how much longer she can last.” 

 

His serious words quickly drew Aphrodite out of her giddy seductress mode and into the serious, depressing real world. She frowned, lowered her arms, and glanced in the general direction of Gabrielle’s campsite. Then she looked back into Michael’s eyes, the hurt evident. “She was one of my best friends. But Xena’s loss broke her heart and even the Goddess of Love could not fix it or fill it. I try to help. I try to send her dreams of her love and that has worked some.”

 

Aphrodite took a few steps backwards, wringing her hands, she hated feeling sad. She hated having to think sad thoughts, but for her friend Gabrielle, who had always showed her a smile and caring and love, she cared too.

 

In a rare show of anger, Aphrodite put her hands on her hips and glared at Michael, “It was so unfair of you to have separated them. Early on, she talked about some sort of promise. She was happy. She could see Xena and talk to her. She laughed and smiled and loved. Then it was taken away and she has suffered. This pure heart, this pure soul, this fighter for the weak, she has been through so much and you,” Aphrodite stepped forward to poke Michael in the chest, “YOU are the cause of her pain.”

 

Michael looked into the Goddess’ eyes seeing the conviction in her heart, the love that she had for Gabrielle. He took in a breath, maybe “the way” had been sent to him finally. 

 

“What would you do to help her? What would you truly do?” Michael asked quietly.

 

Aphrodite calmed and looked at him, she looked down, thinking for a moment and came to a decision, “What can I do to help her?”

 

“You can kill her,” he said calmly and in all seriousness.

 

Aphrodite stumbled backwards, bringing her hand up to her heart, “I couldn’t. I couldn’t kill my Gabrielle,” she cried.

 

Michael was torn. What should he reveal to Aphrodite and what should he not reveal? What would convince the Goddess to take Gabrielle’s life? Certainly not the news on the upcoming battle. He was being very manipulative and he knew it. He was manipulating Aphrodite, he was ultimately manipulating Xena and Gabrielle. If it were not for the greater good, he would feel guilty. But the Goddess could get close to her, Gabrielle trusted her. The Goddess could kill in this realm, any person, at any time. Archangels could only kill evil or in defense of the innocent. 

 

Michael remained calm and unemotional, “I cannot kill an innocent. Xena never entered the Elysian Fields. She remains in the corridor between realms, a stoic statue awaiting her Gabrielle. She refused to leave her and stayed connected the only way she had. She has suffered through all these years as surely as Gabrielle has. I would take Gabrielle’s soul to free her soulmate and take them both on to the Fields.”

 

Aphrodite made a fist of the hand over her heart and pounded at her own chest. It hurt. She hated pain. Her heart hurt at the thought of Gabrielle leaving, even with how little they had interacted over the last few years. She was still her friend, her best friend. Rare tears started flowing from the Goddess.

 

Archangel Michael came forward and pulled the grieving and torn Goddess into his arms.

 

He smiled, nuzzling into her fragrant hair, “Indeed you are the Goddess of Love. The love that you have for Gabrielle spills from you as a waterfall of hope. I know I offer you pain and further loneliness, but I give you a way to bring her eternal love back to her. Only you can do this. You must have the strength of the Olympian gods and end her suffering, ...end their suffering.”

 

Aphrodite relaxed into the welcomed embrace, tears slowly dissipating. Usually she was selfish to the core, but not when it concerned Gabrielle. Once she calmed and Michael’s words had sunk in further, she knew what she had to do. She sniffled a bit more and backed up out of Michael’s caring embrace. She turned away, to compose herself and magically fix her face a bit. She was a Goddess after all. 

 

She turned back to Michael with a sad smile on her face, a pale imitation of her normal happy, sexy, giddiness. She did not dare speak the words for fear the tears would return, but simply nodded her head. Archangel Michael pressed his hands together and closed his eyes providing a rare prayer to his god in honor of the Goddess of Love’s sacrifice. 

 

Aphrodite held back the tears forming in her eyes and turned to slowly walked back towards the sleeping Gabrielle’s camp. She moved silently, she wanted to look at her friend for awhile. She approached the sleeping bard and knelt down beside her. After a few minutes, Aphrodite reached out and gently stroked the short blonde hair. Gabrielle took in a sudden breath, turned flat on her back, and started to awaken. Aphrodite sent a pulse of energy through her hand to calm the bard back into a deep sleep. 

 

She wanted to say goodbye to Gabrielle’s mortal form but did not dare let Gabrielle awaken for fear she would not be able to go through with it. Aphrodite pulled Gabrielle into a dream. They were in a golden temple, candles lit it bright and welcoming, tables were laid with all manner of offerings and food. Within the dream, Gabrielle opened her eyes and slowly sat up in the warm bed, reveling in the serenity and comfort and peace she felt. She looked across the room to see her friend, Aphrodite. 

 

“Hello little one,” Aphrodite said, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. Aphrodite reached and cupped Gabrielle’s cheek in her hand. Gabrielle smiled as she could only do in a dream. Here nothing hurt - not her body, nor her heart. 

 

“Hello my friend,” Gabrielle responded tilting her head into the hand to relish the rarely allowed contact.

 

“It is good to see you smile,” Aphrodite said quietly. 

 

Gabrielle leaned her head back and looked around the temple, “Only here. I know this is a dream.” 

 

Aphrodite nodded in understanding, “I know little one. I’m going to try to help you.”

 

Gabrielle looked at her sadly, “I don’t know what you can do.”

 

“Just watch me,” Aphrodite asked Gabrielle with a sad smile on her face. 

 

Aphrodite started to glow within the dream, she wanted to keep Gabrielle’s undivided attention. Brighter and brighter, Gabrielle watched Aphrodite be enveloped in a haze of white.

 

Out of the white haze, a whisper came, “Goodbye little one.”

 

Aphrodite reached down and grabbed Gabrielle’s sword from off the ground. Without hesitation she used both hands to plunge the blade straight through the sleeping bard’s heart, penetrating all the way through her body, through the bedding, and into the solid ground beneath her. 

 

Gabrielle’s eyes and mouth jerked open in a silent scream as her body felt the intrusion and arced up fighting for just a second against the blade. Then her eyes closed and her body relaxed as her lifeblood poured out onto the bedroll.

 

Silent seconds passed before Archangel Michael walked up. He gently pried Aphrodite’s shaking hands from the sword hilt and helped her stand. Her eyes remained glued to her friend. He knew she was in a form of shock. He placed his palm on the shaking Goddess’ forehead, “I will guide her soul in a moment. You have released both her and Xena from this pain. Be at peace Aphrodite, Goddess of Love.”

 

Aphrodite relaxed, just a little, and once again had tears falling from her eyes, but they were both tears of pain and tears of joy.

 

Michael lowered his hand and continued, “I ask you for one more thing to honor Gabrielle. Build the funeral pyre for Gabrielle’s body. Take her ashes and combine them with Xena’s held in that urn. Keep the urn safe so that the remains of their mortal bodies will always be together.”

 

Aphrodite nodded in agreement but she needed to be alone for awhile. This was the most difficult thing she had ever done. She needed to compose herself. She dematerialized without a word.

 

Archangel Michael waited patiently. He waited for the soul to leave the body now growing cold. It was only a shell now. Sometimes the soul would take awhile, sometimes it was quick. He started to give off the guiding light and Gabrielle’s ghostly soul rose from her body and solidified as she stood. Archangel Michael did not want her to turn and see how she had died. She might have questions. 

 

So he got her attention quickly, “She waits for you. She always has.”

 

Gabrielle’s attention went straight to the voice. She had come from a dream involving white light to a vision of Archangel Michael, his magnificent wings framing his torso, a halo of light surrounding him. Surely this was still the dream she thought.

 

Keeping her attention, Michael spoke again, “I will take you to her.”

 

Gabrielle smiled, “Yes, I would like that.” She always wanted to see Xena, even in her dreams. 

 

Michael smiled and offered her his hands, which Gabrielle grasped. He took off immediately. Anything to remove her from this scene so that no explanations would be needed.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

In a now darker pathway of the corridor, there was a loud sound. As a portal went dark, the rock wall incasing the “watcher” suddenly cracked.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Gabrielle closed her eyes, relishing the breeze flowing through her hair. This felt real, she thought.

 

Archangel Michael gently came in to land both of them outside the entrance to the corridor. Gabrielle opened her eyes once her feet hit the ground and looked around. She recognized this place. She turned towards Michael a bit confused. Her eyes started to widen and she looked down at her own hands and then felt up and down her leather clad body. She was no longer as thin and bony, she could tell. She was back to her better physical shape albeit she had no weapons on her.

 

“Am I dead?” Gabrielle finally asked.

 

Archangel Michael looked down at the small warrior and bard, “Yes, you are.”

 

Gabrielle stumbled backwards in shock and leaned against the rough rock walls outside the entrance. It was funny, she could still feel a pounding in her heart. Her breath had gotten short with the shock. She felt awful alive considering she was dead. Once she calmed, she realized what Michael had said earlier.

 

Gabrielle stood back up straight, looking around, “You said she waits for me.”

 

Michael smiled, “Yes, she always did. No matter what we tried. She waited only for you. You must go in and release her.”

 

Gabrielle proceeded into the corridor now in a rush. She was so close. After so many years, so close to her Xena again. She faced a maze of rock walls, jutting pillars, twisting and turning pathways, and strange circular cutouts, mostly empty. She was frantic, tripping, falling and running into dead ends at time. Where? Where was she? Then Gabrielle thought she heard something. She stopped and calmed her pounding heart. 

 

“CRACK”

 

She heard it. It came from the left. She flew down the uneven pathways continuing to zero in on the sound of rock cracking, of stones falling. She rounded a corner to see long black hair, black leathers, and a bent body with two ashen arms prying at black rock blocking her feet. 

 

“XENA!” Gabrielle screamed.

 

Gabrielle ran forward just as Xena looked up. Xena rose, arms opened wide as Gabrielle fell into her. Despite her cold and rigid muscles, she was able to close them around her soulmate just as Gabrielle brought hers around Xena.

 

“I’m here. I’m here. I’ve always been here.” Xena whispered.

 

Archangel Michael stayed well back. He wanted to them to have this joy to themselves. The two soulmates hugged and cried and kept flowing their fingers over the other, each making sure the other was really there. They would profess their love in between sobs. Gabrielle finally leaned down to yank away the remaining rock holding Xena’s feet. Over the few minutes, Xena’s skin turned from ashen back to her normal golden tone. Once Xena’s feet were free, she came forward to pull Gabrielle back into her arms. Gabrielle hugged Xena’s waist for all she was worth. Then she pulled back to look into those blue eyes once again. Tear stained and dirty as her face was, she was the most beautiful thing Gabrielle had ever seen. Xena smiled and raised her hand to cup Gabrielle’s wet cheek. Xena leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Gabrielle’s lips. Before she could pull back, Gabrielle pressed on her back and brought her lips into more full contact with Xena’s. They stood there, exploring each others mouths, finally opening up to let tongues dance to a wondrous melody.

 

Archangel Michael put his fingers to his forehead and concentrated on the image in the distance in front of him. Far away on Olympus, Aphrodite sat crying beside the looking pool in her receiving room. The pool stirred, an image coming into focus. She looked down and gasped out a happy sound amongst all her tears, for there was her precious Gabrielle tight in Xena’s arms while they kissed. 

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

Setting: Real world – movie filming

 

“Aaaaaaaand Cut” wailed out the director, Khole Walker, and the background crew relaxed and started to breath again. However he noticed the two leading actresses in his production did not exactly leap apart in disgust. Matter of fact, they had a chemistry emanating out that was going to have half the crew getting lucky tonight. He smiled and ran his hand over his buzz cut. Lucy and Renee had just filmed their first big onscreen kiss and he was going to make sure everything was captured.

 

Khole continued, “Everyone hold, including Lucy and Renee. No lighting changes. I want continuity blocked for the next scene and some hi res stills captured before we hose them down…” The crew let off small chuckles.

 

Lucy and Renee had ended their onscreen kiss soon as he had said “Cut” but they had not left each other’s arms yet. Lucy looked down and raised an eyebrow at Renee in response to the director’s joke. Renee already had a smirk on too. Each could feel the other’s pounding heartbeat, and they were not just pounding from the exertion of the scene. 

 

Jennifer, the still camera specialist, came forward, “Ok ladies, back into the “mood” you were just in” she said with a slight blush and a chuckle. Renee leaned up to accept Lucy’s lips coming back down on hers. When kissing Lucy, the entire world went away. Renee didn’t notice the cameras or lights, the costumes or background crew, she was just in heaven. This was extra special because for these few seconds, they didn’t have to hide either. Maybe that is why she felt so very good.

 

After a couple of dozen clicks, Jennifer said, “Okay Khole, all done. Get the hose.”

 

Lucy let go of Renee, silently lamenting the missing warm body that had been up against her, “Bugger off guys…” 

 

She took Renee’s hand as they walked off the set to grab their robes and take a rest in their labeled chairs. Assistants came up with bottled water and the actor’s phones. The assistants took a few notes and pictures of how their hair was, took closeups of the tears – a mixture of fake ones and real ones on both actresses, how the various dirt smears were positioned in case they were messed up during the break, and gave them their scripts to review for the next scene. They were to shoot two short scenes. First Michael watching them kiss from a distance and then Michael coming to get them and take them from the corridor set. There was some dialogue setting up other plot elements. The fun part was always the Archangel wings. Lucy and Renee heard the commotion off to the side of Charles getting into his harness. 

 

The assistants finally left and Renee glanced over at Lucy. Lucy was nonchalantly perusing between her phone messages and her script, but flicked her eyes up in a knowing glance. 

 

Renee leaned close to Lucy’s ear, “Are you as horny as I am right now?”

 

Lucy refused to react, except she could not hold back the blush that was fortunately not visible under her olive skin-tone makeup. She smirked and crossed one leg over the other to put some pressure on her pulsing nether region. She raised her script up to cover her mouth and direct the low sound of her whisper in Renee’s direction.

 

“My shower, ...later.”

 

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoEnd Ch8


	9. The Return of Xena: Movie 1: Peace and Love and Questions in the Elysian Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a labor of love driven by the Xenite Army and the struggle for a Xena Revival with the original cast. It is also a tribute to the wonderful, sexy ladies that Lucy and Renee are. The first part over several chapters is “real world fantasy” setting up a pretend story of how Lucy and Renee sign on for the movies and have a life together. Then the next part of this will be the two movies posed in Xenaverse (with some real world fantasy scenes mixed in). This is going to take awhile but I wanted to get this out there for inspiration (I hope) both for Xenites and for this poor writer. Now – I don’t own anything, I don’t make anything, and I don’t know these people nor orgs. All credits are given to Xena and all those that own the rights such as NBC Universal and Lucy Lawless and Renee O’Connor who own themselves. I had to paint Rob bad as I could not stage two car crashes. We all know he is NOT bad. This is pure fantasy, pure fiction, not real and is in no way a reflection of them or their real lives.
> 
> This is un-betad. All mistakes are mine.

Note from Author: The movies continue and I’ll intersperse their relationship into it. Now I know movies are not shot in sequence usually but I’ll have to tell the movies in sequence to make sense so forgive the real world films inaccuracy. I’m also fully aware I have to write the movies as a “story” so I know all the reflection would not be the same in a movie script form. Also aware I'm taking a lot longer to "shoot" movies than normal.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

Setting: Xenaverse after that horrible Japa, the Elysian Fields

Archangel Michael walked beside Xena and Gabrielle through the sun drenched Elysian Fields. They crested a small hill covered with calf-high grass to look over an enormous valley and stopped for awhile. The lovers had yet to let go of each other so they were walking or standing arm in arm. He had made a decision to hold back telling them of the attacks and upcoming battle and of wanting them to join the Archangel ranks. Once he had seen both of them together, he saw how they had spent the last decade in pain and he wanted them to have as much time as possible to be with each other before he asked. That was part of the problem, as free souls here, they always had a choice whether to enter the corps and he did not want to blow it by asking too quickly. 

 

Michael did one thing for the sake of that future choice. As compared to most souls here, he had left their memories and human instincts totally intact and most of their physical characteristics too. He had plumped up Gabrielle just a bit and actually aged Xena so they still matched. They had retained all the experiences, pain, scars, and pleasure of their histories together and apart. They would miss those still alive in the human world. They would hunger and sleep, be injured, and have most of the same needs as when alive. They could not “die again” per say, not in the Fields. He hoped that when it was time, their inherent nature to protect the innocent, even total strangers, would therefore weigh in with more vigor. For most souls these cravings and longings and needs would be dispensed with so they had the just reward of a perfect existence. In the Fields, those souls could choose to be hungry and food would appear or you could spend your time quietly enjoying the growing of your own food. The same went for water, clothing, and basically every need. Souls could even go without sleep if they wanted and some did, but most were compelled by tradition or something in their psyche to sleep. The Elysian Fields did go through light and dark cycles like a normal day so that probably had something to do with it.

 

In the distance, a good-sized cabin complete with a trickle of smoke coming from it mystically appeared next to a small river. There was a dock with a canoe attached next to the cabin. On the other side of the river was a forest abundant with the signs of game. Beside the cabin was a square of land ready for growing food, several plants already ready to be harvested and beyond that, some fruit trees already bearing fruit. There was a small barn with chickens in a pen outside one side of it, a second pen with two cows, and a horse corral with two beautiful horses nibbling on a pile of hay on the other side. 

 

“That is for you,” Michael told them.

 

Gabrielle grabbed Xena’s arm even tighter, “Oh Xena, it’s perfect.”

 

Xena looked at their home for eternity and smiled, but she pulled Gabrielle’s head onto her shoulder and said instead, “Anywhere you are is perfect to me my love. But it looks great, I agree.”

 

As the couple gazed at their new home in the distance, Michael quietly took off to leave them to explore this plane themselves. There was one surprise yet waiting for them.

 

Gabrielle and Xena slowly walked down towards their home, continuing to relish just being together. It was mid-afternoon, a warm sun and light breeze made it comfortable. The smell of flowers and fresh hay permeated the air. Gabrielle looked up into Xena’s face, still spotted with grime and tear streaks, and then looked down at her own form, noting the dirty knees and hands. 

 

“We both need a bath I think,” she said with a chuckle. As they got near the cabin, they noticed an addition on the side opposite their previous view. A stone structure with its own chimney, already spouting smoke. Gabrielle opened the wooden door and was hit in the face with a wave of warm, wet atmosphere. Inside, a large stone bath was already filled with water with a fire burning underneath to heat it. 

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Xena felt better than she could ever remember feeling. The water was a perfect temperature with a hint of lilac scent. The warmth had finished removing any of the slight stiffness she had felt earlier. There were no warlords or robbers to worry about busting through the door nor other worldly crisis to endanger them. Of course, the best feeling was coming from the warm body sitting behind her. Both ladies straddled the stone bench that jutted out from one side of the bath, underneath the water. Gabrielle had already been washed by Xena and then they had both rotated and Gabrielle had washed Xena’s hair and back and had scooted forward so she could move the sponge along the tops of Xena’s shoulders and upper arms. All the adrenaline from the flight and being in the corridor finding Xena had worn off and now Gabrielle felt as if she were in a bit of a fog. As she started to move the sponge forward to Xena’s collar bone, the shorter woman’s breasts came into contact with Xena’s back. 

 

Xena’s whole body tingled and she could not help thrusting her bum back, just a bit. This brought her backside into intimate contact with the apex of Gabrielle’s thighs. Gabrielle stopped the motion of the sponge dead cold. She closed her eyes, dropped the sponge into the warm water, and wrapped her arms around Xena’s upper chest and waist. Gabrielle pressed her face into the warm, wet, muscular upper back trying to suck in a breath and to keep testing “is this real?”. Xena leaned back and reached behind her to grab both of Gabrielle’s hips.

 

Gabrielle sighed, “It’s been fifteen years since I’ve felt or done anything like this Xena. Considering where we are, I can’t believe this feels so real. You’re taking my breath away and I’ve not even touched you yet.”

 

Xena smiled, “Well, I would say that I’m in the same boat as you, but in this case I guess I’ll say same bathtub.” 

 

Gabrielle dragged the hand currently clutching Xena’s abdomen and moved it to squeeze Xena’s right breast. As Xena gasped, Gabrielle felt the nipple hardening against her palm and she scraped her teeth along the skin on the back of Xena’s neck with a groan. Nothing turned Xena on more than some teeth scraping in certain spots and Gabrielle was at one of them. Xena squeezed Gabrielle’s hips and then quick as a flash she spun around, pulling Gabrielle up and thrusting her legs underneath, giving Gabrielle no choice but to wrap her legs around Xena’s waist and sit on her thighs.

 

Xena’s lips came crashing down on Gabrielle’s, the passion and lust of fifteen years of longing finally raging forward. Tongues clashed, teeth clinked against each other, water splashed everywhere as both ladies frantically clutched and clung and moved their hands in a constant motion over each other. As Xena finally reached down to grab both cheeks of Gabrielle’s firm bum and squeeze them open and closed, Gabrielle broke the kiss in need of air and pulled Xena’s lips onto her neck. Xena continued to massage and manipulate Gabrielle’s amble cheeks while sucking and nipping and licking at the connection between her neck and shoulder.

 

Gabrielle’s legs were clinching in time with the squeezing of her ass, but in this position she could not get any friction against her throbbing apex. She thrust her hips forward but the angle was still wrong.

 

“Xena, please… it hurts.” Gabrielle gasped. Gabrielle was beyond aroused and was not above having it acted upon.

 

Xena continued biting and licking along Gabrielle’s collar bone while she moved one hand to press on the small of her lover’s back while the other came around front and snaked in between them. First she palmed Gabrielle’s wet center, rubbing against swollen lips that were lubricated with something much slicker than the water. Gabrielle gasped and pulled herself up a bit using Xena’s shoulders so she could open her legs more. Xena tilted her head back so she could look into her soulmates eyes as she dragged two fingers through the slippery wetness, circling a hardened clit. Gabrielle’s legs were kicking out into the water as she grabbed both sides of Xena’s head and undulated her pelvis. Xena pressed on the Gabrielle’s back as she slid the fingers all the way into Gabrielle’s tight entrance and pushed her palm flat against the clit.

 

Gabrielle hissed and flung her head back. A few tears squeezed out of her closed eyes as she grasped at Xena’s head at the mixture of pleasure and pain she was feeling. Xena was amazed how tight Gabrielle felt around her fingers. 

 

She got worried for just a moment, “Are you alright?”

 

Gabrielle’s snapped her lust-filled eyes straight back to lock on Xena’s, “Please don’t stop.” she cried. 

 

Gabrielle pulled Xena’s head against her neck as she once again started to undulate her hips, riding Xena’s two finger buried well into her and also causing her clit to roll against Xena’s palm. Xena started to use the hand pressing against Gabrielle’s back to help her move, letting her smaller lover set the pace. The bath water started building up waves based on their repeated motion and made splashing sounds against the rock walls of the tub.

 

In short order, Gabrielle’s legs were shaking. She started to lose all form of composure as a tightness started building from inside her pelvis.

 

In between gasps of air that were getting shorter and shorter, Gabrielle panted out, “So close… so close baby… oh gods… oh gods… oh…. Aaaahhhhhhhhhh.” Just after the last “oh”, Xena thrust her fingers in hard and firm and triggered Gabrielle’s release. Xena felt her fingers squeezed in the fluttering vice-grip that was her bard’s spasming channel. Gabrielle’s legs clinched up tight as did her arms, pulling the warrior hard against her, as her pelvis jerked riding out wave after wave of shear pleasure. Xena held on to her soulmate, feeling the waves of tension peak and then slowly dissipate. It was only when Gabrielle’s arms and legs started to relax that she slowly pulled her cramping hand and fingers out of her lover’s core. 

 

They stayed like that several minutes, the bard slowly regained her breath while she held Xena against her in a gentle embrace. The warrior calmed down from almost climaxing herself when Gabrielle had hit her peak. All that motion with Gabrielle sitting on her lap had been bouncing and rubbing her intimates on the stone bench just a bit. However, Xena was willing to wait.

 

Gabrielle started to move her head caressingly along Xena’s shoulder. Dragging her lips, tasting the salty skin. She was coming out of her post-orgasm haze and now wanted to bring her warrior the same pleasure, but not here in the bath.

 

Gabrielle cleared her throat and with a raspy voice said, “Come with me. I want you spread before me in a soft bed.” 

 

Gabrielle leaned back and brought her lips to Xena’s in a slow sensuous kiss, the lust still evident. Gabrielle took Xena’s lower lip in her teeth and bit just enough to cause Xena to jump. Xena had not remembered Gabrielle ever being so forceful before. 

 

Xena looked into Gabrielle’s eyes and saw the longing but also something else, something that looked like panic.

 

“Hey… what’s wrong.” Xena said wrapping her arm around Gabrielle’s waist underneath the still warm bathwater.

 

Gabrielle put her hands on both sides of Xena’s face and looked deep into her eyes, “Are you really here? Is it really you? Or is this just a dream or just my version of life in the Elysian Fields because I’m dead?” 

 

Xena suddenly realized that her soulmate was still unsure that they had been reunited. 

 

Xena mimicked Gabrielle’s position of putting both hands on the side of her face, “Not a dream, I’m really here. I stayed projecting myself to you long as I could then would not move from the one spot in existence where I could still see you. I’ve watched your turmoil and I’m so sorry that I left you. I’m the same imperfect warrior that has loved you before I knew what it was.” Xena quirked up one side of her mouth, she wanted to reassure Gabrielle and lighten the mood once again, “Now, I thought I heard something about spreading out on a soft bed…”

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Xena was holding a crying Gabrielle. She was crying with joy, crying with relief. It had all finally hit. They were actually together again and this time it was for eternity. No more hiding. No more responsibilities. No more loneliness.

 

They had dried off, gotten some water to drink, and found the wonderful plush bed. Once there, Gabrielle had wanted to memorize every inch of Xena’s skin once again. She was reassured when she found the scars that she was expecting. Xena was laying on her stomach and Gabrielle slowly massaged every muscle, from her shoulders down to the bottoms of her feet. She even sucked a big toe into her mouth, they had just taken a really long bath after all, which made Xena let out a rather lady-like squeal. 

 

“Turn over,” Gabrielle ordered. 

 

Xena smiled and flipped over putting her hands above her head in total submission. It was something she had started doing anyway, putting her hands above her head when they made love this way, because she had bruised Gabrielle several times when grabbing her during orgasm. If Gabrielle needed to reassure herself that Xena was real, she was going to let her explore. Gabrielle kneeled on the bed on Xena’s left side. Gabrielle found the arrow scar under the left breast, several shoulder scars, thigh scar, side scar from a sword, she was reassuring herself that she had remembered her lover’s body as well as she thought. Every inch of Xena’s body was being caressed, sometimes a kiss was added to make the old hurt go away. Gabrielle smiled as Xena started squirming just a bit. Things were heating back up nicely.

Gabrielle leaned over and kissed Xena passionately. She slowly rotated over Xena, never breaking this kiss, bringing the full length of their naked bodies into fiery contact. She use her knees to spread Xena’s legs apart and dropped down so that their pelvises contacted each other. Xena could not help the gasp she emitted breaking their kiss and her arms flew down to Gabrielle’s hips grabbing them hard. 

 

Xena realized her error and started to take her hands away, “Sorry my love, been a while for me too.”

 

Gabrielle knelt up between Xena’s legs and grabbed Xena’s hands. She placed the hands to her own breasts. Looking her warrior in the eyes, “No Xena, I want your uninhibited lust. I want the pain and the pleasure. I need to feel it. I need to feel you,” she explained while closing her eyes. 

 

She pressed the hands hard into her breasts and Xena started to massage Gabrielle’s warm mounds. Xena did not want to hurt Gabrielle, but she also understood the need to sometimes use pleasure and pain to truly feel alive. She nodded at her lover.

 

Xena thought - Alive? But they were dead. This seemed so real. Sore muscles. Warm. Cold. Soft. Physical pleasure. Doubt. There was something strange about the beginning of their stay in the Elysian Fields.

 

Xena squeezed Gabrielle’s breast firmly, just enough to hint at discomfort. Gabrielle’s gasping cry sent a pulse of want straight to Xena’s clit. Yes, the darker side of Xena sometimes took sexual pleasure from causing pain. Of course this was something she tended to suppress with Gabrielle usually. Xena’s legs uncontrollably squeezed in, clamping Gabrielle. 

 

Gabrielle looked down at the flushed, undulating body of her warrior who she wanted beyond comprehension right now. She took Xena’s wrists and yanked the hands away from her breasts and she dove down to attack Xena’s mouth, placing her hands on either side of Xena’s body so that their hardened nipples dragged across each other. Xena was caught off guard and was actually struggling for a breath, her hands started clasping and scratching the back of Gabrielle’s shoulders. Gabrielle ended the kiss by biting Xena’s bottom lip relishing the sound of Xena sucking in a breath and groaning. With an almost animalistic tension in the air, Gabrielle moved down to Xena’s neck and was “not too gently” scraping with her teeth and then licking it to sooth the spot. At the connection of the neck and shoulder, she bit down firmly, drawing blood, and held on for the expected response. 

 

Xena had regained some amount of oxygen and had been clasping and dragging her nails on both sides of Gabrielle’s back. When Gabrielle bit her neck, she could not control her reaction. Xena grabbed one of Gabrielle’s arms and was able to get the shoulder in position and bite her right back. Gabrielle released her bite to groan and relish the intensity of the exchange. Gabrielle could smell the scent of their sweat and arousal. She drew in a few breaths as Xena released her bite and licked the bloody spot.

 

Gabrielle pushed down roughly and without warning latched onto Xena’s left nipple. Xena bucked her hips up in surprise and grabbed both sides of Gabrielle’s head holding her in place. Gabrielle suckled and rolled that hardened nub in her teeth and lips while Xena vocalizations slowly grew and grew. Quiet gasps and breath stutters were being replaced by much louder groans, catches from the back of her throat, and an occasional “harder” or “more”. Gabrielle’s hands had moved to Xena’s hips which were going hard at it, looking for needed friction. 

 

Gabrielle moved quickly again keeping Xena guessing. She released the breast, scooted down pressing Xena’s legs open, wrapped her arms over the top of Xena’s thighs, and with the flat of her tongue, she slowly trailed from Xena’s opening to the hardened nub at the top. Gabrielle was very pleased with how wet Xena was and she tasted better than honey wine. She started lapping away with gusto, taking time to flick and suck in the pleasure nub periodically

 

Xena’s hips were undulating under the onslaught and she had snapped her head back and slapped at the bed as soon as Gabrielle had started licking her. Every once in awhile, Xena would take in a breath and lean up to look Gabrielle in the eyes. By the gods it was erotic, locking eyes with her lover when she was pleasuring her. 

 

Xena felt it starting to build. The throbbing nub was sending electrical spasms all over her body with every touch. From the small of her back and her inner thighs, a tightening was signaling an earthquake was about to hit. She took her hands and pressed them against both sides of Gabrielle’s head. She couldn’t help it, Xena pulled Gabrielle into her hot, wet center increasing the pressure of the licks and nips. 

 

A throaty warning came from the warrior, “Ga..Ga… Gabrielle…. Close… almost.” 

 

Xena was pulling at Gabrielle’s head quite hard thrusting her deep into her center. Gabrielle had to push back once, just to get a breath, then the took the nub into her mouth and concentrated on stroking it with her tongue. Xena bucked up hard, a guttural scream echoing through the room as she grasped at Gabrielle’s short hair. Then she clinched forward as her abdominal muscles contracted in spasms. Gabrielle felt a small amount of warm fluid squirt out of Xena’s channel and coat her chin. Xena bucked again and again, continuing to pull Gabrielle’s hair every time. Gabrielle had stopped flicking the nub and was trying to just lay her tongue against Xena’s puffy lips, feeling the fluttering, while fighting her head being yanked by the hair. 

 

Xena finally started to come down from her high. She went from grasping blonde hair to rubbing her head. Gabrielle was gently licking Xena’s center, taking care not to flick the sensitized nub, but just gently cleaning and taking in every bit of the wonderful fluid that Xena had to offer. Xena moved one of her hands to rest over her forehead, reminding her body how to take full breaths was a chore. Gabrielle flicked the swollen lips one more time and pulled back slightly to smile. The scent coming from Xena’s puffy, exposed center was still tantalizing. Gabrielle kissed along the inner thighs and realized that Xena’s hips were probably sore from being open so long under such muscle tension. Gabrielle rose and moved to one side of Xena’s body, then she gently helped Xena straighten out her legs and massaged the hips.

 

“Ohhhhh, that feel’s good. Now do it harder,” whispered Xena still floating in a post orgasm high. 

 

That simple saucy sentence struck Gabrielle to the very core. This was indeed her Xena. She was back. They were together. It was real. Gabrielle felt the tears start pouring down her cheeks as she massaged Xena’s hips harder. Xena heard a sniffle and finally opened her eyes to see Gabrielle’s silent tears. 

 

She rose up and gently took Gabrielle’s hand, “What’s wrong my love?” Xena asked.

 

Gabrielle smiled even though the tears were accelerating, “It is you. You are here with me. We are together and it is real.” 

 

“Yea, it’s me and it’s real,” Xena responded and pulled her down so she could hold her crying lover.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

The lovers slept the night in each others arms. They awoke to the crowing of their own rooster.

 

“Uhhhgggg, I don’t remember ordering a rooster,” the sleepy warrior princess said while yawning. 

 

Then the smaller blonde’s stomach let off it’s own wakeup sound, “GGGUUURRRRGGGLLLEEE.”

 

The warrior princess and her warrior bard both laughed and got up to see what they could conjure up for breakfast. They were both moving a bit slow and careful given sore muscles from nocturnal activities. Gabrielle was not going to mention it, but her scalp was even sore. There was also a couple of bites that needed medical attention..

 

Later on, they decided to fully explore the barn and the immediate area. In the barn, they found tackle for the two horses. Xena asked Gabrielle if she could have the tan horse, to which Gabrielle agreed. They saddled the tan horse that Xena had named Roan, and the white horse that Gabrielle had named Charity and went for a ride.

 

“Gabrielle, do you remember Eve?” Xena asked.

 

The bard adjusted herself in the seat and said off-handedly, “Of course I do”.

 

Xena asked, “Do you miss her?”

 

Gabrielle looked over at Xena with the sadness evident in her eyes, “Yes.”

 

Xena looked forward, nudging her horse to head up a incline off to the left, “So do I. That is not how it is supposed to be here. You are not supposed to remember or miss those still living. Somehow we are different. We are not supposed to be sore or worry about anything. Yet I am worried that we were left with every memory, experience, and so many of our needs so intact. I don’t totally trust Michael. We must make sure we watch him and everything else here.”

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Setting: Real world – New Zealand, Lucy’s home

 

It was early spring in New Zealand. The first of the Return of Xena movies was halfway through filming and Lucy and Renee had been very happy, secret lovers for nine months now. Once again, Renee and her kids were over a Lucy’s for an evening. It was getting to be more and more the norm, to eat dinner together and have all the kids spend time with each other. For Lucy’s kids, although they had plenty of cousins, there was just something natural about their “American” pseudo-adopted cousins that made their time together great. 

 

Julius was into the final year of high school and preparing for college and a bit busy with homework, college prep or soccer most evenings. Judah therefore was very happy to have Miles around as they were only a year apart in age and both loved Warhammer 40k and Magic. Iris was 4 years plus behind in age, but had a great time with the three older boys rather than just one. Julius was very kind and tended to dolt on her. Many times he agreed to watch one “girlie” video letting Judah and Miles off the hook. Iris did like designing scenes though and was very artistic. She had started being able to also participate in Warhammer 40k with her love of painting backgrounds, buildings, ponds, trees and landscapes. Lucy had basically turned part of the garage into their workroom giving them desks and two 8 foot by 4 foot tables to design and lay out things on.

 

Over the holidays, Renee and the kids had gone back to Texas to spend Christmas with her parents and Jed’s parents, but they had come back to have a second Christmas at New Years with Lucy’s family. Lucy had invited Rob over for Christmas which they celebrated cordially, then Rob took the boys for a holiday vacation to Australia. Lucy and Rob had talked beforehand. It was looking like the divorce was going to happen in about 12 weeks. He was still seeing the Australian actress that had been unofficially part of their breakup. He wanted the boys to meet her. After much thought, Lucy agreed as long as their cover story stayed intact. He was to say he met her AFTER the separation. 

 

The boys returned from their holiday with their Dad in good moods, but Lucy could tell Julius wanted to talk that evening.

 

“She’s only five or six years older than me Mom,” Julius lamented that night. “I mean, what can she see in him physically… I hope she is not just after fame or money,” 

 

Lucy smirked at her son’s implied comment on Rob’s age, “Well you know Julius, guys get more distinguished as they get older. That is sexy to some.” She sipped her diet coke and asked, “What was she like?”

 

“She was okay. She’s thin, tall, pretty and has dark straight hair. She is up with the times on how she dresses so it clashes with Dad’s older style, but she is not an air head or dense. She likes to read. She is serious about her acting career and taking all kinds of classes. We talked about music a lot. Neeaaahhh…. It was okay Mom, just weird to see Dad with someone else. They seem happy though…” Julius hesitated. He looked over at his Mom to see she was rolling her thumb over the side of her diet coke can, lost in thought. Julius reached out his hand to cover his Mom’s. She looked up at her oldest son and saw how much he was almost a man. She could tell he wanted to say something but was hesitating.

 

“What is it Julius?”, Lucy asked.

 

Julius took in a deep breath, “I want to know if you are happier now? I’m okay, I want you to know that first. Judah and me felt the changes. It is better now and we are glad you are getting along and we can still see you both. But what about you Mom? Judah and me talked earlier after Dad dropped us off. If we can see him with someone else, we want you to know that we don’t want you to be alone. We want you to find someone to make you happy again and we will support you.” Lucy felt tears coming to her eyes. She moved her hand to squeeze Julius’. 

 

“Yes, I’m happier too. I’ll try not to land up alone, but I’ll always have you guys and Daisy,” replied Lucy, cutting off any further remarks. Somehow she now felt a little guilty that her and Renee had been hiding their relationship but she was confident that it was the right thing to have been doing up until now.

 

New Year’s came and both families gathered at Lucy’s house. Everyone was sleeping over since they agreed all could stay up past midnight. Renee was in the guest bedroom with Iris while Miles roomed with Judah. Lucy had begged off spending this New Year’s Eve with her multitude of siblings, their families, and parents who were whooping it up at the parent’s house to have this first New Year’s event with Renee’s family. Miles and Judah and Iris exchanged several different Warhammer figures and building sets. Miles was building Grey Knights while Judah was mostly building Necrons with a secondary Tyranid army. From Julius, Iris got some custom paints and additional rock and foliage to continue designing with buildings and ruins along with a beautiful summer dress from Lucy. For Julius, there were clothes including a real Texas cowboy hat and a new tablet from Renee, Miles and Iris. Iris also gave Julius a picture that she had painted of a scene from Cinderella but Prince Charming look an awful lot like Julius. Julius looked over at Renee with a raised eyebrow that reminded her so much of Lucy it was uncanny. He gave Iris a big hug in return and agreed to watch Cinderella with her the next day.

 

Renee pulled from the gift box the gold herringbone necklace that Lucy and her kids had given her. It was custom woven with five drops holding purple amethyst stones from New Zealand. Lucy had picked each stone trying to find the purple that would highlight her lover’s green eyes the most.

 

“Lucy, Julius, Judah, it’s so gorgeous. Thank you,” gasped Renee and she leaned forward to give Lucy a chaste kiss in front of everyone. 

 

Lucy smiled and replied back, “You’re welcome Renee.”

 

Renee handed Lucy a small wrapped item and then a much larger and heavier box, “Here, your turn last.” 

 

Lucy opened up the small item first to find a new compilation CD and the digital download code of jazz favorites from many of the artists she really liked.

 

“Ooooooo, we can listen to this later,” she said excitedly.

 

Lucy then opened the larger box. She gasped and laughed once she realized what it was. There was a pair of size 10 roller-blades and every safety pad imaginable. 

 

“Well, you said you wanted to start roller-blading with me…” Renee quipped.

 

“Is there a neck brace in here too?” Lucy responded flipping through the box more. She picked up one of the skates, “I really always have wanted to Renee. This will be fun, long as we are careful. Thanks baby,” and Lucy leaned forward for a chaste kiss similar to their earlier exchange. 

 

The New Year came and went, everyone blowing horns and pecking each other, except Miles and Judah ran from all the kisses. After glasses of apple cider and listening to some of Lucy’s jazz CD, everyone grew sleepy and went to bed.

 

About 2am, Iris well into her deep sleep, Renee snuck down the hall to Lucy’s room and they celebrated the first day of 2017 by making slow, quiet love.

 

Now it was two months later, early spring, the filming was speeding up and about to get difficult with battle scenes galore. Paris Jefferson and Claire Stansfield had joined the cast as they had scenes coming up. The lovers were grateful for the several times each week they would join the families for an evening. They each wanted the hands on domestic interaction with their children, but they also liked sharing the duties and getting to spend any time they could off the set together. Lucy had told Renee about her talk with Julius over the holidays. They had agreed to slowly start getting the families comfortable with seeing them with each other more and more.

 

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoEnd Ch9


	10. The Return of Xena: Movie 1: Lucifer’s Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a labor of love driven by the Xenite Army and the struggle for a Xena Revival with the original cast. It is also a tribute to the wonderful, sexy ladies that Lucy and Renee are. The first part over several chapters is “real world fantasy” setting up a pretend story of how Lucy and Renee sign on for the movies and have a life together. Then the next part of this will be the two movies posed in Xenaverse (with some real world fantasy scenes mixed in). This is going to take awhile but I wanted to get this out there for inspiration (I hope) both for Xenites and for this poor writer. Now – I don’t own anything, I don’t make anything, and I don’t know these people nor orgs. All credits are given to Xena and all those that own the rights such as NBC Universal and Lucy Lawless and Renee O’Connor who own themselves. I had to paint Rob bad as I could not stage two car crashes. We all know he is NOT bad. This is pure fantasy, pure fiction, not real and is in no way a reflection of them or their real lives.
> 
> This is un-betad. All mistakes are mine.

Note from Author: The movies continue and I’ll intersperse their relationship into it although nothing on that side in this chapter. Now I know movies are not shot in sequence usually but I’ll have to tell the movies in sequence to make sense so forgive the real world films inaccuracy. I’m also fully aware I have to write the movies as a “story” so I know all the reflection would not be the same in a movie script form.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Setting: Xenaverse – Elysian Fields

 

Such were the days, least they felt like days, of plenty and joy for Gabrielle and Xena. Like no others they had before. No warlords, pirates, robbers, or slavers to worry about. Gabrielle blended relishing the simple life of planting their food and milking the animals with the need to fulfill Xena’s more adventuresome spirit. 

 

Xena wanted to fish and hunt of course. A pole was easy to make and there was twine, hooks, and netting in the barn so that was covered. She did wish for a knife and had to make due with a kitchen one. Looks like weapons were not as easy to have mystically appear as other things were. She guessed you were not supposed to need weapons in the Elysian Fields. It took her some time to fashion a bow and arrows and she downed their first buck soon after. They sparred with staffs and wooden swords. Something in their joined experiences made them want to keep up fighting skills and it was good for their physical bodies and minds. They teased and tantalized each other. Xena could tell Gabrielle’s skills had grown over their time apart. They were almost equal in skill now, even with a sword.

 

They made love whenever and wherever it suited them now. They were making up for being apart 15 years. They sometimes slept, well – got some sleep, out in the forest for that was as natural as sleeping in a bed. They both loved their place and loved being together. They seemed to be totally unto themselves.

 

But as time passed, Gabrielle noticed Xena would get distracted periodically. They would take the horses up to the original hill that looked over this valley and she would gaze out trying to look beyond the horizon. For Xena, it started one night as a face flashed across her thoughts. After the time spent recovering from her long encasement and rejoining with her soulmate, she found she still had wants. She wanted to see Solan. He was here, somewhere. Maybe he even realized that she had joined him in this plain of existence and was looking for her. Maybe he would only know she was there if he saw her. Xena thought of her mother too, and her brothers. They were all here, somewhere. She was sure of it.

 

Gabrielle was sitting at the edge of the dock cleaning a few vegetables while Xena was fishing off the end. Gabrielle thought Xena was very quiet, too quiet.

 

Xena took in a deep breath and sighed. She was torn. Here they had everything that they had suffered for. She had chosen to stay in the corridor just to stay as close to Gabrielle as she could. So here they were living their dream to be together and happy in safety and peace forever. Yet she had a guilty want to find her family. She flicked the pole, the piece of driftwood keeping the weighted twine ending in corn-baited hook at just the right height to not catch fish. She wanted to think, not catch fish too quickly. 

 

It had taken some time for Gabrielle to consider what the issues might be. Either Xena was getting stir crazy for fighting or more likely, she was thinking about Solan. Gabrielle had the same epiphany some time back. That brave, honorable, good people long dead would be here. Then it occurred to her that her parents would be here, but she didn’t want to see them as they had never accepted Xena and their relationship. Then she had realized that Perdicas would be here, but she was sure of her heart and would never want him to know she was here or that she had chosen Xena. Her sister, Lila, and Lila’s husband would probably be with her parents. That was the only one she would not mind seeing but she was willing to let even Lila go for her existence here with Xena. 

 

Gabrielle finished dipping the potatoes in water, cleaning off the dirt. But Gabrielle knew how much Solan and his death had affected Xena and their relationship. No matter how deeply buried, Gabrielle knew in her heart that it was her fault that Hope had killed Solan and that Xena had almost killed her in a rage caused by grief. They had forgiven each other, but a part of that guilt was still deep inside Gabrielle. 

 

After cleaning off carrots for the second time, Gabrielle realized she was afraid and that had made her hold back helping. She looked up as Xena flicked the pole causing the driftwood to bob up and down. Gabrielle was afraid to share Xena, but she also knew she had to. She could not take Solan away from Xena again.

 

Gabrielle looked down, while gathering up the cleaned vegetables into a bowl, she broke the silence, “We can leave tomorrow. You have been drawn towards looking to the east. We’ll go that way.” 

 

The dark-haired warrior gripped the fishing pole tightly. She dared not turn. Did she dream those words coming from her fairer-haired lover? The bard had seen Xena flinch and tense up but then remain rigid. Gabrielle stood up and walked until she pressed against Xena’s leather-clad body, wrapping her soulmate in her arms. Xena shuddered, bowing her head and closing her eyes to hold back the tears that were forming.

 

Gabrielle softly comforted her mate, “We’ll go find him…. and Cyrene. It’s okay. I understand. They are my family too.”

 

Xena shook her head slowly, unable to fathom just how much Gabrielle knew her, just how much Gabrielle must love her to give her this gift.

 

Xena whispered, always a bit timid to share her deepest confessions and emotions, “It’s not that you are not enough. You are. I gave them all up for you years ago when I stayed in the corridor. I don’t know why they have crossed my mind now.”

 

Holding her soulmate close, Gabrielle responded, “Because now we can go find them together and they will accept us. I want to let my parents and Perdicas and other family just dwell here in peace without remembering me. I only want you and yours.” She gave Xena a big squeeze, then moved back, but not before swatting her warrior’s firm ass, “Now, catch some fish and I’ll get the vegetables ready. I’m hungry. Catch extra so we can preserve some for the trip.” 

 

Xena smiled, the tears of happiness pouring down her cheeks. She listened to the soft steps of her love walking back into their home while she pulled the fishing line back in to adjust it and catch the fish that they needed.

 

That night, Xena worshiped her soulmate and tears of joy came more freely than they ever had from the warrior.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

They had traveled east any number of days, sometimes riding Roan and Charity, sometimes walking. It was odd, they could not actually tell the number of days any more. It was hard to leave the concept of time, but they had started to do it. Game and fish were plenty as were berries, mushrooms, fresh water, and wild herbs. It was strange to travel with only staffs and a light bow and kitchen knife and yet feel safe. The lovers had come across a few isolated happy souls, similar to themselves, but they were rather oblivious to any serious discussion of where Solan or indeed any other people might be. 

 

One time, as they watch twilight descend, they had seen a large flying object off in the distance. Both of them were sure it was an Archangel. 

 

Early one morning, the two warriors crested a moderate peak and gazed down on rolling plains of huts and simple fires, rivers of cool clean water and forests of plenty. A blanket of small white flowers lead down towards the first settlement of gathered people that they had come across. Roan pulled at the reigns that Xena was leading him by. She stopped to look back and watch him reach down with his muzzle to graze on the sweet flowers. Gabrielle allowed Charity to do the same. The bard uncapped her water skin and took a large gulp of water, then offered the skin to her partner who followed suit. Gabrielle rehooked the water skin to Charity and walked over to embrace Xena around the waist. The tall warrior circled her arm around her shorter lover’s shoulder and leaned down for a slow kiss. 

 

“Mmmmmmmmm,” Xena hummed into the kiss. The bard smiled and leaned back but not before flicking her tongue against her lover’s warm lips.

 

“We only just got up and dressed my warrior,” Gabrielle whispered nibbling along a strong jawline. A crooked grin appeared on Xena’s face and she turned to fully embrace her soulmate and grind their bodies together. 

 

Gabrielle chuckled, “Always going, aren’t you.”

 

“As are you,” Xena smartly responded.

 

Gabrielle scraped her teeth along Xena’s collarbone causing a shudder and gasp from her powerful warrior. 

 

“Okay, okay, you win,” Xena huffed separating from Gabrielle and calming her rapid heartbeat. Gabrielle gloated a giant “I won” smile in return.

 

The lovers gathered up the reigns for their horses and started down towards the settlement hand-in-hand. They entered the sleepy village, tying up the horses to a fence near a convenient water trough. A few carefree souls were milling about doing morning ablutions and breakfast preparations. They would look up and smile at the two new inhabitants and offer a greeting and a bit of bread or whatever else they had in their stores. No one was a stranger in the Elysian Fields. Everyone was a long lost friend it seemed. Xena would describe Solan and Cyrene and ask about other settlements, but for the most part, no one followed the conversation thread.

 

Gabrielle was drinking an offering of fresh cows milk when she heard a wild clownish laugh coming from behind a hut. It crackled through this normally calm landscape like the forgotten sound of lightening and it also sounded vaguely familiar. She quietly walked over so she could peer around the outside corner of the hut. There was a man with his back to her and a young boy with light brown hair both squatted around a small fire tending a frying pan which had some eggs frying in it. The man was odd given her experience in this plain of existence. He was animated and loud, relating to the boy a story involving trying to build a boat to go further downstream and the subsequent sinking of said boat. The strange man had a battered pot on his padded head and his back had a thick piece of leather tied over his simple clothing. The animated soul turned his head to the right as he raised his arm to simulate the bobbing and sinking of his grand boat. Wonderful lifting laughing came from the boy who was enthralled by the story. 

 

Gabrielle gasped, for once the man had turned his face enough, she knew who it was. She whispered, “Joxer…”.

 

The boy heard the whisper and looked past Joxer to notice a blonde lady peeking around the corner of the hut watching them. He rose with a large smile and waved at his new friend, “Come over pretty lady. We have plenty.”

 

Gabrielle was startled at being discovered but did not want to offend the friendly boy. She calmly came around the hut as Joxer rose to face the new person. He looked at the approaching short blonde woman, clad in a leather skirt and halter, and smiled. Gabrielle saw a frying pan on Joxer’s chest being held in place by tying it to the leather he had on his back. A few tears welled up in her eyes seeing him middle-aged again and as happy and giddy as he always was.

 

“Hello, my name is Joxer,” he said with a big, welcoming grin. 

 

“And I’m Monty,” chimed in the young boy.

 

Gabrielle was confused. Didn’t he recognize her? She responded, blinking the tears away and putting on a friendly smile, “Hello, my name is Gabrielle.”

 

Joxer pointed at a large rock near the small fire, “Sit there. We can talk while the eggs finish.” and he bounced back down with a big grin to reach for another egg to add to the pan. The two original eggs were ready, so first he picked up a large leaf and scraped one egg onto it and handed the package to Gabrielle with a shy grin and then he did the same handing the other cooked egg to Monty. Joxer then cracked two more eggs into the pan and took a pinch of salt from a small bowl and dusted the cooking eggs. 

 

Gabrielle blew on her egg to cool it a bit before picking up bits of it to nibble on. Joxer looked over at his new friend, “Is it okay?” he asked.

 

Gabrielle smiled reassuringly, “Yes, it is fine.” 

 

He obviously did not remember her at all. This was confusing. Then she took more note of the “Joxer-like” modifications to his clothing. She had also noticed a fighting staff of sorts leaning against the hut. Everything pointed at Joxer being just a little different than a regular Elysian soul. Gabrielle hoped that meant he was aware of what else might be going on in this plane of existence and maybe other settlements and even certain people.

 

“Joxer, can I ask you something?” Gabrielle queried.

 

Keeping careful attention on his breakfast, Joxer responded, “Sure.”

 

Gabrielle continued her investigation, “You have added some additions to your clothes. Why is that?”

 

Still keeping his eyes on his eggs, Joxer responded without emotion, “Because they will come back.”

 

Gabrielle stopped her nibbling, “Who? Who will come back Joxer?”

 

He glanced over at Gabrielle with a worried look on his face. This was the first face she had seen in this realm that showed any emotion other than happiness and contentment. He was special indeed, like Xena and herself.

 

Monty chimed in, “The flying monsters. I saw them too.” Now the boy’s face showed some worry. So Monty was also special Gabrielle thought. Maybe that is why Joxer and Monty were obviously drawn to each other.

 

Joxer rose, the eggs no longer dominating his thoughts, he walked over to his staff and gripped it tightly. Monty took the frying pan off the fire to keep the eggs from burning. Without looking back towards Gabrielle, Joxer spoke.

 

“Winged, horned Demons swooped in and took my friends. They didn’t even know to run or get under cover. Monty here lost his father. He remembers it, he remembers them, he remembers his Dad. No one here even seems to remember it or any that were taken but me and him. Some Angels came and chased them away. Soon after, Arch Angels came through but they would not take me. I want to fight and protect, but they said I would only get hurt. So we do what we can here to be ready and we watch.” Joxer looked back at the blonde lady. She seemed to be understanding. She was listening, unlike most here who would simply smile and say “that is nice” and go on with their day.

 

He left the staff and came back to squat down excitedly and look Gabrielle in the eyes, “You understand, don’t you? You have seen them???”

 

Gabrielle nodded at Joxer understandingly, “Yes. I know what you are talking about Joxer. I just didn’t know they appeared here.” 

 

Joxer looked at Gabrielle, relief coming over his face. He smiled at Gabrielle, “Thank you. I think I’m supposed to help but just don’t know how. Can you help?”

 

Just then Xena walked around the edge of the hut and stopped dead cold for there was an odd, animated man squatting in front of a seated Gabrielle. 

 

Gabrielle looked up to spy her confused lover. The bard thought quickly, “Xena. This is Joxer and Monty. They are our new friends and were just telling me of a Winged Demon attack.” Gabrielle stared at Xena to make sure she understood that Joxer had not recognized her.

 

Xena nodded and slowly approached as Joxer and Gabrielle stood up. Gabrielle offered Xena her remaining egg. Xena scooped the morsel into her mouth. Joxer looked at the tall, leather-clad, dark-haired lady. She had an aura of confidence and seriousness about her.

 

“What did you see Joxer?” Xena asked directly.

 

He crooked a worried brow at Gabrielle who smiled reassuringly and nodded her head in Xena’s direction to tell him to tell her the story. He related the attack in greater detail. A few of the males from the settlement had decided to go fishing together, including Monty’s father. The trail they were on paralleled the forest. Joxer was making his eggs like normal and he heard horrible screeches as he had never hear before. He looked and saw four Winged Demons swoop out of the trees and a couple of them pop up from the ground to block the path of the men. The men calmly stood there. He thought they probably never knew they were in danger. Two winged-ones clasped the shoulders of two of the men, including Monty’s father and carried them off. Their screams rang through the air. The rest of the men at least reacted then and started running back towards the village. The Winged Demons flew after them, taking one more man that had fallen while the rest made it back into the village. Joxer then heard a yell from behind him and two Angels swooped down, swords in hand, to confront the three remaining Demons. Most of the settlement people were just milling around oblivious to the fighting going on. One demon was confronting an Angel and had his back to Joxer. 

 

Joxer grinned, “I hit him on the head with my frying pan and he yelled and flew straight up in the air and away. That is what gave me the idea to use the pan as protection.” Joxer thumped his armored chest. “Then, after it was all over, Monty noticed his Dad gone, but no one else in the settlement seemed to notice the others missing. I tried to tell them. I pointed to where they usually sat, and everyone just shrugged and smiled. But we know, don’t we Monty?”

 

Monty smiled a sad smile and responded, “Yes Joxer, we know.”

 

Xena smiled. It was good to see Joxer back to his old self. Well, not as old as when they were last together which is good. He was himself. Animated, smiling, but with that aspect of “wanting to be a warrior” that was both his strength and his downfall. 

 

“Thank you Joxer. Gabrielle and I are going to take a walk around. Why don’t you finish your eggs,” Xena responded. Joxer looked back at the fire and noticed Monty had saved his eggs and that they were ready. He was suddenly hungry for them so he plopped down and started to scoop the eggs out of the pan onto another leaf. Gabrielle threw her leaf into the fire and took Xena’s hand so they could take a walk. Xena lead them down the same path that the men must have taken.

 

“Gabrielle, he described odd tactics for Demons. We have both been touched and taken over by them, myself much more than you. They are usually direct, almost stupid, in how they attack since rage and hate tend to rule their mind. Camouflage, hiding, sneak attacks, ambushes, who does that sound like to you?” 

 

Gabrielle took a moment and the answer occurred to her, “It sounds Amazon.”

 

Xena looked at the Amazon Queen several times over, “Yes it does. So where are Demon’s learning and following Amazon fighting tactics and why are they here taking souls from the Elysian Fields and why aren’t the Angels and Archangels stopping it?”

 

They followed the trail until it passed the edge of the forest where the attack must have happened and then continued down until they found the settlement’s fishing spot, several men already content with poles in the water.

 

Gabrielle scooped up some of the clean water along the edge of the river. “Xena, I’m also wondering why Joxer is not recognizing us.”

 

“I agree. That might mean that Solan and Cyrene may not recognize us too. I wonder if it is all related to the fact we have been left with our memories, worries, and physical traits so intact. Of course, now we have seen there are some with at least part of those features, such as Joxer.”

 

Xena took a sip of water also and then stood up to listen to the men’s carefree fishing and conversations. She had basically asked Gabrielle to leave their peaceful, perfect home and head this way in search of Solan and Cyrene. Now they had found Joxer sitting in a settlement that had been attacked by Demons. This definitely did not sound like the perfection the Elysian Fields were supposed to be. She pulled Gabrielle against her side, always her comforter now. She needed answers. 

 

They walked arm-in-arm back to the part of trail where the ambush had occurred and stopped. Xena had a thought, “Gabrielle, we need answers. I’m going to try something.”

 

Joxer had finished his eggs and was cleaning the pan in some water, Monty chattering away about trying some goose eggs tomorrow, when a strange high pitched undulating cry pierced the quiet landscape. Then a female voice was yelling the name, “Michael”. He bolted up and ran to his fighting staff. He looked down the trail and saw Xena and Gabrielle near the point where he had seen the Demons attack. Xena was yelling for someone named “Michael” and piercing the serene air with some form of war cry. It was enough to cause all the settlement people to notice and wonder what was going on.

 

Xena continued to cry out, “Michael, I know you can hear me. I’ll keep breaking this peace until you appear” and she followed up with another round of battle cries. Gabrielle was actually chuckling a bit at Xena’s boldness. 

 

Off in the distance, Joxer saw a black-winged form headed towards the women. His fingers tightened around his staff.

 

“Monty, go inside and stay there until I come get you.” Joxer ordered loudly and he took off full bore towards the two women. 

 

Xena heard Joxer’s yelling just before Gabrielle shouted that a dark-winged form was headed straight towards them. Gabrielle grabbed Xena’s arm keeping her close. Various settlement people were slowly starting their way also. Xena had never felt quite so powerless – they had not even brought their staffs with them. She shook her head realizing she should have gathered their few weapons the moment Joxer had told them about attacks here.

 

Xena relaxed as soon as she could make out Michael’s maroon and silver clothing and that the wings were feathers and not skin. Xena raised her free hand as Joxer arrived, huffing and puffing, “It’s okay Joxer, it’s Archangel Michael.”

 

Joxer went down to his knees and leaned against his staff, gulping to catch his breath. Some of the fishermen and other settlement people continued forward having noticed the Archangel also. As Michael landed between Xena and the forest, many came up to him with large smiles to touch him and greet him. He would place his hand on their foreheads in return as a blessing. Most were content to walk away and return to their perfect existence while a few stayed to be in his presence. Joxer rose and stumbled over to stand next to his two new friends.

 

The tall blonde leader of the Archangels walked over to the two lovers, “You called?” he said cheekily. 

 

Xena retained her commanding glare rather than respond to the cheeky comment. She simply did not trust Michael all the way. “A few questions I hope you will answer,” she said coldly. He looked at her and nodded. Although he was happy being the instrument of their reunification, he was also aware Xena had attacked him before and could again if she or Gabrielle ever found out the full extent of his manipulation of their lives and deaths.

 

Taking into account Joxer’s presence, she rattled off her question, “Why are Demon’s getting in here and taking souls? Why are you not stopping them? Why are some here able to remember previous experiences, outside people, still have worries, and the like? Why are we not remembered by those that knew us?”

 

Archangel Michael replied in the same confident and terse form as she had given him, “We don’t know why they have increased nor why they have been more successful. We have pulled back from watching over worldly events to provide more security and are training new Fighting Angels but so far it is not enough. It is both your history of being Archangels and being reborn and by my choice that you have retained most of what you were. I believed it was important to fulfilling your happiness and destiny here. Others can have a strong enough calling to aid or serve that it forces a retention of their wants also. That is also the reason why recognition of you is not automatic. You may chose to have someone remember you or not.”

 

Coming from beyond the forest, four Angels, two males and two female, swords at their sides like an Archangel, flew towards the group and landed near Michael. He nodded in greeting.

 

Michael continued, “These here are aiding in covering this area but even we cannot cover an infinite landscape such as this. We patrol, but mostly wait for a feeling of disturbance, such as what you caused, and respond to it as quickly as we can.”

 

More back and forth questions and answers ensued, mostly related to why they had left their house and the resulting “where was Solan and Cyrene”. Archangel Michael whispered something to one of the Angels who nodded and flew off.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Six pairs of red eyes peered from the dark forest. They had learned to look before they dove into a fight. They had learned to flank. They had learned to act as a squad. It was still rough to hold back the rage of pure vicious attack. This was one time they were all glad that they had because they were staring at the backs of one Archangel and three Fighting Angels.

 

The lead Demon hissed, “There he is. The skinny one beside the two females. That is who we are to take.” 

 

Another Demon growled back, “How can you tell? I only sense the Angels.”

 

The lead Demon turned and jutted his chin out at the questioner, “Sensed him before. Right before he hit me with the frying pan he has strapped to his chest.” 

 

The smaller Demon next to the lead Demon started a horse laugh which was cut short by the clawed hand of the lead Demon clamping down on his throat stopping all form of sound and air. 

 

“Shhhhhh,” the lead Demon hissed while continuing to strangle the struggling squad member. He waited a bit longer, then released the throat with a shove. He was leader because he had learned. He was leader because he thought. Strategy helped you win. He looked at the situation. Too many Angels. Draw them away and take the target with the rest.

 

He snorted out his orders quietly, “You three, you are fastest, go high and get ready to swoop down but don’t engage. Just draw the Angels up high and back towards the horizon. Be loud as the wails of the damned doing it too. Bowman move 30 large paces away and wait for my signal to take shots at the sheep to scatter them. Me and you,” the lead Demon pointed to the squad member that tried to laugh, “we wait for our chance and grab him.”

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Both warriors heard it. Gabrielle tensed the hand holding her lover’s. The almost silent whistle of an arrow piercing the air but it headed off to their left. Both trained so well, they crouched and turned to the left just in time to see the arrow plunge into the thigh of a oblivious villager. He screamed and fell to ground.

 

Archangel Michael and the Angels turned towards the scream drawing their swords. Within an instant, three Demons swooped from the forest and each plunged into the back of an Angel and then just as quickly shot up high into the sky their devilish screams piercing the serenity of the valley like no other sounds ever had. The Angels scrambled back to their feet while Michael yelled, “Follow them but return and do not be captured!”

 

Michael turned, sword drawn to face the forest and searched with all his senses to see where the arrow had come from.

 

Xena and Gabrielle moved to the villagers, getting them to pick up the injured one and head back to the village. Gabrielle picked up the zinging sound of another incoming arrow, this time closer. Xena heard it too and turned in time to watch her protégée grab it before it impacted yet another villager. They nodded at each other in understanding, Xena threw her love a proud grin.

 

Joxer had taken a fighting stance with his staff and was still near Archangel Michael. Under his breath he was whispering to himself, “I am Joxer the Mighty. I am Joxer the Mighty. I am…”

 

Another arrow flew towards the retreating villagers, simultaneously, Archangel Michael plowed across the trail and into the forest towards where it emanated. Once again, Gabrielle had been watching Xena’s and the villager’s backs and easily caught the deadly weapon. The villagers started making headway back to the settlement finally.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Xena caught movement from the forest near their original position. Two Demons swooped out headed straight for Joxer.

 

Xena took off towards him yelling, “Joxer, look out!”

 

Gabrielle turned to follow her soulmate but kept her senses trained in case of another arrow. 

 

Joxer’s eyes widened as the two Demon’s glided straight for him. He swung his staff wildly, catching one of them in the arm but it bounced off harmlessly and the smaller Demon grabbed the staff and flung it away. Joxer let out a yell of surprise as the larger of the Demons wrapped him up in one massive arm and took off straight into the air. The leader looked down to see the first of the women leap and grab his squad-mate’s feet while the smaller blonde was running towards them fast. He let out an evil laugh which mixed strangely with Joxer’s panicked screaming.

 

Just as the smaller Demon was pushing off the ground, Xena leaped and grabbed onto both hoof-like feet. This caught him unawares and he plummeted back down onto the ground. Gabrielle heard commotion behind her in the trees and could only hope it was Michael taking care of the Demon with the bow as she was now totally focused on catching up to the Demon before he took off with her lover. Joxer’s screams were still ringing through the air as Gabrielle drop-kicked the grounded Demon with both feet straight to the chest sending him groaning and flat onto his back and wings. Xena continued to grab onto his legs as Gabrielle scrambled up and stomped on a red hand that was trying to draw a sword. Then Xena leaped up and snapped her fingers into key pressure points cutting off the Demon’s control of his limbs. He went rigid with a groan and concentrated solely on breathing.

 

The tall warrior first went to her soulmate and they embraced. Two pounding hearts, each glad the other was not injured. Xena grasped Gabrielle’s hand and walked back to the Demon. She could not leave the pressure points on too long or the victim was permanently maimed, not that she really cared. She reached down and pulled the sword from the Demon’s sheath. The Warrior Princess looked at the deadly weapon in her hand feeling its familiar weight. A deadly weapon, here in the Elysian Fields. Indeed, it was confusing. An unsettling quiet had descended. No more could you hear the wails of the Demon’s, the clash of bodies, nor the scared cry from Joxer. Serene silence had returned. A false blanket of peace and calm hovered over this battlefield.

 

The fluttering of wings slowly grew louder and louder and Xena pulled Gabrielle behind her in a protective mode. They finally picked out the three Angels headed back to their location and relaxed. 

 

Just as they landed, Archangel Michael came running from the forest, blood on his exposed blade, sweat coming down the sides of his face, and he pointed his sword into the forest, “Two of you, go in there and find the pathway they are using to enter here. We need to seal it or guard it directly.” Two Angels bolted into the forest disappearing quickly into the dense foliage.

 

A gasping Michael came upon the prone Demon, “What’s wrong with him?”

 

Xena responded, “I’ve temporarily paralyzed his extremities. I need to take it off pretty soon or he will be maimed.”

 

Michael nodded at the remaining Angel who put his blade away and rolled the Demon over. He removed his belt and used it to tie the Demon’s hands behind his back. Both Michael and the Angel then pulled the limp body up until it was on its knees and facing Xena.

 

The Archangel ordered, “Okay, take it off now. We need him able to be questioned. Let’s get some of your answers.” Xena handed Gabrielle the sword and came forward and snapped her fingers against key points taking off the paralysis. As soon as the Demon’s legs held his own weight, Michael placed the tip of his sword against the Demon’s chest. The Demon grunted and groaned at the painful sensations coursing through his arms and legs.

 

Archangel Michael asked the Demon, “Why are you here? Why have you taken another soul? How are you doing this?” The Demon only revealed an evil smile in response.

 

Xena huffed, “I have a better idea.” Quick as a flash, she pressed the points on the neck cutting off blood flow to the brain.

 

“I’ve just shut off the flow of blood to your brain. In thirty seconds, you will be dead, even for you” Xena said calmly. The Demon’s eyes grew wide but his attempts to struggle were weak.

 

The captured Demon hissed out an response while pain racked his head, “We can now sense those not totally participating in the peaceful existence here. Any with purpose or wants. Those are who you usually use as Angels but they also make better Demons as many time they have fighting skills. None of the ones we took the last round were right. We were punished for returning with sheep. Turns out we were sensing the strange one we just grabbed.” The Demon’s black blood was pouring from both nostrils and his eyes had begun rolling back in his head. Xena snapped out her fingers and undid the pressure points. The dark-skinned creature blinked and sucked in a deep breath. Xena forced the Demon up from the ground and remained firmly holding one arm while the Angel held the other.

 

Gabrielle came forward, “I’ve got another question for him.” Michael nodded his approval while sheathing his sword. Gabrielle came forward to look the Demon in the face. His red eyes and evil stare would normally petrify a fragile female like this, but Gabrielle was strong and brave and fearless. 

 

She spoke to him, “Your tactics have changed too. Not just smarter Demons. Who is helping Lucifer?” 

 

Even without the pressure point pinch, the Demon knew he needed to answer as he was surely going to be in the care of the Archangels for quite some time. He actually preferred to stay with them now as returning to hell would only bring punishment for his failure due to being captured.

 

He smiled, showing off grey sharp teeth, “A cunning and wise female helps the Master and has trained us well. She punishes as cruelly as he for those unable to follow. It has so depleted the ranks that we needed many more to refill them. Her name …. is Alti.”

 

Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other in horror and confusion. Xena turned to Michael, anger in her eyes, “How can Alti be helping Lucifer? I thought Amazons did not come here?” Soon as she said the words, she turned and looked at Gabrielle realizing there was at least one other Amazon here. 

 

Archangel Michael spoke, “Exceptions can be found. Gabrielle had crossed to here before so there was no issue. If this Alti is Amazon, she found some other way.”

 

Another set of large, black feathered wings came down the pathway from the settlement. The wavy bronze hair of Archangel Pyrene glistened in the sun as she approached the group. She walked over to Michael.

 

“I’ve helped the soul who was injured by the arrow,” Pyrene reported and then she added quietly, “I located them. They are together, peaceful and content.”

 

Archangel Michael nodded and then pointed to the Demon, “Pyrene, take him and an escort and secure him away.” Pyrene nodded, took the arm Xena had been holding, and along with the other Angel, took off with the captured Demon. Gabrielle handed Xena back the sword.

 

“I’m going to go see if we have discovered the entryway here.” Michael said. “Can you two go back and see how the rest of the settlement is?”

 

Xena turned to seek concurrence from Gabrielle. She noticed her soulmate was a few steps away gently picking up Joxer’s discarded staff. Gabrielle looked back at Xena with tears in her eyes.

 

The two warriors silently walked back to the village. As they approached, the same pleasant smiles and greetings occurred as when they had entered before. None had a recollection of the attack. They accepted an offering of water and a few potato rolls to sate their hunger. Gabrielle led them to the hut. The hut where she had found Joxer and Monty. 

 

“Monty?” Gabrielle called out. 

 

The brown headed boy popped his head out from the hut. It wasn’t Joxer calling him but it was his friend Gabrielle.

 

“I stayed in the hut, just like Joxer told me too.” he replied. The boy came out with a big smile to look around for his friend but Joxer was nowhere to be seen. Then Monty noticed the staff that Gabrielle had in her hand, Joxer’s staff, and the dark coarse sword in Xena’s, and the sad looks on both their faces.

 

He grimaced and his eyes sunk to the ground, “He isn’t coming back. Is he? Just like my Dad.”

 

Gabrielle walked over to fold the boy into her arms. He couldn’t quite cry so Gabrielle did it for him. Xena leaned the sword against the hut and folded her arms around both Gabrielle and Monty. He sighed and relaxed into the warm embraces.

 

Some time later, the three were sitting around the cooking fire. Monty was poking at the embers from breakfast with a stick while chewing on one of the potato rolls. Xena was trying to sharpen the sword she had acquired. Gabrielle was relishing the sound of her warrior.

 

“What do I do now?” he asked his new friends. Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other, neither knowing quite what to say.

 

Fortunately, Archangel Michael rounded the corner of the hut and all three stood up.

 

He spoke to Xena, “We found the fissure. Going to be able to do a partial blocking and keep a guard closer. Not sure they will be back here though given this defeat and if there is no one else here in the village they are interested in.”

 

Gabrielle responded, “They are looking for the special ones, right? Those with memories, wants, and needs. Well, here is the only other one we found. This is Monty.” 

 

Michael looked at the boy whose eyes widened as the great Archangel came towards him. Michael smiled, “Be at ease boy. I just need to bless you.” and he placed his hand on Monty’s forehead. Michael nodded. He felt the knowledge, the bravery, and need to experience. He also saw the sadness. The boy knew who was missing. He saw the trepidation. The boy had seen the Demons. Indeed, Michael knew he could not leave this target here unprotected. He smiled, and moved his hand to cover the boy’s cheek.

 

“Monty. Would it be okay with you if you came with me. We need helpers like you.”

 

Monty smiled, a great worry lifted from his mind, and he grabbed the hand that was touching his cheek, “That would be great.”

 

Monty looked over at Xena and Gabrielle who were holding hands as usual. He looked back at the great Archangel, “How about them? They know. They could help, I know it.” Then he looked at Xena and Gabrielle, “I know you can help. I don’t want any more like Joxer and my Dad to be taken. Do you?”

 

Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other. They thought they had served their time but it was hard to ignore the needs of so many. Gabrielle looked at Joxer’s poor staff once again. She was torn. She wanted to help but she could also read Xena’s mind and see the conflict in her eyes too. Xena was thinking “find Solan and protect him”.

 

Gabrielle spoke up, “I don’t want to see more taken either Monty but we are trying to find another boy and his family.”

 

Archangel Michael spoke up, “They are safe, for now. Since we now know Lucifer is targeting the more special ones, like you, they are safe. I sent Pyrene to checked them. They are together and at peace without want or needs. They are not targets unless you go to them because you two are definitely targets. The faster we can defeat this new threat, the fewer the innocent souls that will be caught in the crossfire.”

 

Xena let the words sink in. They had to stay away from Solan and Cyrene to keep them from being inadvertently targeted. Then again, if she could stop Alti and this new buildup, it would save all here. Xena looked into Gabrielle’s eyes. They didn’t need to say anything to each other. Gabrielle nodded her agreement and added a slight smile.

 

Xena looked at Michael and swung her sword around in a circle, “Okay, where do we join?”

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

“Aiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee”

 

Just one more wail of agony added to the backdrop of screams in Hell. Nothing out of the ordinary. Lucifer’s whip came across the bloodied chest of the chained Demon once again, cutting flesh down to the ribs, a few chunks of muscle and skin now falling to the gravelly ground due to the criss-cross of slices from the punishment. 

 

The Demon cried out again. He took a deep breath, black blood dribbling from his mouth, “Master, I brought back a chosen one…” he pleaded.

 

Lucifer came forward and sneered, “a weak one at most and you lost two of your squad to get him.” Lucifer cracked the whip handle across his follower’s forehead.

 

The Demon made a weak response, the loss of blood starting to wear on him, “One Master, one survives. I saw him tackled by a dark-headed female and her companion.”

 

“DESCRIBE THEM!” A voice boomed from the shadows.

 

Alti slithered up behind Lucifer, caressing his fiery skin as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She had on layers of leather and fur. Her arms and neck ringed with magical tokens and stones. On her head was a horned-headpiece worthy of Lucifer’s consort. She tucked her head into his shoulder causing their horns to clack together and moved one hand to push down the arm that Lucifer was holding the whip in.

 

“Wait my Lord.” She cooed in a gravely voice.

 

Alti looked back at the Demon, “I said describe them slave.” 

 

The Demon thought hard remembering them when they were standing next to the chosen man. “A tall, bronze-skinned, dark-haired female wearing dark leather and armored breastplate. The other was shorter with fair short-hair and a lighter leather skirt and halter top. They were not smiling and meek as the sheep were, but with Angels around I could not sense if they were chosen.”

 

Lucifer and Alti looked at each other and broke into horrendous evil laughing. Alti unsheathed a short sword that she always wore on her side and slit the throat of the offending Demon, never stopping her evil cackle. 

 

Alti spoke their thoughts, grim determination echoing through the halls of hell, “It is Xena and Gabrielle and they have much to pay for.”

 

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoEnd Ch10


	11. The Return of Xena: Movie 1: Two New Commanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a labor of love driven by the Xenite Army and the struggle for a Xena Revival with the original cast. It is also a tribute to the wonderful, sexy ladies that Lucy and Renee are. The first part over several chapters is “real world fantasy” setting up a pretend story of how Lucy and Renee sign on for the movies and have a life together. Then the next part of this will be the two movies posed in Xenaverse (with some real world fantasy scenes mixed in). This is going to take awhile but I wanted to get this out there for inspiration (I hope) both for Xenites and for this poor writer. Now – I don’t own anything, I don’t make anything, and I don’t know these people nor orgs. All credits are given to Xena and all those that own the rights such as NBC Universal and Lucy Lawless and Renee O’Connor who own themselves. I had to paint Rob bad as I could not stage two car crashes. We all know he is NOT bad. This is pure fantasy, pure fiction, not real and is in no way a reflection of them or their real lives.
> 
> This is un-betad. All mistakes are mine.

From the author: All the same disclaimers as other chapters. I know my "movie" is a story being shot in order and taking a lot longer than movies usually take to shoot. Go with the flow. This chapter got so long I kept it "movie only" so next chapter will be all Lucy/Renee. Kudo's and Comments spur me on.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

Setting: Xenaverse – Elysian Fields, Hell, Heaven

 

The cavern of maroon and brown rock went on forever. In the hazy columns of dim light coming sparsely at odd angles, it was cold and he wrapped his arms around his chest. In the dark shadows, it was hot and he broke out in a sweat. Jagged rock pinnacles and columns made it impossible to take more than a few steps in any straight direction. Constantly weaving, running into dead ends, it was a hideous maze to nowhere. Always the wailing. The cries of pain. The cries of woah. The evil cackles of the masters against the screams of the tormented. No place to even curl up and cry. He was thirsty. He was hungry. He was scared. He didn’t feel so …. Mighty.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Archangel Xena emerged from the trial to a cavern bathed in white and flowing fresh air, her grievances resolved. Archangel Gabrielle came up to her with a smile and pressed a hand to her cheek. Once again, per their deal, they had been left intact of their histories and emotions, this time blessed by the God of Eli. They had made one additional stipulation, they would not be separated. They would fight side by side, never leaving each other’s sight, there to watch the other’s back. To exist together or go to oblivion together at their own choice. 

 

Archangel Michael walked over to greet his two newest Archangels. Xena could feel him without even turning.

 

“Do you feel that Gabrielle?,” Xena asked.

 

Gabrielle could see Michael approaching with two sheathed swords, but could also feel something like a tickle at the back of her head. She nodded. Xena moved her hand to caress the back of her head in case some insect or stray foliage had gotten into her hair.

 

“We have improved ways to sense each other. You will feel that any time an Archangel comes near and sometimes others,” Michael explained while he handed them their weapons. 

 

He placed his hand on Archangel Xena’s forehead and something told her to do the same to him. They shared a blessing and their essences for a fleeting moment and it made her smile. It almost had the feeling that you get when you are sitting around a fire with family. A linking where you could know you were not alone. Michael did the same with Gabrielle then Xena and Gabrielle shared their touch. Now that touch, given the link with Michael and their mated state, caused a wave of sensation through both warriors. They did not think they could feel closer until that touch. Now they could almost hear each other, see what the other was seeing. They felt the total love they had for each other, the devotion. It was as intimate a bond as their physical joining was. Xena moved her hand to behind Gabrielle’s neck and brought her forward into a gentle kiss. Both women felt those well known physical tingles start coursing across their skin. Suddenly both sets of black wings started to twitch and shake.

 

Gabrielle broke off the kiss with a laugh, flexing her wings out and refolding them. She whispered, “I guess we are going to have to keep things more private until we learn how to control ALL of our reactions.” Xena groaned, placed her forehead against Gabrielle’s, and let a large shutter cause a wave of fluttering through her wings. They backed up from each other to attach and adjust their swords and sheaths.

 

Michael continued in agreement, “Yes, you are. It is unusual to have bonded Archangels such as you, especially with physical desires intact. I’m not sure what the total ramifications are. Please keep it private to also not confuse or distract the rest of the Angels and Archangels.” He came forward to whisper into Xena’s ear, “When you kissed, I don’t think you realized that some of that physical reaction you have projects outward.”

 

Xena looked at Gabrielle, a look of surprised shock on her face.

 

“What?” Gabrielle asked.

 

“Nothing. But you both are right. We will keep our more intimate feelings for private time.” Xena responded with a wink to her lover. 

 

“Back to why we are here,” she added. Archangel Xena remembered just a bit of her last experiences with wings and knew she had always felt clumsy, a bit off balance, and definitely did not work out the tactical uses of three dimensional thinking. She could not flip and role with the wings nor dodge as far nor be as fast. There was a giant sail attached to your back. It required some new thinking to maximize benefits and compensate for the bad aspects. 

 

Xena turned to Michael, carefully removing her sword from its sheath to inspect it, “Michael, you said more Fighting Angels were being trained. I think Gabrielle and I should participate. First it will help us actually learn to balance and use our wings. Next it will teach us what tactics you are emphasizing here. We have fought Alti many times, maybe we have some suggestions.”

 

Michael nodded in agreement, “Follow me.”

 

They walked into a large cavern, well lit from high above by the eternal light of Heaven. White stone walls extended up several tens of body lengths and held various crevices and hollows and projections, one of which they had come out of and stood on a small observation landing. There was a very large flattened area in the middle of region with a carpet of white vapor weaving across the floor. Several full height frames contained tethered heavy bags for blunt sword practice. A line of archery targets at various ranges flowed along the farthest side of the chamber. Against one edge of the cavern was a few large white stone tables with a multitude of blocks on one of them, and parchment maps on the others and near them, some large stone blocks with handles on top. 

 

Groups of black and white winged Angels were everywhere. Gabrielle observed there were three Archangels, each with a group of twelve or so Fighting Angels practicing either swordplay, archery, or flying in formations high above and swooping in to pick up heavy objects. The Archangel high above was probably Rufolo, given the long black hair and beard she could make out, Gabrielle had met him with Michael long ago. Down on the archery range, was a small, medium-sized, dark-haired female that Gabrielle did not know. Then she noticed the group in the sword practice area. They were both sparing with each other and swinging at the hanging targets.

 

Xena had been looking up – always mindful of anything flying over her head, and marveling at some of the flight artistry being shown. They were practicing ways to almost hover and wrap their wings for extremely fast bursts and turns and then come out and regain their airflow. All of the sudden, she felt a strong pulse at the back of her head and her eyes snapped around to look at Gabrielle.

 

Gabrielle’s mouth was wide open and her brows drawn in surprise. Xena took Gabrielle’s hand and followed her line-of-sight down to the sword practice area. A shudder went through her that fluttered her wings. There, on the floor of the arena was a female Archangel with distinctive short white/blonde hair sparing with two Angels, teeth flashing as she barked out instructions and adjustments. 

 

Michael felt the tingle of worry, of apprehension, flowing from both women.

 

“Yes, it is Callisto. We needed her skills and she felt the calling so they were released, but none of the memories or influences of her dark past have been returned. Please remember this and your earlier forgiving of all her transgressions. She returned you both to the living to ascend and continued to always have the need to serve. Now she is fulfilling her full purpose here. Release all your apprehensions and feelings of old for this is a fellow Archangel,” he ordered.

 

This was the first time Gabrielle and Xena had felt his more commanding presence. They looked at each other, each nodded in agreement. Gabrielle tightened her grip on Xena’s hand and closed her eyes to once again clear her mind of the old memories of Callisto killing Perdicas, of her bringing back the evil Hope, of all the pain she had caused Xena. She remembered her first purging of these memories and of Callisto’s returning them to the land of the living and the relief flowed through Gabrielle as a warm wave. Xena did the same, purging memories of altercations and treachery. She had freely given up her own first Archangel experience for this woman. Now they were to truly fight side by side with total trust of each other. Xena realized that tactically, Callisto on their side was a good thing indeed, especially against Alti. 

 

Michael felt the apprehensions fade, he let a small smile of approval form on his face, “She will only remember the forgiveness and her time here including all those experiences with you, but not her existence of debauchery in the real world nor her time as a Demon.”

 

Still holding Gabrielle’s hand, Xena now studied the sword and sparing practice going on. She watched Callisto’s smooth transitions between ground and air, the whacking of wooden swords as she called out instructions in parallel with fighting three angels herself. She was showing the three how to have one distract the enemy so that the other two could be clear to overpower. All at once, she called her whole squad down to the ground and took them through logical steps of swordplay such as: to know the environment (things to people), draw sword, relax, balance, engage, defense, and all the way through constant arm positioning. Some of the balance work was different depending on whether you were on the ground or in the air, so she had them work on both. Xena was actually quite impressed and was fidgeting with excitement wanting to join in.

 

Gabrielle smiled and blew out her nose quickly, the hand holding hers was now twitching. Xena wanted to go “play”. She looked up into steel blue eyes and said, “Come on. Let’s go get a workout.” Xena smirked back. Without turning around Xena said, “Michael, we will see you later.” and the two soulmates took off from the platform to join the sword practice. 

Michael watched for awhile, just to make sure things went smoothly. Archangel Callisto looked up sensing new arrivals. She smiled brightly when she saw Gabrielle and Xena thump down. Bright eyes and white teeth bore no ill and she embraced her fellow Archangels and friends. 

 

“Welcome. Peace be with you.” greeted Callisto as she placed her hands on their foreheads and received the same in return.

 

“and with you,” Gabrielle responded with a genuine smile.

 

“If you wish, you may pick up some practice swords and participate,” Callisto offered with a little bit of a “challenge” glint in her eye and a balanced twirl of the sword in her hand. There was definitely a change from the blank innocence of her previous angelic self. There was purpose and confidence evident.

 

Xena reached into a long trough and picked up a sword, “Yea, we would like that.” The sword had a realistic hilt but a blunt wood blade although it had a little weight to it for a more realistic feel. It could still break a bone for sure if you wanted. Xena looked down the wobbly blade and then started to twirl the sword, immediately glancing the edge of her right wing knocking off her smooth motion.

 

“You have to straighten the arm and fold the wings more, “ Callisto offered with a sweet smile, then she barked out commandingly, “Form a circle.” Gabrielle figured this was going to be fun so she elected to join the circle and watch.

 

Xena huffed, a bit aggravated at herself for looking “less than polished”, and she redid the swing motion taking into account what Callisto had said. It worked perfectly this time. The two practiced warriors started to circle each other. Now Xena was noticing how the longer Archangel skirt flicked around her knees more than what she was used to limiting her movement.

 

Callisto started to instruct again, “Know your surroundings, not just the target in front of you. Know where all others are, where the walls are, where the doors are, where the tables and chair and obstructions are. Watch the eyes. Watch the mouth. Stay light on your feet on the ground…”

 

Then Callisto shot off the ground with a burst of speed from her wings that sent the mist from the floor up ten feet in the air. Xena was caught flat-footed forgetting her wings and looked upwards. She could not see where Callisto had gone, nor hear the flutter of wings after the first gigantic push. Just as the Warrior Princess now Archangel was bending her knees to take off, a blunt sword blade came down hard on her wrist from behind making her hand release its sword.

 

“And make your enemy look where you are not. Swooping makes very little sound.” finished Callisto, the instructor, as she walked around Xena and picked up the dropped weapon. Callisto flipped the sword and offered it hilt-first to Xena. Xena shook her shocked hand and grabbed the hilt, a look of determination on her face. Callisto kept hold of the blade, staring straight back at the dark-haired Archangel.

 

Gabrielle was a little worried for a moment. She had seen how Callisto shot up and then folded-wings and swooped around in back of Xena never disturbing the silence or airflow after the initial push. Just as she was loosing her glide, she whacked the sword out of Xena’s hand from behind before landing. It was a move both graceful and complicated. As the newest Archangel was grasping the hilt of her downed wooden sword, Gabrielle could tell the wheels were turning in Xena’s head. They did have things to learn.

 

Xena relaxed her face and nodded, “Teach me how you did that?” she asked.

 

Callisto smiled. Gabrielle smiled. Michael smiled and walked away from the training hall. He wanted to go check on Monty.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Archangel Xena had just finished arguing over taking a raiding party down to Hell to see if any souls recently taken could be retrieved. Souls such as Joxer were certainly fighting being transitioned. Gabrielle related her battle against the transition but even one with her resolve had succumbed. Archangel Michael denied the request reasoning there was too high a danger of losing whomever they sent and that the higher number of Demons could then attack the Fields.

 

Archangel Gabrielle spoke, "No matter how many we train, I think we will always be spread too thin over the vastness of the Elysian Fields. You have said before yourself, it goes on forever.”

 

Gabrielle was making another point at the periodic meeting of the Archangel Captains. 

 

“Also, no matter how many you train, there are more Demons than us or they are stronger because they will sacrifice each other more maliciously. We want to draw them to one place, to one location, to one time so we can concentrate our forces as much as they are. They seem to be drawn to “chosen ones” as they call them versus “sheep”. I think we should gather as many chosen ones as we can to one location. I hate to say it, but they are the bait. We should do something so they will have protection both on the ground and in air. They should be armed and trained to protect themselves to some degree. Judging by what I’ve seen, just a little skill can thwart someone from being taken too easy. All that can fly, should fly, so what we need is a ground commander for the chosen ones and I’ve got an idea that I’ll try on that with your permission.”

 

Archangel Michael considered the words. Slowly, the influences of Xena, Gabrielle, and even Callisto had been morphing their defensive and offensive strategies. New ideas that sooner or later they might act on were being proposed. There had been one more attack in the Fields that had taken four more souls. They could not know if the souls were chosen ones or not but they could only assume it to be. Michael reasoned, if Demons could sense chosen ones, then there must be some way for Angels to do the same.

 

He looked around the table for thoughts on Gabrielle’s proposal. All nodded in agreement. Michael spoke, “Alright, Pyrene, Callisto, and myself will take three squads and scour for chosen ones and bring all found to the settlement where we found Monty. The access to it from the dark world is channeled more than most other locations. Sadainea, Henrique, and Rufolo continue training the newest squads. Demetrius, take over operations here with Thomas as second. Continue increasing rotations and patrols in the Fields. Xena, you and Gabrielle still need training but can start doing some patrols in the Fields too. Gabrielle, I look forward to your ground leader’s arrival.”

 

Just as he took a breath, a loud gurgling sound pierced the air. All heads turned in the direction of the sound to see Xena, sitting leisurely on a stone bench with one foot up on the edge of a low table.

 

Xena flung her hand out and opened her eyes and mouth wide, “What?? I’m hungry,” she said in exasperation. She could not remember when they had last ate. It had been many cycles of training and sparing and discussions and one nap on a pile of linens for sure. 

 

Gabrielle nodded, “I am too Xena. We will get something with Monty right after this.”

 

The Archangels were surprised and this did not happen often. 

 

“Dees ees not normal Michael,” Demetrius’ low voice boomed.

 

Michael nodded, “By his blessing, Xena and Gabrielle have retained more worldly traits than any Archangels within even your memory I take it. They are special in ways that even I do not understand. We must trust that there is a purpose to it.”

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

As infinite time went by, the differences were confirmed. Archangels Xena and Gabrielle did feel the need to eat and drink and even expel waste, not nearly as much as a living person, but something. Xena and Gabrielle also went through a rest cycle need. Heaven did not actually cycle into darkness, but periodically the need would come over both of them. Again, another result of them being left so very intact. They actually needed a room, a bed, to regenerate in. They did better if they experienced a dark cycle periodically. They also needed those moments of quiet to be together and explore how intense it was to make love when they could almost crawl inside each other’s head as much as explore the bodies. 

 

After a few “issues”, they figured the best solution was for them to return to their home in the Elysian Fields periodically to rest and bed and eat. There was a small danger as they could be targeted, a strong signal in the Fields, especially while sleeping, so two Angels always patrolled that area when they were there. This was also the opportunity Gabrielle needed to try and make contact on the ground commander she had in mind.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Archangel Gabrielle was on all fours in a soft fur-covered bed in her Elysian Dream Home. Her soulmate, her lover, her bond mate, her warrior, she had a thousand designations for Xena besides her name, was straddling her right thigh, one leg hiked up, rubbing herself against Gabrielle’s ample ass which was coated with her slick fluids. Xena had reached around from behind and was simultaneously rubbing three fingers forward through the puffy wet lips of her bard, circling a hardened clit with each thrust and then pulling back. They had learned to move objects outside of wingspan, and once again Gabrielle was showing it as her wings were splayed wide falling from her back to outside both sides of the bed. Xena’s were flapping in time with each thrust lifting her up just a bit. Gabrielle could feel it, she could feel Xena, she could see through Xena’s eyes. Xena was marveling at Gabrielle’s waist, her soft skin no longer carrying the Japa tatoo, she was watching the sweat pool along the spine as the ass was thrusting back aiding the feeling against her own clit. 

 

All the sudden Xena felt a warm pulse rip through her head and down the spine. Gabrielle was almost there. She thrust her hips and fingers hard three times, grunting in exertion and they both called out in ecstasy, wings stretching full out and Gabrielle’s arms giving out so her face hit the bed. It was almost unavoidable not to climax together. It was a perfection in joining. After some time, Xena felt the spasms relaxing and took in some deep breaths. She rubbed her hands over Gabrielle’s cooling skin and massaged her lower back. 

 

Gabrielle turned her head to take in some deep breaths and reached back to caress Xena’s hand. She pulled her wings in tight and started to rotate onto her side while Xena unstraddled Gabrielle’s leg and did the same so that the lovers were facing each other. It was more comfortable on their sides or stomachs given the wings.

 

Gabrielle smiled, her eyes half closed and body still humming. She reached out to caress a sweaty, muscular shoulder. Her fingers continued a lazy exploration of Xena’s heated skin grazing over her collar bone and trailing over a breast and still perky nipple. 

 

Xena opened her eyes and snorted, “I need a moment. That was our third time…” 

 

Gentle laughter resulted from the blonde bard, “I’m not starting anything. I just want to cuddle and sleep now.”

 

Xena smiled and pulled her lover forward so she could rest the blonde’s head on her upper arm and curl her other arm around her waist. The sparse bedroom was heated by a fireplace in the corner, so even naked, there was no need for a blanket. Wings kept the back warm too. Xena kissed a sweaty forehead, brought her leg over Gabrielle’s hip, and snuggled in for a long nap.

 

Gabrielle leaned her head back and watched Xena’s eyes grow sleepy. They closed and opened a few times while Gabrielle caressed the shoulder still, then they opened no more. The bard started to concentrate. She had seen Michael able to project simple images and thoughts to others, no matter how far away but only from the Fields. Maybe he could do it from other plains, but from here she had seen it. Aphrodite had come to her in dreams. She wanted to call her and have her come in a dream so they could talk. She had tried once without results so far.

 

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

The glistening pink bathing room was filled with scented candles, candelabras, bubbles and music. Aphrodite and a worshiper or three were taking a bath in a giant golden tub. Flutes of sweet wine and trays of her favorite nibbles were abundant. She was laughing and enjoying the constant attentions and cuddles of the three handsome males. One of them had taken to massaging her feet which felt glorious. A slightly older worshiper called Stonak was relating a tale of battle and love from a play he had seen long ago and she was enjoying his relaxed recitation. He was one of her favorites, a gentle but large man with a heart and body made for loving. Of late, she had needed his unquestioning adoration and worship more. It had driven the bad memories back into the recesses. 

 

Suddenly, an image popped into her head and the bubbly smile instantly disappeared from her face. Her Gabrielle was standing in a field of tall grass, the sun on her smiling face.

 

“Are you alright my goddess?” Stonak asked.

 

The image still dominated her mind. Now Gabrielle was speaking, “In my dreams.”

 

Aphrodite gulped down the full glass of wine in her hand, not that a goddess ever got drunk. It was more of the feel of indulging yourself that she craved. 

 

“Everyone leave me,” she said abruptly while rising from the warm foamy waters, quickly grabbing a robe and heading to her private chambers. 

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Gabrielle concentrated on her message and target for a few minutes before Xena’s even breathing and their previous interludes lulled her to the land of Morpheus. 

 

She soon found herself on the hill overlooking their house dressed in a simple light blue toga with a rope tie at the waist and sandals. She noticed she did not have wings. The sun warmed her face. A gentle breeze wafted through the calf-high grasses. The slight smell of hay, and animals, and smoke came up from the house. Gabrielle laughed, she also smelled fish. Xena certainly liked her fish. She was happy. Down there was her soulmate waiting for her. 

 

“Hello little one.”

 

The words came from behind Gabrielle and she turned to see Aphrodite, in a rather sedate pink bathrobe with white fur trim, but still in all her glory. 

 

Gabrielle ran into Aphrodite’s open arms. The goddess pulled her friend into her buxom and buried her face in short blonde hair to hide the tears. She was happy. The goddess was relieved to see her friend so happy. 

 

Gabrielle hugged her old friend back. It was good to see her, to feel her, even if she may not able to help.

 

“Good to see you,” Gabrielle said while still hugging away.

 

Aphrodite smiled and blinked away her tears. She was worried about how to respond. How to not bring up her knowledge of how Gabrielle had died. She did not want to talk about missing her nor show guilt.

 

“Good to see you too. Times have been busy.” Aphrodite finally responded.

 

Gabrielle chuckled and finally pulled out of the embrace, “For me too. I died. I found Xena and we live right down there sometimes. We are Archangels actually.”

 

Aphrodite was confused. She now realized that she should not even be able to communicate wth Gabrielle in this way. Angels don’t sleep. Angels don’t dream. 

 

“How am I even in a dreamscape with you little one? Why am I here?” Aphrodite asked.

 

The bard walked over to the edge of the hill again to once again look down over her house. Dreams were short, she better take advantage quickly. 

 

She turned to the goddess, “Xena and I have been left intact of memories, feelings, and even some physical traits and needs. Look’s like we are the first Archangels in memory that need to eat and sleep. So we come here to do that. I wanted to see you to get you a message and my dreams were the only way. For now, Fighting Angels and Archangels are not going into the human world to minimize chances of Demon’s attacking there. The Demon’s are massing under the rule of Lucifer and an old enemy of ours named Alti. They have been attacking here and taking souls from the Elysian Fields. We have joined the fight against them.”

 

Gabrielle took a breath, here it goes, “We need a ground-commander for the Fields. Someone good with tactics. Someone intact of knowledge of fighting and commanding and who could make hard, fast decisions. Someone allowed to be here, in other words, dead. We need …Athena.”

 

A very un-goddess-like mouth gapped in surprise. She had not seen this coming. The wheels started to turn in her head. She owed Gabrielle for holding back something as critical as “I was the one that stabbed you although it reunited you with your soulmate”. 

 

Gabrielle came forward to look the stunned goddess in the face, “Can you do it? You are still a goddess. Can you bring her back just to be here and not amongst the living? She would not have goddess powers, just be the commander and warrior that she was.”

 

Just as Aphrodite was moving her mouth to answer, the dreamscape she was in shattered and she found herself snapped back to Olympus in her private chambers. 

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Xena shifted in the bed, her arm getting stiff from being in one position having Gabrielle’s head on it. She raised up, waking Gabrielle.

 

“Sorry my love, needed to shift.”

 

“s okay,” Gabrielle responded sleepily. Xena rolled a small fur and put it under Gabrielle’s head and they both went back to sleep.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

"Auurrrkkkk Ah Auuurrrkkk Ah Auuuuuuurrrrrrkkkkkkk” came the crowing.

 

Xena’s wings flicked widely in surprise and she groaned, “I thought I wished that rooster away. We are having chicken for breakfast Gabrielle, just give me a little bit.”

 

Gabrielle had rolled to her tummy and was stretching limbs and wings. In a chuckled response, the kind bard replied, “Leave Hercules alone Xena. Just go get us some eggs and I’ll make you breakfast.”

 

Xena smirked at the name that Gabrielle had given their rooster. She slowly rotated to sit on the bed, her wings gently brushing Gabrielle’s. The warrior stood, figuring she did not need to put on clothes to go get eggs and return, she simply walked out to head to the chicken coop. 

 

Three steps through the house door, the naked Archangel stopped dead cold. 

 

Gabrielle heard a cry, “GABRIELLE!” and she bolted from the bed, her wings hitting door frames as her naked form scrambled out to the front. She ran straight into the back of Xena’s dark wings. Xena took a step forward absorbing the impact, then she reached back to bring Gabrielle beside her, never taking her eyes off what had startled her. Gabrielle clung to Xena’s arm and looked in the direction of the horse stalls. A broad smile broke out on her face and she squeezed Xena’s arm.

 

There, in her golden armor and helmet, was Athena, watching them intently as she pet Roan.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Athena sat across the simple wooden table from the two now clothed Archangels, a cup of water in her hand. She was quiet. Looking around, she was absorbing just seeing. She was relishing breathing and smelling. To feel a cup against her hand again. To feel armor on her skin again. Even though she had been dead only a blink of an eye in terms of all creation, she had felt it had been an eternity. 

 

Dead olympians float in an eternal mist, not that she knew that before. Nothing to see, nothing to hear, nothing to feel. She was quite surprised to find her consciousness remained as a pinpoint in this mist. Eons of existence formed a strong shield keeping her essence intact. This was a punishment worse than non-existence. To exist but have no inputs and no way to reach out. No worshipers, no prayers coming to you, no contact, no control over herself or anything. She had gone insane several times over and returned somehow. 

 

Then an apparition had formed in her disembodied consciousness. The shock almost mimicked a scream as she desperately reached out with her mind to grasp the fleeting image. It was bright, bright as trying to stare at the sun, and painful.

 

Aphrodite came into focus, “Cousin.” 

 

The single word echoed through for former’s goddess’ consciousness as loud as as the cries of one thousand warriors in battle. It was hard to focus. It was hard to understand the inputs that were so blinding and deafening. She had no mouth to speak, no eyes to close, no hands to cover her ears with. The pinpoint of her consciousness wavered at the onslaught, at risk of truly blowing apart.

 

The Aphrodite apparition dimmed in brightness and words became the tiniest of whispers on the non-existent breeze. Athena was then able to comprehend and relish the contact. She would have taken any deal to be released from the mist, even for a moment.

 

So here she was in the Elysian Fields across from the soul that had killed her and made her brother betray her and she no longer cared about those old grievances. Gabrielle had told both of them how she had contacted Aphrodite. Xena was still tense, watching Athena for any treachery. Athena knew she was no longer the threat Xena feared.

 

The former goddess had tried to speak earlier, but had not put the right sequence of steps in the right order. She had grabbed at her throat to give indication of the issue and then the Archangels had watched the very shaky steps of the once proud goddess as she entered the house. 

 

Athena tried again to speak, carefully drawing in a breath and forcing it slowly through the vocal cords. Her own voice was almost as a stranger’s now, “aaaaaaa, hmmmmmmm”. A good sign, sound came from her mouth.

 

She slowly formed the words, “Aphrodite sacrifices to keep me formed here. She lies entombed, all her goddess powers directed to this. I am what you called for. No powers. Just a commander willing to lead ground forces in defensive or offensive battle.”

 

Athena looked down at her hand in defeat, the hand that did not really exist, and squeezed the cup, “I will do anything you want for these few moments of existence, even here in the land of the mortal dead, over the eternity of nothingness that I am bound to. Aphrodite will not be able to keep me here long, so time is no longer infinite for you.” 

 

Athena felt something flow down her cheek. She was crying. She was scared. She was afraid of being sent back before even getting to experience things for a day. The Great Goddess of Wisdom and Military Victory was not afraid of the battlefield or a horde of Demons, but she was afraid of the mist. 

 

Gabrielle and Xena had watched the story unfold not only from the words of the former goddess but in the reflection of her shaken spirit evident on her face. Xena felt Gabrielle’s emotions pouring forth through their special bond. She wanted to comfort the defeated goddess as an Angel should. Xena saw the defeat in the goddess was indeed deep and she felt it was permanent. Athena watched two hands come towards the shaking one she had clinging to the cup. She felt the first touch, Xena’s hand on hers and acceptance and energy surged through her body. Gabrielle’s hand joined in and the feeling of loneliness disappeared from Athena’s mind. The Archangels reassured the fallen goddess that she had a purposed here, that she had skills and service she could do, that she could feel whole again – if only for awhile. 

 

The former goddess was a soul here in the Fields now, but unlike any other. She was more like Xena and Gabrielle were. More like a giant chosen one. They went through the general physical rules she would have to work under. Eat, sleep, expel waste, bathe, don’t get hit with sharp objects, pain, and communication with most of the souls was like talking to a smiling rock. Gabrielle returned to the original purpose of the morning and made some eggs for everyone with some sliced apples on the side and fresh cows milk. They spent the morning telling Athena everything they knew about the Demon tactics, Alti, and the entrances to the location where they were massing chosen ones. 

 

Athena sipped the milk again, closing her eyes to concentrate on swallowing. Nothing was automatic right now. It was like this body needed to relearn how to interpret all the signals coming from the brain. It was getting easier. She was no longer thinking about breathing and her movement and speech were getting smoother. 

 

“We should be going to the settlement. Best you integrate in there soonest and see what defenses you think can be put in place,” Xena said. All three rose and walked outside. Athena looked at Roan and then back at Xena with a questioning look on her face. 

 

“Nah, we need to make time,” Xena replied to the unsaid question with a smirk. 

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

The three landed just as Archangel Michael and some of his squad were still there having brought in some chosen ones. 

 

Archangel Michael came up to his two Archangel captains and their special package.

 

Gabrielle spoke up, “Michael, this is the ground commander I was talking about. I think you know Athena.” Michael looked grim. He boldly reached up to touch the goddess’ cheek, since the helmet covered most of her forehead, never asking permission. She flinched but held firm and allowed the touch. He was shocked to realize she was a soul like many here. There were no indications of the powers of the Greek gods although great skill was evident. He actually felt fear and frailty too.

 

He did not have time to guess what this was, “If you are Athena. How are you here? What are you?”

 

Athena looked him in the eye, some of her former grandeur slowly coming to the surface, “I’m a gift from Aphrodite. I am indeed Athena. I am her thoughts, her experience and military skills. I’m simply not a goddess and I’m only here as long as Aphrodite’s power holds out. I have agreed to help form souls here into a self defense force and aid you in stopping the Demon army.”

 

Michael looked at Gabrielle, “This was your plan?”

Gabrielle nodded, “She really is one of the best tactical commanders ever. Able to do much with very few. In a defensive mode, she will be able to keep their attention with few losses.” 

 

Michael looked back at the gold clad potential commander, “and what is in this for you? Where do your loyalties lie?”

 

Athena was unsure what to say, she was still regaining her full confidence, her full trust in herself. “I’ve returned from non-existence at my cousin’s request and by her Olympian power. I wish for a chance to be remembered for this last battle for good. I wish to breath and eat and taste life once more, even this partial existence. I will do what I have promised, I will help these souls defend themselves. You have the word of Athena.” 

 

Michael looked to Xena and Gabrielle who returned nods of agreement. 

 

Michael’s stern voice revealed his decision, “So be it Athena. Your services are accepted. For now, I will send Archangel Pyrene and her squad of Fighting Angels here to aid your initial training and defensive preparations. We now bring weapons to a place where there should not be a need for them. Remember one thing, the innocent souls here are not to be bothered. They are our charges. They are deserving the peaceful eternity this plain is supposed to be. They are to be protected even if they cannot fight just as much as protecting the chosen ones that can.”

 

“I accept,” Athena replied, sounding more and more like the commander she once was.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

 

Infinite time passed. No way to know how long. Xena and Gabrielle continued training and had started to do some guard rounds in the Fields. They visited their home in the Fields as they needed and then would always go to the settlement. The size of the settlement had increased some five fold plus with chosen ones of various levels of capability. Some still had no ability to fight, but they could build, resupply the archers, be communication runners, and constantly scan the sky and landscape. The key was, chosen could understand and retain the seriousness of the situation. Sheep could not. 

 

Archangel Pyrene and Athena had gotten along well. Athena was used to defensive walls, and some were done, but she needed experience with defending more from flying targets. The walls were modified to have wide slots from the top down to person height to allow arrows to be shot from the ground to elevated targets. Besides archers, lots of archers, they had angled shielding upwards and strung netting between buildings and makeshift towers. This would make it hard for Demons to land and thus easier for archers and innocent souls to be protected under.

 

Although new chosen ones were arriving all the time, Athena was working on an assumption of a few hundred to a thousand in this army. They were already at over three hundred. Three out of every four would be archers and lookouts/runners while one out of four she was working into having limited sword skills. There was something wrong if excessive Demons made it to the ground here and there would surely be Archangels and Fighting Angels doing the bulk of that sword fighting. The Fighting Angels were in charge of teaching the sword and archery basics. Every few cycles, she would take a new squad of twelve (at the same three and one ratio of archers and swords) and assign them an area to defend and go over tactics. She spaced the defender squads out hoping more and more squads would be trained so there could be full coverage, then full coverage plus reserve. Next they setup a series of warning gongs so that all would know when to report to their stations and there were drills both night and day.

 

The former goddess had left the regular settlement intact and basically surrounded it with two rings of new settlement and the defenses. Gates were few, but placed at critical positions so the people could get to where they wanted in their normal lives. Athena ensured she honored perturbing the Elysian Field innocent souls as little as she could. Indeed Xena and Gabrielle had been right. They greeted all as a friend and offered whatever was in their pot. One of the chosen had taken to preparing her rooms and food on a timely basis for which she has grateful. Having never had to have such worries before, she was initially quite distracted by having to stop for these actions and inept at performing them herself and therefore she had not slept well initially. Now she went to her hut on each turn to darkness to find it warm with a bathing vessel ready, a clean shift and perizoma for the night and next day, and food and drink prepared. Who this mystery person was, she had not found out yet.

 

“I have an idea,” said Athena during one of her frequent meetings with Pyrene. 

 

“Yes Commander?” responded Pyrene. 

 

Athena appreciated Pyrene’s support and show of respect. It had helped her regain her confidence. Athena continued, “For the most part, Demons can only lift one person. If we make some hundreds of shackles and chain as many as possible into two’s, it will be quite hard to carry them away and quite time consuming to get them apart. I just want the hardware prepared, I’ll consider how best to put it into action when I’ve thought it through some more.”

 

Pyrene nodded, “An unusual thought. We have never considered it. I agree and will work on getting the hardware Commander.”

 

Athena nodded in acceptance and went back to her table to study a design for a special Mangonel load. They had built three Mangonels so far, but given the fast moving flying targets, she wanted a load that would spread out once launched in the air and impact or ensnare targets. They had been testing both weighted circular nets and a mass load of smaller blunt and sharp objects.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxo

 

Familiars, lower Demons who in the human world frequently took animal shapes, led the few remaining untransitioned captives between caverns, their heavy chains dragging through the dirt. They would be isolated for some time, then led to room full of temptations of food and drink. If they did partake, the transition to becoming a demon would start. If they denied themselves, they were whipped and then returned to isolation. The cycle was started over and over. Sooner or later, they all succumbed. 

 

A thin frail man, his clothes tattered, his back scored, his eyes blank, his mind growing more and more confused somehow held on to what was left of his immortal soul.

 

A sixth Demon squad returned virtually empty handed to face the wrath of Alti. When one of the captured souls dared speak, she immediately slit the older lady’s throat. Her promises to Lucifer to grow the Demon army not only in size but in tactical capability had ground to a halt. They were not finding chosen ones where expected. They had spent time mapping and selecting to no avail. Many were not in their original locations. Then she had also secretly diverted squads to trying to find Xena and Gabrielle but that had also not worked out. Lucifer had unleashed his formidable wrath on her once so far, severely burning the right side of her face. A permanent reminder for all to see that even a favorite cannot fail.

 

Flames poured from accesses high in the walls painting the inhabitants of the oblong chamber with hues of red and orange and yellow. A large rough red stone table dominated the room except for a fur-lined throne at the top of three steps along one wall. The sweaty, smelly Demon squad leaders swayed back and forth, rubbing and bumping wings and grunting in apprehension. 

 

Alti sat in the elevated throne-like chair, contemplating her plan. She needed to shake things up somehow and regain some of her influence over Lucifer. Before his last fit of rage, Lucifer had been angered by the failed attacked near a certain settlement that had resulted in only a single, weak chosen one and the elimination of one Demon not counting the one Alti eliminated later. That was the location that Xena and Gabrielle had been sited. She had tried to send scouts back there twice but the entrance was much more limited and patrolling Angels had discovered the invaders both times. The Demons had gotten close enough to sense chosen were there for sure though. Perhaps everything she needed was there. Something was certainly special about that location for some reason now.

 

“It is time we remind them what fear truly is,” Alti growled. “We attack in force at the settlement where Xena and Gabrielle were seen. Prepare five teams totaling sixty Demons to flood and overwhelm that entrance. Send one additional squad to the Great Falls location some time before as a diversion. The main force will attack at twilight to use the shadows to our advantage. Return with as many chosen as possible and kill those not worthy. Fail, and you all die.”

 

Alti rose, her horned headdress dominating the horns of the Demons before her. As Lucifer’s consort weaved amongst them, the Demons parted and diverted their eyes from her glare. All of them, save one. She cracked into a satisfied evil smile, “Marcus, you will lead the main army.”

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Archangel Michael sent Callisto and two of the Fighting Angels off to Athena’s settlement with the three chosen they had found near the Great Falls and surrounding area. He then allowed the rest of his partial squad more time to review the scattered populous of this area for any others. Of the hundreds of locations that had a name and thousands that did not, he secretly loved this location the most. A strange location of warmer temperatures, tall coconut trees, some areas of foliage so dense you could not walk through it, and above all, water. A lot of rain and a deep, wide river fed the multitudes of plants and fish here. At a central point, a waterfall tens of men wide and a hundred men tall fell over a cliff. At times, when he needed to be reminded of the beauty of nature, he would come here. Right now, the head Archangel needed a moment of solitude to meditate and regain his composure. He needed a moment to seek the Divine. They had been extremely active moving so many and keeping himself in the Fields. He had not turned within himself in some time. 

 

He stood near one side of the top of the falls relishing the drone of the crashing water below. He first cleared his mind, releasing worries and the multiple layers of plans and backup plans. He sought forgiveness, as he had many times, for his role in Xena and Gabrielle’s situation. That still haunted him and it was disconcerting. His manipulation of Aphrodite and reunification of the bard with her warrior and their ultimate joining in the fight. It had all been a large play of his. Of course, it had led to this resurgence of tactics and plans. He would have never thought of using Athena for instance. He was pleased with what she had done for sure. However, he had not found an ability to be totally honest with his newest Archangels and for this, he was being punished. He had not received Divine interaction in some time. 

 

The twilight was just starting when the Demon squad came from a cave hidden within the cliff wall. The moment they flew out, they sensed the strong signal of a powerful Archangel, seemingly alone. Michael felt the shift in the peaceful atmosphere. He unsheathed his sword just as the first of the Demon squad shot up from the edge of the cliff. He swung, his sword sparking against a course Demon blade. Then another, then another, then another Demon followed the first one. Three more shot to sky above him blocking that pathway out of danger. He sent a silent scream for help through his mental network. He fought the four Demons in front of him. The Great Archangel never saw the Demons behind him until the blades pierced through his back. Archangel Michael gasped, blood bubbling from his mouth. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees, the blades still in place, his strength waning, his Archangel blood already soaking the ground. He opened his palms and turned his face to the sky. As the Demon leader drew a blade across a revealed throat, Michael received the forgiveness he had been seeking. The Demon blades fell to the ground as the Archangel disintegrated into nothingness.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Athena, Pyrene, and a few Angels had just finished a drill with almost all the active chosen squads when Pyrene screamed in pain and flailed in the air, falling to the ground taking one of their defensive nets with her and landing in a tangled mass. Athena was appreciative that a real test was so successful although she was also worried about Pyrene. The Angels swooped in to untangle the crashed spirit.

 

Pyrene yelled out from the twisted pile of rope, “Athena, an attack against Michael. We should go to alert.”

 

Athena ran to the closest gong and began the crashing ring again and again. A single repeated pulse meant “all go to defensive positions” and double pulses meant “stand down, observers stay in place”. Three pulses meant “the enemy is retreating, stay in position, archers hold back as Angels may be in air”. Other gongs picked up the chant signaling squads were getting into position. She was worried, twilight was descending and darkness was not their ally. 

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Archangel Callisto had just finished picking herself up all the forest floor after the blinding image that Michael had burst forth in her head sent her tumbling. The three souls in their possession were mostly uninjured. 

 

“Stay here in hiding. We will return for you,” she burst out while taking off to head back to Michael’s position along with the other two Angels.

 

By the time they arrived, the rest of the Angel squad that had been with Michael had felt the disturbance in the peace and returned to his location. At more than two on one, the Demons had a numeric advantage but the Angel’s new training was paying off too. Once Callisto arrived they were able to dispatch three Demons before the rest retreated back down the cliffside cave. 

 

Bloody and battered, the Angels formed a circle around a fallen sword lying on the ground alone. Archangel Callisto calmed her rapid breathing. It was as if there was a giant hole in her heart right now. Michael was gone. Tears began to flow from all present. She sheathed her sword and walked to the center of the circle. Callisto fell to her knees, a wail coming from her very soul. This was the first pain she had felt as an Angel. She pulled Michael’s sword from the ground and clutched it to her body.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

As soon as the image had flooded his mind, Archangel Demetrius knew it was going to go badly. He had never wanted to ascend to Lead Archangel, but it looked like that is what was about to happen unless someone got to Michael fast enough. He held back from the impulse to flee to Michael’s location himself. He had to remain and direct all others. All the Archangels in Heaven were scrambling towards the meeting chamber, including Xena and Gabrielle. As their ruffling black wings plowed into the room, the massive form of Demetrius barked out the orders.

 

“Rufolo, Sadainea, lead halve dee trainees to dee Gveat Falls. GO, GO NOW! Xena, you und Gabrielle take a qvarter ov dee oders to Athena’s settlement just een case dis ees a feint. Henrique und Thomas take dee last qvarter ov dee trainees und start patrols here. All oder Archangels, go een groups ov dree und open patrol dee Fields. Isolate so you can sense dee smallest ov disturbances.”

 

Everyone nodded and fled without questions or more guidance needed. The room grew eerily quiet save the pounding of his huge heart. Demetrius stood firm, clearing his mind of emotions and raising his palms to the light streaming from above, seeking his Divine. Moments passed. His breathing was calming and his mind clearing, but there was no pull of Divine guidance. 

 

Then his mind was slammed with a image of Michael that sliced through his soul as surely as a sharp sword could cleave off a head. A rare cry escaped from his throat, the dark hollow sound echoing around the chamber, as the dark-skinned Archangel’s body tensed beyond imagination and his hands balled into tight fists. This was it, the transfer. Demetrius felt pain and confusion as part of Michael’s knowledge and the secrets that had been past from Leader to Leader over time were forced into Demetrius’ consciousness and burned into his very soul. Then the Divine poured energy into an already powerful body setting every nerve on fire. More abilities, more knowledge, special channels of communication, muscles bulged as he gritted his teeth against the onslaught. Another cry echoed through the halls.

 

Demetrius sucked in great lungs full of air as his body slowly relaxed. He slumped forward over the stone table holding himself up by his shaking arms. Over time, he had experienced only two other transfers of leadership, but from the other side. Right now the Archangels especially had a great feeling of loneliness. Their ability to sense was limited without the leader reaching out and filling them all. He was the source, the river, and they were the streams branching off of the main flow. On shaky legs, he moved to find each Archangel still in Heaven as quickly as he could to reset the communication links.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Archangel Xena felt it. She felt a sting go through her head and a sense of loss sunk into her gut. Part of her links with the others were gone. Not the one with Gabrielle, she was flying right beside her and she felt joined as always with her soulmate. But it was hard to feel the extended community. A tear fell from her eye, the source of the sense of loss hit her. Michael was gone. She turned to see the same tears coming more freely from Gabrielle. She nodded in understanding and pressed forward with even more urgency. There was no time to grieve.

 

As the two Archangel soulmates and nine Fighting Angels descended, the brightness had changed to an early evening twilight. Still light enough to see open areas, but the forests were full of dark shadows. They heard the gongs of the settlement going off. Xena smiled. It was good Athena was already on alert.

 

Gabrielle noted several men, fishing poles and baskets evident, leisurely walking down the trail from the river to the former settlement, now fortress, oblivious to any danger. They were looking up, probably remarking about the gongs she thought. The flying defenders were headed towards the settlement, but out of the corner of her eye, Gabrielle saw movement in the forest. Suddenly, a Fighting Angel shot out of the top of the forest just in front of the men. 

 

Then she tensed and yelled, “Xena” as Demon after Demon came pouring from the forest. It was a constant stream as she had never heard any of the others talk about.

 

The fighters all turned in mid-flight. Several of the Demons were obviously going to go after the men while others were headed straight to the settlement. 

 

Gabrielle yelled out, “Xena, we need to protect these men. Athena and Pyrene’s forces are there for the settlement.”

 

Her fellow warrior nodded in agreement and waved the group to follow her while she quickly drew her sword. 

 

As the six Demons were descending on the defenseless souls, they heard a war cry pierce the air, “Aiy yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi.”

 

The leather-winged attackers turned in flight from their path towards the sheep just in time to be hit by the rampaging wave of black and white-winged fighters. Their practice with Callisto paid off well. To increase impact of swings and thrusts while flying, you had to time it with a hefty wing flap in the complementary direction. 

 

Three Demons were dead before the entire mixed mass of fighters collapsed to the ground. Seeing they were outnumbered, the remaining three scrambled to rejoin the Demon army headed towards the settlement. Several of the Fighting Angels in the group took off to chase them.

 

“No, stay here.” Xena ordered. They quickly returned. Xena knew the sky towards the settlement was not going to be safe for any of them right now. She desperately hoped Athena’s defenses and training held.

 

Breathing heavy, gazing at her blade darkened in black blood, Xena did not have to look to know Gabrielle was close and uninjured. She looked to the rapidly darkening sky over the ringed settlement to see masses of leather winged attackers. Gongs had ceased. Even from here, they could see the carnage going on. Clouds of arrows were sailing up at the attacking forces. Demons were crashing to the ground not even having reached the outermost defensive walls. Some of the forces were headed to circle the walls to the left and right seeking undefended accesses. The two Archangels were aware of the netting and other features hampering landing. She could tell the Demons were having trouble getting a foothold inside the walls. Still, she twitched and shuttered. She hated standing off to the side watching. She always did. The Warrior Princess was never the commander on top of a hill watching her warriors battle below in a valley like her enemy Caesar. She always rode into battle with her troops.

 

Gabrielle felt the angst coming from her lover and she came over, took her arm, and spoke, “Xena, I want to go help too but we know we would only be in the way coming from the outside or accidentally get caught in crossfire or descending arrows. We talked about this contingency with Athena. That once she was on the defense, it would not be possible to aid from the outside. Our best option is to stay here where the access to Hell is and catch any trying to get back or any reinforcements. It is exactly why this location was chosen. I know we wanted to get inside before any attack but we chose to save these men and now we will guard the rear.”

 

Xena looked into Gabrielle’s green eyes, the dim light making them look more emerald than normal. Her soulmate really had become a commander as good as any. She nodded in agreement and squeezed her hand reassuringly, “Send one angel to hold these men in hiding at the river or they will wander all over the place. Send one back to report to Demetrius. Then the rest of us will setup hidden in the trees between the entrance and the settlement.”

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

 

The forces of Rufolo and Sadainea arrived at the Great Falls well after the battle there was over. They landed to the wailing of Callisto as she still clutched Michael’s sword. They had all felt the emptiness come over them as he passed on. Sadainea knelt in front of her fellow Archangel and embraced her, the sword cradled between them.

 

Rufolo came forward to place his hands on both their heads. Direct contact eased their solitude. He spoke, “We must return in case of an attack elsewhere and to report what happened here.”

 

Warm comfort flowed through Archangel Callisto from her two companions easing her sense of loss. She took in some deep calming breaths and slowly started to release her pain. She wiped away the tears and began to stand, still clutching Michael’s sword. 

 

They picked up the three souls that they had been transporting as they headed straight to Demetrius. The new Lead Archangel reset the communication link with all the returning Archangels and informed them of the attack at the settlement already in progress. He ordered all the them to reinforce Xena and Gabrielle and guard the access since the defensive actions were already underway and the darkness made it dangerous to interfere.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Information was constantly being relayed to Athena from the ten watchtowers and twenty six sections by runners. The defenses were holding. So far the arrows had been devastating. So much that they were now slowing down to pick their targets out better out of fear of getting ahead of the resupply. Several nets had entangled landing Demon who were then dispatched by sword and further arrow. Athena and most of Pyrene’s Fighting Angel squad held this more open area at the center of the settlement. They had strung some angled nets and this is where the mangonels had been setup. It turned out to be quite difficult to entrap the Demons that had made it past the outer two defensive walls with the net loads, but the mass loads had worked. So far about eight Demons had actually made it to ground in here and they had all been injured and slowed. She had taken one out herself relishing the feel of a blade swinging in her hand against an true enemy. When possible the Demons were captured and shackled versus killing them outright. She had figured out a different use for the shackles for now.

 

However, the darkness was also starting to truly inhibit the archer’s ability to see targets at any distance. With several nets down too, a concentrated squad of Demons gained a foothold. 

 

Athena had just ordered barrels be lit to add light even though it also had a bad impact of guiding in the attackers. They simply could not fight in pitch blackness.

 

A signal runner came in screaming, “Commander, a force has landed in Section Four. Several may have been taken and they strike down all others as they move.” 

 

Athena grabbed a second sword and called out, “Pyrene, take over command here. You six,” she pointed at half the Fighting Angel squad, “come with me.”

 

The group of seven fighters followed the runner back via the littered streets of the ringed fortress. Just as the group of now six Demons were racing through the most inner defensive wall gate, dragging one captured archer with them, they ran into Athena’s mighty presence.

 

She slashed across the chest of the large forward Demon with her left sword, twirled and came across the chest again with her right sword. Both times, swipes were partially blocked by leather straps and segments of small armor, but the Demon had several deep cuts. The Fighting Angels spread out and engaged the other Demons. Making sure she had no danger behind her, Athena deflected several strong sword passes from the large Demon in front of her. He was strong indeed, and much taller. She came back at him fast and low causing a deep thigh cut. While she was trying to fall back from her last engagement, the dark foe sideswiped her with a swoosh of his right wing and club-like arm. The gold-armored commander felt a snap and pain in her right rib area, regardless of the armor plate, as she was lifted off her feet and flung several lengths to crash into the legs of other combatants. 

 

The Demon laughed and bared his sharp teeth. He could see the tiny female was stunned and had dropped one of her swords. He cried out as he made ready to rush forward, shaking off the pain of his woulds. Athena slowly pushed herself up on her arms, grunting in pain and confused as the sounds and scrambling legs around her and deepening darkness had made it difficult for her to get her bearings. The Demon was pounding towards her just as she had turned her head enough and focused her eyes on the incoming sharp teeth. She forced her arm to move, to try and bring her remaining sword around. 

 

All of the sudden, the Demon’s forward motion stopped, like he had a rope around his waist that was tied to something behind him and he had hit the limit. Athena was still trying to move from her position on the ground, but it was as if her body was in slow motion, unable to respond. The Demon looked down at the arrow projecting from deep inside his chest. He laughed and flashed his teeth once again and took a step towards his original target. Athena watched a second arrow slam into the Demon’s chest, then a third into his neck. The Demon’s singular purpose kept pushing him forward, he lurched forward another step. A fourth arrow entered his forehead and punched out the back of the skull before stopping. 

 

Athena had regained enough control to drag herself up to her feet. She leaned on her sword for support. The Demon dropped his sword as he fell to his knees. His body twitched for a moment, then he tumbled forward, partially landing on her boots, cracking and snapping the arrows that had penetrated his body. Athena caught the image of a Demon taking off with the original archer and a second followed them up. The others remained tangled on the ground, fighting for their lives.

 

“Archers, quickly take the flyers down but don’t hit our man,” she screamed out to whoever had fired the arrows. An arrow sailed up from behind her but only the single Demon crashed back to the hard ground to be tackled by a swordsman. Athena watched the rest of the Demons in this group be killed or subdued and restrained by the Fighting Angels and a few of the swordsmen. 

 

Ringing through the air the triple beat of a gong heralded the Demon’s in at least one location were retreating. After a few moments, other gongs slowly confirmed the same occurrences. Only Athena or Pyrene could order the stand down signal. Athena wanted to check each section before she would do that and then send out Fighting Angels to check the Hell access point. 

 

“You three take the prisoners to the center of the complex and tell Pyrene to send some Angels to check sections thirteen through twenty six. Tell her we will check one through twelve,” she ordered. They gathered up the secured Demons and started them marching away. Athena straightened her stance, shaking off the fuzziness further.

 

“You three go overhead and start the scan, but stay very close so archers know it is you,” she told the flying defenders. She slowly walked to start the patrol, grimacing in pain. 

 

Some twenty paces behind Athena, a lone archer followed his commander. Druecus resolved he would continue protecting her from now on instead of just preparing her bath, clothes, and food.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Xena continued the inventory. Once Callisto and her reinforcements had arrived, even in the darkness, they had easily captured any Demons attempting to head back to Hell. They had retaken the six chosen ones plus the three Callisto had brought with her. Sixteen Demons had been subdued and captured, some extremely injured already. Once the double gongs had been sounded, they had come in force on the ground to gather the injured and dead on both sides of the battle. 

 

Gabrielle, Sadainea and several Angels aided the wounded while Xena and Callisto led in the gathering of all bodies to the center of the complex. There had been twelve Elysian Souls killed, four chosen and eight not. There were ten’s injured but all would make it Gabrielle thought. There were thirty six dead Demons and twenty three captured, of which half had some injuries needing treatment. Demetrius’ orders were to remove the Demons still alive to Heaven for immediate securing. Callisto and most of the other Fighting Angels save Pyrene’s original squad and Xena and Gabrielle started transporting the well secured prisoners away.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

As the sun rose, a single Demon continued as rapidly as he could on the ground through the forest taking great care to not be discovered by patrols or any other souls. Demon Marcus had headed the opposite way once it was obvious they were thoroughly defeated. They had not been prepared for defenses like that. He headed towards a far away entrance to Hell. It was probably torture and death to return, but perhaps the information he had on the settlement’s defenses and occupants would be enough to save him.

 

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxEndofCh11


	12. Birthday Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a labor of love driven by the Xenite Army and the struggle for a Xena Revival with the original cast. It is also a tribute to the wonderful, sexy ladies that Lucy and Renee are. The first part over several chapters is “real world fantasy” setting up a pretend story of how Lucy and Renee sign on for the movies and have a life together. Then the next part of this will be the two movies posed in Xenaverse (with some real world fantasy scenes mixed in). This is going to take awhile but I wanted to get this out there for inspiration (I hope) both for Xenites and for this poor writer. Now – I don’t own anything, I don’t make anything, and I don’t know these people nor orgs. All credits are given to Xena and all those that own the rights such as NBC Universal and Lucy Lawless and Renee O’Connor who own themselves. I had to paint Rob bad as I could not stage two car crashes. We all know he is NOT bad. This is pure fantasy, pure fiction, not real and is in no way a reflection of them or their real lives.
> 
> Thanks to my two new betas Mel and Judy for correcting many mistakes and speeding up turnaround.

Author’s note: Once again, well aware that movies are not shot in sequence and do not take as long as I am and can’t show the thoughts and perspectives. I’m doing them as “stories”. However, irrelevant to this chapter since it is all set in the fantasy real world. 

 

Setting Real World, California, Late March 2017

 

Renee O’Connor looked out the window of the 9th floor suite she was inhabiting at the Sunset Tower Hotel in West Hollywood, California. She was comfortably dressed in faded jeans and an untucked cotton, light blue, button front shirt and had kicked off her shoes and was curling her toes in the incredibly soft white carpet while sipping a Perrier. She had heard of this hotel but never stayed here. It was actually a nice mix of very clean classic elegance in this world of brash and glitter. Not posh fancy, but nice subtle tone art deco. She was in a premier suite which had a separate living and dining room, clean line dark wood furniture with striped covers, and a king-sized bed. Renee loved the gorgeous floor to ceiling window that had a view of the Los Angeles skyline. A portable service cart full of sweet and savory snacks and cold beverages was included along with 24 hour on call “no menu needed” room service. Normally she would not touch this type of expensive setting, but she was not having to pay for anything on this publicity tour as it was part of their contracts. Normally she would still insist on staying in a bit more low-key location, but here she had the room adjoining Lucy’s and for that she would gladly stay at the Ritz Paris, and pay for it. Normally, she might have considered having her parents come stay with her, but she needed some of this precious private time with Lucy. She had ‘plans’. Renee had made the excuse to her Mom that it would be too fast a set of events to be worthwhile and that they would all come visit during the next school break. Lucy’s parents and siblings were going to be taking care of both of their sets of teenagers and tweens back in New Zealand while Lucy and Renee were away.

 

While the giant battle for the settlement in the Return of Xena: Movie 1 was being filmed, there was a limited need for Lucy and Renee as their scenes had been pre-shot in another location. It was mostly Paris Jefferson and a lot of extras and the new movie characters at the enlarged settlement set needed. She chuckled, the last thing she saw was the cranes, towers, and old fashioned flying rigging for all the Demons and Angels. Renee actually loved that touch of “doing it the Xena way” as it made the movie look match the series more. The shooting schedule had been arranged to allow for this publicity tour for Lucy and Renee timed to be six months from the first movie’s release. Lucy had stayed back one extra day to get in some Ash scenes that they had grouped up specifically to keep her Ruby character in the plotline. As always, Lucy Lawless was a draw so Ruby’s following was a substantial benefit to the series in its third renewal. Arriving separately also kept up the façade about their relationship. Renee spent the extra day in California over at her production company catching up and signing many the document. They were spending most their time promoting previous projects and she had offered to let six film students use their equipment, artists, and studio spaces to film short subjects for classes. She had also hit a very exclusive store that she had phoned weeks ago to ensure they had some specific items she needed.

 

It was late afternoon but it felt earlier due to the jet lag. Renee knew Lucy was going to be sleeping on the plane, so she had come back to the room at two in the afternoon and taken a nap. She took another sip and looked through the sky to see if she could catch a glimpse of Lucy’s plane. Renee reflected back to February, back to her birthday. 

\--------------------------------------------

Khole had “surprised” her on the set with a quick cake but the real event for her was once again both families together over at Lucy’s house. Lucy had insisted of course. They had a nice meal followed by Renee’s favorite Crème Brûlée rather than a cake. Lucy had actually made it herself and she jazzed up the recipe with a bit of candied ginger which added quite the touch. Renee did not think she had ever tasted anything so good. Or was it that Lucy had gone to all this trouble for her? Presents afterward had been standard fare of books, clothing, artwork, and Lucy had given her a bracelet which matched the necklace from Christmas. Just as they were headed back over to Renee’s house, Lucy subtly snuck her a sealed card and whispered, “Read this later in private.”

 

Back in her own lonely bed, Iris and Miles tucked into theirs, Renee opened what she expected to be a special birthday card from Lucy. Maybe it said some things only for her. Indeed she was glad to have opened it well away from prying eyes for she flipped the plain white card open to be dazzled and amazed by a full color image of Lucy wearing nothing but a dark blue satin G-string, four inch ankle boots, and a smile. The dark-haired goddess was angled to the side, showing off one round butt cheek and she had one boot up on her bed. Renee blushed and felt that ever-familiar throbbing start up in her groin. She smirked and shook her head. It was really rather naughty of Lucy to send her home with this “present” and no suggestions for how she was supposed to be able to sleep now. Renee flipped the picture over and was surprised to find some writing.

My love,

Now that I have your attention. This card is also part of your gift and if it is alright with you, part of my birthday gift for next month. Your gift is a fantasy night and I would like the same. On the publicity tour coming up, we will have an opportunity for several nights alone together. I want to experience all things with you and have a fantasy that I ask you experience with me. It is something that I’ve never wanted to do with anyone else until you came into my life. I want to offer you the same. I want to be all things to you. You have such wonderful spirit and intensity at times. I feel you want to explore “us” more also. I will be bringing a few special things with me and encourage you to bring whatever will let you take me into your fantasy world with you.

We will not mention this again, until that first night together in California.

Your Love

 

Renee was stunned and now extra aroused. Lucy was so sexy and at times, very much in control of the situation. This was indicative of that, setting up fantasy night. Renee knew what one of her fantasies was. She had imagined it several times while having to take care of her needs while being separated from Lucy. In the privacy of her own room, Renee blushed furiously. Could she really bring it to life? Bring it out in the open? What would Lucy think? Would Lucy enjoy it? It was scary and tantalizing at the same time. Her groin continued to pulse. Darned you Lucy – Renee thought. Well, if she was going to take a while to calm down and go to sleep, then she should repay the favor. Renee opened up the encrypted storage program on her phone and turned on the camera. She flung off her nightgown and leaned back down on the bed. She angled the image so that her breasts and pubic area were visible. Bracing one leg up and dragging two fingers through her wet slit, the saucy blonde snapped a quick picture. She sat up and sent the encrypted image to Lucy with a caption. They had set up separate encrypted accounts with passwords that only they knew for their more direct communication needs.

 

Lucy had just settled into bed when her phone vibrated three times in succession indicating an incoming private message from Renee. She smirked as she realized Renee must have opened the card. Lucy typed in the special password and gasped at the image of Renee’s gorgeous naked body lying before her while she touched herself. The caption read, “I need your tongue right now. Guess I’ll just have to take care of things myself… Sweet dreams Lucy”. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the present, Renee snuck a glance over at the medium-sized plain white paper bag sitting on the couch. Her shopping spree had gone well. She took another sip of Perrier trying keep her stomach calm. To live out a fantasy or two with Lucy was quite a rush but also had her a little nervous.

 

She heard motion in the hallway followed by sounds from the next suite. Renee came closer to the adjoining wall. Bumping, voices, more bumping, doors opening and closing. All sounds that the excited lady hoped indicated Lucy had arrived and that the baggage handler was unloading her. She waited patiently. Her side of the connecting doors were already open, so it was ready as soon as Lucy opened her side. She heard more very muffled talking and then a quiet pause and the faint sound of a toilet flush. After a few more minutes, the door lock clicked. Renee turned just as Lucy opened the connecting door from her side. They both smiled and Renee trotted over to be swallowed in Lucy’s open arms.

 

Snuggling into Lucy’s green, low neck t-shirt with a Greenpeace logo on the front, Renee whispered, “I’ve missed you.” Lucy kissed the top of her lover’s head, “I missed you too.”

 

The shorter lady leaned back and rotated her chin up so that she could kiss Lucy’s jaw. Lucy rotated her face so she could press her lips to Renee’s. It was a gentle slow kiss. Lucy did not want things to start too hot and fast yet. Renee’s right arm wrapped around the small of her lover’s back pulling their abdomens and chests into tight contact and she opened her mouth pushing her tongue into Lucy’s mouth. So much for slow. 

 

A few minutes later, the lovers started mutually relaxing the intensity, each pulling back to just grazing lips over the other. Lucy pulled her head away and gazed into Renee’s green eyes, a bit darker looking than normal right now, “Damn I love coming home to you.”

 

The moment she said it, the Kiwi realized it was an odd thing to say on several fronts, but before any form of worry could be reflected on her face, Renee smiled and pecked her on the lips one more time before replying, “and I love being here for you to come home to.”

 

A warm hand cupped a soft cheek, “Renee, I never knew what ‘home is where the heart is’ really meant until you captured mine.”

 

The Texan held back tears of joy that were trying to form, instead she smiled and pulled her body back from her companion’s, “As mine is yours my love.” She rotated, keeping her arm around Lucy’s back and led her lover into the living room.

 

“Look at this view,” she showed Lucy through the window. They both gazed out in silence.

 

“Want a Perrier?” Renee asked. 

 

Lucy responded, “Yea, that’d be nice.”

 

Renee padded over to the service cart for another Perrier, cracked the cap off and left it on the cart. On her return, she cast a glance at her plain white paper sack and felt a rush of heat go through her body. She came up behind Lucy, who was still admiring the view, and handed her the beverage. 

 

The taller woman wrapped an arm around the shorter one while taking a slow drink of the refreshing bubbly and looking out the window. She considered the view inside the room to be much better. It felt so good when she could be open with Renee. When they could touch and kiss and just be a couple. She could smell her shampoo and her warm body was pressed against her side. Lucy leaned her head until her cheek was against the top of Renee’s colored blonde head. She actually like Renee’s hair longer, but right now it was in the short cut that the Gabrielle character required.

 

They spent a few minutes of quiet, just relaxing, and enjoying being pressed together with no time constraints for the evening. They had to be ready to receive hair and makeup people at eleven tomorrow morning and leave by noon for the first press event. Lucy glanced at her smart watch which indicated it was 5:40pm Pacific time. She felt a flush creep up from her abdomen. The evening plans were about to kick in. 

 

She took another sip of Perrier and cleared her throat, “Renee love, I took the liberty of pre-ordering a light dinner for us that will be delivered at six. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

Renee was still tucked under Lucy’s chin, leaning her head against Lucy’s upper chest. “That sounds great with me,” she whispered.

 

“Do you care if we leave the connecting door open when it arrives? I ordered for two so regardless of the door being shut or open…,” Lucy asked ending with the open statement.

 

The Texan leaned back and looked into Lucy’s serious eyes. She could tell her secret lover was meaning this as a sign, as a non-overt step forward in their relationship. “I’m fine with the door being open,” Renee responded. There was a double meaning to her answer and the lovers both recognized it. Lucy nodded and leaned down to place a warm, slow kiss on soft, welcoming lips. 

 

Dinner arrived and the staff laid out the ensemble on Lucy’s dining room table. Renee and Lucy sat down to a candle lit dinner consisting of spinach salads as the sun was starting to set. The old friends didn’t need to talk. They just enjoyed the quiet jazz music of trumpet, sax, and piano that Lucy had put on. As they were finishing, Lucy started to put her fantasy into motion. She unlocked her phone and pulled up a different special piece of music and put it on repeat. As it started to play, Renee leaned up glancing between Lucy and the phone several times. It was an exotic melody, almost haunting, but it had much more of a beat with sitars, drums and bells ringing through. 

 

Lucy started to feel some tingling in her abdomen just watching the look on Renee’s face while she finally listened to the music that Lucy had taken weeks to select.

 

The older lady slowly rose from the table and proceeded over to her target of the evening. She cupped her hand behind Renee’s head and tilted down to engage in a passionate, open mouthed kiss. Lucy released her hand and pulled back, “Keep listening. I’ll be right back.”

 

While Lucy went into her bedroom, Renee kept listening to the striking music noticing her heartbeat was now also pounding in her ears. The music was quickly changing the tone of the entire evening to a much more foreign, enticing, perhaps scintillating atmosphere. The younger woman took another drink of her ice water with lemon feeling the cool liquid flow down her already warming body.

 

Renee heard movement behind her. She stood up and turned to see Lucy had removed her shoes and was returning with a plain white shirt box in her hands. Piercing blue eyes looked down, showing just a hint of apprehension.

 

She held out the white box, but as Renee took hold of it, Lucy did not release it, “You sure you’re okay with this? I wouldn’t want to push you into anything you might not enjoy.”

 

Renee looked back, thoughts of her own fantasy tomorrow careening through her head, “Yes, I’m sure and the same goes for you. Both of us can stop any time things are uncomfortable.”

 

Lucy took a deep breath to try and calm her rapidly heating body and pounding heart, “Okay girlfriend. It starts now. Take this and my phone into your bedroom and shut the door. Put this on, nothing else, and wait till I’ve prepared your living room. Keep listening to the music. It’s been invading my head morning, noon, and night since I found it. I see you in my dreams moving to it. You are so fluid, so gorgeous when you move. I want you to ….dance for me, your Mistress.”

 

Renee’s very breathing stopped as Lucy released the box into her hands. She was partly nervous at the thought of live, no practice dancing. She was partly incredibly turned on at the thought of dancing for her siren, her Mistress, but then hoped she could do it sexy enough to match the obvious intent of the music. Then she was partly nervous wondering what outfit or other things were in the box. Renee brought the box to her chest, reached up to trail her fingers down Lucy’s warm soft cheek, walked over to pick up the phone still playing the erotic music, and left through the adjoining door. Renee quietly scooted over to grab her paper sack from her couch, she did not want Lucy accidentally discovering things yet. Lucy heard the click as Renee closed her bedroom door.

 

Lucy rushed into Renee’s room and rampaged into action. She had looked at the room layouts on the web to preplan the shuffling. The small living room table, the small desk and chair, and one of the single padded chairs, she quickly moved into the dining room after some grunting. She put the lamp from the desk on the floor and turned it on along with the other two lamps in the room. All items on top of tables and such she put on the dining room table. She ran into her bedroom and grabbed the spare cover and sheets and brought them back to drape the couch and remaining chair, removing any throw pillows before, and then they were pushed against the walls. Lucy wanted as open a floor area as possible and a softer, ring of fabric covered furnishings around it. Then she ran back into her room again and grabbed all her bed and throw pillows and added them to the furniture and along the edges of the area. As her last touch on the “mood of the room”, she went into her bedroom and opened the larger plain white box intended for her use. She took out three semi-opaque, very light fabric pieces and went back to drape them over the three lamps. The dark purple, crimson, and emerald colors with a splash of bright yellow threw the room into mosaic of swarming hues. She had thought about candles, but did not want them around all this fabric and movement. The Kiwi stood back and reviewed her interior decorating skills. Overall, she was pleased. The distinguished old Hollywood tone had been replaced with an exotic, cozy, soft atmosphere. The music, still filtering through from inside the closed bedroom, matched perfectly. Lucy went back to her own bedroom, closed the door, and began to change.

 

In her bedroom, Renee had immediately picked up on the shuffling and bumping of furniture going on in her living room. She made several mental notes: put out the “Do Not Disturb” signs on both rooms and “allow time to put everything back before anyone else arrives”. 

 

As the music continued to pour out of Lucy’s phone, the nervous blonde opened up the all-important box. She gasped at how gorgeous and sensual and…. tiny…. the ensemble was. It fit the music for sure. Renee pulled the gold bra out. It was lined on the inside with incredibly soft padded satin and the outside was edged with small red stones spaced with what looked to be Mother of Pearl beads all around the piece including the shoulder and back straps. Renee blushed furiously as she noticed the breast cups seemed to be double set and upon investigation, they were attached to the entire bra by velcro and could be removed without taking off the bra structure. She then pulled out the lower part of the costume. The Texan chuckled and shook her head, she sure hoped she was not “too old” for this as she held up the matching g-string bottoms. Still in the box, one saving grace, a knee length skirt of multi-colored but still very see-through fabric, with several slits going all the way up to a thin ornate jeweled belt. Matching the skirt was a length of material about eighteen inches wide by five feet that Renee figured was meant for the shoulder and arms. There was still one small box left. She opened it to see four thick stretch bracelets made of gold cloth like the bra and a very long and complex looking golden chain. Fortunately a piece of paper was included “bracelets on wrists and ankles; chain secures around neck, dangles between breasts and then wraps around waist and secures (put this on before the clothing)”. 

 

The sound of thumbing still rang from the other room, Renee figured she had time to take a quick hot shower, which would also warm up her muscles, and redo her makeup to match the mood a bit more. She continued to listen to the song loop, thinking of how she would move to it as she went into the bathroom.

 

Lucy had intentionally given Renee almost an hour to prepare and practice. It also allowed her time to get rid of some butterflies and to get into the mood and really realize it was her fantasy being fulfilled by this wonderful soulmate and friend she had found. Once the room changes were done, she had taken a quick shower and changed. No makeup and her wet hair was just slicked back although the bangs fell forward. Technically, Lucy’s outfit had fewer pieces than Renee’s although no one would know it. She wore nothing but a single white flowing coverall of soft Egyptian cotton that had embroidery around the v-cut neck and bottom. Well, she wore almost nothing else. Lucy positioned the black control on her wrist. Her plan was to be seated, semi-reclining on comfy pillows on the couch so that nothing would show. Her skin was tingling even under the soft caress of the cotton. Lucy took a couple of deep breaths. It was time. 

 

She had gone through the song three times now imagining Lucy was sitting on the bed. There would be more room to actually move in the living area but now she had a feeling for the ebbs and flows of the song and how she wanted to interpret it. This costume and song obviously leaned towards an Arabian type interpretation. The costume fit well and was comfortable. If she did not say so herself, she looked absolutely stunning in it too. She had left her hair wet so it was a bit spiked due to its short length and had outlined her eyes, put on some rouge and lipstick and that was it. The costume actually enhanced her excitement as the soft fabric strips fluttered against her exposed ass and thighs and arms as she danced. Renee was so busy thinking about the song and her dance that her nerves had gone away. She had always loved to dance. She was still applying to get onto ‘Dancing with the Stars’ and figured she would make it once the movies came out. 

 

“Knock, Knock, Knock” came a wrapping at her bedroom door. An accented voice purred, “Your Mistress wishes you to dance for her in five minutes. Make sure you turn off all the bedroom lights.”

 

The brave cancer-survivor now wished she had a stiff drink. She beat back her nerves with the thoughts of how this was a gift to Lucy. A gift to her love. Something Lucy had asked her to experience with her. Renee put her leg up on the bed to stretch out a bit more. Her bag ruffled at the motion. It jolted her into thinking about “tomorrow night”, to her own fantasy. She quickly moved the bag and put it into her closet. She picked up the phone, still playing the haunting tune and straightened the flowing fabric around her neck, shoulders, and arms.

 

The Dancer turned off all the lights, allowing her eyes to adjust enough to see the dim light coming from underneath the bedroom door. 

 

It was time to go dance for her Mistress.

 

She opened the door to see muted lighting of subtle hues against all the walls and ceiling. As she moved into the living room, it was totally open in the center and now surrounded by pillows and the little remaining furniture covered in fabric. Lucy, no “her Mistress”, was on the covered couch, reclining against pillows her bare feet peeking out from a simple white full length flowing coverall. 

 

The Mistress raised her head and could not help her mouth falling open with a quiet gasp. The vision in front of her truly stopped her very heartbeat. Then the next moment, her chest almost hurt as her heart was pounding so hard. She could not even hear the music playing, just the pounding of the blood in her ears. Deep breaths, stay calm, she was telling herself. The Mistress sucked in some needed air as the Dancer came closer and closer.

 

The Dancer saw her Mistress’ jaw drop and then a lot of deep breaths and she could not hold back the knowing grin. It was nice to know the Mistress was appreciative of her own apparel choices. It gave the Dancer confidence to continue forward. She laid the cell phone down on the arm of the sofa with the speaker pointed out towards the center of the room.

 

The Dancer dragged the fabric draping her arms over her Mistress’ exposed toes causing them to wiggle. She turned, looking back over her shoulder, as the Mistress had her first view of her barely covered backside. 

 

The Mistress shifted her legs and placed her right hand on her chest, rubbing the triangle of exposed skin there. She was trying to look collected, but her heart was still pounding hard and her groin area had kicked in at the sight of a firm, round bum. 

 

The Dancer waited until the music restarted. The Mistress watched, enthralled as the Dancer began to sway to the music, flowing her arms smoothly one way, then the next. She fell to her knees and leaned back so that her chest was pointed up and continued following the music with her flowing arms. The gold chain glinted against her pale skin. She kicked back up to her feet, still not facing the Mistress, and began swaying her waist and hips as the rhythm of the music increased.

 

To the Dancer, the music was beginning to take over her very movement. She didn’t need to think, she just needed to let it happen. She felt free. She felt in control of the Mistress versus the other way around. As the Dancer slowly rotated around, digging her hips into each beat, she locked eyes with the Mistress. Normally shocking blue, the eyes were very dark right now and the reclining figure was swallowing periodically, obviously quite entranced. 

 

The music was continuing to build in tempo. The Dancer flung off her shawl of fabric and started to use the size of the living room as she elevated her dance with some high swinging legs kicks and twirls. She would still periodically dive to the floor and sensuously flow her body in dangerously seductive motions mimicking a snake. Nothing else existed. The Dancer had her Mistress’ full attention. Her skin took on a sheen as sweat began to form. An important part of the music near the end was coming. As she had practiced and practiced she had not figured out what to do to have her dancing peak as incredibly as the music does at the moment coming up. 

 

The moment told her what to do. She rose and flowed her hips and waist and legs in the deepest motions, her eyes flashing with intensity. The Dancer felt it building, that pinnacle in the music was coming. She kept the rotations going but flowed her own hands around her body imagining them to be the hands of the Mistress. The moment was at hand. As the music peaked, she roughly flowed her hands up to her breasts and ripped off the breast cups.

 

The Mistress was in incredible distress on the couch. It was everything she had ever imagined. Except she found herself wanting to pounce on the Dancer and take her right here and now. When the Dancer unexpectedly ripped off the brasier cups herself, the Mistress swiftly rotated her feet to the ground and made to leap forward. Only her own hands clamping on the fabric of the couch kept her seated. She had never felt as lustful as she was at this moment. Once again, she took some deep breaths as she could not hear the music over her pounding heart. 

 

The music was slowing down to its close. The Dancer fell to all fours, panting in exhaustion, and started crawling towards the now seated Mistress in a very animalistic fashion, her exposed nipples perking up in the cooler room air. The Mistress fell to her knees on the floor and sat back on her heels. As the Dancer came close, the Mistress grabbed behind her head and roughly brought her forward, onto her knees, and into a searing, passionate kiss. The other hand immediately latched onto to warm, partially exposed breast and squeezed it a bit sharply.

 

She gasped into the Mistress’ mouth, a mixture of exhaustion from the dance, pleasure from being so very turned on, and slight pain from the frantic groping. She reached around to release the belt so that the skirt fell away. Her skin was on fire and she wanted to be against her Mistress. The dark-hair siren was attacking her target’s mouth, but as the Dancer tried to come forward and press their bodies fully together, the Mistress pushed her back breaking the passionate kiss.

 

Panting filled the air, the music just background now. The Dancer was a little confused as to what was going on. The Mistress raised her hand to cup her soulmate’s cheek reassuringly. With eyes as intense as she had ever seen and in a very husky voice, the Mistress explained, “I need permission for the next phase of this fantasy. I’ve never done this and never wanted to until you. But I want to fill you… and I want to feel you.. and I want to take you… and this is my way, but if you are uncomfortable, please just tell me.”

 

The Dancer reached up to drag her fingers roughly down one side of her Mistress’ face and across her lips, “and I want to be taken by you. What is it?”

 

Sharp teeth bit into one fingertip, holding it in place for just a second. The Mistress released the finger and sucked in a needed deep breath. The room had grown uncomfortably tight. She placed her hand on the Dancer’s shoulder, clearly indicating the younger lady was to remain on her knees. The white clad Mistress rose to her feet and slowly pulled her single piece of clothing up and over her head and tossed it onto the couch. She looked down, appraising the Dancer’s reaction.

 

The Dancer was entranced as smooth legs had been slowly revealed. Then she saw the straps as the coverall was lifted above hip level. Her eyes widened, for right in front of her, secured to her Mistress’ pelvis, was a medium sized, slightly curved, flesh-toned dildo. It was the Dancer’s turn to take some deep breaths in. She heard the costume get tossed away and knew the dark-haired siren was looking down at her. Her mind flashed back to that image of Lucy coming across her living room at her that first night. So intense, so hungry, it was still a night like no others. The Dancer loved that memory. She wanted to be taken to new heights still and her lover could do that, she was sure. 

 

The Dancer reached out and stroked the new appendage. It was butter soft on the outside and warm from being underneath the Mistress’ coverall. Her fingers danced down the sides and onto the very sensitive skin right at the junction of her lover’s inner thighs and pelvis. The Dancer heard the Mistress gasp and watched as she shifted her legs a bit. Green eyes looked up a across a landscape of flush skin, over the top of round breasts tipped with large dark rose areola and an open panting mouth, and into lustful eyes of darkened blue. 

 

Keeping her Mistress’ eyes locked on hers, the Dancer leaned forward to flick the tip of her tongue against the tip of the dildo. The Mistress could not help clinching her ass which thrust her hips forward ever so slightly. Two warm hands reached around and grabbed that tense ass, pulling it forward, as more than just the tip of the dildo slowly disappeared into a wet mouth. The hands pulled and relaxed, setting up a slow motion that moved the dildo in and out. 

 

The Mistress’ shallow breaths were barely transmitting the oxygen she needed. Watching the Dancer take her appendage in and out of her mouth was exhilarating. Every thrust into the mouth rubbed parts of the dildo harness against her clit. She placed her hands on the Dancer’s head and scratched at the scalp. She restrained herself from pulling hair or thrusting her hips more than directed as she did not want to force the dildo too far into the Dancer’s mouth and hurt her accidentally.

 

The Dancer brought one of her hands back around and grasped the base of the dildo, slowly sliding her hand up and down to spread her saliva over the entire length as she kept wetting the outer part by drawing it in and out of her mouth. She could feel warm hands running through her hair in rather frantic patterns. The Mistress’ hips were jerking in quick little movements. The Dancer picked up up the smell of sweat and arousal now coming from her Mistress’s very anxious body. 

 

The Mistress took a deep breath, willing her head to clear. Her animal was causing her body to jerk again and again. Finally, the animal won. The Mistress’ hands clamped down on the Dancer’s head and pushed her back from the dildo. She leaned down and pulled her prey up by the armpits pushing her onto the couch against one of the many extra pillows, keeping her butt just at the edge. The Mistress leaned down, bracing herself by placing both hands on either side of her conquest, to quickly scrape her teeth over two exposed nipples, suckle each one of them hard for just a second, and then take a gasping mouth in a pounding kiss. 

 

The Dancer was writhing between the couch and her Mistress’ heated body. Her hands were grasping at the fabric on the couch one second and pulling on the Mistress’ hips the other. Her feet were still on the floor and she was pushing up rubbing her thighs against anything possible, the dildo poking around in between her own thighs and groin area. 

 

The Mistress released the pounding kiss dragging her lips down to suck hard on an exposed neck. A faint worry about ‘hickey to hide in the morning’ popped into Lucy’s mind but it was too late now. As she continued her progression to re-tease hardened nipples, the Mistress reached down to yank at the fragile g-string the Dancer was wearing. As the Dancer was arcing her back into the onslaught of stimulation, the g-string was torn off and flung away. Those same hands pushed against the inside of her knees opening up her center to her Mistress. The Mistress kneeled down on the floor in between the Dancer’s open legs. Even in the dim mood lighting she could see puffy, swollen folds and a slightly extended clit already soaking in fragrant arousal. The Mistress firmly pushed against the inside of both of the Dancer’s thighs and dragged her thumbs along the outer lips watching the arousal juices practically drip down the folds. 

 

The Mistress leaned back up bringing her hand down to guide the tip of the dildo against those puffy lips, coating the tip with the natural lubrication. She dragged that soft tip up the length of the slit and pressed against the Dancer’s clit causing her to gasp loudly and clinch her legs together against the Mistress’ hips. The Mistress gently used her hands to push the Dancer’s knees back out again and lifted them up into the air. Using her hips, the appendage tip was lowered once again to nuzzle just at the outer rim of the entrance to the vagina.

 

The Dancer could feel the pressure of the soft tip against her entrance. She had spent the last few minutes with her head back, eyes closed, on fire from the sensations of frantic hands and teeth and lips all over her. When the dildo pushed against her clit, the Dancer had felt such a rapid rise in tension in her abdomen that she had to painfully dig her nails into her own hands to keep from cumming right there. 

 

The Dancer heard a voice penetrate the erotic haze clouding her mind, “Look at me…”. 

 

The Dancer raised her head to take in the site of her Mistress kneeling in between her wide open legs, a silent question emoting from her face. She nodded and whispered, “I want you to.”

 

The Mistress slowly inched forward, keeping her eyes locked on the Dancer’s, watching for any signs of stress. The tip had just disappeared when green eyes widened and Renee sucked in some air and winched. Lucy stopped, concerned. Renee took some deep breaths, willing tense muscles to relax and she reached up to place her hands over the hands Lucy had holding her knees pulling them back even more.

 

“No, I’m okay, really. It’s just been awhile for this. It feels…. I can’t even think of the words…. It feels emotional.” Renee wiggled her hips a little, letting the dildo slide and change angles, “It feels intense. Like we are just about to head over the top of a roller coaster. I just needed to relax a bit. I want you in me, just go slow…”

 

Lucy nodded, “You tell me to stop and I will though.”

 

Renee nodded and threw in a quick air kiss and a saucy raise of her eyebrows. Lucy quirked one side of her mouth. She eased forward one inch at a time, now looking down to watch the dildo disappear into her lover. The deeper she got, the more the sounds coming from the Dancer changed from tense gasps to low groans and her head once again fell back and eyes closed. The Mistress scooted forward on the final inch until the front of her pelvis was against the bottom of the Dancer’s.

 

“Mmmmmmmmmm,” echoed through the room, adding a baseline to the dance music which was still playing. It did feel emotional and extremely intense. She felt the tension building without any thrusting needed. “Oh god, you have to move,” the Dancer suddenly blurted out.

 

The Mistress smiled, satisfied at the reaction. She moved her hands from the Dancer’s knees to the upper side of both of her hips. The Mistress slowly drew her hips back, watching the dildo back out. She didn’t want to pull it out fully, so she just moved a few inches back noticing the milky natural lubricant liberally coating the appendage and then pushed back in with a little thrust just as her pelvis came into contact with puffy wet folds. 

 

The Dancer felt her inner wall muscles grasping for the dildo as it pulled out. It felt like an itch that had not been scratched in a long time was finally being taken care of. Then she felt the heavenly return of that feeling of being filled as it pushed back in. ‘Remember to breathe’, she kept telling herself. When the Mistress thrust against her clit, the Dancer clinched forward with a hiss pulling back on her knees even more. 

 

Seeing her advantage, the Mistress flung one hand behind a head of short blonde hair and pulled it forward to meet hers in a breath-stealing kiss. She continued rolling her hips, pulling the appendage out and thrusting back in, finally setting up a rhythm. Each thrust was starting to end with a slapping sound as the lovers came together. The Dancer would feel a jolt radiate from her groin to her nipples to her very toes at every slap. 

 

Breathe. She needed to be able to breathe. The Dancer released one knee and used the free hand to firmly push back on the Mistress’ shoulder. “Need to breathe,” she gasped out once their lips had been unlocked. A blonde head fell back to the couch, taking in a deep breath now that her diaphragm was unencumbered, while she wrapped her legs so that her heels were now pressing against a warm, sexy butt. Her body started to undulate, her heels offering guidance, as the Mistress continued to gain confidence that this was not hurting her partner. 

 

In, out, in, out – twist a little, grind against the groin. The Mistress was loving this. The Dancer was responding with such wild abandon. The blonde had started grinding back with every thrust and she had taken her hands and was fondling and squeezing her own breasts. Take it a little stronger, a little deeper, change the pace. She watched in awe – the Dancer’s body was flush and sweaty and riding the waves of motion. Gasps and moans and a few “Geezzz, Oh God, and shoots” periodically filled in between slaps and the music. 

 

It was coming. The Dancer knew it was coming. Nothing was going to stop it. She wanted her Mistress to see it. Once she climaxed, Renee usually took quite a while before she could orgasm again so she wanted Lucy to feel it too. 

 

The Dancer leaned up and clasped broad shoulders with her hands, never stopping the grinding actions of her hips. “So close baby. I’m going to be looking into your eyes,” she panted. The Mistress looked into black eyes and felt a rush of arousal and virile intensity flow through her. She leaned forward to change the angle and put one hand behind the Dancer’s lower back. Locking eyes, the Mistress pushed forward and ground hard and then went into a series of fast thrusts not letting up as the, “Ahhh ahhh ahhh ggggggeeeeezzzz …………. THERE! THERE! Shhh…..t!” started wailing out through the room. By the peak, the Dancer had wrapped her arms around her Mistress’ neck and forced their heads together. She may or may not have fulfilled the ‘looking into your eyes’ promise given all the mind blowing intensity. 

 

The Mistress rode through the crest and fall of the Dancer’s orgasm. It was different, not having fingers or tongue involved to truly feel the compressions and heated fluids. She relied on body tension and sounds and shudders to time slowing down the thrusting. Heels dug into her butt a half dozen times and then slowly relaxed. The Mistress finally stopped, still fully thrust inside, and just slowly rocked her hips. The Mistress’ groin was throbbing and her knees were beginning to hurt. As planned, she had been concentrating so much on careful movement and interpreting reactions that she had not climaxed. 

 

The Dancer was panting harshly, still leaned up grasping the Mistress’ neck, sweat dribbling down her face, and still attached to her lover by the dildo. Breathing was once again a challenge and her legs were growing sore from being open so long. After a couple of minutes, she could feel the Mistress was trembling.

 

“Are you alright?” the Dancer huskily whispered into a musky neck.

 

The Mistress was pounding and ready for the finale, “One more time?”

 

The Dancer was groggy, oxygen still being replenished, she thought maybe she heard it wrong. The depleted forty-something-year-old relaxed her arms and brought her head up to look Lucy in the face. She saw blackened intensity in the eyes. The Mistress was still there in full force. 

 

“Are you ready,” the Mistress asked, or not really asked, she simply ‘told’. 

 

The Dancer was apprehensive, but she nodded. The Mistress moved her hands so they met behind the Dancer’s lower back. She pulled a pelvis in against her firmly and hit the never-forgotten button on her wrist control. 

 

“HHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMM” 

 

Both lovers felt it as the dildo started to vibrate. It had started mild and slow but was obviously quickly growing in speed and amplitude. 

 

Renee had not been expecting this. After climaxing, her clit was always oversensitive and if stimulated, it simply caused her spasms and shooting intense sensations but she could not normally climax again. The vibrating dildo was bypassing that issue and quickly rebuilding the tension in her abdomen once again. She was almost immediately feeling it. Her tired legs started to clamp around the Mistress’ hips again in a rhythm. Her eyes opened up wide as she dug her fingers into already marked shoulders.

 

The Dancer gasped out, “Oh God…. Lucy… ‘s going to make me….”.

 

The Texan tried to straighten her back so she could relieve some tension in her diaphragm and take in some real air, but all that did was push her pelvis into the Mistress more. The waves of sensation radiating out from her groin were incomprehensible. It was rising faster than she had ever felt. She could only ride it. The Dancer once again arced her back, holding on by digging her nails painfully into the back of her Mistress’ shoulders while a tidal wave of sensation burst from inside her pelvis and tensed up every muscle of her body. She just barely heard the Mistress cry out over her own scream.

 

Then everything went black.

 

Lucy was relieved that Renee had not been standing during this last part. The vibrator had really worked well bringing both lovers right back to the pinnacle and this time Lucy had let herself go as she felt Renee climaxing. During waves of intense muscle contractions, she had not expected to all the sudden feel her lover go limp and flop back against the couch, her head cocked off to the side. 

 

The Kiwi quickly pulled her arms out from under the limp body and hit the switch to turn off the vibration. She sucked in some air and leaned forward to put her hand over Renee’s breastbone on top of the golden chain. “THUMP. THUMP. THUMP” – heartbeat pounding away and chest rising and falling – both rapid but alright. Lucy carefully pulled the dildo out of her partner, picked up the limp legs, and twisted Renee’s body so that it was comfortably laid out along the length of the couch. Her knees were really hurting now, so Lucy gingerly rose, unstrapped the dildo placing it on the floor, grabbed her phone to shut off the music finally, and sat back down on the edge of the couch. 

 

Lucy repositioned Renee’s arms, legs and head again making sure everything was straight and relaxed. She took the opportunity to take the golden cuffs off her lover. She couldn’t help grazing her fingers over perky breasts poking out from the costume’s bra framework. Then she put her fingers through the short, sweaty matted hair smoothing it out a bit. Renee seemed to be breathing more evenly now. Lucy was not sure whether this was good or not. At least not until Renee came too. The room was quickly growing cooler given sweat was drying and flushed skin returning to normal. Lucy pulled the bedcover covering the couch off the back to lay it over her unconscious partner. 

 

She was thirsty and figured Renee would be too. She was also quite sweaty, musky, and slimy and Renee was even more so. Lucy ran into Renee’s bathroom and quickly washed off and then soaked a washcloth in warm water. The Kiwi slugged down two glasses of tap water and filled the glass to return to Renee. 

 

Her lover was still out cold on the couch. Lucy did another check: breathing steady, heartbeat firm, skin a little cold and clammy now. It had only been maybe ten minutes since she passed out. To keep warm, Lucy found her coverall and pulled it back on. She then sat and uncovered Renee doing a quick, but careful, wipe down of the groin and inner thighs to reduce the drying fluids and stickiness already evident. 

 

Pale legs started to shift, “Mmmmmm…. Ffeellss niccccee…”.

 

Lucy’s attention flew back up to her partner’s face. Green eyes were slowly opening, lips moving, and arms starting to rise up and press against a blonde head.

 

“What happened,” a confused Renee choked out, a dry throat evident. 

 

While reaching for the glass of water, Lucy replied, “You passed out. Just been ten minutes or so. How do you feel?”

 

Lucy helped Renee lean up, pulling the covers over her lap, and offered her the glass of water. She gulped the clear liquid down. Renee handed the glass back and took some deep breaths, clearing a few cobwebs and did a physical body check. She was groggy, sleepy, more than a little bit sore especially in her hips and vagina entrance, and her body was still tingling in spots.

 

Renee smiled and wrapped her hands around Lucy’s worried looking face to bring her into a gently kiss. Leaning back, the younger lady finally responded, “I feel thoroughly ravished thanks to you. You are obviously lethal with that thing.” The dark-haired Mistress took in a relieved breath and sheepishly smiled.

 

It took a while for Renee to be able to stand. She was sore indeed so she received a free hip massage to help. Lucy felt a tiny bit guilty, but was also giving herself silent 'pats on the back' for bringing her partner such pleasure. She supported Renee’s broken walk while they went to the shower to rinse off again. Once they curled up in Renee’s bed, the younger lady was entirely too drained for anything but a quick cuddle and she was out again like a light. 

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

The next morning was a bit of a scramble. Lucy had once again pre-ordered the meal to arrive at her room at ten. Just a simple light continental breakfast and coffee. She thought they might need the energy. They had only woken up an hour before breakfast and realized they had two trashed rooms to try and straighten out before eleven. Renee had one hickey that the makeup assistant was simply going to have to be discrete and help her hide. She was also moving somewhat slow and cautiously but could hide most of the wincing. 

 

During the day of non-stop press events, every once in awhile Lucy would glance at Renee with that ‘lusty Mistress gaze and a subtle hip thrust’ and cause her to blush furiously. Renee was sooooo going to pay her back she hoped. Nothing as elaborate, but it should be intense.

 

They did not return to the hotel until after eight that night. After the day of running around to various interviews and one children’s hospital visit, there had been an early evening reception and cocktail party with hors d’oeuvres for some of the more elite corporate backers and press personnel to handle. The assistants had helped greatly by getting Renee and Lucy’s changes of clothes to the restaurant and they changed in a private office. For the cocktail party, Lucy had been dressed in a very low cut, navy blue sequined halter dress and killer 3” matching heels while Renee’s attire had been a silver, cap sleeve dress that showed off her rounded shoulders and curvy hips. 

 

Once the assistants had left, Lucy and Renee opened the connecting door between their rooms once again. They embraced as they always did the moment they were alone. Renee nuzzled in just above Lucy’s breasts and took a deep inhale of her scent. Lucy kissed the top of Renee’s head. Although it had been a busy day, they had slept like logs the previous night and there had been a lot of “hurry up and wait” for the various interviews, so Renee was not tired. She hoped Lucy was not either. 

 

Arms wrapped around each other, the lovers gently rocked. It was nice to feel warm silky skin and sexy dresses rub against each other. But it was time for Renee to start taking control of her fantasy evening. Renee drew back, “Let’s make our checkin call to the kids and back to Khole. They will want to know how the first day of interviews went. That way we have the rest of the evening to ourselves…”. Renee ended the insinuating remark with a firm pinch of Lucy’s ass.

 

Lucy raised an expressive eyebrow and gasped at the hint of pain from her butt. Renee revealed a saucy grin and walked away to get her phone from her purse. Over her shoulder, she called back, “and by the way, bathrobe and nothing else.”

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

About forty-five minutes later all the calls were done and both ladies had taken quick showers to refresh and remove interview makeup. Renee had taken out her white bag and prepared her bedroom re-hiding all the evidence. Now she was standing with her arms crossed in a thick comfortable bathrobe, looking out over the view of the city from her large living room window. She took a refreshing sip of Perrier and waited.

 

Lucy padded into Renee’s room and spied the white-clad figure looking out the living room window. The taller lady came up behind her soulmate and wrapped her arms around a familiar waist. Renee leaned back into Lucy’s body and raised her Perrier bottle in a silent offer. Lucy took the bottle and gulped down the remainder before depositing the empty bottle on a nearby table.

 

Still looking out the window, Renee quietly spoke with an almost ominous tone, “Same rules as last night. Please tell me to stop if anything is uncomfortable. Okay?”

 

Lucy kissed the back of Renee’s still wet head, “Yea. I’ll tell ya if anything is too much.”

 

Renee turned to look up into those beautiful blue eyes. Even without makeup, Lucy Lawless was an absolute stunner and she knew it but was always humble. The Texan reached up to drag her fingertips down one side of Lucy’s face stopping at the jawline, “You are so beautiful. I’ve known you for more than twenty years and every time I see you, you really do take my breath away. Every single time. Even back then, when I had to take my mind off you with others. And now that we’re lovers, it’s only better. It’s deeper. I guess I would say that you take my very soul away now. Hard not to use someone else’s words, but you stop my breath, you stop my heart, you stop anything and everything I can even think of for just a moment. Every single time.”

 

Lucy felt tears well up in her eyes listening to such lovely words from her partner. She leaned down and the lovers joined their lips is a gentle kiss. Lucy whispered into warm lips, “Each moment you are not in my sight, I feel so empty.”

 

Renee leaned back and took Lucy’s hand to lead her into the bedroom. 

 

As they entered, she could see all the lights were on. Lucy looked around for clues on the fantasy but nothing was evident. 

 

Renee snickered, she knew what Lucy was looking for, “Go ahead and take off your robe and lay down on the center of the bed for me slightly down from the top.”

 

Lucy raised both eyebrows in growing anticipation and did as she was told calmly folding her hands over her stomach and crossing her feet in a mach-relaxed pose. Renee opened the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out a large black eye mask with a stretchy stretchy string to go around the back of the head to keep it in place. Still in her robe, Renee crawled up on the bed and stood on her knees beside Lucy’s right shoulder.

 

“My fantasy begins by removing the power of your beautiful blue eyes. I see them and forget my own name, so for me to function I need to hide them. It also helps deprive you of that sense so that all the others are enhanced.”

 

Renee leaned down and Lucy closed her eyes as Renee kissed both of them before putting the eye mask in place securing it around the back of Lucy’s head.

 

“Is it comfortable? Not too tight my love.” Renee asked.

 

“Yea, it’s fine.” Lucy responded. Lucy felt Renee get off the bed and then she moved around the bed obviously doing something. Lucy’s calm exterior was hiding her growing anticipation.

 

Renee scooted back off the bed and reached under the mattress first on once side and took out the connected wrist restraints she had hidden before. There was one long strap from the linked pair going under the bed and she went to the other side of the bed to pull up the free end. They were swede with soft sheep wool on the inside with a leather strap and buckle to secure them and a loop to put the free end of the long strap through and tie it off. 

 

Renee crawled back on the bed and smiled down at her masked lover. Lucy’s mouth was open, perhaps a hint of worry starting to show. Renee leaned down to kiss unsuspecting open mouth and then she moved to whisper into an ear, “Next, can’t have you reaching out and distracting me from my play. So I’m going to bind your hands above your head.”

 

Lucy let out a gasp, she had no idea what Renee was up to. She felt warm hands take one of her hands and tighten a soft cuff around the wrist pulling it tight, but not too tight. Then the other wrist was secured to an attached cuff so her hands had only six inches of play between them.

 

Renee asked, “Not too tight?”

 

Lucy wiggled her fingers and flexed her wrists, “No, they’re fine.”

 

Renee gently move the secured hands above Lucy’s head and looped the free end of the bed-strap through tightening it down so that Lucy could move the hands maybe a foot, but no more. 

 

“Is this okay too. Not too uncomfortable?” Renee asked. Never having actually done this, she was a little apprehensive and did not want to cause any blood flow issues or shoulder stress.

 

An evil response popped into Lucy’s active mind. In a very calm voice, she replied, “Yea, they’re fine but scratch my nose would ya?”

 

Renee let out a laugh at the reminder on a very famous Xena episode and leaned down to gently bite the famous nose.

 

“Hey…” Lucy squeaked out, automatically yanking on the straps holding her hands in place.

 

They held quite nicely Renee thought. She looked down, nothing presented a woman’s round breasts quite as nicely as putting your hands over your head. She let her hands lightly dance down to the tops of both of Lucy’s breasts, watching the skin flush and nipples perk up just a little. Much as she wanted to play, there was more to do first. Renee crawled off the bed once again. Lucy’s apprehension grew just a bit more.

 

The short-haired blonde pulled another set of cuffs out from under the mattress. These were larger, one came from one side of the bed and one from the other, and they were connected to each other by an adjustable strap once again going under the bed. Renee put one bed pillow near each of Lucy’s legs. She then crawled back onto the bed from the bottom, uncrossed Lucy’s feet, and slowly guided Lucy to raise and open her legs wide allowing Renee to crawl in between them.

 

Lucy started to pant just a bit as Renee opened up her center to the cool bedroom air. 

 

Renee had tested the next restraint just a little. Again, she wanted Lucy limited in motion but not under too much strain. Renee took the two bed pillows and elevated each of Lucy’s knees on the outside by putting a pillow under each one. She found this lightened the strain on the inner thighs and hips.

 

Renee looked at Lucy’s gorgeous body and exposed center and smiled. She reached up to dance fingertips lightly over a toned abdomen causing Lucy to squirm bringing her legs upward some.

 

Renee broke the silence, “You are so responsive. Did you ever hear how our skin is our largest organ? Just once, early on, I made you cum just by tantalizing your skin. I’ve dreamed of that so many times. I don’t know why. I want to do that again. I want to watch it happen.” 

 

Renee skimmed her fingers lower across the tops of Lucy’s hips and trailed up her inner thighs, never touching the more intimate parts. Lucy was continuing to squirm and had starting making some groans in between pants, while her active legs were starting to straighten out and close. 

 

She picked up one of the larger cuffs and started wrapping it around Lucy’s right thigh, just above the knee. “To let me fully watch, to make sure you experience only what your skin drives, I need your legs secured open.”

 

As Renee was securing her legs open and bending them back over the pillows, Lucy was starting to throb in anticipation but also feel a little odd. She had never been restrained, not all hands and legs and eyes like this. Every nerve was reaching out. Every brush against her skin, every movement of air, was being amplified and sending signals straight to her core. When finished with the leg restraints and the tightening of them to each other, Renee pushed gently outward and pulled inward on both knees. Lucy had enough slack to shift her legs and hips but not close or lower them.

 

“Does this feel alright baby?” she whispered.

 

Lucy swallowed, the whisper was as loud as a gong. She did her own shifting and checking of how much she could move. Nothing was binding or too tight, but she had to admit, she was a little uncomfortable being so controlled and so exposed. Her heart was pounding partially from sexual arousal, but also from a very rare feeling – fear. She had been nervous plenty, as any performer and mother would be with life’s events, but she could only remember three times she had been afraid. She had been afraid on top that tall arctic drilling ship. She had been afraid when she broke her hip. She had been afraid upon getting her first divorce and going out on her own with Daisy.

 

She was unable to hide all the apprehension in her response. She wanted to be honest with Renee. “Nothing is hurting me, but I’ll admit I’m having some trouble keeping from panicking a tweak.”

 

Renee smiled and leaned forward to bring a comforting hand up to caress Lucy’s face in a calming manner, “That’s part of my fantasy. To know just how much you trust me. You don’t mind following the script of a writer and the direction of a director. You hand over control to them all the time. I’m the director. You just relax and follow now. All the rest of this is going to be for your pleasure and I am going to watch you. I can’t promise to cause you to pass out, but I’m going to see just how much pleasure I can bring to you.”

 

Renee’s comforting caress and soft words drove the fear away and it was replaced with another wave of arousal coursing through Lucy’s subjugated body. The blonde scooted off the bed one last time. She finally disrobed and walked over to the dresser and removed three final items. She crawled back onto the bed, back in between Lucy’s open bound legs, and sat on her own feet. She put the items down and simply observed. Flush skin. Slightly open quietly gasping mouth. Lucy was moving her arms and ass just a little. Beautiful view of Lucy’s anus, perineum, vagina and lady lips. The lips were already a little puffy, moisture already evident around the vagina entrance and a little down the perineum. The clit wasn’t quite poking up yet. One thing about Lucy’s sex that Renee loved is that when extremely aroused, Lucy’s clit would poke out quite a bit, like a tiny erection, and it was ever so nice to play with in that state. The image in front of her was better than she had ever imagined. Renee figured she knew how Lucy must have felt last night now. However, she knew her time was limited as she did not want to leave Lucy strapped up too long. 

 

‘What was she doing?’ - Lucy thought. Renee had gotten off the bed again. A drawer opened and closed. Oh God, what else was there to tie up? Then her lover climbed back on the bed in between her legs and was very still and quiet. Calm down. Trust. Just follow directions. That is easy. So why was she somewhat nervous still? Well, because she could not see of course and because her fanny was under a high level of scrutiny. Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat.

 

Renee picked up the two long feathers, one in each hand. She leaned forward just enough to touch both of them down right near Lucy’s two earlobes, drag them along her jawlines and she started down to the collar bones.

 

The unanticipated soft touch was absolutely electric. Every muscle jerked uncontrollably and she made a hissing sound. Lucy could tell it was feathers pretty fast but given the sensations along her skin they were causing it could have just as well been a trail of ants. She lowered her chin, scrunching up her neck on both sides against her shoulder to calm down some of the tingling. She could feel a zigzag pattern on her upper chest now, slowly going down the tops of her breasts but stopping short of her nipples. Her body was undulating, doing anything to try and respond to the tingles shooting everywhere.

 

The Texan was entranced. Laid before her was a trusting, exposed, sexy body and she felt like she was playing it like an instrument. She took the feathers and started random touches from wrists to ankles, from inner thighs to under the breasts, but never the nipples nor groin itself. Lucy was gasping and groaning and grinding her butt into the bed more and more. She could see the Kiwi’s skin was increasingly flush and warm. There might even be a trickle of sweat at the temples and underneath the breasts. Lucy was pulling against the arm restraints, bringing her elbows in slightly covering her face. Renee breathed in deeply. Yes, the musky smell of arousal was forming. It was taking a lot of willpower to not use her hands. She so much wanted to touch Lucy’s breasts. She wanted to massage the warm, soft globes and pinch the responsive nipples between her fingers. Instead, she took the feathers and simultaneously brought them up to start at the elbows and slowly go down the upper arms, past the armpits, down the ribcage, and through the inner thighs.

 

Lucy automatically pulled against all the restraints once again. The Kiwi kicked both heels against the bed, pushing her pelvis up a little, “Bloody Fuck”. It was like a wave of contractions had started, but in the wrong direction. This time it had started from her upper arms and followed the stimulation, cramping up muscles in a rolling wave until it it hit her groin. Her clit and vagina were starting to pulse madly. Renee was right, she was incredibly turned on yet her partner had technically not touched one erogenous zone.

 

Renee smiled at the ‘not as unusual as some might think’ explicative that had emanated from Lucy. She sat back reviewing her handiwork. Much puffier lips, a trickle of white fluid now dribbling from the vagina down the perineum and over the puckered anus, and finally a nubbin of erect flesh peeking out from under its protective hood. She put down the two feathers and picked up her last tool, a main key to this fantasy. 

 

Renee was feeling a bit of dripping from her own groin area reveling in how high she was taking Lucy. She carefully raked the Wartenberg Wheel over her own hand. The spiked wheel’s sharp pins left a trail of intense sensation. It was going to be 100 fold the feeling of the feathers and it had this hint of danger. Press down just a bit and the pattern would stay dashed against the skin even when the wheel had passed on. She definitely did not want to press too hard and leave a trail of bloody pinpricks so she had to be careful as Lucy moved.

 

Renee leaned down and blew a stream of air over Lucy’s fragrant, wet center. Lucy arced her back and released a broken grunting hiss, her legs pulling against their restraints. The organizer of the fantasy spoke for the first time in the several minutes, “Sooooo beautiful. Soooo responsive. Tell me you want me to continue.”

 

The dark-haired ‘mistress from the night before’ was totally under her lover’s spell. Her body, every nerve, was tense and ready for release. She had to remember to suck in a breath deep to force words out, “Yes.. oh please… don’t stop….”

 

Renee decided to warn her partner, “You’ll need to hold still for me. I don’t want to hurt you..”

 

Lucy gasped wondering what could ‘hurt her’ when she felt the faintest touch of sharp pins on her sternum. Her chest rose and fell in rapid panting. She tensed up her arms and legs against the restraints again and they were starting to get a little sore too.

 

Renee quickly picked the wheel up, “Calm down baby. Tackle your anxiousness. Just let the feelings flow through you. I’m going to put this back down so don’t jump. The only thing I want you to do is let the sensations build and let go when you need to. No holding back.” 

 

She watched her lover take some deep calming breaths and wiggle her arms and legs to try and relax. 

 

Renee leaned forward again, “Okay love, here it comes,” and she laid the wheel on the breast bone. Her lover’s mouth was open wide, but she had controlled the jerking this time. Renee started to firmly drag the wheel in a pattern, to the slowly growing vocalizations coming from her partner. She weaved the trail under the breasts and then crossed over them followed by a zigzag across the abdomen headed to the most sensitive parts of the inner thighs. Lucy’s arms and legs had grown tense and pulled constantly against the restraints. 

 

By the time the wheel made an arc over the top of her trimmed pubic hair, Lucy’s entire body felt like a thousand acupuncture needles were sticking out of her, all being stimulated by electricity. Her muscles had tightened up so much that breathing was only being done in short gasps. What breath she did have was being forced through her vocal cords in a constant stream sounds and expletives. 

 

Lucy felt the very rapid rise of what was going to be an enormous orgasm, “Ahhhhhh” gasp, yank down on the arm restraints really hard, “Fuck… Renee….” grind the ass into the bed, “Shit…. Shit…. Here it comes baby….” pull the legs in and arc the back to the limits….ride it out….

 

Renee yanked the wheel away so Lucy did not push against it. She watch enamored as Lucy’s anus and perineum muscles started to contract and spasm. The entrance to her lover’s vagina pulsed open and closed again and again, the white lubricant flowing out in a slow stuttered stream. Then, with an appreciably loud “Ohhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuuuuck” filling the room, a small stream of clearer ejaculate shot from Lucy’s vagina about four inches out to puddle on the bed linens. 

 

Lucy was riding out wave after wave of extreme contractions. It didn’t seem to want to end. Even after the first incredible peak, something was making her keep going. She needed more and she knew it. Her legs and arms were burning in excursion but one other part was hurting even more. She knew what she needed, she needed to cum again.

 

“Oh God, Renee, please….” suck in some air, “ Please…. I need you… please…. Shit…. It hurts…. I need to again….”

 

She knew what to do. Renee leaned down gently prying drenched folds apart fully revealing a very erect clit. She wrapped her lips around it and suckled, her chin getting drenched in Lucy’s fluids and her nose getting pressed in and out of wet pubic hair as Lucy bucked.

 

As soon as her lover touched her clit, it was on again. Harsh waves of pure pleasure radiated from that little nub and slammed across her body restarted waining contractions. “Guhhhhh. Guhhhhhhh. Huhhhhhh. Huhhhh”. Lucy peaked hard and ejaculated again drenching Renee’s chin and neck. Lucy’s head was swimming in a sea of oxygen deprived, double orgasm bliss and she felt her body going limp, her energy crashing. 

 

Renee rode Lucy through her second peak and the felt the limpness and quiet close in very fast. She thought she was close to feeling her lover pass out. Renee scrambled, wiping her chin off with her hand and climbing over Lucy, unbuckling leg and arm restraints as fast as she could. Lucy was panting heavily, still experiencing some residual spasms, and much more covered in sweat than Renee had been aware of. She helped lower Lucy’s arm on one side and reached up to pull the eye mask off.

 

She looked down into a flush face, sweat had matted her hair to her forehead, and her eyes were still closed. 

 

Renee grew a little concerned, “Lucy, are you alright?”

 

There was silence for a few seconds, then eyes opened and a large grin broke out on Lucy’s face, “I’m fucking fantastic girlfriend but I don’t think I can move for a while.”

 

Renee chuckled and tried to brush the matted hair off Lucy’s forehead. The concern on Lucy’s condition had made her temporarily forget her own excited state. Now it had returned. 

 

“I don’t want you to move, but I need to take care of something now….” Renee leaned forward to kiss Lucy’s cheek. She raised up and helped Lucy straighten out her legs. She chuckled again, it was like playing with a rag doll right now, “You sure you’re alright?”

 

Lucy snorted back, “Yea, but you sure are lethal with that thing….”. 

 

Renee laughed at the line so similar to her own from the previous evening. She leaned down to kiss the top of Lucy’s soaked groin causing a distracted gasp from above. The Texan and television warrior-bard knew how to ride, she straddled one of Lucy’s thighs and leaned down to do something she had wanted to all evening. She sucked a pert nipple into her mouth as she started grinding against her sweaty lover.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

She was still gorgeous - even with totally unkempt hair, no makeup, and mouth slightly open. The partial light from the bathroom was allowing Renee to study a snoozing Lucy. It was something like two in the morning and she had woken up all warm and snuggled against her soulmate. The lovers had recovered for a while after earlier fun, then she had helped a slightly shaky Lucy into a shower. They had decided to cuddle back down in Lucy’s clean bed versus Renee’s ‘fluid christened one’. 

 

Renee sighed and carefully stroked a stray lock of Lucy’s hair. She didn’t want to wake her. Renee wished these nights would never end. She wholeheartedly enjoyed the fantasy and sex of course, but she also loved just being able to have Lucy in her bed. To snuggle all night and not worry about being quiet or interruptions. They’d only had two and half weeks of such nights over their nine plus months of being together. She knew she shouldn’t be greedy though. Lucy was not officially divorced yet and they had not really discussed whether they would truly come out to the world. They had not even come out to the families yet. Secretly, she wanted to. After Jed and during her illness, Renee had done a lot of soul searching. She had laid awake in pain for hours and days and weeks and over time, one face comforted her, one face calmed her. She’d pulled out the ring she had secreted away and ‘pretended’ Lucy felt the same. It had gotten her through hard times. She also realized that each day was precious so she tended to not wait, to not want to hold back from taking things to their fullest a little faster than she might have before.

 

Tears quietly fell down her face as she remembered Lucy’s surprise visit. Those few days changed her life. Realizing the sacrifices Lucy had made to come see her face-to-face. Their heart to heart talks, their first kiss, their first passionate time together. ‘Make that times together’ Renee remembered with a quiet little snort. 

 

Lucy was just on the edge of consciousness and noticed a slight gap letting in cool air on her ‘Renee side’ and then she heard a soft snort. Lucy suddenly came to full consciousness and turned her head to see a tear-filled face gazing back at her. Renee’s eyes widened at being caught watching Lucy. 

 

A concerned Lucy brought a hand around to cup a wet cheek, “Baby, what’s wrong.”

 

Renee smiled and placed her hand over Lucy’s, “No. It’s okay Lucy. These are happy tears.”

 

Lucy wasn’t buying it, “Why tears at all?”

 

Renee crawled back into her usual placed tucked against Lucy’s right side, kissing her on the cheek before snuggling into arms that now wrapped back tightly around her. 

 

Speaking to the open room, Renee let the moment take her, “Just never thought I could be this happy again. That after twenty years you returned my love fully. I was just thinking through the last year or so and its like I have a whole new life now. New outlook. New body. New career. New…”. 

 

Renee stumbled, ‘New love’ wasn’t right since she had loved Lucy forever, ‘New lover’ or ‘New partner’ didn’t say enough, …. What was the right word to tell her how much she meant?

 

Suddenly another voice joined hers, “New wife.”

 

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoEnd Ch12


	13. The Return of Xena: Movie 1: Beginning of Many Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a labor of love driven by the Xenite Army and the struggle for a Xena Revival with the original cast. It is also a tribute to the wonderful, sexy ladies that Lucy and Renee are. The first part over several chapters is “real world fantasy” setting up a pretend story of how Lucy and Renee sign on for the movies and have a life together. Then the next part of this will be the two movies posed in Xenaverse (with some real world fantasy scenes mixed in). This is going to take awhile but I wanted to get this out there for inspiration (I hope) both for Xenites and for this poor writer. Now – I don’t own anything, I don’t make anything, and I don’t know these people nor orgs. All credits are given to Xena and all those that own the rights such as NBC Universal and Lucy Lawless and Renee O’Connor who own themselves. I had to paint Rob bad as I could not stage two car crashes. We all know he is NOT bad. This is pure fantasy, pure fiction, not real and is in no way a reflection of them or their real lives.
> 
> There will always be mistakes. This is from the heart and not a perfectionist. Thanks to my betas though for improving this greatly.

Author’s note: Once again, well aware that movies are not shot in sequence and do not take as long as I am and can’t show the thoughts and perspectives. I’m doing them as “stories”. The comments and kudos help so much. I'm going to stay on this much better, I've already got 20% of the next chapter detailed. Please help Lucy and Renee return to these roles by twittering #XenaRevival 

 

Setting: Elysian Fields and Underworld

 

Periodic flames from high on the walls dimly lit the corridors of rock which were leading him to his deserved fate. His old training drove him to do his duty, even to this evil master. He was part of this collective, this slithering hoard, and he had to return and report. The rising temperature returned the familiar layer of sweat to his dark body. He folded his leather-like wings in tighter to stop them scraping against the jagged rock walls as his hoof-like feet dragged forward. Black blood had formed a crusted trail from an arrow hole in his arm and his left eye was framed by a gash and some swelling. Demon Marcus knew he would not be so uninjured later. 

 

The nearer he drew to the main chamber, the hotter it got and there was a new sound joining in to the standard cries of woe, grunts of labor, hisses of steam, and rattling of chains. He picked up on the loud bellowing of an animated Lucifer. Fear now coursed down Demon Marcus’ spine sending tingles out to the tips of his wings. Hovering just outside the entrance, he listened in….

 

Lucifer glared at the remarkably calm face, not a hint of fear showing. Not even given his taloned fingers grasping the thin neck. He was holding back, he could easily snap the neck but was just squeezing a little to keep her attention. She was always so arrogant this one, looking him straight in the eyes. Even with the scarring on her face that he had caused, she refused to show fear. 

 

The Dark Lord growled, “Once again, you bring defeat to my army.”

 

The Shaman Alti confidently responded, grabbing at the massive forearm and flexing her neck to put as much air as possible behind her croaking voice, “No, I’ve delivered to you the greatest victory my Lord, the elimination of Michael.” 

 

She had been shocked when the first squad, meant to distract the Archangels, returned early having been discovered. Her arm was already drawn backwards, the spiked whip ready to strike in her hand, when the Demons relayed their glorious news. She was stunned at the good fortune.

 

He dragged her forward by the neck, barely letting her feet take her weight, “I can’t even count how many Demons were sacrificed for that victory…” not that he cared in actuality. 

 

Alti pushed on the ground with the toes of her leather boots to keep her balance. One hand left Lucifer’s forearm to scratch her nails teasingly down a hot, dark red cheek, “I know you care nothing for them. Your eyes betray your glee at ‘his Lily White’s’ permanent removal from this realm.” 

 

That same spidery white hand now moved to his muscled throat, doing a little teasing squeeze of its own. The raspy but feminine voice continued, “and we don’t have reports back yet from the main attack but I assure you we have gained a critical advantage.” 

 

Lucifer growled in the back of his throat and pulled her forward even more, no longer making her strain on her toes. He pulled her against him, knocking off her horned headdress with his other hand so he could smell her. He continued to be intrigued by this one who could stand up to him, had offered new ways to train and new tactics, yet could also take his punishment and tease him with pleasure. Above all, she could almost match him in cruelty. Since being tricked into becoming the leader down here by Xena, he had not felt anything breach his pure hatred of existence until this one suddenly appeared. 

 

The dark-haired evil shaman dragged her nails down a heaving chest while leaning in to encourage the sensory contact which was distracting the Demon Lord from his punishment plans. She had worked out a mix of scents mixed with a potion or two which seemed to please him over time and would massage them into her hair and skin frequently. 

 

A taloned hand finally moved from her throat to grasp the back of her head, bringing it forward so that fangs scratched along the side of her face and jawline. She had long ago gotten used to the smell and feel of being near Lucifer. The acidic mix of sweat and putrid rot and something akin to sulfur permeated her own senses along the feel of hot, slimy, scaly skin. Her concentration was key here. Ignoring anything of the body to relish progress towards her ultimate goals: power and revenge. She smiled a wicked grimace at her ability to easily manipulate the Lord of Hades and leverage Michael’s elimination. Sharp teeth quickly snapped hard at a black lip drawing dark blood and causing Lucifer to groan at the taste and feel of her actions.

 

Out of the corner of her right eye, Alti spied a shadow moving near the entrance to the chamber. She grabbed on to a hard leathery horn above Lucifer’s right forehead pulling his head up, “My Lord, someone hovers at the entrance.”

 

Lucifer turned, pushing Alti away from him angered at the distraction, “ENTER YOU FOOL.”

 

Demon Marcus straightened and marched in quickly, eyes lowered in submission. So began his report on the strange organization and defenses at the once comatose settlement. At every description of arrows and nets or what seemed to be archers and swordsmen, Alti or Lucifer would strike him across the chest with a barbed whip. At every failure to know the number of Fighting Angels or Archangels, a strike against his injured arm would draw fresh blood. At every answer for why the Demons did not change their organization and get a footing on the ground, another set of strikes against his chest. Finally, Marcus was on his knees, his chest a bloody mess.

 

Alti’s gravely voice continued on, “So you did not see a tall dark headed female warrior with a shorter blonde companion at her side?”

 

The damaged Demon leader sucked in a slow, painful breath, “No Mistress,” Marcus croaked. He remained slumped, his arms open showing no defense against their blows. It was the only chance of survival he had. Keep providing information and show loyalty.

 

She turned to Lucifer, rather calm considering they were slowly slicing up a slave in the main chamber, “Regardless this reeks of Xena influencing life in the Elysian Fields. We can compensate My Lord. This surprise only happens once. Everything they have built, all the training, we now make futile. They will have done all this, for nothing.”

 

“Yes My Lord. I can draw their placements, ranges, and coverage,” Marcus whispered, taking his chance at showing he was still of use.

 

Lucifer looked at Alti, a silent question in his eyes. She glanced at the bloodied hulk on his knees, shrugged and nodded. I guess their fun was over for the evening, but she wanted to keep the one eyewitness that had returned functional for now.

 

The Lord of Hades walked over and grabbed a handful of sweaty Demon hair, dragging the head back so his eyes locked with Marcus’, “Fail me again and I’ll feed you your own roasted intestines.”

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

The darkness was slowly fading into light once again. Archangel Pyrene was just finishing another review and report of the rebuilt defenses of the settlement with some of the sector captains, half her fighting angel squad, and of course their Commander, Athena. The rest of her squad was on constant perimeter patrol at altitude supplemented with three Archangels on constant rotation further out near the closest Hades access near the forest. It was still too large and deep an access to close off totally without great perturbation to the Elysian Fields. These Fields, this plain of existence along with the others were created to be perfect and balanced and it was up to the Angels to minimize changes to the flow, even if it left the potential for danger. 

 

It had taken five turns of light to darkness and back again to put things back into place and redo all the sector defenses. It was just a eyeblink in terms of time to the angels, but it had worn some of the Field residents down. The Chosen Army had slowly rotate through rest and recovery and in some cases, reassignments to refill the positions. They had integrated in more chosen ones using lesson’s learned from the attack. More barriers were being built that could slow down ground forces. More defensive nets were being woven and strung as they had turned out to be a major benefit.

 

Pyrene continued on, “All sectors except 6, 15 and 23 are back to full manning. New nets being added to 2 through 6 and 12 through 18. If these new nets are in your sectors, check their anchoring well. The better they hold, the better they protect. Please pass along this information to the other sectors. We will be checking them in….” she looked up to get input from Athena on when the next inspection would be since “time” was always a difficult thing for Pyrene to judge. 

 

Athena’s eyes were closed as she sat slightly slumped forward in the chair. Her right arm finally laying limp to the side versus cradled against her ribcage as it had been since the attack. Pyrene could finally see the ugly bruising on Athena more clearly, a combination of purple and blue edged with red and yellow. The Archangel put her hand up in the air to get everyone’s attention and quietly ordered, “Return to stations quietly please.” The defenders slipped away to take up their various positions. She had tried to get the Commander to rest and refresh, reminded her that she was no longer an immortal, but the former goddess had been stubborn, as her old self used to be. Now the price was evident, she was beyond exhausted.

 

Over at the edge of the clear area against one of the structures, Pyrene knew he was there, she could feel him. The light continued to slowly illuminate the area but she could still not see the Commander’s Shadow. The Shadow, the Chosen One who had been the one taking care of Athena’s more physical needs without her knowing. Pyrene had seen him preparing food Athena barely picked at and the bathing vessel and changes of clothing she has not used since the battle. He had even come out in the open to try to place the food and drink on the command table before her arrival. That is when Pyrene had first discovered the loan archer and confronted him just the previous cycle.

 

“What sector should you be in archer?” she had asked while quietly coming up from behind him. The dark-haired young man turned towards the Archangel, his tired brown eyes revealed surprise at being caught. He was tall and broad shouldered but not too muscular with a young clean-shaven tan face revealing a dimpled chin and high cheekbones.

 

Athena had stopped to visit the facilities but was due any moment. He realized his movements were sluggish and slow as of late, having barely rested any more than his Commander and therefore he had finally been caught. He looked down, unwilling to speak and the Archangel could feel the internal conflict in him. She reached up to gently place her hand against his forehead. This was always the fastest way to understand what was going on inside. His tired eyes slowly closed allowing his soul to be filled by the Archangel.

 

Regardless of him looking like a rather young man, this Chosen One was actually quite ancient. Long long ago, he was a young hunter and something of a poet using some of the earliest of written language even. He was a magical mix of power and compassion. She sensed honor, memories more than she could fathom although some very repetitive given the history of activity in the fields (or lack thereof until lately) and how he now felt purpose, he felt driven, he had finally been happy in this plain of existence where each soul was supposed to be just that from the instant they arrived. The most overwhelming thing that she sensed however, was devotion and she knew it was devotion to Athena. Something had led this Chosen One to be totally drawn to defending and taking care of her. The former goddess that normally would never need aid, he had filled that need without guidance, without be asked or told. Something in his mind had simply clicked the first moment he saw her. The Archangel could see the spark, the moment that his soul elevated to this purpose that he had been given and finally, he had been happy. 

 

She sadly withdrew her hand. ‘What will become of him when she fades? He will remember her…’ she thought. Pyrene placed her fingers under the Shadow’s chin to get him to raise his head just a bit and look down at her. She felt she had to give him this short time to be truly happy.

 

With a little smile, she asked, “What is your name brave soul?”

 

The nervous Shadow whispered, “Druecus.”

 

“I feel your calling Druecus. Continue to serve our Commander as you have been,” the Archangel ordered. A giant sigh of relief emanated from the young man and a rare smile.

 

“Thank you. Thank you Great One. I shall not fail her,” and he slowly backed away to nestle in between two buildings just as Athena walked into the settlement clearance.

 

Now Archangel Pyrene looked to the shadows, probing to get the Shadow’s attention without calling out and waking the former goddess. Druecus felt the call. He had been leaning inside a doorframe, his bow always ready, half resting but trying to always be present enough to react. He slung his bow around his body as he slowly came out from hiding having been drawn by the Archangel’s silent call. His heart picked up speed the closer he got to the Commander. He noted that she was slumped in slumber as soon as she had come into his full view. It was rare that his eyes could behold her this close and this was the first time he could gaze without worrying that she would notice it. 

 

For Pyrene, this was the opportunity she had been waiting for. Athena had glared at her at any mention that there could be an injury needing healing. Archangels had healing powers, especially here, so she gently placed her hands against Athena’s ribcage speeding up the healing of the fractured ribs and reducing the swelling and bruising. It was much better than before, even if the sore muscles would remain awhile.

 

Pyrene reviewed her Commander quickly for any other injuries and finding none, she then whispered, “Can you lift her without her waking? You need to do it from her left side and not press on the right ribcage, it will still be sensitive.”

 

Druecus felt a strange wave of heat pulse through his body at the thought of carrying his Commander. He had yet to have actually touched her. He swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat, “Yes Great One. I can do it.” 

 

He carefully took a bent, broad stance beside the chair and guided one arm under her knees and the other behind her back to grasp just below her right armpit. In one smooth motion, he rose, rotating her into his body. Athena’s head unavoidable flopped back, causing her to stir into semi-consciousness, but he held still and slowly pulled her upper body forward more and she again fell to sleep. Pyrene watched Druecus slowly head off towards Athena’s hut, her sleeping form in his arms. The wave of contentment flowing around him made the Archangel smile but hinted at the sadness to come for him.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Druecus carefully scooted his package through the open door and gently laid his Commander on her soft bed. Even with his greatest care, Athena gasped and winced at the shifting before once again falling back into her sleep of exhaustion. He looked at her form but it was too dark to really see so he carefully cracked two of the shuttered windows to let in just enough of the morning light. It is a solemn moment, ever fleeting, where he could look at her this close. In all his existence here or before, he cannot remember an image so beautiful regardless of the dirt on her skin and clothing, the smudges on her armor. However, concerned eyes saw the stress of recent events reflected in the dark shading under her eyes and of course, the slightly visible bruising on her right side. The Shadow felt a rare surge of darkness flow through him at someone injuring her. He’d been too slow. He’d been too far away. Never again would he be outside of arrow range of her defense. He knew not where this purpose had come from, but serving her had filled him and calmed his unfulfilled soul.

 

So now she rested, safe under his guard but he wanted to do more. She had not changed nor bathed in many cycles. He dutifully and reverently unlaced and removed his Commander’s bracers, boots, and her special partial helm. The golden belted chain skirt came next along with her neck ornament. 

 

The more he removed, the slower he went. He tried not to, but he couldn’t help brushing her soft skin with his fingers as he removed the armor. Tingles shot from those fortunate fingers down his arms and into his core. The air was becoming unusually warm and thick. He rubbed the middle of his chest – ‘why oh why was it getting so hot in here?’ – he wondered. Druecus felt a strange pulsing in his abdomen that he had never felt before and something in his nether regions kept twitching. He looked down and saw much less Commander and much more something beyond beautiful now, something akin to the Divine. He rubbed his chest again, for some reason his heart was beating so hard that it hurt. The Shadow shook his head to regain concentration but as his fingers approached the laces holding Athena’s golden brasier armor, a wave a apprehension flowed over him. This didn’t feel right. It grew, this wave of unrest, and he bolted out the door, falling to his knees before he went to far and taking in gulps of fresh air to stop his head spinning.

 

She felt it, a pulse of confusion and angst. Whoever was distressed was very close. Archangel Pyrene walked towards the disturbance and as she returned to the central clearing, her scan revealed Druecus on his knees outside of Athena’s hut. She quickened her pace and offered a hand up to Athena’s secret protector. His confused eyes look at her, the pupils rather dilated, and then his blushing face looked down at the ground.

 

“What is wrong Druecus? Is the Commander alright?” Pyrene asked.

 

Never raising his eyes, Druecus responded, “She sleeps.. still. I wanted to…. help her. Do what I had… done before. I started to undress her… but the air grew heavy…. I stopped…. I d d don’t understand… I felt..strange… I felt..warm. I…I…. I never felt like that before. Then I needed to get air.. I stayed close ...”

 

Druecas was becoming more coherent and his angst eased. He looked at the Archangel with pleading eyes, “Can you remove the rest, bathe and redress her in her shift so I can clean her armor Great One?”

 

Pyrene looked on with a knowing gaze. It had been too long since she had felt that type of body rush, but she recognized the signs. She had also been around Xena and Gabrielle before they started to take their physical needs to a more remote location. Either he had been too young or it had been too long ago, but it was obvious the Chosen One had felt a physical attraction and had no idea what it was. Just another indication that somehow there were souls in the Fields that were well beyond the happy empty vessels that she had always thought they were.

 

“Yes Druecus, wait here and I’ll call you in when I’m finished,” the Archangel answered understandingly.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

She was home. White marble walls and burgundy tapestries enclosed her long throne room. Etched in layers of gold thread, the tapestries showed scenes of battle, formation of armies and archers, with the Olympian Gods overhead directing activity as if the armies were tiny dolls. She sat up very straight, comfortable in her gold and lilac throne. Breathing in and out, the Goddess of Wisdom and Military Victory relished the clarity of being in her throne room once again. The room seemed to extend off into infinity. But after a few moments, she noted there was no sound, there were no followers or servants or subordinates. There was only the silence of an empty throne room. Her hands gripped the marble armrests as apprehension made her brows furl and she glanced around, looking for a purpose, looking for a sign, looking for what she was supposed to do now. 

 

Then, a sound, the barest of whispers, “Cousin”.

 

The room darkened while simultaneously, the faintest of forms manifested in front of her throne. Obviously female, in white with blonde hair, but the form was unfocused and wavering.

 

Athena leaned forward, “Aphrodite, is that you?”

 

The apparition’s head nodded. The whisper returned, although not really seeming to come from the goddess, “Can’t hold you there much longer.”

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Twas dark when he entered again. After cleaning her clothing and polishing the Commander’s armor, the Shadow had gotten some rest at Pyrene’s order and assurance that a Fighting Angel would be watching the hut at all times although he had simply gone to the outside of the hut and curled up on the ground. Even the activities of the innocent souls or Chosen One army during the day did little to disturb him although someone had kindly put a soft rolled bundle under his head and left a plate of meat, cheese, and bread beside him. Druecus felt refreshed and had wanted to light the evening candles and replace the water and food as he had been informed the Commander had not awakened since being brought to her hut. As illumination gently returned, he placed a fresh plate of fruit, nuts, and roasted meat along with the water goblet on the table near her head. The Shadow turned to gaze at the slumbering form on the bed. The thin grey blanket had ridden down to her waist. Now clad in the white shift that Archangel Pyrene had redressed her in, the Commander had rolled onto her left side, her right hand cradled in front of her face her brownish red hair flowing behind her head. 

 

He smiled down at her and sighed a deep sigh of contentment, a strange warmth filling his chest. 

 

She had been on the verge of waking since the message from her Cousin. The former goddess had been fighting it, to hold on to a dreamworld inside of this partial existence for to awaken was to know her speckle of existence was already coming to an end. A low gasp near her snapped her to consciousness. Eyes popped open as she drew in her own quick breath through a now gaping mouth.

 

The Shadow jerked, startled with how quickly the Commander had awakened. There was no time to withdraw as she quickly rotated to peer up at him. Piercing hazel eyes locked on to his whiskey brown ones, agape in surprise.

 

Seeing no danger, Athena quickly glanced around to note she was in her hut, based on the dark windows and candles, it was nighttime, and she looked down to the simple shift she was now wearing. A deep breath sent a wave of relief through her as she did not feel the pain that had been plaguing her since the battle. As she leaned up, the relief was quickly overcome by trepidation, quickly escalating like a suffocating wave flooding her mind. The message in the dream returned to haunt her. The mist! Athena pulled the thin blanket up to her chest and grimaced. She was going to be returning to the mist very soon. Fear, the fear she felt when she first arrived and was convincing Xena of her ernest intensions. The fear was back. It pummeled her mind, her vision blurred, her hand clamped down to the blanked and stuttered rapid gasps replaced any form of calm breathing. Her ears heard no sound. She felt lost in that mist already. All alone. The tears, the tears of fear once again returned.

 

Druecus watched the flow of emotions in the Commander’s face. Their eyes had locked that one moment, but since then he had watch her pull away and into her own world, a myriad of emotions flowing from her face until now, tears fell from a frightened face. Strong emotions welled up in his chest to protect her from whatever was causing the angst.

 

He quickly knelt beside the bed. Athena’s eyes looked only down at her own lap, the tears still falling. 

 

He summoned his courage but could only speak in a whisper, “What troubles you My Commander?”

 

She didn’t move, her eyes locked forward still, shallow broken breaths and white knuckles clinching the blanket.

 

He cleared his throat, “My Commander, I want to aid.”

 

She remained still, glazed eyes and cheeks stained by trails giving him no response.

 

With a trembling hand, he was compelled to reach out, to stop her fear. His larger warm hand engulfed the tense ice-cold hand clasping the blanket. 

 

He felt a flicker, a flinch. 

 

He squeezed. 

 

Her shallow breath stuttered, stopped, restarted.

 

The Shadow took a deep breath to calm his own beating heart and reached with his other hand to drag the back of the knuckles against a wet cheek. A blink from her. Tingles down his arm.

 

He did not know where the words in his mind came from, but they flowed almost as a chant,  
“I am here. Always at your call.”  
“This body, your shield.”  
“This soul, yours to keep”

 

The pressure on her hand. Now a warm caress down her cheek. Was she in the mist? She blinked, stemming the flow of tears, and focused. No, the grey was the blanket she had locked her eyes on. She was not in the mist. She was not in the mist. Relief. Great relief. Then she heard a voice. Low and soothing. It brought back the feeling of being worshipped. Of her followers filling her soul with their praises and prayers. 

 

As the last word still resonated in the hut, Athena took some deep, calming breaths and relaxed the numbing grip she had on the blanket. The hand of “the other” never left hers, it never wavered from keeping her grounded. Never had she felt so…. mortal…. or at least full of mortal failings such as fear, panic, sorrow, despair. Still, she would gladly keep this frailness in the Fields than be in the mist. However, she knew her short time here was soon to end. 

 

She closed her eyes and reflected inward. She was a goddess who had faced warlords and spirits, evil creatures and demons, armies and angels. She would not let her last moments in this realm be full of fear and panic. The Goddess, no, the Commander took in another deep calming breath and exhaled slowly. Her awareness of the rest of her surroundings slowly coming back into focus such as the fingers, still gently rubbing her cheek.

 

He had watched her slowly break through whatever had taken over her mind and calm once again. The Commander re-emerged, her face contemplative, her breathing relaxing, and her hazel eyes starting to glance around. He should stop touching her, should remove his hands, but he could not. Something told Druecus that she needed this physical touch.

 

Finally, she looked towards the soul at the side of the bed. The Commander took in brown eyes full of devotion from a youthful face kneeling beside her. She had seen such eyes before, from priests and true worshippers and followers. For some reason, it comforts her and helps reground her in the pseudo-reality.

 

Reaching up, Athena finally grasped the hand at her cheek, giving it a little squeeze of appreciation while pulling it away and then releasing it.

 

“What is your name?” she whispered.

 

“Druecus, my Commander”, the young man answered.

 

“Why are you here?” she asked, more tone returning to her voice.

 

Druecus’ heart was pounding. He was still clasping one of her hands. She was actually looking at him, speaking to him. He desperately tried to calm the rush that he was once again feeling in his blood. He felt his face turning warm, his hands starting to tremble betraying his trepidation.

 

The Shadow took a catching breath, “I serve you.” He glanced towards the side table that held the fresh food and water and then back to the other side of the room where clean clothing now hung.

 

Athena glanced over at the table, noting the sustenance. The hand still clutching hers was shuddering just a little. She released the blanket, allowing Druecus’ hand to fall away. Taking stock of the situation, the Commander regained more of her composure and purpose. She had to pass on anything useful before Aphrodite’s power wore out.

 

She looked back into those rather hypnotic honey brown eyes but was back to being all duty, “Bring Archangel Pyrene here. I need to speak with her immediately.”

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	14. The Return of Xena: Movie 1: The Lull Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a labor of love driven by the Xenite Army and the struggle for a Xena Revival with the original cast. It is also a tribute to the wonderful, sexy ladies that Lucy and Renee are. The first part over several chapters is “real world fantasy” setting up a pretend story of how Lucy and Renee sign on for the movies and have a life together. Then the next part of this will be the two movies posed in Xenaverse (with some real world fantasy scenes mixed in). This is going to take awhile but I wanted to get this out there for inspiration (I hope) both for Xenites and for this poor writer. Now – I don’t own anything, I don’t make anything, and I don’t know these people nor orgs. All credits are given to Xena and all those that own the rights such as NBC Universal and Lucy Lawless and Renee O’Connor who own themselves. I had to paint Rob bad as I could not stage two car crashes. We all know he is NOT bad. This is pure fantasy, pure fiction, not real and is in no way a reflection of them or their real lives.
> 
> There will always be mistakes. This is from the heart and not a perfectionist. Thanks to my betas though for improving this greatly.

Author’s note: OMG - I'm back! Did you miss me? I live on comments please and Kudos. Please feed me. Once again, well aware that movies are not shot in sequence and do not take as long as I am and can’t show the thoughts and perspectives. I’m doing them as “stories”. Please help Lucy and Renee return to these roles by twittering #XenaRevival

 

Setting: Elysian Fields, Heaven and The Underworld

 

Archangel Demetrius loomed, his hands gripping the edge of the marble planning room table. There was so much commotion amongst the other archangels that the normally serene atmosphere crackled. His nature had always been to listen, to wait, and only speak up when critical. In this case, he was allowing all voices to be heard. The logic of Sadainea quoting force numbers and the training schedule that was still underway. Rufolo echoing Michael’s probable approach of caution. Xena and Callisto both arguing with them for action given their enemy’s losses. Gabrielle was still concentrating on making sure the Chosen and Field residents in the settlement were protected.

 

It was spirited, but courteous discord. However, Demetrius could feel a surge of uncontrolled emotion coming from the white-haired Callisto. The Chosen One he had found and brought into the Fighting Angel core. Then Michael had elevated her further seeing her skills so like Xena. Her actions and strong emanations were stirring everyone up further. Michael’s demise was still weighing heavily on her. It seemed to have released more of her suppressed background and this worried him. It was not anger but a frustration, an anguished panic which caused her to not be able to calm herself. She had been elevated because of her skills and her calling to serve, but perhaps it had been too fast. She now wore Michael’s sword on one hip, her own on the other, pacing the room constantly stirring up the mist layering the floor leaving a wake behind her every move.

 

Michael promoted Demetrius to a Captain some time ago, after eons of quiet service on the dark continent and it had drawn him out of the shadows. He was their base now and he needed to fill in each of them their gaps, as they would fill his. Now needing to weave the group back together, the new leader of the Archangels finally spoke.

 

His deep voice stilling the others, “Callisto, my child, come heere.”

 

Archangel Callisto was tense as she approached their leader, her eyes flashing the limited control that her body already displayed. Confused by her own emotions of want, sadness, and frustration, coupled with not knowing how to respond to them, left her with sensations that made her skin crawl.

 

Demetrius placed his palm to her forehead, the direct connection and her acceptance of his spirit providing comfort to her rampaging thoughts. He had to fill the gap that the part of her “locked away” past and darker emotions would normally do. He released calm strength, the power of the Divine and the knowledge they would work together. 

He pulled her into his massive dark arms, “Even heere, dings change… vee change und vee lose souls und sometimes qvestion our faith. Dere are no reasons vye. Vee go forward because oders need us to. Dee Divine sees all und influences, but dee vill ov each ov us still plays in dee flow ov all planes ov existence. Vee vill never forget him,” he ended as he released her. 

 

Callisto backed away knowing she had not meditated enough. Understanding that she needed further training on clearing her mind so that the mutual bond worked better. Driven by his strength, the tension and panic in Callisto eased and she found in Demetrius the answers that she sought.

 

“But we can’t continue in the way he was,” Archangel Xena interjected.

 

Demetrius looked into piercing blue eyes and then from one set of eyes to the other, seeking each leader’s silent council. He had already spoken with Pyrene, Thomas, and Henrique. They all felt that caution and defense in the long run would only let Lucifer’s Army grow stronger. Pyrene felt especially conflicted, as the settlement, regardless of their efforts and defenses, was basically bait and would surely be attacked again. Did they want to wait for however long, growing the settlement ever more with Chosen Ones, to find out?

 

Sadainea spoke up, “It is not just the numbers. Something is driving them. They are making decisions on a mortal time basis versus using the eternal timelines that we have. They could have moved these activities over eons and we may never have noticed, yet with Athena’s aid rapid defenses of a concentrated grouping of Chosen were prepared in a measurable time and those efforts were found to be critical. The training we had ramped up with Callisto was also critical. We could have lost hundreds without it. Not many on the grand scheme, but a significant amount in terms of Chosen. Lucifer, it seems, is not going to wait, so we dare not.”

 

Xena spoke again, furrowing her brows, “It’s also the tactics, the purpose, and where they come from. Alti is not patient. She is not there to serve Lucifer nor for his power. She’s doing to him what she did to me. Filling him with her premonitions of ultimate power, appealing to the most cruel side of his nature, encouraging it.. feeding on it..” 

 

The tall Archangel slowly grew quiet, her eyes looking downward. She reflected on a time in her past where she was the Destroyer, the Evil on the land that people feared and hated, the killer, the pillager, the kidnapper. All the Archangels felt the remorse fill her but Gabrielle quickly came to her side, grasping an arm. Xena felt the flow of relief, forgiveness, and reassurance that those times were long past and paid for over and over. The tall Archangel looked to her soulmate, drawing strength and security not only from their bond, but from all around.

 

Never breaking her eyes from Gabrielle’s face, she continued, “I’ve been a Demon before, a minion but also a leader. They are easily pushed into action. Alti’s influence is surely growing fast and speeding up their activity. I know the Underworld labyrinth and some passages. It will actually be better attacking them there because it confines them. They don’t have the vast open air and fields like here for any formations. It’ll be brutal few-on-few but we can take them with less risk that way. Our goal is to get to Alti, she is what has tipped the balance. Eliminate her and their drive will revert to what it was before.”

 

Demetrius sighed and without comment withdrew to the outer balcony to reflect. The ancient Archangel was fighting his own nature which would be to allow infinite time resolve things. He closed his eyes and raised his head to pray to the Divine for guidance. The light enveloped him. A grey form materialized. In front of a set of wings, a shield had an image of a strong arm which held a sword. The words “To Protect the Worthy” were emblazoned around the edges of the shield.

 

The Archangels had been patiently waiting Demetrius’ return. He plowed back into the chamber, his wings expanding unconsciously, and continued the conversation as if he had never left. He turned to Xena and commanded, “Deen vou lead our attack planning. Gather more information from Athena und Pyrene. Call een all ve can und prepare qvickly.”

 

Gabrielle spoke up, “Please, keep the settlement defenders in place?”

 

Demetrius looked down at the blonde former-bard, former-battle leader, the Archangel with a matching heart of gold, “Yees, dey stay. Do vou vant to help defend also.”

 

Gabrielle stayed locked on to Xena, her face showing stoic resolve. Never, never would she be separated when there was danger again, “Where Xena goes, I go.”

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

“Enter”

 

Archangel Pyrene entered Athena’s candle-lit hut after the acknowledgement just as Athena was popping a grape into her mouth while smoothly moving to the opposite wall to pick up her outer clothing and armor. She was glad to see the Commander in much less pain and obviously more rested.

 

Athena looked up, nodding at the Archangel respectfully, “Report”.

 

Pyrene smirked, the Commander was rested indeed. No ‘hello’, no ‘thank you for healing me’, not even acknowledgement that she had needed the rest.

 

The Archangel Captain started the same report that she had given at first light with minor updates, “All sectors except 6, 15 and 23 are back to full manning. New nets being added to 2 through 6 and 12 through 18 with 2 through 6 completed. We are checking the anchoring of all nets and are doing inspections at each rotation. I was going to do a planned night drill tonight to test some tactics.”

 

Athena listened intently as she redressed. Suddenly, something popped into her head. The shift she was wearing was not what she had on earlier. She stood up and turned, the report just ending, and pulled at the shoulder of the white cloth covering her, “How did I get this on?”

 

The Archangel hesitated, perhaps this was a good time to broach the subject of her Shadow. Who knew how long Druecus would have with the Commander before she was gone. 

 

“You are aware you have a very devoted Chosen One handling some of your personal needs, right?” she asked the former goddess, her lips ever so slightly turning up.

 

Athena’s eyes grew as big as saucers and her voice elevated a bit, “You don’t mean to tell me that HE …”. The former goddess stopped short at the sound of a chuckle coming from the other red-headed occupant of the room.

 

Archangel Pyrene raised her arm to calm the situation, “No. He actually tried but got…” the Archangel tried to come up with something delicate, “… confused, ...so he asked me to do it.”

 

The Commander rolled her eyes as she sighed in relief, sat down, and returned to putting her armor back on. A slight smile and blush crept onto her face, however momentarily, at the Archangel’s little joke.

 

She didn’t know why she was dressing actually. Her only purpose right now was to start preparations for Pyrene to fully take over. She sighed, putting it off for just a moment longer.

 

“I actually called you in to tell you I’ll be … leaving soon,” Athena stated, never turning towards Pyrene. She had tried to be calm and in control, be the Commander, but the fear bubbled up and tried to stop her from even saying the words. She felt so weak, so afraid. Just hearing the words come from her lips caused her insides to turn. The former goddess took some deep breaths while shaky fingers were trying to lace up leather boots. 

 

Pyrene felt the angst, the fear, coming from the Commander. Approaching Athena from behind, the Archangel reached down and squeezed Athena’s left shoulder. The calm flowed from Archangel to former goddess.

 

Athena’s voice was but a whisper now, “Aphrodite came to me in my dream and told me that time was short.” The former goddess took more slow, deep breaths to calm herself. She brought her right hand across her chest to pat the hand that had offered reassurance.

 

Athena continued, “I knew it would not last. You are ready to continue and improve the training and defenses here. We defended a full attack and succeeded. Besides more training, I’m worried about the enemy using fire against us in the future. We need water barrels put into place. Perhaps more metal barriers. That is all I’ve thought of to improve things for now….”. 

 

Athena’s thoughts wandered, “…. I’ve redeemed my memory for some. I’ve had this one last chance to see, to hear, to taste,.. to feel.”

 

Pyrene felt sorry that Athena had thrown herself into this role so devotedly that she had done little outside it. She had not experienced the beauty of the Fields, the awe of the Great Falls, the snowcapped ranges of the far regions. The Commander had not really had time to dance or sing or laugh. She had given all for these few souls and had taken little for herself. She had not let anyone get too close, nor felt the warmth of another.

 

Archangel Pyrene closed her eyes, seeking the Divine and pouring all the comfort and love she had into her connection with the commander.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

A number of cycles of day to night later, Athena beheld the final pre-attack brief happening a few candlemarks before light would break. They had been assembling in the center of the settlement to help mask their signatures but also keep the huge number of fighters with the settlement in case of attack. Fire-barrels and torches burned bright, throwing pink and yellow hues onto all gathered.

 

Xena initially worked closely with Athena, Gabrielle, Demetrius, Pyrene, and Callisto on an attack plan. Once formulated, they had called in every available Archangel and Fighting Angel grouping them into squads. Squads had trained with Pyrene and her Fighting Angels representing Demons for the tight tunnels anticipated in the Underworld. Then, through this final night they had slowly rotated shifts of Archangels and Fighting Angels through for final instructions. They had pulled all they could, even the lesser trained. Hundreds were assembled making a grand winged army. Choosing more than twenty entrances, they hoped to thin the larger Demon forces by consistently drawing them towards the edges of the Underworld. Then the elite squad led by Xena would infiltrate through the small chamber entrance, the entrance they had attacked before when rescuing Gabrielle, and head towards the main chambers, and Alti.

 

Most squads had left for their respective entrances already to prepare, contemplate, and pray. Demetrius had knelt with each squad too. Seeking to ensure they understood the calling. That they understood the very harsh nature of this one event that if successful it could head off a total apocalypse. He had pulled a few out of the attack groups that were uncertain and given them defense of the settlement duties.

 

The Warrior Princess turned Archangel was putting finishing touches on her final instructions to the elite squad, “Like I said with others, no matter what, don’t kill Lucifer. He has got to stay in place down there. It is Alti’s influence that has caused this issue. You kill him, you replace him.” 

 

The group of Archangels looked at each other, all wondering whether any would make that mistake. Xena had chosen each fighter personally: Gabrielle, Callisto, Rufolo, Thomas, and ten others. Demetrius felt compelled to bolster the defenses of the settlement, in case the Demons tried to swarm it. He also could not risk being at the front so soon after the transfer. If anything happened to him it would break the communication chain between the Archangels once again and for now, it was not assured who his successor was.

 

“It’s about three candlemarks from light,” Athena stated, “to reduce chances the settlement gets a retribution attack during darkness, we wait until light for the attack as planned. I suggest those that need to… go rest,” she eyed Xena and Gabrielle knowing they retained those needs and having learned her own lesson. All the gathered angels nodded and went off to rest or pray or practice. 

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

The light from two torches slowly crossed the field on the side of the settlement opposite the river. The two Archangels were silent as they made their way up a low hill. They dared not go too far from the settlement but needed to be alone. This hill was very familiar to them. It was where they were the first time they had seen this place. A large old tree overlooked the settlement valley, the rest of the forest further back. Xena crossed the torches on a clear patch of ground a few feet from the massive tree trunk creating a small flickering fire. She unsheathed her sword and thrust it into the ground near the makeshift fire. Gabrielle had walked a few feet back towards the edge of the hill and turned to look down at the dark shadows of the barely visible expanded settlement. The simplicity and innocence of the original village had been replaced by the defensive rings of walls. It was sad, but necessary. The walls and defenses had saved souls from a fate she had suffered. 

 

Gabrielle’s memory of the partial demon transformation was fuzzy but reminded her not only of her own weakness at the time, but of other events. She frowned as strange emotions creeped into her mind while she looked down at the rings of fire-barrels that outlined the complex. Xena had come for her back then. Saved her once again although it had been Archangel Michael who had actually carried her out. But her companion had also sacrificed herself for another, like Japa, leaving her alone in the world. This worried the shorter blonde Archangel.

 

She could feel it through their bond. There was unrest, worry, … could it even be a hint of fear? Archangel Xena came up behind her love, her eternal soulmate, and waited. It was eerily quiet, the only sound a rare crackle from the torches or a far away echo of some sound from settlement. Xena watched the dim torchlight reflect off the dark Archangel wings of her lover. 

 

Gabrielle shuddered, her wings amplifying the motion, the dark feelings perturbing her Archangel composure and assuredness. Not since her last unhappy years in the mortal world had she felt like this. More time passed, the stillness growing more and more deafening.

 

Xena finally had to act. She had to stop Gabrielle’s dwelling on whatever was causing the unrest. The former Warrior Princess weaved her hand around a black set of feathers to put her hand on the back of Gabrielle’s neck. The bond energy flowed between them revealing the most inner fears. The fellow Archangel knew what it was now.

 

She squeezed the shoulder of her soulmate hard, “Do not doubt me Gabrielle. Do not doubt us. I’ll not sacrifice you ever again for anyone or anything. I truly know my sins are behind, paid in full. The God of Eli has told me this. I know the pain and suffering you went through so many times due to my weaknesses; my punishing myself without really wanting to acknowledge that it hurt you. I saw my willingness to put others ahead of you time and time again during my dwelling in the Corridor. Know that you will be by my side now until existence ends. You said ‘where Xena goes, I go’ and I swear to you now I will take you wherever I am, forever.”

 

The former Battling Bard listened, her jaw had clinched as soon as Xena had touched her and then the bond pushed past her memories and released her fear. 

 

“For eternity...” Gabrielle whispered back. Not a question, more a confirmation. A remembered vow made between them long ago. A vow broken once, but she needed to believe never again broken. She closed her eyes and nodded her head slowly. Convincing herself yet again that Xena would be there, with her, forever.

 

Suddenly, a fire grew in the shorter, normally quieter soulmate. A need to feel, to throw off doubt and to join with Xena so deeply that they share each beat of a heart and each breath. A need to know. A need to have Xena know there was only Gabrielle. The shorter Archangel swung around fast, Xena’s hand being swept from her shoulder by her left wing. She grabbed the taller woman behind the neck with one hand bringing her lips down into a pounding, open-mouthed kiss. 

 

Raw emotion bolted between them. Wave after wave pounding from one to the other. More, she needed more. Gabrielle’s free hand was frantically rubbing up and down Xena’s right side, finally curling around to start tugging at the laces of Xena’s cloth belt. 

 

Xena was caught just a little off guard with the onslaught. Gabrielle was obviously needing to be in control on this. She started to help, reaching around to unlace the belt which Gabrielle immediately flung away.

 

The shorter Archangel finally relinquished the crushing kiss to free up her hands and be able to move. She needed to feel Xena’s warm body against her. She needed to feel the heat, smell the sweat and musk, hear the gasps and groans that only her soulmate could emit. She knew her eyes were deceiving her a bit, the red and yellow flickering from the dim torches made Xena’s skin look dark red rather than its normal color. They said not a word. The shorter Archangel ducked around back and under the wings, knelt and began undoing the tunic and then shift laces below Xena’s right wing. There was obviously a slightly different clothing design needed to accommodate wings, so the main laces were below one wing joint. Xena was undoing the small buckles, hooks, and laces of her arm and shoulder braces while Gabrielle scrambled around and undid the small set of laces at her skirt. As arm braces were flung away, the skirt fell. Xena reached up to pull the unbound tunic over her head taking her shift with it. Only the breeches and her boots remained. Her soulmate was already at the back of her legs, unlacing one boot. 

 

Teeth started to scrape along the back of a now barren thigh. Xena hissed and reached back to grab a handful of short blonde hair. Smaller hands frantically switched to unlacing the other boot, the teeth continuing to worry heated skin. The blonde Archangel didn’t know what was driving her. She was almost frantic trying to feel her soulmate writhing against her, to see her totally naked in the dim flickering light of their torches. 

 

The highly aroused, dark haired Archangel bent over to remove the boots and ‘was not’ too surprised to feel her breaches get torn from her body. She ‘was’ surprised when a hand pressed on the middle of her back indicating she was to stay bent over while once again sharp teeth nipped at her exposed bum. 

 

Gabrielle could smell her soulmate now. The earthy musky fragrance wafted from Xena’s center as soon as the blonde Archangel had torn the breaches away. Little pink lips covered teeth that latched on and sucked hard creating a warm red bubble of skin on one butt cheek that would turn purple quickly. Knuckles gently pressed and dragged along the seam of exposed feminine lips, a trickle of warm thick fluid slowly oozing out.

 

One thing Xena knew, wings sure altered her center of balance in this position. Bending over, legs straight and splayed, she had to brace herself with her hands on her knees or the wings would quickly topple her over on her head. Those same knees were starting to quiver along with her breathing with the sensuous attack happening to her very exposed anatomy. 

 

Feeling the shaking in Xena’s knees, Gabrielle knew this was probably not a comfortable position to make love to her in. She raised up, pulling on her soulmate’s upper wing to help her straighten up. She rounded the tall, naked Archangel to pull her into another heated kiss, taking a handful of breast to squeeze. A groan resonated from the taller Archangel’s throat. Xena’s hands started to slither towards the laces on Gabrielle’s tunic when the shorter Archangel suddenly pushed her away breaking their contact.

 

The two very special females eyed each other with lustful gazes, taking some time to pant and regain critical oxygen. For some reason, words didn’t seem to be necessary. Gabrielle needed to be in control of this. Xena nodded, understandingly. Swallowing hard while trying to calm her pounding heart, Gabrielle once again approached her lover, taking control of both of her hands. A look of determination on her face, she silently guided Xena to back up until she was under one of the large overhanging branches of the great tree. She raised their shared hands and then released Xena’s hands, clearly indicating Xena should grab on to the branch.

 

The dark-haired Archangel grabbed on, glad to have something to hold for support. The height was just right to allow her elbows and knees to be bent. She stretched her black wings out in relief and then refolded them. The shorter Archangel attacked the right side of an exposed neck with her lips and teeth while returning to the massaging of both of Xena’s wonderful breasts. Xena’s hands gripped the branch tight twisting as she needed while gasping, moaning, allowing her body to be controlled by her soulmate. Gabrielle took a hefty bite on a pectoral muscle while pinching and twisting both nipples. The combined pleasure and pain drew a loud cry from the taller Archangel and an substantial hip thrust almost pushing her lover away from her. 

 

Gabrielle could taste salty skin now. She thrust a cloth covered hip and thigh forward into Xena’s pelvis and planted her back foot firmly to better brace herself against Xena’s motions. Keeping up the tantalizing of nipples growing harder by the moment, Gabrielle trailed her lips over the top of a right breast and began licking the trail of sweat in the valley between Xena’s breasts.

 

Once that welcomed hip was braced into place, Xena could not stop her hips from beginning to rock. Wonderful bolts of stinging sensation came from her nipples sending spidering tingles to her core. Now the lips of her center were being parted as she rocked against a warm, firm skirt-covered thigh. 

 

This was not to be slow, this was fast and intense and a pure expression of Gabrielle being in control, the only one now and for eternity to control Xena in this way. Gabrielle listened to her lover hissing and gasping while she ground into her thigh. She started to thrust her hip forward in time with Xena’s rocking, slamming not too gently into her groin at the end of each cycle. After firmly pinching both nipples, small but strong hands moved to grab behind both of her partner’s thighs and she lifted the legs so that Xena’s feet left the ground. 

 

Larger and equally strong hands grasped the limb even harder and pulled up as she wrapped her long legs around Gabrielle’s waist, using her legs to continue to thrust against against a welcoming thigh and hip. The pace increased, the heat insider her growing. The shorter archangel felt her own body responding, even without being touched. She shifted forward wrapping her arms around Xena’s lower back, burying her face into a sweaty heaving chest. Using her arms, Gabrielle pulled in time with Xena’s motion. Three more hard thrusts and their bodies exploded in unison, an avalanche of heat and electrifying muscle spasms while sounds of ecstasy rang through the normally quiet Fields.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Down in the settlement, Demetrius had finished his conversation with Pyrene and was slowly walking through the dark streets, only the sounds of their own defensive force of Fighting Angels and trained Chosen Ones perturbing the night. He found an isolated alley to kneel in and meditate. So many signals flowing through due to the concentration of angels and due to their heightened angst. With his eyes closed, his mind would see a constant stream of strings of varying hues and he was the conduit, the connection keeping them flowing together. He was the weaver, forming the strings into a tapestry that all could use for comfort. He knelt and calmed the waves and creases in the tapestry. There was a burst of waves coming from somewhere close. He recognized it and had already gotten used to how Xena and Gabrielle, if “engaged”, could perturb the tapestry landscape.

 

Athena was remaining in the central portion of the settlement receiving constant status reports and making any final adjustments. They had enough Chosen ones to have tripled the mangonels and place them on elevated platforms further into the outer defensive rings to try and bring down flying attackers outside the walls, versus inside. Their plan was to quietly go to full alert one candlemark before the attack. She had also put out special Chosen ones at the exits to gently turn around any settlement people headed out for early fishing, hunting, or for a walk in the countryside.

 

The Commander felt him before the plate appeared. It had indeed been since dusk since she had eaten. Since that night when Druecus had comforted her upon her awakening, they had grown more used to each other. He no longer hid in the shadows nor from her and she would periodically seek him out with a simple glance when she did need something. The former goddess didn’t even have to say anything most of the time. He seemed to just know what to do. When it was getting close to her heading to her hut, she would simply look up and nod and he would gallop off to prepare the bathwater and clean clothes. It was strange for her as a non-goddess to have this service without question, without the need for rewards. He seemed to glow with happiness and pride now, making her smile.

 

The plate, with her favorite mix of roasted chicken, crusty bread, goat cheese, and black grapes, was gently placed on the table near her right hand along with a mug filled with cool water. She took a deep breath and looked up into the dimly lit young face. Athena gave a hint of a smile and a nod of appreciation. That sliver of warmth that she always got now when seeing him pierced her chest once again. It was something like the feeling of hearing the prayers of worshipers and followers, but then again, it was something more singular. Druecus nodded back, his heart always beating fast when he was near her, and he slowly backed away.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

The Commander sat watching the sky turn ever so slightly from inky black to inky dark blue. The first sign of dawn’s approach. She’d just given the order for the settlement to quietly go to full alert so there was some motion starting up. In addition, the Archangels and Fighting Angels of the elite squad were milling about the square waiting the arrival of the leaders. Archangel Callisto was to the far side of the open area sharpening the dual swords that she would go into battle with. There had been no rest for the Commander this night. She had watched Druecus sharpen her sword while eating, then they had proceeded on two rounds around the settlement checking on each sector. The warrior in her was calculating possible strategy adjustments in this lull before the battle. The former-goddess in her was relishing each breath entering her lungs, the taste of each bite of food, the coolness of the water as in went down her throat. Time was short, each moment mattered. Athena had watched Druecus sharpen her sword burning the sound of rock against metal into her mind. In the eons of being a goddess, she had paid little attention to the physical things and yet in the short time of being in the myst, that is what she had missed.

 

Two unmistakable Archangels walked through the last entryway before the center of the settlement carrying torches to both light their way and to reveal who they were to the defense force. They took a directed line to the Commander, Xena extinguishing her torch in a water barrel. She looked down at Athena, this former foe, now a trusted comrade. A quiet confidence emanated from both warriors but also the recognition that neither knew what the outcome could hold.

 

The former evil warlord took a deep breath of the fresh morning air, looked up at the dark sky, and spoke, “In my youngest days, before I knew better, I would be looking forward to the death I was to cause. No one’s needs came before mine. No one’s wants came before mine. I sacrificed hundreds, thousands for nothing more than to have power over more land. I have redeemed those wrongs and choose to protect the innocent with a sword sharpened by those evil times.”

 

Xena reached over to take Gabrielle’s hand, squeezed, and continued, “My heart was never truly turned though, until I found someone as strong as me but with goodness that outweighed any evil I had done. I was never strong enough to fully do it alone, it took my soulmate to struggle through it with me.” The bard smiled and pulled herself closer into Xena’s side, their wings brushing against each other, their bond energy flowing.

 

Xena looked down at the former goddess, now Commander, sitting at the table, “You have truly shown me what the gods of Olympus are made of. Why they were so hard to defeat, so easy to love and worship and envy. Archangel Pyrene has told us your time with us is short. I wanted you to hear this, to see this from your former enemy,… I love you my sister and we are proud to fight with you.”

 

Athena had sat and listened. She contemplated the words and just how far, just how changed even this Xena was from her own former human self. Athena once studied humans, mostly to understand their weaknesses, how they would react when pushed to gain her own advantage. How to entice them into following her, worshiping her. Now she’d spent this short amount of time just being amongst this mixed group of angels, chosen ones, and the normal complacent residents of the Elysian Fields. Just working with them, finding each one’s strength and weakness along with her own. This had been a worthy challenge. Oh how might Olympus and the fate of the gods been different had she learned these lessons before. To work with the mortals, rather than subjugate them. To truly love them….

 

The Commander took in a deep breath, stood, and gripped Xena’s free forearm firmly. Xena returned the grip. 

 

Looking up into a face still partly shadowed in darkness, “You gave me this chance at a partial redemption. This chance to breath and live life once again. This chance to build and lead an army for good, to protect the innocent. I too have changed. I love you both and I promise you, this settlement will not fall. You have the word, of Athena.” They continued the grip, the bond, for a few seconds more before Xena broke away. 

 

The two Archangels went to join the assembled Elite Force just as Archangel Demetrius entered the clearing from the opposite side. The light of the new day was quickly turning the sky from inky blue to pale blue. The time had come. Demetrius approached the group without a word as was his way. He spread his arms and wings wide, seeking the Divine and all around him knelt for his blessing.

 

He looked into the ever lightening sky as the Elite Force took off for the nearby entrance to the dark world below.

 

“Und zo dee battle begeens…” he whispered.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

The sun now high in the sky, over the tops of the trees, a swarm of black wings headed towards the settlement. The single gong signal continued to ring through the air ensuring the settlement was at full defensive status.

 

“Druecus, stay close to me,” Athena whispered as they prepared to descend back to the ground from the watchtower they had taken position in.

 

“Always, my Commander,” he responded eyeing the incoming hoard while slinging his bow for the climb down.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo End of Ch14


	15. The Return of Xena: Movie 1: A Hell of a Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a labor of love driven by the Xenite Army and the struggle for a Xena Revival with the original cast. It is also a tribute to the wonderful, sexy ladies that Lucy and Renee are. The first part over several chapters is “real world fantasy” setting up a pretend story of how Lucy and Renee sign on for the movies and have a life together. Then the next part of this will be the two movies posed in Xenaverse (with some real world fantasy scenes mixed in). This is going to take awhile but I wanted to get this out there for inspiration (I hope) both for Xenites and for this poor writer. Now – I don’t own anything, I don’t make anything, and I don’t know these people nor orgs. All credits are given to Xena and all those that own the rights such as NBC Universal and Lucy Lawless and Renee O’Connor who own themselves. I had to paint Rob bad as I could not stage two car crashes. We all know he is NOT bad. This is pure fantasy, pure fiction, not real and is in no way a reflection of them or their real lives.
> 
> There will always be mistakes so please forgive imperfect grammar, format, or spelling. This is from the heart.

Author’s note: Once again, well aware that movies are not shot in sequence and do not take as long as I am and can’t show the thoughts and perspectives. Yes, also know I’m having souls “die” in Elysian Fields. I’m doing them as “stories”.

 

Setting: Elysian Fields and The Underworld/Hell

 

Calm and collected, Archangel Sadainea looked out over the edge of a ledge off to one side of the Great Falls taking in a deep breath of the cool humid air. It was just far enough away where the sound of the water was pleasing and not a deafening roar. The early morning light was just starting to bring out the shadowy impressions of the forest top and the rise leading to the not-quite-visible cliff edge. The short, brown-haired Archangel continued watching as the dim light slowly revealed the features of another ledge higher and nearer the falls. The plateau where Michael had been taken. That was now a place of reverence more than any other in the Elysian Fields. She closed her eyes, praying for his spirit to be with them even though it resided somewhere in a plane beyond even this existence. She prayed for safety of all involved with today’s conflict, for the fighters and for the innocents. She even prayed for the demons and familiars who had little control over their situation.

 

Whispering to the dawn air, “My Divine, oh please let them quickly retreat and return to their former ways or meet a quick end. Please let us return to blessing and healing and protecting the mortals and innocents rather than being warriors. But as righteous warriors of good, keep our arms strong and our aim true.”

 

She felt a subtle pulse in the bond between her and all other Archangels. It was time. For this critical entrance, she had sixty fighters with her. There was an assumption they would have to split up at least twice as they descended. The goal was not to press forward too deeply, but just deeply enough to draw demons to them while blocking access to the surface. This would draw the Underworld fighters away from the central chambers where the Elite Force would go after Alti and Lucifer. Sadainea reflected back when Lucifer had been an Archangel like herself and his downfall due to sin and pride. She wondered whether he truly was more content leading in the Underworld versus serving in the light of Heaven.

 

Just a little bit more time was allowed to pass so that this entrance to Hell was more illuminated and then a turn of her head and a nod to Archangel Viriato indicated it was time. The much taller, thin Archangel Viriato nodded back at her, his hazel blue eyes flashing in excitement. He turned, showing the long braid of dirty-blonde hair flowing down his back and between his wings, and called out to begin the ascension. In a well practiced sequence with Sadainea in the lead, the large squad took off, a sprinkling of wind-blocked lit torches in hands, more unlit ones hanging from belts. They formed into small teams that flew into the entrance to the Underworld, immediately pressing forward to make room for those that followed. The vast, refreshing atmosphere of the Great Falls was slowly replaced by the more stale confines of a cavern. Torch bearers lit new torches while throwing others into the darkening chasm to illuminate their battleground. Soon the opposite wall and one side wall began to loom in front of them and the fighters once again landed, stumbling on the uneven, loose rocks and boulders that made up the floor and avoiding the higher, more jagged pillars.

 

“Find the entrance to the Underworld,” Sadainea called out as more lit torches were created and passed around. 

 

Boots and sandals carefully picked through the uneven cavern floor, the sounds of scraping stones and ragged breaths echoing throughout the space. After a few minutes, a call from a far corner heralded the passage. As more of the squad approached, a slight warm drift of air carrying a mild foul odor made the flames of the nearby torches bend and flicker. The passage had obviously been excavated. Its reasonably clear floor and wide less-jagged walls allowed plenty of room for side by side movement of winged demons. Taking a deep breath and throwing a glance at Viriato, Sadainea drew her sword, elevated her torch and pressed into the passage. Each fighting Angel followed in turn, keeping noise to a minimum, the tension slowly building as surely as the temperature and smell. 

 

After perhaps a quarter of a candlemark, the passage weaving but never splitting, the floor became less even and began a steady downward slant composed of rough steps between regions of slopes. After less than another quarter candle mark, Archangel Sadainea slowed noting a dim flickering illuminating the right wall of next bend to the left in the corridor. She stopped abruptly and held out her arm to halt the march. The Archangel Captain handed her torch to Viriato and slowly moved forward to peek around the bend from a crouched position. Her eyes observed that some ten paces down the corridor, high up the wall, flames poured from a single access hole painting the corridor with a red and orange haze. 

 

The acrid smell of sulfur wafted into her nostrils as she scanned down the corridor as far as the light would carry. It appeared to split finally, one path continuing forward, another wall flame visible further down, and one path to the right. Pointing her ear towards the empty tunnel, she took a deep breath and listened but heard only the hiss and crackle of the wall flames.

 

Sadaina resolved this was the place to start their bait and blockade. Ten warriors would hold here to keep any from the Underworld from leaving. She would then lead half the remaining fighters down one corridor and Viriato and the others would go down the other corridor. The Archangel Captain raised up and waved Archangel Viriato forward. 

 

She spoke quietly, keeping her eyes scanning the faintly illuminated corridor, sword gripped tight, “Ten stay here under Fighting Angel Dalek as a final line. You take twenty-four straight and I’ll take the others to the right. Like we have discussed, press forward and pair down until engaged but always pull back towards this point to draw them out from the main areas.”

 

The Archangel Captain’s normally calm and calculating nature was betrayed by a slight wavering in her voice. There were no more numbers to calculate, no more observations to make. They needed to find and engage the enemy and do their job of distracting them to the fringes of the Underworld. Viriato grasped her arm firmly, their combined energy flowing and swirling through the physical connection, reassuring both. No words, just a nod between them and Viriato went back to relay the instructions to the rest of the team.

 

More heat… more smell… more hissing flames illuminated the somewhat wider brown and red rock corridor. The team had been able to extinguish their torches, freeing up their hands for swords and some small shields. A few more turns and she heard it, the first sounds of movement coming from in front of them… faint grunts and the scraping of stone and metal… a louder bellow of some sort and several low growls back.

 

The Archangel Captain readied to her team to burst into what must be a larger cavern judging by the sounds. They needed to press in fast to get everyone in. 

 

In a loud whisper she ordered, “Go no further than the immediate area. Second squad, draw any you can back into this corridor. WITH THE BLESSING OF THE DIVINE….. WE GO!”

 

Demon Marcus, relegated to the grunt work of sharpening weapons, heard a commotion from the exit leading to the Falls. He’d been feeling something, like the air held an extra weight to it, for the last sword or two. He raised his head just as the black and deep forest green wings of an Archangel burst into the chamber quickly followed by a flurry of other white winged warriors, their swords already swinging. He raised up, the sword he had been sharpening now being used in his own defense as the room filled with the sounds of clashing swords and screaming heated rage.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

It had been a long time since Xena or Gabrielle had truly felt more like their former warrior-selves than Archangels. Yet here they were, five Archangels and ten Fighting Angels flying towards the cliff where Michael had long ago discovered and shared a non-tunnel entrance to Hell. The taste of excitement was in their mouths, their hearts were pounding. This entrance in particular, off the edge of the cliff and down through a drop beyond vision was a rush in itself. Ultimately it ended in accesses through the ceiling of a major chamber and was close to Lucifer’s quarters as far as they knew and close to where prisoner’s were kept. 

 

The memory of Joxer had weighed on Gabrielle and Xena heavily. They held little hope that he was still there, still intact and untainted by evil. The two Archangels had sat with Marty before they left Heaven. They had prayed with the young Chosen one and said they would find out what happened to Joxer. As they left, they looked at each other realizing something quite profound. Marty would never age, he’d never grow a beard, or marry, or have children. No one here changed beyond the moment they came, as this was not living. Joxer had been returned to a more middle age as many were but they did not grow old. No matter what perfection the Elysian Fields and Heaven was meant to be…. it was not life.

 

The Elite Squad had been patient, a very slow approach crossing the Fields towards the cliff. They needed to let the multitude of entrance forces be engaged. Once the Elite Squad Captains had felt the perturbations, the obvious signs of other Archangels in distress, they knew it was underway. Now the attackers pressed forward with fervor, the air swirling behind them like the wake caused by a swarm of boats. The deep sound of large beating wings was audible for quite a distance until the mass of black, white, and maroon dove over the edge. Pitching down into an abyss, the energy crackling between them, they descended towards Hell. Gabrielle was to Xena’s right, Callisto to her left and Rufolo led in front.

 

The light from above angled more over the edge and into the deep crevice as the fighters descended. Archangels Xena, Rufolo, and Thomas had come through this way before. After many breaths of anticipation soaring straight down, the cliff walls had started to close in just a bit, then a large outcropping forming a massive ledge marked the point where they should start slowing. As they knew, the appearance of depth quickly disappeared just as a mirage in the desert, and the dark brown and red rocky ceiling to the caverns of the Underworld became visible. 

 

“NOW,” barked Rufolo through the turbulent, whistling air. Starting from the ones furtherest back, each member of the squad pulled up straining their large wings to arrest their speed and rotate so their feet would be first to enter the various gaping holes in the ceiling. Soon, flapping wings arrested the speed of descent and they separated while also aligning themselves with the holes. The squad unsheathed weapons and prepared to enter Lucifer’s realm.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Earlier, Lucifer was in his chambers gazing into his Looking Pool watching over a particularly successful maturation of evil on the mortal world. Years of cultivation and reward by Lucifer had led to a Chin warlord, Xulang Chu, of such cruelty as to rival any before. A steady stream of low quality fallen soldiers of the evil hoard that followed this ruler, or his enemies who were just as evil, had been replenishing the ranks of familiars and demons for some time albeit they were not very bright. Arriving already bent to following cruelty without question, with a taste for torture and blood, they were easy to assimilate. Lucifer gazed into the magic bowl, a hazy image from overhead viewpoint, as Chu was overseeing one of his favorite tortures during a victory dinner. Prisoners hung from their feet were being skinned alive, starting at the ankles. The Dark Lord took a deep breath in of hot acrid air and breathed out slowly, flicking his tongue over a prickly sharp fang. He contemplated for a moment, relishing the horror being delivered to the tortured souls as their blood trailed down their bodies forming a pool on the stone floor below their heads. It was putting him in a “mood”.. his thoughts flowed to his consort, for the moment. She’d kept out of site for quite some time albeit some of it carrying out his orders to increase the lethality and enchantments on all demon weapons. He let a growl build from his chest, time for a little pleasure and pain for the overconfident Shaman who perplexed and intrigued him. 

 

Just as he was rising to go find Alti, the Dark Lord felt something perturbing the energy of his world. Sure enough, the sound of several clomping hoofs quickly rose stopping just outside his entrance. Hushed gravely whispers and hisses were soon followed by the sounds of a muted struggle. Lucifer barreled out his entrance and gazed upon the mayhem. Several demons, extra sweaty and breathing hard with swords drawn were watching two demons fight. One demon, his head pinned to the jagged rock wall by the powerful forearm of one of Lucifer’s personal guard, was trying to breath while grasping the throat of the guard. His talons dug into the muscled neck of the guard causing small streams of black blood to flow and make the neck slippery. Neither demon could speak, their airflow and throats otherwise engaged.

 

Lucifer pounced forward and shoved both of fighters hard, sending them sprawling into the entire group of assembled demons knocking several more off their feet.

 

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” he bellowed. All sound far and wide came to an abrupt silence.

 

A demon hugging up against one wall spoke up, “My Lord, Angels attack from the Snow Pass tunnel.”

 

A different demon with a deep gash to his arm then followed, “and from the Grape Fields crevice.”

 

The rage built fast, turning the already heated environment into a boiling pot. The Dark Lord’s dark face turned to the original demon still laying on the ground. He flew forward, shoving his flattened, wrinkled nose into a face full of fear, his own taloned hand now grasping an exposed throat.

 

With rancid breath mixing with acrid air, he screamed “and you, what were you here to report before you got distracted?”

 

Muscles flexed hard to force air through, (gasp), “Mmmyy Lorddd, Archkkangels and Fighting Angels at Grreat Fallss, many.”

 

Lucifer squeezed hard, cartilage and muscle grinding and crackling under his powerful grip and then he thrust the demon’s head against the dirt floor as he released him.

 

Pointing to his injured guard, the evil lord shouted, “Get my guard defending entrances to these main chambers, get every familiar and demon armed and send them out as reinforcements and scouts, and GET ME ALTI! The rest of you return to your POSTS taking reinforcements and kill any that have dared enter my realm.”

 

Chaos ensued as the demons scrambled to follow orders, grateful to be out of their Lord’s presence rather unscathed considering the startling news. Lucifer rushed back into his quarters and quickly put on his battle armor, sheath his larger sword, and put on his knife harness. 

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Alti had felt it before the alarm had even risen. It was in the air, this feeling of “something coming”. It caused flickering of the multitudes of candles illuminating her chamber even though there was no physical breeze. She’d known cycles ago of a crest in the forces. Her strong incantations and prediction bones had told her. What they could not tell her was the outcome. Something or someone was an unknown factor swirling chaos into the predictions. She’d used up a major amount of her magical energy traversing to this plane and here she had eventually stayed, trapped. The simplicity of having wings to fly out of here was never in the picture and no demon would dare fly her out and risk Lucifer’s wrath. Her powers of seduction had been unable to overcome their loyalty and fear of him, and her inability to make good on her promise of hoards of intelligent Chosen Demons had led to her being punished at least once. She rose and went to a highly polished metal tray to gaze at her scarred face. Anger rose up and she slapped her hand down to cover up the scarring that she’d not been able to reverse. The Demon Lord was stronger than she had anticipated and had never succumbed to allowing her to be carried out of the realm nor moving her as a wisp in the air as only he could. However, the cunning evil Shaman always had backup plans.

 

She had been visiting Lucifer’s Looking Pool when he was not around. Searching for a solution that would either force Lucifer to succumb more fully to her, or give her a means out of this place towards her ultimate goal. She’d also made good use of finding and watching two of the most precious objects in the mortal world. The potential army that she thought she could form here turned out to be too limited by the dull wits that becoming a demon or familiar forced upon the soul. Maybe it had something to do with the heat, or the acrid stinging air, or the constant aggression but no matter, the Underworld sooner or later turned even the most skilled fighter into a blunt beast and of no use to her. 

 

Then the final blow making her existence match the location. The knowledge that both Xena and Gabrielle were in the Elysian Fields. Then before she could do anything, learning that they had been elevated to Archangels where she could not easily get at them. Alti flung the tray across the room in anger.

 

A commotion outside her door, followed by a the sound of fist against wood roused the evil Shaman out of her reflections. Her’s was one of the rare chambers allowed a solid door. She’d convinced Lucifer it was for their “alone time” and for the security of some of her more volatile magical items and potions. As it were, it let her have a space where she could not be observed. Alti strolled over to her large, wooden trunk ignoring any sense of urgency the heavy breather at her door might desire. The demons had learned before to not enter her quarters unless she granted it. Flinging open the heavy engraved lid, she pulled out a leather tunic that she had heavily laced with protection runes and flung it around her shoulders buckling up the front. Another wrap against the door occurred while she was securing her fur trimmed horned headdress and adding her short blades, coiled whip, and knives to various visible and hidden sheaths and clasps. The horns reminded them of her deserved position within this evil oblivion. Lastly, she hung a leather pouch filled with a few choice items to her belt and tucked another into her vest. A third bang against her door annoyed Lucifer’s Consort and then an evil sneer crossed her mouth. Long, bony fingers slid open the lid of a small wooden box revealing silver talon-shaped finger tip covers. She carefully picked one out and slipped it over one finger of her left hand. 

 

Alti marched over to her door, taking a deep breath and hardening her glare before she grasped the handle and pushed outwards fast using her shoulder to add force. The door plowed into the bulk of the offending demon’s chest. A young, smaller female demon, her eyes widening in surprise, stumbled backwards and leathery wings crunched against the rough rock walls opposite the entrance. The demon struggled back up, talons clinched tight and glaring at Lucifer’s consort but in enough control to not dare to press forward to retaliate.

 

Alti raised her eyebrow in approval. This demon still had enough sense to control reactions, even if it did not have enough sense to not disturb her. She hesitated for just a moment on doing what she had originally planned quite so quickly. Alti then noticed there were several other demons close by watching, some guttural sounds of pleasure coming from their evil grimaces. They were obviously waiting for a skinning of some sort for the one they’d bullied into being the one to disturb her. Flowing sinewy fingers over her coiled whip, Lucifer’s consort glared daggers into the young demon’s eyes and saw the fear bubble up. ‘Good’ Alti thought, ‘this one has some intelligence still’. 

 

Taking in a breath of hot rank air, a raspy voice hissed out, “Why do you disturb me slave?”

 

Red eyes flickered from one being to another with angst, no comfort to be found from her fellow demons of course.

 

“SPEAK”, Alti belted out.

 

In a rather quiet voice for a demon, the young female rasped back, “Attacks of Archangels and fighters at several entrances Great One. Lucifer sends us to bring you to him.”

 

The evil Shaman continued her calculations thinking ‘proper tone, complete sentences, brave enough to knock at my door even though wrong, why have I not noticed this one before…’. A fast plan formed in her mind. Now the Consort knew she needed to react appropriately in support of ‘Her Lord’ in front of the demons at least.

 

Feigning concern and a heightened need to react, Alti grasped at her sword hilt.

 

“WHAT?? All of you go find some angels to kill except YOU,” she pointed to the young, female demon, “You, take me to our Lord.”

 

As the other demons scrambled away, eager to enter the fight, the young female demon nervously shifted from hoof to hoof. 

 

Alti changed her demeanor putting on a fake maternal flare, she moved forward and eased her right hand up to caress a leathery red cheek, “Ease child. We have more important work to do.”

 

The young female demon, fooled by the rare gentle contact, relaxed into the touch. The potions that Alti worked into her skin worked on any demon making them a bit more willing to obey. Alti’s internal glee at this momentous discovery poured through into something resembling a smile.

 

“What are you called young one,” she asked.

 

Worried eyes, lacking the full rage normally controlling a demon looked back at her and stated, “Ssvanhild...” which came out with a slight hiss on the “s” due to the fangs. There was a pause and then a gasp of realization, “Great One.”

 

Alti continued the grimace-shaped-as-a-smile, oh this was a good prospect, trying so hard to show proper respect. Her mind continued to plot, gently continuing to scratch at the heated cheek…. This one must be a new turn indeed, so recent as to retain some faculties and also, so new as to not have been beaten into the fear and had rage take over her mind. Alti could see the thoughts still turning in the demon’s mind. It was actually nice to see something besides herself thinking. Plans continued to churn through the Shaman’s mind. A possible means out of here after she disposed of Gabrielle. Her goal was not to kill Xena, but to hurt her by killing all she loved. Now she had a glimpse of a means to get back to the mortal world and seek her revenge in the best way she knew. The way she knew would hurt Xena more than anything else. To remove Gabrielle but also remove her progeny for all time. To kill the child of Xena and the grandchild that Xena knew nothing about. No more passing of the warrior skills for the good of mankind. She’d seen the influence through the future and it needed to be stopped.

 

Svanhild, confused by the silence and lack of action, spoke again, “Great One, Lucifer orders you to his side. I must take you.” 

 

Just as the words came out, new sounds emerged from the direction of a large central chamber. The calling out of alarm, of commotion rising as the clanging of sword to sword started up. Then Alti heard something that overcame her thought process. A war cry that could originate from only one throat.

 

Hoofs stomping and grunting from behind the two of them revealed more demons responding to the attack including some of the ones that had just been there. Alti pulled Svanhild against her to let the squad pass, then grabbed the demon’s throat, the motherly façade falling away.

 

Fear once again returned to the young demon’s eyes as Alti spoke.

 

“Listen close. We seek a short, blonde Archangel. She’ll be near a tall ebony-haired one. Do nothing but go around behind them and kill her. Do not be distracted by anything else. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? Kill her, then come back to me.” Alti backed up her words with a firm throat squeeze. Svanhild nodded rapidly in understanding.

 

Alti released her grip pushing Svanhild towards the chamber while removing the poison tipped finger talon from her right hand and putting it carefully away in small pocket. The young demon unsheathed her sword, a rather course, battered one, and increased her pace, the want for action finally coming over her. 

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Alti peered around one side of the Svanhild’s wings as they neared the chamber. She could see several Archangels and Fighting Angels engaging the more elite of Lucifer’s guard along with a variety of other demons. She pulled back on the wing to stop them just before they entered and before she was seen. There must have been over twenty demons battling a fewer number of angels. The clashing of swords, the battling occurring both on the ground and some up in the air of the chamber. A wicked shriek came from the upper ceiling as a wild white-haired Archangel coasted and dove down onto three Demons knocking them half way across the chamber. In the chaos, it still took only a moment to spy the objects of her greatest hatred. 

 

Hissing into Svanhild’s ear, the cunning Shaman showed the way pointing her boney finger, “See there, to the back over near the entrance to the maze chamber, the short, short-haired blonde one.” 

 

She waited for the young female demon to look over and capture the target in her eyes, “Yess. Yess, Great One. I ssee her,” the words hissing out fast in the excitement.

 

“Then GO.. Obey your mistress.” Alti rasped as she pushed Svanhild into the fray and then backed further into the corridor out of sight. Svanhild crouched and began scooting along the edge of the chamber to make her way around in back of the blonde Archangel. 

 

The wearer of the horned headdress inched forward but pressed herself against the right side of the corridor. She could not stop herself from wanting to watch Xena while unobserved. The Shaman had no intention of entering and getting into any part of the physical fight. This was a rare chance to watch the object of her envy….of her desire. The long ebony hair of the tall Archangel whipped around as she swung the flat side of her blade against a demon’s head, knocking him out without killing him. A pulse of hatred flowed through the Shaman’s blood. She had convinced herself it was hatred of the waste that Xena had become. However, her hatred was but a mask. A mask over her jealousy, over her want for the most magnificent evil warrior she had ever mentored. Yet somehow it had fallen apart. Not only had Xena not chosen her, she’d let herself be changed by a simple farm girl. The Destroyer of Nations in every reincarnation, in every lineage, would become a powerful force for goodness. Unless Alti could fulfill her evil plan.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Xena balanced with her hips slightly back as she learned she had to do with the wings, her eyes flashing bright with excitement. She had also shortened the normal Archangel skirt just a bit, to giver her more freedom of movement. Their goal was to draw as much attention as possible so as to draw Lucifer and hopefully Alti to this chamber. Her Archangel heart no longer longed for dismemberment unless called for. Many of her blows were meant to stun, not end the demon’s existence. The ebony hair whipped around, and she pulled her wings in tight, as she round-house kicked one demon into another clearing her radius once again. She glanced up, grateful to see Callisto and three others handling altercations above them. She had seen Gabrielle engaged, but with things well in hand, as she whirled. As they swore to each other, they fought side by side. 

Several more demons poured into the chamber. ‘This is getting a little more challenging,’ Xena thought to herself with a satisfied smirk. Coming forward into the center of the chamber to engage the fresh combatants and rechecking her perimeter, Xena swung a sword only to be blocked with a loud clang and jolt by a wickedly strong counter swing. A quick slide and swirl of her blade scraped across the chest leather of a demon off to her side before re-engaging the blade of the one she had originally engaged.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Archangel Gabrielle wielded a short sword and one sai over the longer sword that Xena carried. That combination suited her better in many ways, both offensive and defensive. Using the hook to perfection, she pushed forward hooking the hilt of her opponent’s sword and pulled back hard, sending the sword flying over her shoulder to land against the wall of the chamber. The empty-handed demon threw an angry wild punch, which she easily ducked, and then she swung her sword across his mid-section causing a painful gash. He screamed and pressed a thick arm into the offended area. The injured demon scrambled backwards and disappeared down a corridor. Casting a glance checking on her soulmate, Gabrielle smiled as she saw the hue of righteous combat emanating like an aura around Xena as she engaged two demons. Glancing up, the blonde Archangel saw an opportunity and she quickly picked up a good size rock and hurled it at a small demon on high just about to dive into the action. The female demon took the hit full in the face and plummeted to the ground in a heap. Gabrielle spied two demons who had quickly curled around the outside of Xena’s range and headed towards what they thought was an easier target. Actually her size was sometimes an advantage. The shorter Archangel dipped under many a swing of sword or talon as she engaged both demons in a careful game of cats and mouse.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

The evil Shaman had been nudging things just a little from the relative safety of this side entrance. She had pulled back a couple of demons and grunted into pointed ears to go around to the left in a fast arc and take on Gabrielle. Alti hoped this might divert the bard’s attention away from Svanhild who was still slowly going around to the opposite side. She had taken a handful of powder known to increase anger from a pouch and flung it out into the fracas. A pounding of more hoofs from behind and a definite change in the heat level of the air signaled that Lucifer was finally about to arrive.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Deep set eyes blinked, trying to see if the hazy images were real. Sounds other than wails had slowly led him to an entryway. Always stumbling, weaving through patches of light and dark on a rocky, uneven floor. For once, no leathery hands beating him back when he got to an opening. Letting his eyes adjust, he could finally see dark bodies, wings of white and black, and swords flashing as many forms engaged in a blurry fight. He took in a deep breath of slightly better air than what was in the maze and shook his head blinking hard again, trying to concentrate, trying to see clearer. Amidst the commotion, he could make out the angels and demons more clearly now.

 

Just as the tortured Chosen One was to poke his head out, he saw a demon coming towards the entryway. Fear, great fear of once again being punished and tested slammed into him. The skinny frail man in tattered clothes stumbled backwards falling to the jagged floor and he scooted behind a low rock pillar, his heart quickly using up more of the limited supply of beats that it held. He turned his head just enough to watch the entry and held what he thought could be his final breath. The shadow crossed the entry and passed by, never entering, and he breathed a rare sigh of relief.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Lucifer came barreling down the corridor, several guards behind him. At first he had left his chambers and set in motion a counter-attack to try and draw the angels out of his realm sending dozens of his least trained demons to the defended Chosen settlement where he knew the most alarm would go out. An alarm that would surely get to the head Archangel and they’d withdraw to protect the innocents in the Fields. He’d done one thing on their miserable behalf, there were many more archers and more shields in the attack than before when Alti had tried.

 

His mind tried to make sense of this. ‘Why..’ the thought, continuing to head towards the large chamber, ‘why these attacks, why now, why here’. Not in beyond the memory of what he had been passed had the angels attacked in force in the dark world. Nothing was as it should be. Nothing had really felt right since....

 

And his piercing eyes caught sight of his consort, hovering close to one wall, watching the fracas going on in a large chamber. 

 

‘Since she showed up and filled my head with images of conquest, of tipping the balance on a short timescale, stealing Chosen Ones rather than taking only the dead evil souls of the mortal world…’ his thought finished.

 

Alti prepared to face an angry Lucifer. Always a danger although she knew how to distract and divert and had already been planning her steps. First, a show of action as she knew the Demon Lord’s eyes were on her. She pulled a vial out of her pouch, shook it hard, cracked the wax stopper on it with a dagger and threw it towards the middle of the chamber. A loud bang startled all fighters, demons included. The center of the chamber filled with a pillar of red smoke obscuring one set of fighters from another whether on the ground or in the air. 

 

Alti turned, locking eyes with Lucifer to show she was unafraid and to pretend she was engaged and planning.

 

“My Lord, this diversion does not last long. I suggest we send a few up to stop those flying and the others to the left to engage Xena. I’ve seen her.” Alti rasped in a loud, commanding but controlled voice.

 

Lucifer lost all thoughts of Alti at the mention of Xena. The evil Shaman only squinted her eyes, hiding the glee, as she instantly saw the Demon Lord’s concentration shift and his eyes lock onto the chamber at the mention of ‘she who had tricked him’ into this existence. 

 

“Do as she says,” he ordered to the squad following him and they passed Alti by and plowed into the chamber.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

The bang and then red smoke quickly obscured all but the closest of enemies. This was more dangerous indeed Xena realized. The Archangel bonds told her the relative situation. They had one casualty flown out by a Fighting Angel reducing their ranks already. Xena swung a fast low sword strike, taking the lower legs out of both demons she was currently engaged with. She leaped up as one attempted to kick her legs out from under her with his hoofs, a loud cry coming from her mouth. She came down knee first into a firm midsection causing a forceful grunt of pain from her target, and perhaps the crack of a rib, she wasn’t sure. The other demon, still flat on his back, swing his sword her direction. It was blocked easily by her own and she thrust back, cutting a deep gash into his shoulder. Xena scrambled up, never one to want to be in such close contact on the floor which limited movement and options. Another demon emerged from the fog, they exchanged several thrusts and parries before a high kick to his face sent him careening backwards and out of view.

 

A piercing battle scream echo’d through the room over the commotion of so many engaged in battles of of all sorts. Xena felt an increased tingle behind her neck, like a warning, and she ducked automatically and just in time as a wild-eyed Callisto, sword raised high, emerged from on high through the red fog and swooped over her head disappearing again. 

 

There was an instant sound of impact, the multiple rough cries and grunts, and an unmistakeable higher pitch scream simultaneous to the clanging of swords. Xena pressed forward to engage, her current opponents still struggling on the ground. The red smoke was starting to dissipate but caution was still needed. Keeping a wary eye up given Callisto was possibly not overhead now, the Archangel finally saw the black wings and then body of Callisto, dual swords swinging at the mighty form of Lucifer. Several others demons were starting to circle, but were being headed off by Rufolo and others.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Strong legs bent and pressed forward surprising the much larger demon and pushing him backwards and into a waist high stone pillar. He grunted in pain as the momentum of a final push carried his upper body over the top, his hoofs flying up into the air. Next was a sickening crunch of wings just before his head hit the ground, knocking him out. Archangel Gabrielle took in a deep breath, brushing sweat off her brow and she quickly backtracked to pick her dislodged sword. The red smoke had isolated her against the one of the edges of the chamber. She hadn’t seen Xena since the smoke, but she knew her soulmate was alright albeit quite excited. Regardless, she pressed forward to once again find Xena.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Svanhild had just passed the maze entrance when a bang startled her, then the chamber filled with red smoke and she lost sight of the blonde Archangel. Following orders, she didn’t want to press into the chamber and risk engaging anyone else. She gripped her sword, waiting against the edge for her opportunity to return.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

There were intentionally no Archangel or Fighting Angel guards on the forest entrance to the Underworld, and the simple settlement people had been nicely but firmly been kept inside the defense walls since dawn. If the Demons were to be drawn to the surface, it was hoped it would be here where the settlement defenses and forces were best prepared.

The sun now high in the sky, over the tops of the trees, a swarm of black wings headed towards the settlement. The single gong signal was picked up and repeated and many gongs continued to ring through the air ensuring the settlement was at full defensive status.

“Druecus, stay close to me,” Athena whispered as they prepared to descend back to the ground from the watchtower they had taken position in.

“Always, my Commander,” he responded eyeing the incoming hoard while slinging his bow for the climb down.

The Commander rushed back to the central square to coordinate any adjustments to their defenses and react with an elite squad to any intrusions. They had added flag signals to each section and each defensive ring within that section so that status could be reported back even faster. Several Chosen Ones watched the signals, each from a different grouping of sectors, and kept the table map updated constantly.

 

Archangels Demetrius and Pyrene were watching over the changing of the same table map as Athena and Druecus came running up. 

 

“Report,” Athena barked out in her normal ‘Commander’ way.

 

Pyrene, having to raise her voice over the gongs and other activity, “So far, the attack is centralized to the sectors seven through twelve. The ones facing the forest. They haven’t tried to penetrate anywhere else yet. It’s a group at least the size of the last attack. They’ve adjusted tactics some. So far they are staying just outside range of our outer ring archers so nothing reported from any of the inner defensive rings yet. A lot of arrows coming over though. They’ve increased the range of their bows. Have had quite a few hits, nothing serious, but includes settlement people since they tend to forget and keep coming outside.

 

The Commander contemplated, then looked up at lead Archangel Demetrius. It had been agreed that even with Archangel Demetrius present, Athena was in charge of the defensive tactics.

 

“We need more reach out on the outer defensive wall then. See if we can reposition any of the mangonels to help. Either we push them back even further, outside of their arrow range, or they realize we will pick them off and they push forward to really engage. I don’t want to play this slow game hunt and peck.” Athena reasoned. Out of respect, she looked at Demetrius for agreement. The large dark-skinned Archangel Leader nodded.

 

She continued, “Pyrene, order half the archers from the inner ring of section nineteen through twenty-five to reinforce the outer rings being attacked, find our strongest archers. Monitor arrow supplies carefully, keep them stocked. We seem to be fully at alert, let’s stop the gongs and tell each section to resignal if they have new sightings.”

 

After a firm, “Yes, Commander,” Archangel Pyrene and two aids ran off to implement the instructions. 

 

Athena watched as a female Chosen One moved to the map to place a ground troop symbol outside the outer ring of section nine. They were not yet penetrated into the settlement, but obviously were pressing forward. 

 

“We watch and wait before more adjustments. Let our tactics work or show weakness and our defenders do their jobs,” she stated to all gazing at the map.

 

Druecus, some number of paces behind his Commander, had reloaded his bow, always ready to draw and fire. Even though there were lookouts, he constantly scanned the sky for danger.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

He peered into the chamber, still a sliver of bravery in his tired soul. The red smoke was dissipating more and more. He could see several altercations going on, but obviously a much bigger group in the middle. He could see the Dark Lord across the chamber just barely. The sight almost sent him running back into the maze but he fought his fear. He fought it once he saw Gabrielle and Xena were in the fight. They were Archangels now but he was sure it was them. She’d been kind. She had listened and understood. She had cried after him when he’d been spirited away. 

 

He poked out just a bit more, and peered in the direction that the demon who had crossed the entry way had gone. He watched as the demon was not fighting but was carefully watching. She seemed to be watching Gabrielle’s every move. A frail body slowly came out of the maze. A sinewy boney hand, almost blue in color, picked up an abandoned demon sword. Barely able to lift it, the figure drug the tip on the ground as he creeped back just inside the maze to watch. 

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Archangels Callisto, Xena, and Gabrielle were engaging the mighty Lucifer and at least half a dozen other demons. Rufolo and others had formed a secondary engagement ring to try and keep others from joining Lucifer’s defense with Thomas and a couple of Fighting Angels once again overhead to ward off high fliers. This was a dangerous game they were playing now. How to disable Lucifer without killing him while he was trying to do nothing but slash the head off every nearby angel. 

 

Xena screamed and swung in a hard arc, sending two demons ducking and flailing backwards just out of reach of her sword. She could hear Gabrielle off to the side engaging her opponents with fast thrusts and parries. Just as she tried to press forward towards Lucifer, one of the original demons rushed forward with a sword pointed straight at her gut. Another scream, “Ayieeee,” and the former warrior princess leapt up, tucking her wings in tight, and flipped up and over the aggressor’s head. Upon landing, she did a fast turn and rather than impale him through the back with her sword, she put a strong forearm against his wings and drove him into two of the outside aggressors sending the entire group tumbling into Rufolo’s radius.

 

Callisto was on a rampage swinging swords with both arms at Lucifer whose brute strength and uninhibited rage was matching her higher level of skill. A quick swing from below partially cut through the leather pants covering Dark Lord’s left thigh and caused a deep gash. His guttural scream resonated through the chamber and he parried hard and fast, ramming the broad side of his large sword against both of Callisto’s sending her off balance into the chest of another demon, her wings obliterating his vision. The white-haired Archangel pushed backwards with her legs sending the demon backwards a step and then she whirled around swinging swords catching the demon across his shoulder armor. In the meantime, Lucifer took a “wing-aided” leap catching the feet of one Fighting Angel who was directly overhead and pulled him down to the ground, hard.

 

Xena could feel something tingling. Something more on top of everything here going on. As she continued the engagement of a particularly agile female demon, she was distracted by two simultaneous images. Off to her left, just inside a corridor, she caught a glimpse of a horned head dress on top a shadowed form, a form that had no sign of wings. ‘That’s got to be Alti,’ Xena thought, but she was too engaged to immediately head that way. Then off to her right, the flashing form of a wild-eyed Callisto tore by, once again headed towards Lucifer.

 

Xena could tell something was wrong in Callisto’s demeanor, something was almost out of control, the tall Archangel screamed out, “Callisto, remember DO NOT KILL HIM!”

 

Swinging hard, the former Destroyer of Nations knew she needed to get free of these underlings as both her real targets were in view. It was unfortunate, but unavoidable, to take them out of the fray. The first strike went to a demon approaching her from the rear. It was a deep plunge into his left rib cage. She yanked her sword out as he fell. An overhead block to the sword of the female demon in front of her and a quick twist so that her sword sliced across her chest sent that one down in agony also.

 

Lucifer had raised his sword to swing down hard onto the angel at his feet, but as his sword came down the dual crossed swords of Callisto thrust underneath and blocked the blow. Callisto had heard the words yelled at her thank the Divine. She felt for the connection to her brother and sister Archangels and drew calm. She adjusted her actions to trying to disarm the Demon Lord. A quick upward kick to his midsection coupled to an upward thrust against his sword forced him to disengage and step back several steps to keep his balance. The fallen Fighting Angel accepted a fast forearm up in aid from the Archangel who had just saved him.

 

Callisto glanced up, seeing more help was needed on high, “Return to the sky..” she quickly ordered and then turned her gaze back to the Dark Lord.

 

Xena turned to spy Gabrielle swing her leg taking the hoofs out from a female demon and then striking on the side of the horned head with the broad side of her sword, stunning the demon. She rushed back and grabbed the arm of her soulmate making a fast survey of their radius including above to ensure there was limited danger. The two Archangels pressed their foreheads together, a blending of emotions and strength. A silent communication faster than any words. Gabrielle nodded and headed off to the left to come around from a blind angle to the corridor and see if it was indeed Alti lurking there.

 

Xena arrived at Callisto just in time to stop her from engaging. The dark haired Archangel said calmly, “It’s time to get him down. I think I’ve seen Alti.”

 

Lucifer’s raspy pained breaths had led to a slight pause in his action. Then he looked at the wall of womanhood in front of him. Two formidable female Archangels, one of them Xena by some miracle he knew not how. A deep breath, some amount of actual thought creeping into his rage. He was the Dark Lord, not a foolish thug. He was a former Archangel who refused to serve anyone. Now he was feeling like a puppet and it would stop.

 

The Dark Lord did not advance, he kept his sword ready but only eyed the two Archangels and straightened his back with a series of crackling sounds, hearable even over the commotion of the many fights going on. The Archangels exchanged a word or two. He looked around. He could see there was no winning going on, nor any defeat. Another thought creeped into his mind, ‘this was a diversion’.

 

Lucifer sneered and finally spoke up, the sounds of clashing still ringing through the air, “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

 

It was a rhetorical question of course and Xena and Callisto knew it. 

 

Archangel Xena answered, “You’re being manipulated…. by Alti. She’s effected the balance and it had to be stopped. She has to be stopped. She will tear down your realm, our realm, every realm, for her own purpose and power. Think… think Lucifer…. have you really gotten more power? Are you winning?”

 

The Evil Lord eyed one of Callisto’s sword with glee, “Well, his Lilly White is gone… that has been nice.”

 

Callisto felt a pulse of anger return, but then be pushed back down, even though, she gripped Michael’s sword tight, her knuckles aching from the strain.

 

Xena took a deep breath, proud that Callisto was controlling her reaction to the taunt.

 

She continued with true emotion in her voice, “Lucifer, stop the fighting. Stop taking souls from the Elysian Fields and return to the taking only the evil mortal souls that you are due. Hand over Alti. It is her twisted selfish evil that is ruining your realm.”

 

The words range true, as true as his own thoughts just a moment before. His anger against Xena was quickly being eclipsed by his anger over being manipulated by Alti. The thoughts were swerving in the Demon Lord’s head.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Archangel Gabrielle kicked a sword away from a demon lying on the ground and then passed by making her way behind a pilar and through the last wisps of the red smoke to the edge of the chamber, out of the line of sight of the corridor that Xena thought she had spotted Alti. She inched forward with no fighting going on in this part of the chamber. 

 

Meanwhile from further back, stalking quiet and unnoticed, Svanhild, having reacquired her target, crept forward. It was going to be easy. The Archangel was totally focused on something else. The Demon considered what killing blow to take as she carefully moved a little more to the left, keeping herself fully in the blonde one’s blindside. Mouth open, slow breaths so that not even her breathing could be detected. Careful steps, crouching, sword at ready, always ready to spring if the Archangel did turn and spot her. Just a little closer. The Archangel was creeping up to the corridor entrance where Svanhild knew the Great One was. Odd how the sounds of other battles in the chamber were gone. Total concentration. The female demon was only a few arm lengths behind her target now. ‘Grab the head, plunge blade through back..’ Svandhild thought to herself with a sigh of satisfaction.

 

Archangel Gabrielle gripped her sword and sai tight. She was not sure if she could see a shadow of someone moving just back from that entrance. She glanced over to her right on the other side of the chamber to see Lucifer, Xena, and Callisto were still standing back from each other in some sort of discussion with other battles still going on above and behind them. 

 

An evil smile grew wide as Svanhild prepared to bound forward, the short Archangel still oblivious to the danger right behind her.

 

Lucifer glanced towards the corridor where Alti had stayed, still contemplating just who had been playing him for a fool, while he engaged in rhetoric with the Archangels. His eyes widened at what he observed coming towards the entrance. 

 

Xena instantly picked up on the change in Lucifer’s focus and slightly worried that it was over in Gabrielle’s direction, she turned her head quickly to survey the scene.

 

There would not have been time for her to stop anything. A blast of warning pulsed through the bond but the Demon’s sword was already pulled back and a claw was reaching for Gabrielle’s head between her wings.

 

“GABBRIELLLLLEEE,” echoed through the chamber over the clashing of swords and grunts of conflict, Xena already taking off in a fast burst of wing power and moving towards her soulmate.

 

From the shadow of a crevice along the wall a form emerged. Two weak arms had put everything he had into swinging the heavy sword up and over his head using the sword’s weight and his own tiny strength to burst a few steps forward and let it fall onto the sword bearing arm of the female demon with a grunt.

 

Gabrielle swung around fast, soon as she felt the warning. But the danger was so close she could feel the heat coming off her attacker. She feared Xena would see her existence ended, but instead felt only the light scrape of a blade down her lower back with a scream of agony from just behind her. She completed her turn, doing a leg sweep to unbalance whoever had been behind her. A pile of hoofs and feet, wings and tattered clothing resulted.

 

Xena landed beside the pile, instantly grabbing one hoof with her free hand and pulling back hard. Thick black blood trailed across the floor from a stump where the demon’s left hand used to be. 

 

Gabrielle shot back up to her feet, even though the immediate danger had just been dragged away. She looked down on the remaining form, a skeleton of a shape barely covered in tattered clothes. He was breathing hard, his face still pressed to the dirt floor. Kneeling down, the Archangel carefully rolled the battered soul over and gasped.

 

“Joxer,” she whispered, putting a warm hand against his face. Sunken eyes and cheeks, no sign of his normal gaiety, more scars than she remember and his paper-thin skin was a bluish hue, but it was Joxer. He’d survived down here longer than any, longer than she did. He’d done all that and saved her on top of it.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Archangel Callisto had also watched the scene unfold but stayed to ensure Lucifer did not interfere. She waved her dual swords with a rather evil looking smirk for an Archangel, making it clear he was to remain in place. The Dark Lord watched yet another botched attack, another failure and rolled his head back in disgust. As his demon was being dragged across the ground, he glanced down the corridor and could no longer see Alti. 

 

His rage redirected, he wanted the Shaman’s skinny throat in his grip. He could not do that with the fighting going on.

 

A voice loud and strong echoed through the chamber and outwards, “All demons, stop fighting and return.” Turning to several of his guard, he continued, “Go out to every access. Stop the fighting and tell them to hold in position. Send a fast one out to stop the settlement attack. If anyone sees Alti, they are to bring her to me alive!”

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

The tall Archangel had released the grip on her hoof. Svanhild pulled her left stump in tight to her body, pressing around its radius with her remaining hand. She glanced up at the Archangel, fear and agony in her eyes. Xena looked down flexing the sword in her hand, watching the demon who had tried to ambush her soulmate. She was thinking about how easy it would be, one strike down and it would be over. But the Archangel saw the fear reflected in the demon’s eyes. She took a deep breath, the calm coming over her. Xena leaned down, offering aid to the demon so she could stand and she pushed her towards the corridor. 

 

“Leave,” the Archangel hissed as she watched the demon struggle away. The fighting stopping, ‘now back to the original target’ Xena thought.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

It had been going on several candlemarks. The attack was relentless and slowly surrounded more of the settlement. The sun high overhead had made it incredibly hard to spot the arrows reigning down everywhere. Thank Zeus for the overhead shields and archers. Because of them, there had only been the one squad really penetrate into the settlement and not too many casualties. However, the few demons inside the second ring were causing havoc nevertheless. 

 

The Commander hugged the outer wall of a good sized hut to keep the structure between herself and arrow trajectory. It was less efficient, but necessary. Druecus was only a short distance behind her, sending arrows out but having to pick and choose as he was getting low and no resupply barrel was near. He’d handed her a shield before they had left Demetrius in the center clearing. She had looked at the small wooden circle and then up into his brown eyes, raising one eyebrow in silent query. The Shadow’s eyes pleaded with her to take it. She had sighed, not having felt quite so “coddled” in some time, but had taken the shield. Now swinging hard, Athena’s sword was deflected into the wall by a strong demon. A quick thrust of the shield against a broad chest sent him stumbling backwards just enough and she brought the sword around again to clang against his. 

 

Pyrene rushed by having disarmed one demon. She was trying to keep the thin male from flying in retreat. Just as he pushed up, she slashed across a thigh with her sword. A scream of pain and he plummeted right back down to the dirt of the side street, grabbing at his leg. She pulled him back against the wall, stopping his struggle. Once demons were wounded and disarmed, they were being taken to the central clearing where Demetrius and a few others were shackling them, caring for wounds, and otherwise keeping them out of the action. The Archangel looked around for someone to drag the demon away

 

“Mackinel… another to take to the center,” she called out to a close-by Fighting Angel.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

He never heard it. In the bright sun, he never saw it nor the demon archer. He’d just released his arrow and he felt a pinch at the front of his throat, then the sharp thump against the back of his neck echoed through his head. It was like the ground came out from under him, although in reality he simply collapsed in an uncontrolled heap. He was drawing in no air, his throat could not make a sound. He could move not arm nor leg. Just looking up into the blue sky, his head angled strangely by the protrusion out the back of of neck. The sun made one eye squint closed.

 

The Chosen One could still hear. Athena ordering fighters forward to push the last of the demon invader’s back. Pounding feet, a shadowed face in front of the bright sun. He was being moved, dragged back against the safety of a wall. His eyes adjusted, her face looked down on him. He could feel the hands against his face. His body wanted to lurch, trying for air – but no muscles responded even if the throat had not been destroyed by the arrow. His mouth gapped open, no sound, no breath. He couldn’t raise his hands to hold her. There was no way for him to say goodbye.

 

Once again, Pyrene felt a wave of anguish from very close. Her gaze turned to see Athena holding Druecus’ head partially in her lap, a long demon arrow shaft sticking out the front of his throat, the pointed tip out the back of his neck. The Archangel rushed over, a hand slapping down on the throat. She knew instantly there was too much damage from the wickedly enchanted demon weapon. The Archangel closed her eyes and tilted her head up, seeking the Divine, seeking contact with Demetrius, seeking any form of help. The doomed Chosen One continued to stare, his eyes wide with shock and locked on Athena. Pyrene put her other hand on Athena’s shoulder sharing her grief. 

 

Athena held his head close as she could, tears starting to pour for only the second time since she had been brought to the Elysian Fields. Her hands on either side of that handsome young-looking face. She’d had them die in her arms before. This seemed different. She felt this deep inside. She had never wanted to comfort anyone as much as she did right now but she didn’t know how. His eyes were looking at her, blinking fast, tears pouring, the mouth opening and closing in frustration. She caressed a worried brow and glanced up at Pyrene, but there was no saving him to be had and she knew. He had only a few moments. She felt the warm blood staining her legs. The former Goddess had no idea how to express what she was feeling. Remorse, pain, longing, love… she was still so unfamiliar with them in this form. His bottom lip was starting to shake and she could tell the eyes were starting to stray as his existence wained. 

 

“Say something to ease his way, say something so he knows,” Pyrene whispered, squeezing Athena’s shoulder. 

 

From her heart reborn in the Fields, the words came from the former Goddess. Looking straight into his eyes, she spoke, “I will always be with you. This body, your shield. Our souls, together.”

 

His face calmed, adoring eyes gazed at her, a small smile curled from his lips. His struggle was ending but his face now glowed with happiness. Athena smiled back, the tears still flowing.

 

A Fighting Angel carrying a large shield angled up came charging around the inner ring wall near the group. Just behind him, the large body of Demetrius. Pyrene rose so Demetrius could kneel near the couple. He placed his left hand over Druecus’ heart and sensed only a few beats remained. He placed his other hand on Athena’s forehead. The suffering she was experiencing flowed. Also, he saw the message from Aphrodite. The Commander’s time here was also coming to an end. His mind sought how to help, it flashed through the memories of the multitude of Archangel Leaders before him. The Divine had allowed Michael the means to change the rules in the Elysian Fields and the angel core. The introduction of Xena and Gabrielle and Athena and even Alti had turned the tide and changed things forever. He would do something for this Commander and the brave Chosen One. He called on the Divine….

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

One moment, Athena was experiencing elation of battle but yet also the greatest of loss holding her Druecus. Now – she felt nothing, she saw nothing, she heard nothing. Her mind panicked. THE MIST, she was once again in the mist. Her soul plummeted. The fear of this torment quickly returning. No more air, no sun, no ground under her feet, no sight, no sound, no feeling anything against skin she no longer had. A silent scream was about to erupt from her essence, when she DID feel something. Similar to before, her mind felt a presence. An image formed. Another blinding ball of light coming closer, creasing the uniformity of the myst. It came closer, if distance was still a relevant way to even think, then.. it was gone and she felt something was with her. A powerful essence of light and hope that took away her fear and calmed her. 

 

Even that feeling faded quickly, she struggled to keep it close to no avail, but then she sensed words from something still with her, “My Commander?? Where are we?”.

 

Inside her own orb of being, inside the wall of energy that had kept her essence intact in the myst, was yet another presence now. 

 

She knew that voice, “Druecus??? Is that you?”

 

“Yes, my Commander.”

 

Athena felt a wave of pure joy flow through her as if seeing the most beautiful of sunsets. It filled and turned the myst into a warmer soup with some texture. She opened her soul and pulled him fully in to twine around every thought, every dream, and every former reality. She opened everything to him, the good and the bad. Using her energy to keep his essence, his soul, his very being intact within hers.

 

She felt Druecus nuzzle up to her as surely as if he was physically against her flesh. A warm blanket of the softest cotton and the smell of his leather permeated her consciousness. She could sense thousands of years of stories, of poems, and plays and thousands of questions to answer. He was sharing all he had with her also. They were indeed one now.

 

“Is this it Commander? Do we get to be together here now?”, the former Common One asked quizzically.

 

“Yes Druecus. We are here together forever my love and I want you to call me Athena.”

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

The strange union of former enemies plowed through the corridors. Archangels Xena and Gabrielle, Archangel Callisto, and Demon Lord Lucifer formed a unique triangle of intersecting histories, usually confrontational. Yet at this moment, they were united in purpose. Demons were scrambling through the chambers and corridors also as they relayed the ceasing of fighting and regrouped. It was odd indeed to see the black and white winged angels mixing in their areas, a tense peace holding. Every few paces, a large, clawed Demon Lord hand would grab some random passing demon’s throat and tell them to go search yet another location for Alti. 

 

Before they had headed off on the search for Alti, Archangel Gabrielle had a Fighting Angel fly Joxer out of this place of torment. She’d carefully picked up his frail body. He was so thin, so weak, but he’d brought his arms around her neck and hugged her. 

 

Too lacking of anything for tears, he could only whisper, “Is this real?” 

 

Archangel Gabrielle poured fast comfort, fast healing, total assurance to the brave Chosen One, “Yes, it is real Joxer. We are going to get you out of here now”

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Alti had seen the tide turning starting with Lucifer stopping to think followed by the incompetent Svanhild’s botched attack on Gabrielle. She quickly backed down the corridor then took off for her room. First plan, backup plan, all flowing through her calculating mind while she grabbed a carefully packed cloth bag. She was always ready to flee when needed. She removed her heavy horned headdress replacing it with a leather and cloth one more to her suiting. As always, something always aligned to aid the great Alti. As she bolted out of her chamber, Svanhild was stumbling down the corridor.

 

“How fortunate for you to run into me young one,” Alti quickly grasped on the situation. ‘Original plan may still be intact’ she thought. She slunk closer to the hurting demon who collapsed against the wall hissing in agony. Acting like she cared, the former consort quickly tore a strip of cloth from her underskirt and began wrapping and knotting it tightly around the stump to stop the flow of blood. The female demon was shaking badly with fear, battle excitement waining, loss of blood, and pain all taking their toll. Alti flowed a hand around a leathery horned face in false comfort. Then she quickly reached into her pouch and pulled out a small vial, pulling the cork, and emptying the contents down the demon’s throat.

 

“For the pain,” the Shaman advised.

 

Svanhild gulped in some air knowing doom was on her doorstep, “Great One, I failed you.”

 

A sinister smile masquerading as forgiveness curled from a wide mouth. “I know. Now you have a choice young one and usually you would have none. The punishment for failure is to have your skin torn off, slowly. On top of that, even if the Dark Lord or me were being benevolent, maimed demons are used at target practice and disposed of.”

 

The young demon heard nothing she did not know, but also heard no choice, “and my choice is?” 

 

Alti grinned a genuine grin. Indeed she was appreciative of some intelligence left in this one.

 

“Fly us out of here. Go through the Elysian Fields to the Corridor of Portals that connects to the mortal world. I can protect you there and we can go after the lineage of those that just defeated you.”

 

Svanhild heard the choice being offered and with a wicked grin replied quickly, “Agreed.”

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	16. Confessions to Cleanse the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a labor of love driven by the Xenite Army and the struggle for a Xena Revival with the original cast. It is also a tribute to the wonderful, sexy ladies that Lucy and Renee are. The first part over several chapters is “real world fantasy” setting up a pretend story of how Lucy and Renee sign on for the movies and have a life together. Then the next part of this will be the two movies posed in Xenaverse (with some real world fantasy scenes mixed in). This is going to take awhile but I wanted to get this out there for inspiration (I hope) both for Xenites and for this poor writer. Now – I don’t own anything, I don’t make anything, and I don’t know these people nor orgs. All credits are given to Xena and all those that own the rights such as NBC Universal and Lucy Lawless and Renee O’Connor who own themselves. I had to paint Rob bad as I could not stage two car crashes. We all know he is NOT bad. I also don't know anything real about Lucy or Renee. This is pure fantasy, pure fiction, not real and is in no way a reflection of them or their real lives.
> 
> There will always be mistakes. This is from the heart and not a perfectionist.

Author’s note: Should have spaced this chapter earlier but was too caught up in Xena and Gabrielle and the big battle. Things are not perfect in our fantasy real world. Important to show no one is an angel, we all make mistakes and can be redeemed.

 

Setting: Fantasy real world, still the hotel rooms of Birthday Fantasies chapter at the Sunset Tower Hotel, California, Late March 2017, early the next morning

 

….”New wife.”

She’d regretted it as soon as the words slipped from her mouth. Rather than feeling elated, connected, …happy…, she’d been hit with a wave of guilt. If she had been more awake and less naked and “cuddly to the point of being sappy”, she would have known better. Instead, Lucy had tried to control her body’s tense reaction after those two simple words. She stroked Renee’s hip and lower back until her lover’s breathing evened out. The thumb that had been drawing a slow swoosh on her left ribcage slowly stopped and went limp.

‘Good – she’s asleep’, Lucy thought. She had to detach. Get the inner feelings back under control. She needed to think without looking at her or touching her and figure out what to do. The 49 year old, soon-to-be-twice-divorced actress waited awhile longer for Renee to go back into a deep sleep. The thoughts running through her head scrambled the serenity of the room. Finally, Renee shifted on her own away from Lucy’s warm body making it easy for Lucy to slowly slither off the bed.

Her stomach was turning making her hit the bathroom first. It wasn’t anything she had eaten, just the bitter soup of guilt. Careful to not turn on the main light, she did her business to just the nightlight. She emptied her bladder but didn’t flush and quietly ran the water in the sink so she could wash her hands and wipe her face down with a cool wet washcloth. Navigating to only the dim light aided by a partial moon through the inner curtains, she retrieved her robe from the floor in Renee’s adjoined room.

Lucy quietly padded over to the beverage cart that was in Renee’s living area. Her first inclination was to pour herself a scotch, which she had not done in years, but instead she picked a Perrier out of the ice bucket, now partially filled with water rather than ice. Considering how quiet it was, her inner self was a raging train. Even the beautiful scene of the nighttime city displayed through Renee’s hotel room windows did nothing to calm her. The old Lucy would say “fuck it” RUN right about now to get away from her feelings. She’d protect her secrets and leave the situation that was trying to make her face the worst side of herself. She’d head off to a pre-arranged place leaving everyone behind with only email contact and revel in the random worship of strangers with no strings attached.

Her heart, for once, was fighting her “I don’t really care” free spirit. Since a young woman, she’d found her looks and talent gave her access to a big wide world and the independence to do what she wanted more than anyone in her family. She was close to her parents and siblings but the strictness had always been an issue and as she deviated from the strict catholic way of life there was slowly a conflict that built between her and especially her father. At 19 she’d gotten pregnant and married Garth. Daisy was a blessing and loved by all, but the marriage did not work. Divorce, another frowned upon thing in catholic families, was her choice. During this early time, she’d also dallied with the ladies who fell for her as fast and deep as men did. She didn’t flaunt it, but it was another factor that her parents figured out. They tended to turn a blind eye as long as it was far enough away, not that they had a choice. When she first met Rob, she’d not liked him or his work. Times changed, he grew on her during Xena taking off and she’d mended fences by marrying him and producing two sons. They kept their working lives separate in a strange way considering they worked on so many projects together. This meant it was still easy for Lucy to keep her secret life separate too. It had helped at home some and she was a good sister, daughter, aunt – at least the façade of a heterosexual marriage had helped, until her father was known as being her dad more than for his years of public service. Then there was always some strife as she frequently was away, all over the world, without Rob or the kids. Mostly for her career, but not always. Pseudo-language lessons, gay parades and awards, cultural insertion, and yet another save-the-environment trip (always for her kids, for the future, she really did believe that) were common stories.

There was one glaring problem that had hit her in the gut earlier. In all her life, she’d actually never fully given her heart and trust to anyone. Taken them with her, had them on her hip and no others. From before, during, and after her marriages she’d always had multiple people on the side. Despite the awards and support for the lesbian/gay/bi/trans community, she’d never even fully come out as officially bi- in front of her parents or family or anyone public except for random singular comments in a few interviews. To her dalliances, she was kind and personable and even a bit loyal to some for quite awhile, but it was clear they would never have her either. Lucy took a deep swig of Perrier, wishing it was scotch still. But she would not run to that either, not now. At least the bubbles tickled her throat a bit. Here she was holding Rob’s affair over his head as her explanation for divorce when she’d never been faithful. She’d simply been more careful and it was easier to hide if it was mostly just “women” who she could say were “just friends”. She had reacted the way she did more because he was trying to control her than his affair really and because she had to get to Renee.

So why did she feel guilty now? Why did her heart hurt? Because she just could not continue living this double life with Renee. She was the one, finally. The one she was meant to give it all up for, to give it all to. The one she’d take on every trip and excursion and never need to secret away. The one she’d support. The one she couldn’t lie to. The one she would be loyal to and stand proudly with in front of friend, foe, family, and the world. And she knew she’d be truly happy finally, never needing to run for another “fix” of anything. Yet she had basically proposed without telling her lover anything. Said “..wife” without officially ending her dalliances and now her heart and conscious was punishing her. Lucy stood at the window, dwelling on her own selfish past, until a hint of blue started to pierce the darkness outside.

 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

As she kicked out her leg from under the covers, a minor spasm in her hip muscles caused her to gasp. Groggily, the television warrior-bard rubbed her sore hip with a yawn. Her eyes had yet to open as she smirked recalling her minor unconfessed “sex injury” from two nights before. Reaching out with her left arm, her hand felt the cold, empty sheets on the other side of the bed. 

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Renee listened but heard nothing but the low hum of the room air conditioning. Arcing her back, she did a slow sleepy stretch before rolling up to sit on the bed. Glancing into the bathroom and around the dim room and living area, there was no sign of Lucy evident. She looked to the bedside clock to see it was 5:50 am. They’d gotten a few hours of sleep at least, but where was Lucy?

Renee rose and walked through the connecting door between the two suites. Peering around her rooms, she finally spied the back of a robe-clad Lucy standing stoically in front of the large window overlooking the city. Renee walked up behind her lover and wrapped her arms around Lucy’s waist from behind, burying her head into the soft cotton robe. 

Lucy had already heard the movement in the background, so she wasn’t surprised when small arms grazed her midsection, while a warm body pressed against her back. She placed one hand over Renee’s, squeezing in appreciation. Lucy rotated her arm around to swoop Renee in front of her giving the still naked lady a big hug.

This was the moment, choose to keep this or choose to run away from it – Lucy thought to herself. She hugged harder and it was returned in kind. This felt right, for the first time. Not having this any more and living with the fluff and dalliances would never work again. Lucy realized that for more than nine months she’d not been with anyone but Renee anyway. Without even knowing, her body and subconscious had chosen. Sure she’d had the odd checkin email from some of her current sidelines and a couple of phone calls, but her busy schedule had been the excuse tying her down and away from them. She was in love, really in love for the first time and it would be her last and her only. Renee had become her first thought in the morning and her last at night and almost every thought in between. 

“Put your robe on will ya, ... and don’t turn on the lights. I’ve got to say some things.” Lucy said quietly into Renee’s fragrant hair.

The shorter actress furrowed her brow. She pulled back her head enough to look up into serious, dark eyes looking back at her.

She nodded her head ever so slightly, “Alright, give me a sec to hit the bathroom.”

Renee returned wearing her own white fluffy hotel robe after a quick refreshing in the bathroom and sat down on the couch. Something told her Lucy needed distance. She watched the love of her life, who was still staring out the window, her arms now crossed at the elbows in front of her. Dawn was continuing to approach, so the darkness was being overcome with blue hues brightening by the minute. Lucy’s face was serious yet seemed calm. Renee hoped this was not any sort of bad medical news.

Suddenly, the dark-haired figure started to speak, never turning to look at her lover, afraid her resolve would falter if she watched Renee’s face to see disappointment.

“I know you think you know me and you know a lot, but you once mentioned ‘skeletons in your closet’ and we laughed because I doubt you have any of a dark nature. ‘I’ on the other hand definitely do. I’m truly in love with you and my very soul is telling me that I must tell you everything. If this means you’ll change towards me or I lose you then that is the risk I have to take. I can’t do to you what I’ve done to everyone else.”

Lucy stopped. She took a deep breath to solidify her courage.

“I’ve never felt settled. I’ve never felt the need to really be grown up if you know what I mean. All the flitting around, all the hopping from one cause to another, one continent to another, being so saucy and sassy. Sexy shows and kid talk. Serious environmental and politics one moment and stupid jokes the next. This good catholic girl putting myself into the raunchiest of parts sometimes, the second level parts because I never again wanted the responsibility, just wanted to play. I never trusted anyone totally, not parents or husbands or kids or friends, not even you until this moment.”

“I’m not divorcing Rob because he had an affair because I was never faithful to him from the beginning. I’m divorcing him for being too obvious about it and for daring to try and control me more than he should have at the wrong time – when he had made his mistake for me to use and at the time I was going to have you more fully back in my life. I loved him, but was never in love with him. Not like with you….”. Lucy took another cleansing breath. “Over the years, I’ve had many women and a few men on the side. Most meaning nothing, but a few long term, Shannon especially, Valentina of late, Jillian. But no one since we started. I know I don’t need them any more. I could never do that to you. I swear I would never cheat on you with anyone male or female, with any cause, with any need to explore something on my own just to run and hide in empty admiration, nor with any drug legal or illegal.”

Lucy stopped, hearing only light breathing coming from the couch. She still dared not turn. Fear, now she was feeling fear. Had she lost it all now??? She had to finish…

“So there you have the worst of it. I’ve manipulated the world, my family, you. I’ve never really trusted nor have I been trustworthy. I’m not what I appear, yet in other ways I am. Yes, I’ve done what’s right by my kids and even my family and parents to some degree. They suffered from some of this though. All the times gone when I should not have been. Not always the role model I could have been. Two divorces now. But part of it was always that I wasn’t with the right person. The person I should have been with from the start and was truly my soulmate, my match, the person that filled in the gaps. I meant it when I said ‘new wife’ but I also get it if you leave right now.”

The Kiwi looked out the window in a silence, both relieved and terrified. The sun was finally starting to trickle over the horizon – blues quickly turning to reds and yellows. She was a statue, emotions as frozen as her body. A new day was dawning but Lucy was waiting… waiting to see if her life was going to start anew, or return to the depths of her past. She heard motion from the couch then it came closer. A bottle being taken from the beverage cart and the cracking of a Perrier seal. A moment later, the clink of the glass bottle being put down on a surface like she had done with hers earlier.

Lucy had started gripping her arms very tight. She was starting to fear the next sound would be of a door opening and closing. 

Instead, small arms returned to her waist and a warm body pressed against her back. The breath she had not realized she had been holding released and she leaned back, her knees shaking just a bit.

Renee felt her lover waver unsteadily on her feet and finally spoke, “Steady… I’ve got you… and no, I’m not going to leave.”

It had been a lot to handle. Lucy coming off the pedestal that even Renee had put her on. Renee had known about some things, but not to this level. Perhaps she had been going into this a little naïve and blinded by her love. Lucy could have probably continued playing this game and she might not have known. But it was out and she had been planning to bring up some things, Shannon for sure, so this was a good thing.

Now it was Renee’s turn to pull at Lucy, so that they looked in each other’s eyes again finally. She could see a buildup of tears in brilliant blue eyes and fear and worry in the tense face.

Lucy looked down to see concern, but also love still in Renee’s eyes. 

Renee ran her hand up and cupped a tense cheek. Lucy’s eyes closed relishing and leaning into the touch, a line of pent up tears being forced out.

“I may not have dark skeletons,” Renee started to respond, “but I’m less naïve than you think, I knew about Shannon, and I’m no saint. We were definitely going to talk about ‘things’ and you’re right, that has to be over Lucy. They all have to be over. Even ‘just friends’ if you have been with them. It would drive a stake right through my heart now if I wasn’t enough for you. So I may be being cruel to people I barely know who have feelings for you, but they don’t get to have even a moment of you any more. You call them today, period. We will find our causes to work together and I’d love to wander the streets of any city with you or go out on a ship to save whales or the ocean. We are going to take the kids with us when we can though. I’ve smoked pot but don’t like the effects and no I’ve not done anything worse than that. I’ve had a few one night stands, but not when I was with someone seriously and never with a woman until you. I’ve kissed a couple of women, but something always stopped me short of anything beyond that. There was a reason I never married Jed and I’ve come to realize that reason was you. So like you, I always held back from from him and in our last years, we were apart a lot in body and spirit. For us in terms of work, I’d like to see us go beyond Xena and Gabrielle and do some quality work that inspires people. You can bring so much out of yourself and out of others when you want to. So my confession is I hoped to bring you into higher quality more inspirational work. However, I don’t mind the sexy Lucy scene periodically as you are incredibly hot… long as I’m either in it or directing it. So if all that is alright, the answer is ‘Yes, I’ll marry you.’”

Lucy had opened her eyes soon as Renee had started talking, listening to her confessions, her needs, her forgiveness… then she broke into a gasping part-laugh/part-cry full of relief with the last couple of statements. 

The two lover’s smiled and gushed, raw emotions coming out, tears from all eyes. They embraced tightly, Lucy almost hugging the stuffing out of Renee.

“Cough, cough, cough….Luuuucyyyy, can’t breath,” Renee hissed.

The strong ‘television warrior princess’ immediately relaxed her iron grip, “Sorry my love, I’m just soooo happy.”

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
